Year six: Harry Potter and the Halfblood Prince
by FredandGeorgeWeasleyareMYKings
Summary: Harry Potter's sixth year at Hogwarts. With the order, prophecy, and Sirius's death all weighing on Harry's mind, he learns that there may be someone else who plays an important role in the second war... the halfblood prince. Full summary inside.
1. The Awful Summer

Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince

By: Fred and George Weasley are MY Kings

Disclaimer: JKR owns it all

Chapter 1: The Awful Summer

**Summary**: Harry Potter's sixth year at Hogwarts. With the order, prophecy, and Sirius's death all weighing on Harry's mind, he learns that there may be something or someone else who plays an important role in the second war... the half-blood prince. Now Harry and his friends are being thrown into a maze of battles and battered feelings of resentment and hate, on top of their own demanding lives as they continue looking for the Half-Blood Prince. But does the Prince really possess the powers to mend the broken wizarding world with Harry's help? Or will his powers be hidden under the shadows of hatred and arrogance? It's up to the Prince and Harry now to shine light, even in the darkest corners where only hate and resentment lie.

* * *

Author's Notes: It was announced that JKR has titled the sixth book "Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince" so henceforth this is MY prediction of what the sixth book will be like. Feedback in any way, shape, or form is greatly appreciated and wanted. A special thanks goes out to my beta readers, you know who you are,who spent a great deal of their time towards the action of endless revising.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Awful Summer

* * *

Harry Potter was sitting dumbfounded in a field of long grass, feeling the strong wind whip his hair into an even messier state. He felt lost; he had no idea where he was or why he was there. Then suddenly he began to bleed. His arms and legs were covered with the red liquid… It was everywhere, yet he felt no pain… He felt nothing, not panic or fear. He sat there in pool of his own blood, content. Then an earth-shattering scream sliced through the calm aura. The wind stopped and was replaced by a violently shining green light and Harry felt his body give a mighty jolt. 

Harry awoke on his bedroom floor, his scar burning as he tried to get up. He remembered the dream and shook his head in wonder. He had been having the same dream for two weeks now, however, this was the first time he had actually fallen off his own bed. Normally he wokewitha tear-stained faceand in a cold sweat, but this time was different.

He'd been wondering a lot about this mysterious dream and had owled Dumbledore once and mentioned it, despte his anger at the old man. The Headmaster had immediately worried that Voldemort was still trying to penetrate Harry's mind and instructed him to practice the Occlumency that Snape had taught him the previous year. Unfortunately, no matter how hard he tried to clear his mind, the dream continued.

Aware that he wouldn't be able to fall asleep again, he grabbed his glasses from his nightstand, slipped them over the bridge of his nose, and looked at the clock. It was 4:00 AM on Sunday morning. As he began thinking back it was hard to believe that he had arrived at Privet Drive only three weeks earlier. It had seemed like so much longer. The days passed painfully; it was a living hell. Not a day went by when he didn't blame himself for Sirius's death …or when he didn't think about the prophecy he had to fulfill. _'I am already a murderer,'_ he thought silently as he sat pondering on the side of his bed, _'I might as well continue with it by killing Voldemort… But why me? Why can't I just be normal, like Ron or Neville or… just… someone else?' _

He fell back onto his bed and let the few tears come. He felt utterly stupid crying. Here he was going on 16 years old and he was crying – but he felt there was really no other way to truly mourn Sirius's death, especially when it had beenhis fault. He also felt pitiful; he no longer wanted to be him, no longer wanted the responsibility of upholding the future of magic… But even more, what if he failed to save magic from the Dark Lord? What if he was the victim, the one who died, and left the rest of world under Voldemort's rule?

He shuddered at the very thought of it. Sick of thinking, he got up off of his bed. He needed an escape from his own mind for a while. He bent down, picked up the loose floorboard and fished around for his ink, quill, and a spare piece of parchment. He figured he might as well do homework as long as he was up. The Dursleys, who had been absolutely terrified by the recent threat of Mad Eye Moody, stayed clear of Harry and had allowed him use of his school books, wand, along with other miscellaneous items. Harry would've normally been thrilled, but at times like this it was hard to concentrate on anything but the past events of last year. Hehadsent and recieved some mail from Ron and Hermione, but couldn't help but be frustrated with their responses. Whereas he would make detailed accunts of his day and actions, they were both vague, yet full of warnings. Hermione urged him to be careful, and make sure the guard was fully running before he did anything, and Ron only repeated that Harrywould soon be joining them, although nobody knew when.

Harry was still required to send word to Mad-Eye Moody, which in itself became almost bothersome. He mostly only scribbled a bit, to show that he was still quite alive. Sometimes he told of what he did, or was doing, but the post were never any longer then three sentences. Harry pressumed that Moody was fine with this, and made no effort to lengthen the letters.

He soon retrieved the items and went to his pitiful excuse for a deskto set up his History of Magic lists ofquestions and the parchment. Professor Binns had required all of his students to write eight essays based on the questions that were supplied. All of the essays were to be completed with only the use ofone's personal knowledge.The list of the questions itself had about eighty different enchantments to ensure that the student did not cheat or somehow get answers from a different source. Harry detested the questions. Each was full of complicated wording and boring topics that captured no interestwith anyone…with the probable exception of Hermione.

He had finished problems number one and two already earlier on in the holidays, so he started number three and was slightly surprised as he saw the topic: '_A long lasting controversy throughout the history of our great wizarding world is that of the question of blood. In the early 1700s, Purebloods, or families that have had no interchange with non-magical_ _blood throughout the entire family tree, were held to be slightly above the other existing non-pure blood magical families. What event in 1654 first started the differences in social rank due to purity in blood? Also include where half-bloods stood on the debate as well and the event's occurrences in immense detail.' _

It was the first time in a while that he had heard the term "half-blood". Professor Binns must have guessed most students would have simply forgotten to include the half-bloods' position, so he merely included a reminder. Harry could easily name many pureblood families, and many muggle born families. However, he only knew a few people who were half-blood. Why was this? Were half-blood's less open about their originations? Harry's curiosity had flared, and after he answered the essay question, he set to find out just why the half-bloods were always left out of the picture.

But to everyone's surprise there was a half-blood, an important piece to the puzzle, whom everyone, including Harry, had overlooked. He was sleeping soundly in the muggle world, not knowing his destiny or Harry's. The half-blood boy was dreaming… he was sitting dumbfounded in a field of long grass, feeling the strong wind whip his hair…

* * *

Please review. Any comments, suggestions, questions, ideas or complaints are always welcomed and wanted as is any constructive criticism. Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed. 


	2. The First Battle

Harry Potter and the HalfBlood Prince

By: Fred and George Weasley are MY Kings

Chapter 2: The First Battle

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing: JKR owns it all!

Harry made his way down the creaky steps at 8:00 AM, after his aunt demanded he come down to help fry the bacon. His search about half bloods in his text had turned up fruitless and he soon retired. Aunt Petunia was standing dressed in a blue robe looking like she had had a hard night, with dark circles under her eyes. Uncle Vernon was sitting in the chair with his favorite green tie around his small, thick neck, frowning over the local newspaper while Dudley was busying himself with a video game, rather than diving into scrambled eggs. Dudley had become more squeamish after the visit with the dementor last summer and had a change his appetite completely. He had lost at least ten pounds and was becoming thinner every day. The Dursleys' all continued with their business and didn't even look up as Harry strode to the oven.

"It's awful," Uncle Vernon said as he read the front page, "Can you believe it Petunia? _Twenty-one _killed, _twenty-two _injured, and _four _in critical condition. The bloody police have no suspects at all… What is this world coming to?" Uncle Vernon plopped some eggs on his plate, still frowning.

"Yes, dear I know. I can't believe it either… I couldn't sleep well last night. I had such an eerie feeling. I can't help but think that…" Aunt Petunia started.

"Oh, Petunia, don't go into such nonsense. Nobody knew this was coming." Uncle Vernon stated firmly.

Harry, whom had been listening as he flipped the bacon, turned and caught a glimpse of the picture on the front page. As he did, he stomach dropped and he felt a rising wave of panic. "Don't burn the bacon, boy!" Uncle Vernon said, turning his attention to Harry for the first time. Harry quickly flipped the oven switch off and sat the pan down on the table. He still couldn't believe what he had seen on the front page of a muggle newspaper. "Uncle Vernon, may I see the paper?" Harry asked timidly suspecting to be questioned by Uncle Vernon. Surprisingly, Uncle Vernon practically threw the paper at Harry. "Take it, boy. I can't look at it anymore."

Sure enough Harry had seen correctly. The large picture displayed an utter sight of chaos. People were running everywhere and the picture had captured a few flashes of light that looked like spells being cast. The same oh-so-familiar green light hung over the street like a curtain of doom. But that was not what had made Harry's stomach drop. In the center of the picture, there hung in the midst of all the destruction, the collosial skull that he had only seen once his life. However, he recognized it immediately: it was none other than the Dark Mark.

He quickly scanned the article for any information he could use and found nothing. He now felt like kicking himself for canceling his subscription to the Daily prophet at the beginning of the summer. But then he began to think deeper. Why had Voldemort's followers attacked downtown London in a muggle community? What was he looking for? What about the order? Were they there? Had anyone been hurt? Thousands of thoughts went buzzing through his head nonstop. But finally he felt anger rising into his chest.

Harry had not known anything about this until he was informed by a muggle newspaper, although he had awaken about eight hours after the event had occurred. _That gave them plenty of time to owl me_, he thought bitterly. Why hadn't any of the order wrote to tell him what had happened? Did any of them even care anymore? Feeling hot with anger, Harry stormed up the stairs and was tempted to slam his door, but instead bit his lip and shut it lightly. As if it wasn't enough that he was stuck here with absolutely no contact with the wizarding world… but then when something actually happens, still no one even tells him. He flopped on his bed, thinking of what a rotten day it had suddenly become. He felt like screaming or throwing something, but he held it in. All the pressure was getting to be too much, especially when he had absolutely nothing else to do.

Suddenly a crack sounded from within his small room. Jumping in response to the sudden sound, Harry turned over to see none other than Mad eye Moody standing in his room, looking thoroughly distraught and stressed. "Harry, we best be leaving now. I'll go down and tell your aunt and uncle while you pack. We'll lose a lot of time flying, so pack fast." Moody said in a strained and stressed voice that told Harry that this was not a time to ask why. Harry obediently packed up his belongings, while Moody disappeared down the stairs.

Moody returned quickly, and Harry was moderately surprised that Aunt Petunia and Dudley had not let out any squeals of fright and that Uncle Vernon had kept his voice down. Perhaps they too had sensed the no nonsense air that surrounded Moody at the present time. Without a word Moody gestured to Harry's firebolt, which had been in a corner right next to his broom servicing kit. Harry had forgotten ever putting it there. Moody conjured a spell to have Harry's trunk and other belongings trail his broom weightlessly while Harry let Hedwig out of her cage and went to retrieve his broom. "Awful sort has been happening Harry… I'm sure you've heard by now. We've got to get you out of here fast. The death eaters are aiming here. We want them to know that you've gone so they can't harm your aunt and uncle."

"Why did they attack that muggle community early today?" Harry asked as he felt his frustration ebbing away seeing as he finally had some contact with a fellow wizard.

"We're moving now Potter. Questions later. The sooner we leave, the better everything will be." Moody growled in response as he grabbed his broom and hobbled down the stairs awkwardly, with Harry bringing the rear. They walked through the kitchen leaving each Dursley with a face twisted with both anger and fear, and left through the front door. Standing in the lawn waiting for them was Tonks, Lupin, and two other people: a tall dark man and a slim short woman with flowing brown hair. Harry knew he had seen the man and the woman before but couldn't put names to the faces. Everyone's face looked extremely strained and pinched as though they hadn't slept for days.

"You know the drill, Harry," Tonks said while putting a simple disillusionment charm on him. Today her hair was a dark brown with matching eyes, which made Harry question the situation all together. "Trying to blend in," She said as she noticed his questioning look, and gave what was an excuse for a faint smile.

"We need to leave, now." Moody bellowed making everyone jump.

"Right," The familiar man said with a sly determination as he performed an invisibility charm. Everyone else mounted their brooms then followed the man's suit. "Let's go," Moody's voice commanded behind Harry, as Harry quickly kicked off the solid ground. The rush of air into his face and hair lifted his spirit completely. Why hadn't he done this earlier in the holidays? The rush of just flying was enough to take his mind off anything.

He knew where they were going, but he had no idea why or what else was going on. He sensed it was rather serious business due to all the uptight expressions, but he wished they had said something… given him a little hint. At least they had actually come to get him instead of leaving him out in the cold like earlier this morning.

He had no idea where to go but somehow his broom seemed to be steering itself, as if enchanted to follow someone else's broom, although he couldn't see who was ahead of him. He began to feel restless but was jerked back when he started feeling cold and when he heard a loud scream to his right as if someone was in pain. It sounded suspiciously like Tonks. Harry heard Lupin call out from his left, with Tonks responding, "Lupin, they hit me… look they are everywhere," and then as Harry looked down, he saw what had hit Tonks and why he had begun feeling so cold. Demontors, hundreds of them were directly underneath them, as well as at least twenty death eaters all casting spells in their direction. His broom began buckling out of control as Moody yelled, "Lupin take Potter and Prewett help Tonks back. Aberforth and I can take care of this." Harry heard another voice call out "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" He finally regained control of his broom and followed Lupin, who had become visible again, into the quickly darkening sky. Harry had not known where all the time had gone. Behind him, the familiar woman was helping Tonks. Harry couldn't help but notice how much unorganized the party seemed to be compared with last time. Of course, this probably hadn't been planned until today and with such short notice and with a severe problem weighing their minds down, it seemed as if anything could go wrong. Harry was swiftly dodging spells although he had no idea how the death eaters could see him, especially since he and the other order members had gained so much elevation. Lupin was also having a hard time escaping the beams of light, and sent some down in reply. Harry wasn't sure what had become of Tonks and the other woman, because the sky had turned a sharp black and they were no longer in sight. Lupin's figure was hardly visible. Harry pushed to keep up with Lupin, and finally they reached a clearing where no death eaters or dementors were present. Lupin began to decrease his speed and look behind. "Where are Prewett and Tonks?" Lupin demanded as Harry came by his side.

"Right behind you," a voice sound as a the two women caught up, "we have to keep moving Remus, the death eaters are pursuing us now that Alastor and Aberforth are defeating the dementors. They're close behind."

"Well we can't go to the headquarters while they're tailing us, Prewett." Lupin responded angrily as he began picking up speed once again.

"The second party is still waiting, we'll have to send a distress signal…that is if they haven't been ambushed as well."

"We still are in charge of getting Harry there safely," Lupin stated.

"Which we will be able to do once the second party comes to our aid," Prewett responded in a matter-of-fact tone of voice.

"Would you please stop your bickering? Your driving Harry and I mad," Tonks said through clenched teeth obviously still in pain.

"What were you hit with?" Lupin asked with concern.

"No idea, it's the strangest thing I have ever seen. It's a curse made just to cause pain, but nothing else. Doesn't really fit the death eaters' style if you ask me." Tonks replied. Immediately after Tonks had finished her sentence, a spell grazed Harry's head and brought their attention back to what was happening. Lupin roared out "FERO IMPERIAC!" while Prewett yelled, "DEFIHDA!" Harry, frustrated at the lack of knowledge that he had about the current situation, yelled out "STUPEFY!" The death eaters soon retreated for no apparent reason. Lupin wondered out loud as he saw they were turning, "What are they doing?"

"They're leaving. No idea why… but, yes… look, there they go." Tonks said.

"But why?" Harry asked speaking up for the first time since this adventure had started, "They outnumbered us five to one."

"I have no idea… it makes no sense whatsoever. We better be off though before something else happens… It's been a long day." Prewett responded, as she turned and sped up, still helping Tonks.

"We'll have to go to headquarters now. I hope Moody and Aberforth are alright." Lupin said also increasing his speed. No one responded as they all felt the cold sharp air slap their faces and freeze their hands. Harry looked down at his own hands and noticed that he was no longer invisible like and wondered how long he had been in that state. It seemed like in no time at all and they appeared at number twelve, Grimmauld Place.

Mrs. Weasley followed by Ron, Ginny and Hermione all came running as the four stumbled through the entrance. Tonks was becoming worse by the second, Prewett looked ill, and Lupin looked older than ever with more gray hairs flecked upon his shaggy head. Harry was cold and tired from the long journey and was still clueless as to what was going on. "What happened? Don't tell me there was an attack." Mrs. Weasley said as she embraced Harry.

"Yes, Molly there was," Prewett said in a tired and gloomy voice.

"Moody and Aberforth stayed back," Lupin added.

"Well I am sure they will all be alright," Mrs. Weasley said, but her expression told a different story. There was an awkward silence in which everyone gazed upon Harry, waiting for him to speak, and he took his first opportunity. "Look what is going on?" Harry demanded angrily. He had waited for over five hours patiently but this was getting to be too much.

Mrs. Weasley, as if on cue, swiftly changed the subject, "Are any of you hungry? Ron go get Doge will you, Tonks needs some assistance."

After Ron left reluctantly, Prewett responded, "Molly, he has the right to know,"

"That's not for you to decide, Clara." Lupin said calmly.

"Well, then whose right is it?" She asked angrily while Harry just grew more upset as well.

"Dumbledore's." Lupin again said his voice smooth and calm.

"Look what happened last time we waited to let Dumbledore tell him something of importance," Prewett said icily with a challenging look on her face. Everyone seemed to inhale sharply at Sirius's death being referred to so suddenly, especially Harry. Why couldn't he know what was going on? It frustrated him beyond belief that they wouldn't tell him.

"LOOK I AM NOT A KID ANYMORE, I DESERVE TO KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON ESPECIALLY WHEN IT HAS SOMETHING TO DO WITH WHETHER OR NOT I LIVE TO SEE TOMORROW!" Harry yelled with clenched fists. Why was this so hard? It was mere stupidity. This situation was oddly reminding him more and more of what had happened last year. No one seemed to want to respond. Clara looked from Remus, who shook his head, but then she spoke anyway. "I'm sure you've heard of the attack on the muggle community in London, correct?"

"Yes," Harry said more calmly, thankful that he was about to get some answers.

At that precise moment Doge, walked into the entrance way followed by Ron, and went to help Tonks. "Molly will you help me take her upstairs," Doge asked referring to Tonks, "The rest of you should really be getting to bed. It's been a long day." With that Doge and Mrs. Weasley left while supporting Tonks.

"Doge is right. We all should be heading up to bed," Lupin said, as he looked directly at Prewett. This seemed to encourage her more and she acted as though she hadn't noticed.

"Well, we arrived late at the battle," she said picking up where she left off as she began to walk towards the living room with Harry, Lupin, Ron and Hermione all trailing at her feet. Apparently, Ron and Hermione had no idea what was going on either.

"We had no idea he was going to attack a muggle community and as far as that goes, we still have no idea why he did. Of course, we all know that the abomination of the muggle race has been on Voldemort's agenda since day one. However, the thing we find odd ids that _he _actually killed a group of muggles personally... and that, well that is saying a lot. Not many are importantenough to be killed personally by the Dark Lord.Then it came to our knowledgethat his next move was going to acquire you, since he did not get what he wanted from the muggle village. We went in somewhat of an unorganized rescue mission to get you, knowing that he would destroy all of the muggles in his way including your aunt and uncle until he got to you. The death eaters caught wind of the rescue mission, which we wanted and they chased us down. The dementors have also joined forces with the dark lord, which we had really suspected. All of the death eaters are back in full force, which leaves us just a little bit outnumbered especially considering the deaths early this morning."

"What deaths?" Harry demanded.

"Sadly, Diggle and Jones both died this morning." Prewett said with a deep frown on her face. Harry also was disheartened. He remembered both Diggle and Jones who had been on his advanced guard last year. Ron and Hermione looked blank, while Lupin's face was slowly converting to what appeared to be frustration.

"Well what else do you want to know Harry?" Prewett asked with eyes downcast.

"Where did you and Aberforth come from? I recognize both of you but that is as far as it goes." Harry asked.

"Well as for me… I don't know how you would recognize me. I've only seen you once before and that was when…" She looked up at Lupin, as he shifted and looked away, "a long time ago." She finished, and Harry could've sworn he saw tears well up in her eyes. "Aberforth is Albus's brother. We're both two new members to the order. Two out of the five new members actually."

It suddenly clicked. Harry had seen Aberforth before in the picture of the original Order of the Phoenix. He had also seen Fabian and Gideon Prewett. "Are Fabian and Gideon Prewett your brothers?" Harry asked as the thought came into clear view.

"Yes," Prewett stated looking mildly surprised.

"I saw a picture of them and Aberforth in the picture of the original Order of Phoenix."

"Clara, why have you allowed Fred and George to enter the order? Heaven knows we are just about as mature as they are." Ron asked, slightly interrupting, but speaking hurriedly and for the first time since Harry arrived.

"Ron, the decision of who enters the order is not up to me by any means. But I think your brothers are very mature and are able to add a lot to the order." Ron gapped at her in response and looked at Harry while shaking his head. "There must be two different Fred and George's, cause the two I call my siblings are definitely not mature… at all."

"Ronald, maybe you never give them a chance to prove their maturity," Prewett suggested while an all-knowing smile was plastered on her face.

"Ump," Ron said giving her a shocked expression.

"Be thankful for your brothers Ron. Take it from someone who lost hers." Prewett said casting a sad look upon Harry, "Family is a great gift… a gift that many aren't lucky enough to enjoy. But you have a great family, Ronald… be thankful for that." Harry thought about how much truth was behind that while Ron seemed to be debating with the issue himself.

Hermione then started, "Clara, what does Vol…"

Lupin jumped and interrupted quickly. "Really, Harry, Ron and Hermione. Why don't you all go to bed? Harry your trunk is still back by the entrance and, well, I am sure you three need some time to catch up... so go ahead. I need to talk with Clara anyway." Although Hermione was slightly taken aback from being cut off, Ron and Harry had no problem leaving. As soon as they set off to make their way to the entrance, Ron began to make feeble attempts to conversing. "So…err… how were the muggles?" Ron asked timidly.

"They were better, I suppose. I actually was allowed to do my homework."

"You call that better treatment?" Ron asked, apparently disgusted.

As they reached the entrance Harry realized that he couldn't hear Sirius's mum shrieking from her painting. "Whatever happened to Sirius's mum?" Harry asked with a twinge of remorse at saying Sirius's name.

"Oh well, Clara Prewett performed this really complicated silencing charm on it. She's really specialized in charm work… it was brilliant what she did, really."

"Clara's been a god send Harry. She's the only one that levels with us. Ron and I have been trying to find out what's been going on for the past week, but Lupin kept holding her back from telling us."

"Lupin and Clara bicker non-stop also, if you haven't noticed."

"Oh believe me, I noticed." He said as he grabbed a handle on his trunk.

"I really think there's more behind that then we know." Hermione stated matter-of-factly.

"Hermione you think too much. Maybe they just don't like each other." Ron said as he bent down to help Harry carry his trunk.

"I'd rather think too much then too little like a certain person I know," Hermione replied.

"Hermione! Don't insult Harry like that." Ron said sarcastically as he and Harry made their way up to the bedrooms.

"Ugh, you're so thick you don't even realize when you are being insulted!" Hermione groaned in frustration. Harry, however, felt like laughing. He normally felt annoyed by their constant bickering… But it had just occurred to him how much he missed it… missed just being with his two best friends. They finally reached the room that Harry and Ron were staying in and set the trunk down while Ron and Hermione kept insulting each other. Maybe Hermione was right and there was something behind Lupin and Prewett's constant bickering. But if so, did that mean there was something more behind Ron and Hermione's bickering? With a smirk, he observed them and silently decided that the odds were all pointing the same way. With that he turned on his heel to go get something to eat, and left them to be alone.

A/N: Okay wow! Really long, at least it felt long. Better than the first chapter if I do say so myself. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Thanks! I love reviews… they make my day! Any questions, complaints, ideas, or suggestions? PLEASE SHARE!

This Chapter has been revised :) If you notice any mistakes that I missed, please tell me. Thanks!


	3. The Spy and the Kiro

Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince

By: Fred and George Weasley are MY Kings

Chapter 3: The Spy and the Kiro

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

FIRSTLY REVIEWS:

Thanks to those who reviewed:

**Solo 23**,**Immortal-Dark-Butterfly**, **RetarD GirL**, and **wrathofdead**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Spy and the Kiro

* * *

Harry strode swiftly down the long corridor coming up to the long marble staircase. His stomach was growling, and he suddenly realized he hadn't eaten anything since the previous day. Even at breakfast, he had been too preoccupied with the appearance of the Dark Mark. Then as he slowly made his way down the slippery stairs, he felt another emotion completely different from his hunger. He missed Sirius. Like a wave, he felt loneliness crash over him. _Sirius should be here now,_ Harry thought bitterly. His godfather certainly deserved to be here with Harry and helping the order. Harry cursed himself as he reached the foot of his staircase . It had been his fault no matter what they all said. He vowed never to let it happen again.

He pushed open the door and entered the dimly lit kitchen. He was startled to see a blonde women, whom he had never seen, sitting helping herself to what appeared to be chicken. At seeing him, she jumped and nearly spilled her pumpkin juice.

"Well I'll be!" She said, as she seemed to take a closer look at Harry. "You look exactly like your dad… I don't even have to ask who you are. Are you hungry? I just whipped up some kiro, really excellent it is. I am quite the chef." She said portraying a huge grin, which flashed perfectly straight teeth.

Harry sat stunned for a moment. The woman had spoken so fast, he had hardly understood it. The woman laughed lightly and then explained, "Don't look so confused. My name is Gretchen Meadowes and I am, obviously, part of the order. I also went to school with your mum and dad… Knew your dad pretty well, actually… Look err… are you… Do you want some of this? I'd like to know so I know how much I can eat." The woman appeared to be somewhat nervous.

"What did you say it was?" Harry said coming closer and peering at the odd substance.

"It's kiro… a very expensive Egyptian wizard dish. Charlie Weasley brought loads of them when he visited about a month ago. It's really good… especially with the spices I used."

"I thought it was chicken," Harry shrugged as he grabbed a plate and fork.

"Well, it certainly is just as good as chicken." She said cutting it in half and sharing her piece. "There you are."

Harry took a seat across from her and timidly took a bite: it actually was very tasty. "Do you like it?" She asked not lifting her eyes from her plate.

"Yeah, I do actually." Harry said, and in spirit of his great curiosity, he added, "So you err… knew my dad?"

"Yes, I did. I was a Gryffindor also, but I was two years below. Nonetheless, I got to know him and Sirius Black very well when they were on the quidditch team." Just the mention of Sirius's name brought adark cloud over Harry's face."Your mum and I also knew each other. Both really good people… well James could be a prat, but that was a maturity issue and it disappeared completely when he fell for your mum. You can definitely tell they are your parents though, let me tell you that."

Harry just nodded, since there was nothing he could really say. He thought about Snape's pensive, and he had to agree his dad could be a prat. His thoughts were interrupted by Gretchen's laughing. "Sorry," she said as she noticed his gaze, "I just remembered one time when your dad wanted to really surprise your mum for valentines day, so he came to me. Seeing that I was a female, he thought I had all the answers. I told him to whisk her away on a romantic date. James took her to a quitdditch game. Needless to say, it err... it didn't sweep her off her feet. James wouldn't speak to me for two weeks after that." She wore a sad smile as she finished the last bite of her kiro. Harry couldn't help but smile, even though his dead parents weren't his favorite topic of discussion, and even though the woman appeared to be growing more nervous as each minute passed.Harry couldn't help but wonder what was making her so nervous and was a bit agitated.Ashe finished his own kiro, Ron and Hermione came bursting through the kitchen door.

"We were wondering where you were, we thought you had…" Ron stopped short as he saw Gretchen.

"Well, hello. You must be the other Weasley, and you must be Miss Granger. I am Gretchen Meadowes." She said pleasantly enoughwith a smile talking in her quick paced, nervouschatter.

Molly Weasley then poked her head through the door, "Gretchen we're having a meeting, now that Aberforth and Alastor have returned." Molly then stopped at seeing Harry, Hermione and Ron all standing. "You all need to go to sleep. Look at the time! Good heavens! Ronald I expect more cooperation out of you. All of you, to bed!" her face had turned a shade of angry red.

"Oh, Molly…" Gretchen started, looking releaved,"it's my fault really. I offered them kiro… no one can resist kiro. Except Ron, of course. In fact, he was just suggesting that they all go to bed"

"Very well, but it is time for bed… now." Molly said now more calm.

Gretchen gave them all a quick, weak smile, as she followed behind Mrs. Weasley.

"So shall we go "attend" the meeting?" Ron asked with a smirk.

"Ohh, they'd kill us. We already know everything that they know anyway…" Hermione said shaking her head.

"No we don't know everything, especially now that Moody and Aberforth have returned." Harry stated.

"Well how do you expect to "attend" this meeting?" Hermione said, her eyes flashing.

"What about the extendable ears?" Harry asked.

"Nice try mate, but Fred and George took them all away and won't sell us anymore. They said what the order discusses is not fit for children's ears," Ron said rolling his eyes, "then I told them that in that case, they definitely should not hear what the order discusses."

"So there's no way?"

"None. Ron and I have looked, and looked. There's no way."

"My mum doesn't help either," Ron said disgusted, "she doesn't trust us, at all. It's gotten _worse_ than last year," Harry stomach rumbled loudly as he thought about his present situation.

"Harry, didn't you just eat? Are you that hungry?" Hermione asked, referring to the unnatural sound that had just erupted from his gut.

"Yes, I had some kiro," Harry said, "I don't feel hungry anymore."

"Oh, is there any more left?" Ron asked, "I love cake!"

"Ron, I said _kiro_, not cake… honestly." Harry said smiling.

"Harry, kiro _is_ cake," Hermione said, somewhat concerned, "What did you have?"

"It lookedlike to chicken. I dunno. It was good, whatever it was." Harry said wonderingly.

"What color was it? Did you notice anything funny about it's taste?" Hermione questioned.

"Hermione, it was food. I didn't take down observations or anything, I just ate it. She's part of the order. I didn't think she would poison me or anything." Harry snapped.

"She very well could have, you know. I have never seen her until tonight. And just because she's part of the Order doesn't mean we can trust her... or any of the members for that matter. I am really beginning to think that there's a spy among the Order. It's the only thing that logically explains how Voldemort always seems to be one-step ahead of all of us.""

"Well…I don't think she would poison me now, right in the very headquarters of the order." Harry said, "If there is a spy, though,why hasn't Voldemort attacked the headquarters."

"Well, then why would she lie about it being kiro? As far as attacking the headquarters, Harry, that would be too obvious! Voldemort's not stupid. He wants to use the spy to his full advantage. The attack would make all of the order suspicious of a spy, and instantly truth potions would be administered."

"Would you guys stop saying his name?" Ron demanded, apparently irritated. Harry and Hermione had not realized that each time they had spoken the Dark Lord's name, Ron had taken a sharp intake of breath.

"Oh, Ron. You need to stop that nonsense..." Hermione said, shaking her head. "Fear of a name only increases-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know... fear of the thing itself," Ron grumbled.

"Then why do you insist on cowering like that when we say it? Merlin's beard. You're going to have to get used to it." Hermione said flatly while Ron still bore an irrtated expression, yet remained silent. It was then that Ginny came in through the kitchen door.

Harry hadn't seen much of her sense he first came to Grimmauld place and noticed that Ginny had grown since he had last seen her. She now stood taller then Hermione herself. "Mum said we've all got to go to bed straight away. She's in a foul mood, so if I were you three, I'd listen."

With that the trio, along with Ginny,trampled up the stairs, all feeling in rather crabby moods,in silence, and fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

A/N: Okay Chapter 3 is done… I know it was slightly boring, but yeah I needed something to slow the plot down a bit after Chapter 2. Chapter 4 will be up soon 


	4. The Rise of Emotions

Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince

By: Fred and George Weasley are MY Kings

Chapter 4: High Emotions

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything!  
FIRSTLY REVIEWS

**Hazelle**: Thank you lots for reviewing and catching my error! I went back and fixed it :) I am really not sure who sings the bittersweet symphony... pathetic aren't I? No Ginny is not dead... but it is sort of a twist, not necessarily for the best either. You might have guessed I suppose... Lots of fan fiction stories have it happen but I would love to hear your theory. To answer your question about my age (I forgot to include that in my profile Sorry!) I am 15 years old. Again thanks for reviewing. I hope to update soon, especially with Xmas break coming up!

**Immortal-Dark-Butterfly: **Thanks for reviewing again! You rock! Sorry I didn't mean to bore you with Chapter 3! Haha I'll have lots happen in Chapter 4 just for you okay?

TO EVERYONE: **Any suggestions or ideas tell me!!!!!!!** A special thanks to **Hazelle**, who corrected one of my mistakes. Hey should I put reviews at the end of the page? – Just curious, everyone else seems to!

CHAPTER 4: High Emotions (drum roll, please?)

Harry woke to the sounds of yelling and angry voices outside his door. Groggily, he rubbed his eyes, and grabbed his glasses. "Ginny, don't you dare use that tone with me! I demand to know where you were last night!" Mrs. Weasley's voice rang out. Harry looked over to see Ron sitting upright on his bed, listening avidly with a confused expression on his face. Harry whispered softly, "What's going on?" Ron replied by just shrugging.

"Mum, I was here in… in the drawing room that we converted last holiday break."

"Don't lie to me Ginervia Weasley! I checked the drawing room… THREE times. Now tell me the truth!"

"It's none of your business where I was!" Ginny yelled back, flustered.

"I am your mother… everything is my business! What have you gotten yourself into Ginny?"

"I am done with this conversation!" Ginny shouted

"Arthur, say something!" Mrs. Weasley demanded. Harry had not even known that Mr. Weasley was present during the argument due to his silence.

"Ginny, is there something going on?" Mr. Weasley asked kindly.

"No, dad… nothing." Ginny said quietly.

"Well, then Molly lets go down and get breakfast," Arthur said calmly.

" Is that all you're going to say? I can't believe you! I know my daughter, Arthur, and something is definitely going on!" Molly said, tearfully. Ginny seemed to have left because no one responded.

"Molly, breakfast?" Arthur asked quietly.

"No, thank you. I am actually concerned about my daughter, and I plan to find out what is really going on by myself, since no one will help me." Mrs. Weasley replied icily. Harry heard her stride away has Mr. Weasley called out, "Molly, really…" Then Mr. Weasley clamored down the marble stairs.

"Nice wake up call, eh?" Ron asked as he climbed out of his bed. Harry chuckled, but still couldn't help feeling the seriousness of the argument. "So what do you reckon Ginny is doing?" Harry asked as he too, got out of bed and grabbed clean clothes from his trunk.

" I dunno. She has been funny though, like mum said last night. You don't think it's anything serious like when she was… err… I mean, what happened second year."

"No, nothing like that," Harry said shaking his head, remembering all too well the time when Ginny had been, in a sense, possessed by Lord Voldermort through an enchanted diary.

"Well, hey happy 16th birthday mate!" Ron said as he flopped down a messily wrapped gift on Harry's bed. Harry was shocked: He had completely forgotten about his birthday. He had never really looked forward to them, but this birthday was different due to the fact that before he had always been under the tyranny of the Dursley's. "Thanks, Ron." Harry said as he tore the wrappings off. Inside were two things: Firstly a brand new set of polished chess pieces. Secondly, a small mirror. "Now maybe, you can beat me a chess… oh, the mirror," Ron said as he noticed Harry's confused look, "Hermione enchanted them so we can talk to each other. She stole the idea from Sirius." At mention of his Godfather's name, a dark cloud came over Harry's face. "Oh… Sorry, mate, I didn't mean to…" Ron said awkwardly.

"Let's go get some breakfast." Harry said shortly as he put the gifts in his trunk. He led Ron out the door, down the staircase, and into the kitchen where Fred, George, Mr. Weasley, Tonks, Lupin, and Prewett were all eating breakfast.

"Hiya, Harry," Fred and George said in unison as Harry and Ron entered the kitchen. They were all peering over a large book, and they appeared to be all in a good mood, smiling while eating eggs and bacon. "Would you two like some breakfast?" offered Prewett.

"Please," Ron said, rubbing his stomach. They sat down as Clara gave them each plates overflowing with food.

"Oh, look at this! 'Dementors are strange creatures who once guarded the prison of Azkaban…' Honestly, what mindless git wouldn't know that?" George said pointing to the large text in front of him. Fred laughed, while others bore a smile.

"George what are you reading from?" Harry asked between mouthfuls.

"Oh, there the defense guides that Fudge promised to distribute to every wizarding family in order to protect themselves. Stupid, really. They don't help much."

"At least Fudge is trying to help keep the public safe," Lupin said, finishing up the last bit of his eggs.

"He's just doing it to look good. Especially after the attack on downtown London," Prewett said shaking her head.

"How come people never can do anything for the common good? You always assume the worst of people Clara," Lupin said sadly, shaking his head.

"I am being realistic," she replied.

"You two don't start or we'll have to separate you." Fred joked.

"He attacked me first," Clara said sounding childish.

"Don't be so childish, Clara," Lupin said standing up and putting his dish away.

"Sounds familiar, Remus," Clara said coldly.

"Oh, don't use that against me… that was a long time ago."

"Ugh," Clara said, frustrated, "You just anger me! How could I even stand you before?"

"Likewise Clara, likewise," Lupin said.

"You know you have no room to talk, you were the one who lied to…" Clara started but was interrupted by a loud cough from Mr. Weasley. "Sorry, Clara, but I thought I would stop you before you continue, seeing as that we are all present." Clara blushed at seeing Fred, George, Harry, and Ron all staring at her with a confused expression. "I'm sorry…. I didn't realize…" She said as she put her plate away, and sat back down. With that, Lupin left. Stale silence hung over the room; all you could hear were the sounds of jaws moving and the clang of forks against the plates.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Not too bad. Two fights in about an hour." Ron said as they left the still tense kitchen.

"Who was fighting?" Hermione asked as she appeared behind them.

"Where did you come from?" Harry asked.

"Oh, I just woke up… So who was fighting?" Hermione repeated.

"Well, first mum and Ginny and just about ten minutes ago Lupin and Prewett," Ron replied. "Really my ears are staring to hurt from all the yelling."

"Ginny and your mum? About what?"

"Well I guess mum couldn't find her last night well… you heard her last night."

As they came to the hallway lined with pictures of all the dead houselves who had all served the Black family. A thought suddenly came to Harry, "Where has Kreacher gone?"

"We don't really know he wasn't here when we returned." Hermione said sadly.

"Can't say I feel too disappointed," Ron said smirking.

"Honestly, Ron. He was just a poor house elf."

"The Order has really made a lot of improvements with this place," Harry said remembering the state it had been during his last visit.

There was another pair of loud voices sounding from the hall. "Not again," Ron groaned under his breath as they made their way to the hall. To each of the teen's surprise in the small hall, it appeared to be that all of the order was cramped in, with blue hooded cloaks on their backs and wands drawn. Dumbledore was present and he was giving out orders, in the distance but wasn't audible from where Ron, Harry, and Hermione were standing.

"What's going on?" Harry asked to the nearest, Order member, who happened to be Kingsley. His face was drawn and he was unshaven. "Death eaters killed two innocent muggles, and are heading towards Diagon Alley. It's been a complete disaster" Then he added more to himself then to Harry, "I just don't get it… Why is he attacking muggles? Why all the attacks? He's already shown strength to the public. None of this makes sense." Clara, Gretchen, and Lupin all ran into the hall behind Harry, Ron and Hermione. "We came as soon as we heard." Clara said breathlessly as though she had been running a great distance. They each had blue cloaks on as well.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione… you three go on back with Tonks… tell her what has happened." Lupin said hurriedly while Clara cast a sad look upon Lupin. Gretchen had put a mask over her face to hide it completely. Harry thought it strange that she wore one while no one else appeared to.

"Lupin, no. We can help fight." Harry said stubbornly. He knew they wouldn't allow it but all the same he wanted to. Bellatrix had taken his godfather's life. Harry figured he should return the favor.

"Harry, no. You know better than that," Lupin said, shaking his head.

"I have fought Voldemort before, I can do this!" Harry yelled.

"This time is different Harry. Voldemort is back to his full power and he isn't stopping at anything. We can't risk your life right now," Lupin stated firmly.

"What is that supposed to mean, you can't risk my life right now?" Harry asked

Lupin looked flustered as he realized he had said too much. "You know what the prophecy said," Lupin said trying to cover.

"Yes, but it didn't give specific time or place… Did it?"

Lupin just looked away, "We aren't having this talk now, Harry. When I return maybe…If I return…"

"Remus don't say that," Clara scolded

"You know what the prophecy said? I thought it was smashed." Hermione said steering the discussion back to the prophecy.

"I want answers now… I am so sick of everyone just putting things off to tell me something!"

"Really, now is not the time." Lupin said and with that he and the other order members all apparated. Harry felt like kicking something. So there was a deadline now, was there? He had to either be licked by Voldemort or lick him by a certain time? Just what else did the prophecy hold that Dumbledore hadn't included when he told Harry.

"They treat us like 5 year olds." Harry said fuming.

"It really isn't our place to go, Harry." Hermione said, as she gave him a concerned look. Harry just ignored her comment. She had no right to say anything when she didn't even know what was going on. Harry still hadn't told Ron or Hermione about the prophesy, and honestly wasn't ready to either.

"Harry what did the prophecy say?" Hermione said timidly.

"I don't want to talk about it," Harry said flatly knowing he sounded more like Lupin then he liked.

"So, is it bad?"

"I SAID I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!" Harry roared.

"I am trying to help," Hermione said fighting back tears.

"There is nothing you can do to change it… There's nothing anyone can do!" Harry said, as he turned on his heel and stormed out of the hallway. It was so frustrating how here he was stuck in the middle of all this but yet he never got to do anything he wanted. He was trapped, destined to fulfill something he really didn't want to do. He needed to do something, anything then think about the prophecy. He climbed up the stairs and made his way to the bedroom as he heard Ginny's muffled voice coming from the drawing room. Curious, he opened the door a crack and peered in. His mouth dropped open in mere shock. Ginny was talking to a floating head in the fireplace, thanks to floo powder. This wasn't what had shocked him. It was the fact of who the person was: It was none other than Harry's archenemy: Draco Malfoy.  
Too stunned to do anything, he stood there listening to what they were talking about. "Draco, this will never work. My mum is all upset and it'll even be worse when she finds out," Ginny said wiping tears from her eyes.

"Ginny, I don't understand. We have going like this since the beginning of holidays…I don't think this should end." '_Since the beginning of holiday?'_ Harry thought to himself disgusted. It was too much, everything that was happening. Before he had a chance to break up their love fest, he felt himself sway with dizziness and before he knew it he was on the ground, his scar searing. He screamed in his pain, and saw through hazy vision, Voldemort standing over him with a gaunt evil smile, "Where's the boy?" his evil slippery voice demanded.

"Please don't hurt him! It's not him who you want!" A woman's voice sounded.

"I know what I want old woman!" There was a green flash, a scream, and more pain. Harry felt the woman's pain, as he cried out. He awoke his scar still burning as a cold sweat ran down his brow. Ginny, Ron, and Hermione were all peering over him, wearing worried expressions. "Harry what happened?" Hermione said as she helped him sit up.

"He killed her,"

"Who killed who?"

"Voldemort killed a woman… she was protecting a boy, her son maybe. Voldemort wanted her son… I don't know why, but he did."

Ron looked thoroughly frightened, while Ginny and Hermione didn't look convinced. "Harry are you sure Voldemort wasn't implanting this in your head? I hate to ask it, but…"

"Look, this is real! I felt it, Hermione! I felt her die… My scar won't stop burning, this isn't just an image."

"Okay, just breathe. It's very possible since he is attacking right now." Ginny was still looking at him like he was mad. "Don't look at me like that, Ginny! Don't think I didn't see what you were doing in there… you're the one who's mad, you know that?" Ginny blushed and looked away.

"What was she doing?' Ron asked looking from Harry to Ginny and back again.

"Something bloody stupid," Harry said as he rubbed his head. He wanted to know why Voldemort was after that boy. Why was he important? There was always a reason behind anything Voldemort did and Harry doubted that this case would be an exception.

"Ginny what were you doing?" Ron asked again, interrupting Harry's thoughts. Ginny began to cry, and she mumbled, "I didn't mean for this to happen… I was just talking to him but I liked him and so… we decided to date secretly… but he hates you and you… hate him and dad hates his dad and… and I… I think I am in love with him but I can't be because… you'll… hate me"

"Slow down, Ginny." Ron demanded, "Who is he?" Ginny shook her head.

"TELL ME!" Ron roared.

Ginny sniffled, and quietly said, "Malfoy."

Ron's faced turned an angry red, as he opened his mouth to say something but closed it, then opened it again and said desperately, "How? When? Bloody hell Ginny! He's on the other side! He supports Voldemort! He disrespects our family all the time… he's scum! Just wait till mum and dad find out!"

"They won't find out!" Ginny said, her jaw set. "I broke it off."

"How?"

"Floo powder,"

"ARE YOU MAD? HE CAN LOCATE WHERE THE ORDER IS THROUGH FLOO POWDER, GINNY!" Ron looked ready to explode but instead turned and walked the other way and shouted, "Never speak to him again you, hear me? He's bad news, the whole family is."

Harry had been in pain throughout the whole conversation, and hadn't really paid close attention. He was still searching for an answer to why Voldemort was attacking the boy and the woman. He knew Voldemort had gotten what he wanted. Whenever his scar throbbed like this, it was due to Voldemort's rejoicing. Harry was so caught up in his thoughts, he didn't even notice Ginny's glare until she started yelling at him. "Why did you say that in front Ron? Harry how could you do that to me?" Ginny ran into the drawing room as she slammed the door.

Hermione was the only one still in the hallway, and she held out a hand to help him up. "Not that that's over with, let's talk about your vision."

"You weren't surprised?"

"I guessed really." Hermione stated.

"You _guessed _that?"

"Well, not Malfoy… but I figured a certain crush of some sort." Hermione said as they walked down the stairs to go to the library, which was really more of a living room. As they sat down in cozy red armchairs Hermione pulled up a desk and grabbed a piece of parchment.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked as he watched her scribble some information.

"I am trying to organize my thoughts so I can figure this out," Hermione stated, "Look Voldemort attacks muggles two days in a row… and not muggle born, but muggles who have nothing to do with magic. There is something strange about that. Now you have this weird vision, about a boy being attacked… I know it sounds far-fetched but they just might be connected. I just don't know how yet."

Harry considered telling her about the prophecy to maybe help her build a connection, but decided against it. He just wasn't ready…nothing could change that. After all, he knew about the prophecy and he still couldn't figure out any of this madness. He also thought about sharing his dream with her, and did after a long debate with himself. Hermione jotted notes and arrows until her parchment was a mess full of scribbles.

"I give up!" She said crinkling the parchment with her hands. "We're missing something important and I have no idea what it is." Unfortunately neither did Harry. They sat there for a while just thinking, until Hermione realized that they hadn't visited Tonks and given her Lupin's message. "Do you reckon we should get Ron?" Harry asked.

"No, I think he needs some time to himself so he can think." Hermione said shaking her head as they left the library. With a slightly tired pace, they headed up he stairs, for what seemed like the eighth time that day… And rightfully so it probably was.

A/N: OKAY! I feel like I need to give some hints since this chapter was so extremely long and so many things were going on at once. This chapter is extremely important with #1 the vision Harry had #2 The attack on Diagon Alley #3 Ginny and Malfoy. I want to say that Malfoy suddenly did not have a change of heart and is all good and sweet. People can't change that much overnight; He does have genuine feelings for Ginny, but you have to remember that Ginny is VERY different from the rest of her family (including Percy) and has a different part then the rest of her family. #4 Clara and Remus's fighting…any theories? I thought this was kind of obvious, but maybe not #5 Ginny's fight with her mum symbolizing how she is changing. If there are any questions, complaints, compliments, or corrections you would like to share DO IT!!

I wrote this chapter really fast and I hope it's enjoyable! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!!! And review some more—haha!

This Chapter has been revised :) If you notice any errors please let me know. Thanks!


	5. OWLs and The Bindlstrike

Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince

By: Fred and George Weasley are MY kings

Chapter 5: OWLs and The Bindlstrike

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing!

FIRSTLY REVIEWS: (I decided reviews are to stay first – hehe -- You guys are what make writing FUN after all!)

**Hazelle: **Thanks for reviewing! We don't get much time for Xmas break either! We get off on the 23rd! It's awful. :( As far as your theory goes you are dead on… but Sirius was involved too. I'll give you a hint. In OotP, when Harry goes back through Snape's worst memory… Well, Clara is the girl staring at Sirius, when they are all taking their tests… Its great really, can't wait till I get to that part in the story! Great suggestion for the name for the Professor! Over and out! – that's great!

**Immortal-Dark-Butterfly (Slayer of Evil Penguins?):** Glad you liked the chapter! Thanks for again reviewing…you've reviewed like every chapter and I just want to thank you… You are the best! Thanks for the suggestion for the professor's name! Oh! Did you change your pen name?

Special thanks to **Hazelle **for again correcting my many grammatical mistakes – you are like my human spell checker haha! You're great! Thanks again! I'll fix it as soon as I can.

Sorry about the mistakes: I had Ron say 'hears' instead of 'ears', I had for the title of chapter 4 High Emotions when it was supposed to be Rise of Emotions… I am a dork, sorry :)

**wrathofdeath: **Thanks for reviewing. Honestly I am not really sure WHAT Ginny is going to do. She's going to be important… that's a no-brainer. She is going to be torn in between to things she loves and I am not sure which one she is going to pick. I guess I am just going with it now, making things up as I go along.

CHAPTER 5: OWLs and the Bindlstrike

The days went by quickly and for the most part uneventfully. The attack on diagon alley had turned out to be a victory for the order, leaving many death eaters wounded and some dead. Clara and Gretchen both hadn't been seen since, but Harry, Ron, and Hermione were assured that they were all right. Lupin was in a worse state everyday, due to the full moon approaching rapidly. Harry, Ron, and Hermione all busied themselves with their holiday homework seeing as they had so much to do in such a small amount of time.

Harry's strange dreams had discontinued, although his scar would prickle at odd intervals for absolutely no reason at all. The tense emotions that had occurred earlier in the week, however, still continued throughout the week. Ron and Mrs. Weasley both went out of their way to not look at or engage conversation with Ginny. Mrs. Weasley appeared to be heartbroken while Ron was just outraged. Ginny, on the other, just ignored the both of them and appeared to actually discontinue whatever was going on with her and Draco Malfoy. Harry was still utterly bewildered at how Malfoy and Ginny had even begun to speak to one another after the mutual hate of each other's family. Ron stayed off the topic completely besides for adding, "You know, I reckon now I shouldn't have made such a big deal about her going with Dean," after the two had finished a particularly long essay about Finster Kanders, an auror from the 16th century (thanks to Professor Bins).

Probably the most exciting thing (if you would even call it exciting – Ron thought it dreadful) were the results from the O.W.L.S. Three proud, tawny brown owls appeared Saturday morning during breakfast, causing quite a stir. Mrs. Weasley was overjoyed and snatched Ron's immediately from the foot of a self-righteous owl. Ron groaned loudly, knowing exactly what the owl post was about. Much to everyone surprise, most of all Ron's, Mrs. Weasley didn't shout, or get a worried or angry expression. She instead passed the post to Ron, smiling faintly, while very quietly saying, "Nice job, Ron,"

Ron picked up his post, hesitantly though it would burst into flames if he touched it. Harry and Hermione both acquired their post and read thoroughly.

_Dear Hogwarts Student, _

_The following information includes the results of the fifth year Ordinary Wizarding Level (O.W.L.S) test. Please note the importance and influence of these results in sixth year class selection/placement and the future career selections._

_Student: Potter, Harry James_

Exam #1: Theory of Charms

_Letter received: O_

Exam #2: Practical Charms

_Examiner: Professor Gregory Tofty_

_Letter received: O_

Exam #3: Theory of Transfiguration Letter received: O Exam #4: Practical Transfiguration

_Examiner: Professor Gregory Tofty_

_Letter received: E_

Exam #5: Theory of Herbology Letter received: O Exam #6: Practical Herbology

_Examiner: Professor Marchbanks_

_Letter received: E_

Exam #7: Theory of Defense Against the Dark Arts

_Letter received: O_

Exam #8: Practical Defense Against the Dark Arts Examiner: Professor Tofty

_Letter received: O_

Exam #9: Theory of Potions

_Letter received: E_

Exam #10: Practical Potions

_Examiner: Professor Marchbanks_

_Letter received: E_

Exam #11: Theory of Care of Magical Creatures

_Letter received: O_

Exam #12: Practical Care of Magical Creatures

_Examiner: Professor Hall_

_Letter received: O_

Exam #13: Theory of Astronomy

_Letter received: O_

Exam #14: Practical Astronomy

_Examiner: Professor Marchbanks and Professor Tofty_

_Letter received: A_

Exam #15: Practical Divination

_Examiner: Professor Marchbanks_

_Letter received: A_

Exam #16: Theory of History of Magic

_Letter received: E_

Harry was completely surprised that he had actually managed to still snatch an 'E' in both History of Magic and Potions. He was pondering on this when an unlikable thought entered his head… Dumbledore had done this. There was no way he could've gotten an 'E' in either exam, especially in History of Magic, which he hadn't even finished. There they went again, treating him as a child. Bloody hell, he was sixteen years old! He didn't need any of this, and he was so tired of it. He went to cram the paper in his pocket, when he suddenly realized that there were three sheets all together, two of which he hadn't seen. He unwrinkled the piece of parchment as best as he could, and peered over the second sheet. It was a list of the sixth years' school supplies. Uninterested, he pushed it aside absently and looked over the third sheet. Much to his surprise, it was a letter from Professor McGonagall

_Mr. Potter,_

_It has come to my attention, not to my surprise, that you have achieved the proper letters in order to carry out your selected career choice. Since I made a certain promise to guide you through the necessary courses and steps in order to achieve the honor of becoming an auror, I have given you a complete list of the courses you must take and those that would be helpful in both your sixth and seventh years. Please remember, Mr. Potter that this a difficult profession and if you seriously are considering it, you must be prepared to work hard and with continuous perseverance. This job is not easy and requires some courses even after your seven years are complete. I hope to keep my word and assist you through your last two years._

The rest of the letter consisted of a list of courses that he was required to take. He groaned softly as he noticed Potions was among the extensive list. He had been looking forward to dropping Potions after fifth year. He hadn't put much thought into sixth year classes or happenings because he had been so preoccupied with the order, prophecy, and Sirius's death throughout the entire holiday (It was clear Professor McGonagall had done some thinking). But now, Harry felt a rising wave of anxiety. Did he really want to become an auror? It was really the only profession that interested him. Yet, it seemed almost impossible to achieve as he glanced over the long list, and remembered Professor Umbridge's words at the career meeting last year.

"Harry, is it bad?" Hermione's voice sounded, interrupting Harry's thoughts. He glanced up to see the whole breakfast table looking at him wearing worried expressions. "Oh… Not really… I suppose it's not great, but good enough for me." A sigh of relief seemed to come from every person.

"Dear, you looked so upset," Mrs. Weasely said with a half-smile, " I thought something must have gone awful."

Harry just nodded and turned back to Hermione and Ron. "How did you two do?"

Hermione appeared to be glowing, when she answered with a humble, "Okay." Ron, who had returned eating his breakfast, replied with a mouthful of eggs, "Rrety ood! Cept por dinvincin."

"Great, let's hear it in English now," Fred said with enthusiasm as Ron threw a sausage at him, which hit him square in the face.

"Boys, please! Have some manners." Mrs. Weasely said, as she went up to refill her coffee cup. Harry and Hermione laughed as Ginny entered the room. Ron quickly retrieved a piece of parchment that had come with his post and gave it to Ginny, but avoided looking at her. "Here's your school list for fifth year." Ginny got it from Ron's hand as a sad expression crossed her freckled face. Hermione shot Ron a dark look as Ginny sat down and became engrossed in conversation with Fred and George since no one else would speak to her freely. "Ron, I think you should stop that nonsense." Hermione hissed softly as Ron helped himself to some more eggs.

"What are you talking about? I am eating breakfast." Ron said back.

"I am talking about ignoring your sister… It's gone on long enough."

"Hermione," Ron said sharply, " I am not talking about this with you." Hermione looked slightly taken aback, while Harry glanced up, surprised. He had expected to hear protest, and some more bickering. Ron, however, had either matured overnight, or was deeply bothered by his sister's actions. Harry assumed the latter. Hermione returned to her breakfast and fell silent, obviously not expecting that response either.

Mrs. Weasely asked, somewhat breaking the silence between the three friends, "Ron, Did they send your list along with the results?"

"Yeah," Ron replied absently, handing his own list over to his mother.

"Well, I suppose we better make our annual trip to Diagon Alley tomorrow." Mrs. Weasely said cheerfully as she glanced over the list.

X-X-X-X-X

Harry woke early the next morning after a sharp pain flashed across his forehead. He instantly began to rub his head as his eyes watered. As soon as the pain had come, it ceased. He glanced up to see Ron laying with his mouth wide open, rythmitically snoring. He rolled over to his side and tried to fall back asleep but was unsuccessful. He sat up, stretched, put on his glasses, and got out of his pajamas and fetched fresh clothes from his trunk. He limbered somewhat gingerly down the smooth and slippery steps, since it was slightly dark because of the early hour.

Harry made his way to the kitchen to grab a toast, and was surprised to see Mrs. Weasely sitting upright by the table, drinking what suspiciously looked like butterbeer. "Harry, good morning dear. Why are you up so early?"

"I just woke up," Harry said uncertainly deciding against telling her about his scar.

"Excited about Diagon Alley?" Mrs. Weasley asked somewhat uncertain as well.

"No… not really. Oh, Mrs. Weasley, I'll have to stop at Gringotts too."

"Oh that's no problem at all," Mrs. Weasley said as the kitchen door swung open again as Aberforth entered. He obviously was surprised to see both Harry and Mrs. Weasley standing and conversing in the kitchen. He slightly stopped as if taken aback by their presence, and then continued on his way through the room into the other hallway in silence. Harry felt as if he had an air of "touch me not" quality, or in simple terms, intimidating. He seemed to be hard, cold, and insensitive… The exact opposite of his brother Dumbledore. In fact the two were opposite in every way. Aberforth had short, jet black hair similar to Harry's though not as messy. Aberforth also had deep cold brown eyes, with a strong chin, and a straight small nose. Dumbledore, on the other hand, had silvery, long hair framed by warm, blue eyes with a crooked nose that held up half moon spectacles. "Well, good morning to you too," Mrs. Weasley muttered in an offended tone.

"He is a bit err… odd, isn't he?"

"Well, he just prefers to…keep to himself."

"It's so hard to believe that he and Dumbledore are brothers."

"Dear, they are half-brothers… same father, different mothers. They were both raised by two different people; Aberforths mother was a muggle while Albus's mother was a respected witch. Aberforth is much younger than Albus for that matter as well." Mrs. Weasley said as she emptied her goblet with one last gulp. "I best be getting the others up. We need an early start this morning." With that Mrs. Weasley left Harry. He made himself a toast, when he heard a strange noise coming from the wall. He perked his ears and listened again as he dropped his knife lightly on the counter. It was a gentle hum of male voices and it appeared to be coming out of the wall. Harry walked over following the sound and pressed his ear firmly on the wall.

The sound still seemed to be somewhat above him. He looked up to see a small square outlet that appeared to be a vent of some sort. Climbing on the counter to get a height boost, he leaned against the vent and heard the hum of voices. A familiar voice sounded, "Do they have him? The actual _one_?" Harry soon recognized to be Tonk's voice. Another voice which was unmistakenably Dumbledore's voice said, "I nor does anyone else know for sure who they have captured, and if he is very well the one. For a long time, it was believed to be Harry Potter but it appears no longer. Harry seems to be playing a different role in the prophecy… he is not the seer, but the seen…" Dumbledore was continuing, but Harry heard footsteps approaching. Figuring that it was either Mrs. Weasley or Aberforth returning, he climbed down as fast as he could not wanting to be caught eavesdropping on what seemed to be an important secret meeting.

It was indeed Mrs. Weasley returning with Ron, Ginny, and Hermione following. With a wave of her wand, breakfast was served and everyone dug in while Harry thought over what he had just heard. _'Harry is no longer the seer, but the seen'._ What the bloody hell did that mean? The seer? The seen? Harry itched to hear more, but seeing as he room was quickly filling with order members he reluctantly ate his oatmeal that Mrs. Weasley had provided. He wanted to know who was at the meeting… It was becoming more apparent that there was an inner circle that seemed to be much more informed than others. When he knew who those people were, he could possibly get at least one of them to give something away.

Well Harry was distracted by his thoughts, something much more important was taking place. Someone in the room was reading a document in a corner unnoticed by everyone. He was reading it avidly searching for some clue, any clue. He knew the rest were all wrong, and knew Dumbledore had been tricked… Yet they refused to see that what they had taken as an answer was much too obvious. Aberforth stood up and swept his black cloak around him. Potter was the key and he knew it… but there was someone else as well, maybe even more important… And he was determined to find out who that person was.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Right after breakfast, (everyone finished at around 8:00) Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Tonks, Lupin, and Mrs. Weasley all left for Diagon Alley. Since they couldn't travel by floo powder, since all the networks were still being watched by enemies, they drove a small muggle car and had quite some time squeezing every one in. Luckily, Moody and Mr. Weasley had both apparated so they didn't have to worry about getting them into the car but it was still a tight fit with four teenagers and three adults. Lupin was also not the best driver, and would've caused countless accidents if it hadn't been for Tonks who was constantly shouting out spells moving cars and other things out of the way.

When they arrived at Diagon Alley, Ron, Harry, and Hermione went off on their way accompianed by Lupin and Moody. Diagon Alley was slightly depressing as the three teenagers led the way with the two adults about ten feet behind. Lupin and Moody had informed the three to just go about their business as normal, but it was hard to while noticing all the damaged. Many shops were missing windows and everywhere you turned there seemed to be either a witch or wizard sweeping up some shattered glass or repairing damaged goods. The recent attack seemed to slightly alter business as well. The main alleyway by Flourish and Blotts and Olivander's Wand did not have the steady flow of consumers like it normally had.

Ron and Harry finally convinced Hermione to first stop at Quality Quidditch Supplies. Harry was in desperate need of handle polish, while Ron wanted to have a look at the new broom. "Words out that all of the Quidditch teams around the world are importing this new broom. It's pretty advanced, but it hasn't hit the market yet. There's been loads of speculation about it in the Daily Prophet and my quidditch Cannons Newsletter. I read somewhere it hit American stores yesterday, and was due here in London today. Mind you, I doubt we'll even see it." Ron said excitedly as they turned the corner. There was huge crowd of young and old alike, obviously there for the same reason Ron, Harry, and Hermione all were. Ron, the tallest, quickly stood straight to see if he could have a glimpse of the infamous new broom. Hermione and Harry did the same, but were unsuccessful. The shop owner began speaking and the crowd suddenly became quiet, anticipating the news.

"The Bindlstrike has arrived!" A cheer rang through the crowd as some pushed to get in through the store doors. Soon many people piled along behind Harry, Ron, and Hermione as they entered the store after a wait of about fifteen minutes. The store was packed with at least a hundred people as they all filed in to see where the broom was displayed.

The crowd all gathered to where six shiny brooms were sitting in a huge bright spotlight. The brooms were all labeled "Bindlstrike" in glossy, fiery writing. The handle was curved ensuring balance, with glossy curves and brimming beauty. The end was full of perfectly conformed and even twigs, all the shade of pure gold. It was and would be the most beautiful and elegant broom Harry would ever see in his teenage years. Ron was open-mouthed clearly not expecting this, even after all of his in-depth research. Hermione, who knew almost nothing about brooms, seemed to appreciate its beauty. Ron looked up and pointed, aghast. Harry followed his gaze, and saw a huge sign in slick, curvy letters reading: The Bindlstrike is not only advanced in looks but also in performance. This is no longer a simple broom controlled by the steering of your hands… But now it is controlled by the steering of your MIND. Hermione, who also must've followed Ron's gesture, exclaimed "Controlled by your mind? How is that possible?"

"Simple," a voice sounded behind them… The three seemed to have lost Moody and Lupin a while back. They all turned to see a young boy about twelve who was standing on his toes trying to peer over the others. "It senses brain waves, and listens to what you tell it to do. You control it with your thoughts… My dad says it got all sorts of enchantments and stuff, but it dangerous too. You gotta learn how to control what message you send it and stuff. My dad says you gotta train yourself. I think it's bloody brilliant! I have been beggin' for one ever since I knew they were a comin' in May."

"You knew they were coming in _May_?" Ron asked, slightly offended that a kid about the height level of his forearm knew more about the topic than he did.

"That sounds awfully unsafe," Hermione said looking at the broom scathingly, "Someone could really get hurt if they don't know what they are doing."

"With any luck Malfoy will buy it," Ron said as a grin crossed his face, "He certainly wouldn't be smart enough to control one of those."

"At least I could afford it, weasel." A drawling, and familiar voice blasted to their left. Malfoy was standing a few people away, and apparently within earshot. He seemed to be more loathing than ever if it was possible and gave them a look of pure hatred, especially Harry. Harry, whom had been expecting Malfoy's increased hatred after his father's imprisonment, turned and said, "Malfoy you may have the gold, but obviously not the brains."

"They say that this broom puts the Firebolt to shame. I guess we'll see on the field." Malfoy then turned to the clerk and exclaimed, "I'll take the one in the middle!" Everyone turned to look, not thinking anyone would actually dare to buy one of the brooms. The store clerk than said in return almost challenging, "950 galleons, then sir." Malfoy beamed with pride as he gave the clerk 950 galleons exactly, and then retrieved his broom.

A/N: Sorry about the wait… things are hectic now with the holidays -- teachers are loading us with work, plus I am in sports, and then there's time spent with friends and family… so yeah it hard to get time to write. I'll try and update during Xmas break, but no promises! Alright hope you liked the chapter! I certainly enjoyed writing it. I know I said in the chapter preview in chapter 4 that they were going to go back to Hogwarts in the fifth chapter but I changed my mind… sorry about that. I really needed this chapter so I could through in Aberforth again, and decided against combining it with the Hogwarts Express ride back. ANY COMMENTS, COMPLAINTS, SUGGESTIONS IDEAS? TELL ME! **REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

PS: My DADA teachers name is Tonson Hall: Thanks Guys!


	6. Lupin's Warning

Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince

By: Fred and George Weasley are MY Kings

Chapter 6: Lupin's Warning

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

FIRSTLY REVIEWS:

**ADJ: **Okay well I am slightly disheartened to read that the characters were off. I really wanted them to be… on, I guess. Especially Harry. As far as him not noticing things, I really just wanted to build dramatic suspense. I suppose you are right that he would be more suspicious after everything that has happened and I will try to get it so that he fits. Secondly, I couldn't find any description of Aberforth ( I looked forever!) at all before I wrote that chapter. Honestly he could have white hair and I am sorry if that is true. Again I am making this up, trying to make it as realistic as possible. Thirdly: Garry Stu's yes… I am not going to have that I promise. Harry is of course the main character and that won't change in my stories. I just wanted to give the impression that this half-blood guy is really important for his own special reason, which no one knows yet. Okay this is uber long so yeah, one quick question (even though I feel really stupid asking, since I probably should know this) but what does AU story mean/stand for? Thanks for reviewing… and giving me pointers. I hope you'll review again and help me out some more.

**DaFutureMrsDanielRadcliffe: **Thanks for reviewing. I seriously doubt that I have better writing talents than JKR, but I am flattered by the compliment all the same. Glad you liked the story, and I really will try to update soon. Keep reviewing!

Chapter 6: Lupin's Warning

Getting out of Quality Quidditch supplies seemed to be harder than actually getting into it. The steady flow of people entering had increased and the three had to duck, dodge, and constantly swerve to avoid running headlong into another person. When they finally got outside they were greeted by Lupin and Moody, who were in deep, hushed conversation. Ginny was also with them, much to Ron's annoyance. Ron was still fuming after the discovery of Ginny's secret, and didn't give her a glance as they set off towards the main alleyway again. Harry had personally been glad that Ron had found out about Ginny. Otherwise, all of the attention would've been focused upon his "kiro" incident. Luckily, Ron and Hermione seemed to have forgotten about it and Harry didn't see any reason to give it second thought. His gut just told him that Gretchen was not the spy that Hermione was so convinced existed.

They stopped in Flourish and Blotts, with Ginny trailing behind them, to get their new Defense Against the Dark Arts Course book (by Escha Manor) and Standard Book of spells Year 6. "Who do you reckon Dumbledore's chosen for the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" Harry asked as they retrieved three books from the shelf.

"I have no idea," Hermione replied

"Me either,"

"I heard that Professor Snape finally got the job," Dean Thomas said as he too grabbed the book off the shelf.

"Hey Dean. How's your holiday been?" Harry said as the fellow Gryffindor looked up and replied, "Oh, pretty good. Been a bit err… hectic with all the attacks. My mum's been going mad… Muggle newspapers are reporting all about it and I finally cracked and told her what was really going on. Now she won't let me go anywhere by myself. She's right outside waiting for me, so I best be off… See you three next week at Hogwarts." And with that Dean left, without a look back. Harry also noticed that he hadn't even looked at Ginny. Apparently, she had upset a lot of people with her actions.

"Snape got the job?" Ron asked as he watched Dean leave, "That'll be a nightmare." Harry and Hermione both agreed as they looked down at the new books. Scanning the pages, it seemed to be highly advanced, full of complicated hexes and shields including many things that Harry and Ron had never heard of. Hermione, on the other hand, knew quite a lot about the topics and was appalled that they were going to cover it in sixth year. "Most full grown wizards can't perform this," She said as she looked over a chapter called Kifiso Curse.

"Well maybe with you-know-who gaining power they have decided to teach us something useful. Besides it's sixth year... we have to learn how to do it sometime. We only have one year left after this one." Ron suggested as he paid for his book. They others paid for their books as well.

"But that is a very dangerous curse. Many think it should be among the unforgivable curses." Hermione said as they made their way towards the door, with their new books in bag.

"Well, I don't care what the new teacher teaches just so long as I don't have to put up with Snape." Ron retorted.

"Speaking of Snape, I haven't seen him once at the headquarters...I wonder what he is up to." Harry wondered aloud.

"Maybe Dumbledore finally saw what scum he really is and sacked him."

"Oh Ron, come off it. Snape is probably busy with important matters for the order." Ginny piped up for the first time, still several paces behind them, taking large steps to catch up.

"Ginny's right you know. Maybe Snape is spying on Voldemort, getting information. It's obviously clear that someone is spying on us, so I don't see why we wouldn't have a spy." Ginny and Ron had both take an inhale of breath like they always did at the mention of the dark lord's name.

Hermione and Harry ignored their reaction and the teenagers walked up to Moody and Lupin who were standing about ten feet away from the store. Harry felt the tense atmosphere surrounding the two men, as they gave stressed half smiles as the four approached. "Do you all of your school supplies, then?" Lupin asked kindly.

"No, we need about three more stops. We also have to find three Harfodens. I have no idea where to find them." Hermione said checking her list.

"I didn't know we needed those this year," Ron said squinting on the list. Harry didn't have the slightest clue as to what Harfodens were, let alone that they each needed to have one. He must've bore a confused look because Lupin quickly said, "They're required for charm class. It's sort of a charm keeper… It stores successful charms that you administer during class."

"That way the teacher can collect them, and review each of the charms individually." Hermione said, finishing Lupin's explanation. Harry nodded, giving them a sign that he understood. Moody then growled, "You'll most likely find them at Olivander's, in the back, behind the wands. I've seen some before," then turning his attention to Harry, "Molly said something about you needing to go to Gringotts?"

"Yeah. I have some money on me, but not nearly enough for everything I still need to buy."

"Well, I have to go there anyway for some… uh… business, so I'll pick up your money for you. Dumbledore will meet me there so I'm sure he'll be able to get to your vault. You five go along, and we'll all meet up at Flourish and Blotts at 3:00 with Molly and the rest of the lot." Harry was suspicious of Moody's "business' at Gringotts with Dumbledore, but didn't get the chance to question Moody himself. After he finished his sentence, Moody, left in the direction of Gringotts without a glance back. Harry instead resolved to questioning Lupin. "What 'business' does Moody have at Gringotts?"

"Exactly what I was wondering, Harry," Ron said, with a smirk up at Lupin. Lupin, however, did not crack like they had hoped, but merely said, "Some business for the order… you know you all are really too suspicious for your own good."

" I reckon we are… but if you told us what was going on, we wouldn't have to be suspicious… we could do something more valuable with our time," Ron said.

"I agree," Hermione said, as Harry and Ginny nodded their agreement as well. Lupin shook his head, obviously not knowing whether or not to be amused or annoyed.

"Look, you four, I will tell you this. All of you are quite accustomed to poking your nose where it shouldn't be and still managing to get out of the situation. But times are changing and there are not going to be any more near misses. You have to start taking your own responsibility for your actions and not rely on pure luck or anyone else's actions anymore." His face and voice were gravely serious and Harry, along with the others sensed it.

Harry suddenly became fully aware of how accurate Lupin's words were. Times really were changing. People were fearful of Voldemort's new reign, the death eaters were all free, and attacks were all anyone could ever think of and speak of anymore. Fear hung everywhere, among everyone. Maybe that was what had been straining everyone's words and faces.

Lupin was right, and Harry saw the others realize it too. They were in the second era of fear.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

Everyone had successfully and safely gotten all their shopping done at Diagon Alley. They all met in front of Gringotts at 3:00 as directed by Moody. Dumbledore was with Moody, looking like his normal cheerful self. He appeared to be the only one who had not yet become fearful from the recent attacks. In fact, he gave them all a warm smile as they walked over to join him and Moody. Harry half returned it, not feeling very happy after Lupin's harsh reality check.

Somewhat hurriedly they all filed into the tight car (Except for Moody, Dumbledore, and Mr. Weasley who again apparated) and went back to Grimmauld Place. Lupin had a slightly better driving experience, and the others all relaxed a little bit. Once they returned to the headquarters Harry, Hermione, and Ron all went off into the library with their new school supplies and all of their other homework that they had not yet completed (Ron and Harry still had eight essays to do between them). They all spread out their work and sat in silence for about ten minutes before Ron made a comment.

"What do you reckon they're up to?" Ron asked.

"Aren't you taking Lupin's warning seriously Ron? Obviously this really serious and we will get into a mess if we get mixed up in that." Hermione said worriedly.

"Hermione, this is important… Don't you want to know what's going on? Why they are so secretive around Harry, and even us? Why they have all these meetings? Why did Lupin even warn us? We all know you-know-who is back… I say there is something else going on." Ron said hurriedly, his voice rising.

"Ron's right, Hermione. Something else is going on. First Voldemort attacks twice in about three days and I see a boy being killed. Then, I heard some sort of secret meeting going on early this morning through some sort of vent in the kitchen, and now Moody meeting Dumbledore at Gringotts."

"You overheard a meeting?" Ron asked as soon as Harry finished.

"Yeah… about two sentences. Your mum was coming, Ron, so I had to stop listening in."

"Well, what did they say? Who was it? Don't leave us in suspense," Hermione said, wide eyed.

"Well, Tonks and Dumbledore were there for sure. Tonks asked if he had the actual one… and Dumbledore said something about not knowing if he had the one, and that no one knew. He said something about…" Harry stopped realizing that if he continued he would be expected to tell them about the prophecy. He took a deep breath and continued, knowing that there was no use in not telling them… He wouldn't be able to hide it forever. "He said something about me playing a different role in the prophecy… about being the seen and not the seer. I don't understand any of it. The prophecy states that… I… Voldemort and me can't live while the other one is alive."

"Meaning what?" Ron asked.

"Either I kill him or he kills me. We both can't stay alive... one of us has to die." Harry said bluntly looking down but still seeing his friends' reaction. Hermione gasped and looked shocked. Ron bore a look of utter confusion and surprise. Neither of them said anything for a little while.

"So how would you play a different role?" Hermione asked, with a confused expression.

"I have no idea," Harry said helplessly, shrugging his shoulders.

"There has to be a logical reason for all of this but I am not sure we want to find it. I just have this feeling… When Lupin started talking, I realized how right he was. Look at how many people lost their lives last time Voldemort reigned. Who is to say that we won't die, or other people close to us? We've already lost Sirius, Doge, and Diggle. I can't help but think that we might get in over our heads."

"Well it's a bit too late not to get involved now," Ron said, "We've been in this since day one. There's nothing we can do to change that." Ron didn't know how right he truly was, neither did Harry or Hermione. However, it wouldn't be before long until they finally really understood just how deep they already were in.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

After the discussion about the future and the present that the trio shared, their spirits were no longer light with what carelessness they had before. The week slowly dragged on. People for the order came and went, including Lupin, whom had only been seen about once after the trip to Diagon Alley. Ginny also disappeared frequently, Ron shuddering darkly as he wondered about it aloud one day when he and Harry were finishing their last essay.

Finally, the day came when they all headed to Platform nine and three quarters, to board the Hogwarts Express. The morning began hectically, everyone having slept in. There was scrambling, and within twenty minutes, they crammed into the muggle vehicle and sped off. Again it was a slightly uncomfortable ride, all of the people plus trunks and pets. When they got to the platform, Harry felt the familiar and warm feeling soar inside. He felt his spirit lift, and thought to him self with some excitement, '_I am going home!'_ Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione all boarded the train after a goodbye to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. At last they were going home.

A/N: Yay! Happy Holidays Everyone! I hope you all have a great one. Okay so we don't have a lot going on in this chapter, but a TON of foreshadowing, so read carefully. There are hints (some obvious and some not so obvious) EVERYWHERE! And they are all really important. For the next chapter: Hogwarts (yay!), another attack with an unknown alliance aiding Voldemort (there was a hint, who knows who it is?), the sorting hat and its song, new students, Its going to be a long chapter and I hope to update by New years so keep on the look out. Thanks for reading! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

ANY SUGGESTIONS, COMPLAINTS, COMMENTS, OR IDEAS? Please share!

This Chapter has been revised :) If you notice any errors, please let me know. Thanks.


	7. The Sorting Hat's Song

Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince

By: Fred and George Weasley are MY Kings

Chapter 7: The Sorting Hat "Song"

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing!

* * *

FIRSTLY REVIEWS:

**Dream Unbeing: **I am so sorry this is late… my email is messed up and it didn't send me your review. I know I make so many mistakes with usage and spelling all the time, and I am sorry about it. I plan to revise it once my story is complete. Thanks for reviewing!

**Slayerofevilpeguins: **Cool name! Harry is not going to get the broom… He will consider it, but some circumstances (Hint! Hint!) ends up changing his mind. You are so right about the broom being way too cheap! The Firebolt was like 300 galleons, so I am going to make the Bindlstrike be around 800 galleons… Technology is expensive after all! Thank you so much for reviewing! You're the best! Merry belated Christmas! Have a great New Year too!

**ADJ: **I know what you mean about waiting forever for a person to update and the chapter is really short… I thought about that before I updated, but I made it a goal to update before X-mas no matter how far I was, so I did. The prophecy did come out rather quickly because I don't feel like prolonging it anymore than is needed. I hate slow moving stories. As for Aberforth, I read somewhere that his name meant, "to stray off path". I took this literally and figured he was missing because he did indeed stray. In order for him to stray, I figure he can't really be anything like Dumbledore… so I made his looks exactly opposite to symbolize their differences. I am probably wrong too. Also, thanks for explaining AU stories :) As for as Harry's popularity, Umbridge, Percy, etc. -Yes handling all those issues will be interesting I admit it. We'll just see what happens! Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

Chapter 7: The Sorting Hat's "Song" (notice the quotations please!)

* * *

Harry and Ginny headed to find an empty compartment after they boarded the train and parted from Hermione and Ron who went to the prefect compartment. They found a compartment already containing Neville and Luna.

"Hey Harry! Hey Ginny!" Neville said as he saw them enter. Harry smiled in return as Ginny waved

"Hello," Luna said quietly, sitting and intently gazing out the window not even looking as Harry and Ginny sat down.

"So how was your holiday?" Neville asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Quite well," Harry lied. "How was yours?"

"Well, not too bad considering what's been going on." Neville said, with a sad smile. Harry nodded understanding that Neville was talking about Voldemort's return. Ginny had joined Luna in remaining quite, and buried herself in an issue of _Witch Weekly_. Harry and Neville too fell quiet, and preoccupied themselves with other things. Ron and Hermione returned and broke up the silence by striking up a game of exploding snaps. Harry and Ron also started a chess game, giving Harry an opportunity to try out his brand new chess pieces.

After Ron had beaten Harry horribly at chess, Hermione said in an undertone, yet still audible to only Ron and Harry, "Let's go in the prefect compartment, quick." Her voice was rushed, and strained. She stood up and left the compartment followed by Ron and Harry. "We're… err… going to find our robes. Left them in the luggage," Ron lied, as they left Ginny, Luna, and Neville all bearing questioning looks.

"What?" Ron hissed to Hermione, as he shut the compartmentdoor behind him.

"Not in the middle of the corridor, Ron, honestly. We need something more private. Come on," Hermione said leading them down the corridor and right by the prefects' compartment. Harry had a sinking feeling that he wasn't going to like the news as they entered the door. Just like Hermione had hoped, the compartment was deserted. She picked up an issue of _The Daily Prophet _off the small table in the middle of the compartment. "That's what Moody and Dumbledore were doing in Diagon Alley at Gringotts," she said holding the paper flat so Harry and Ron could see. A bold and large font spread the entire width of the front page proclaiming: **Meeting to Secure Goblin's Alliance has a Fruitless End**. There was a picture of the wizarding bank Gringotts, to the left of the article.

"Dumbledore, Fudge, Moody, and some other ministry employees went to the Goblins to get them to join our side," Hermione started, "The article says that the Ministry wouldn't give into the goblin's request, so the goblins left Gringotts, and are joining forces with Voldemort."

"They always have been…strange little blokes," Ron said, smiling, obviously not seeing the seriousness in the situation that Hermione saw. Harry couldn't help but laugh at the comparison that Ron had chosen to use.

Hermione looked revolted. "You two are unbelievable. Do you realize how important this is? Goblins are very powerful creatures. Voldemort already has dementors as allies. Imagine what he can do with the help of Goblins, especially considering that the order doesn't have any alliances. Lupin warned us about taking this seriously with maturity. And you two laugh!"

"Hermione, look…" Ron started, but was cut off.

"No, Ron, you look. Grow up. This is serious. It may be the final thing that decides whether we live or die. You both need to see the importance in this, especially you, Harry. Lupin was right about everything. Things are changing, and we need to change with them." Hermione, then left, giving her two friends some time to think about what she had said.

Now, it's going to be assumed that you have been lectured by a parent/trusted adult. It is also going to be assumed that you have likewise been lectured by a friend for the same reason. However, the friend normally has a bigger impact on you because you know that they understand your certain situation whereas the adult may not. This time was no different. Harry and Ron had listened to Lupin, but had eventually, and individually, concluded that he had exaggerated. But now that Hermione had given them another lecturethat had hadabout the same content, they took it more to heart.

"You know I didn't mean to be careless," Ron said to Harry. "I just don't like to think about everything changing. It depresses me."

"You know I suppose your right… we don't like to think about things changing. Only problem is we don't have a choice." Harry said, realizing that he too had the same problem. He tended to block unhappy thoughts as much as he could, seeing that there were so many inhis life. The two sat in silence for a bit, then both of them figured they should head back to their originalcompartment. They slid open the compartment door and found Malfoy, Goyle, and Crabbe striding down the corridor all with smug faces, which darkened as they saw Ron and Harry.

"Well, look who it is," Malfoy said, drawlingly, "Come to beg me to have a ride on my Bindlstrike?"

"Well, considering you don't have the brain power run it, at least if we rode it, there would be a purpose for buying it." Harry stated. Crabbe and Goyle both stepped forward, wearing angry expressions. Malfoy, however, looked slightly amused. "Tisk, tisk, Potter. I try to be nice and you insult me. I suppose I will let it slide, seeing as I have someone to impress," Malfoy said with a haughty look towards Ron, who was red with anger. Crabbe and Goyle both looked very confused, apparently not knowing about Malfoy and Ginny, which didn't surprise Harry. Malfoy would never let it slip that he had been secretly dating a member of the Weasley family. Weasley's were, after all, a disgrace to prejudice Purebloods like the Malfoys. Harry felt his hatred for Malfoy increase... something he never thought possible.

"Best be off, then. Don't want to be caught in your company," Malfoy said as he and his cronies walked by Harry and Ron. "Oh and Ron," Malfoy said turning back, "Give my love." Malfoy sneered, then turned the corner out of sight followed by Goyle and Crabbe.

"That filthy…" Ron continued on cursing Malfoy with every distasteful word he possessed in his vocabulary. "He is just using Ginny to get back at me! She was stupid enough to fall for it too. I don't know which is worse."

Ron's poor mood continued throughout the rest of the trip especially when Ginny tried to make conversation with him. Hermione also wasn't in very good spirits after the spat she had with Harry and Ron and had consoled herself by burying herself in _Arthimacy for the Advanced. _Finally the train reached the beloved destination.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

Stepping off the train, Harry felt a rush of gratitude, happy to finally be back home again. He clamored into the carriage pulled by therestrals, followed by Ron and Hermione. The ride was slightly bumpy and silent, but Harry did not mind in the least. They finally entered the Great Hall and sat down ready to begin the feast.

Professor McGonagall led in the small and frightened first years, all lined up in front of the old sorting hat. The hat looked older and shabbier than ever, and it also appeared as though it had been stitched up along the side. All of the students, quieted down waiting for the legendary sorting hat song that started off every school year. The hat however remained silent, not moving. Students began to whisper all with wondering expressions. Harry gave a questioning look to Ron and Hermione who were both seated across from him. They both shrugged, lost for any explanations. The teachers all seated at the staff table appeared to be shocked. McGonagall looked up at Dumbledore, not knowing what to do. Dumbledore even looked worried, but nodded his head as if signaling to carry on with the sorting.

The first years were all called up one by one sorted into houses. "Why didn't it sing?" Ron whispered to Harry as John Aaroen was called up first. Harry shook his head and simply shrugged. Nearly Headless Nick who was sitting next to Hermione overheard Ron's question said quietly, "It's never done this before…except the year that he-who-must-not-be-named came to power, a long time ago. This is a very bad omen…truly horrible." Harry, Hermione, and Ron all exchanged glances as Borea Hiper was placed into Gryffindor.

Once the sorting was over, the feast began, but the happy chatter that normally accompanied it was lessened. Students all seemed to be wondering about the sorting hat's silence, for they were all talking quietly and suspiciously among themselves. Harry, however, noticed more stares then normal. Few people even waved and smiled, whom he had spoken to only once or twice before. He returned the gestures only with a faint smile, feeling slightly awkward like he normally did at an excessive amount of attention from others. Ron and Hermione didn't appear to notice as they steadily ate their third helpings.

After everyone had stuffed themselves to the point of near explosion, Dumbledore stood up and gave his annual beginning of the year speech. "Welcome, everyone to another great year at Hogwarts," his voice was warm, and his blue eyes were bright with joy. "As you all know, or are going to find out, the forbidden forest is out of bounds. Also a new rule set, seeing as the current situation is, students are not allowed out of the school building past 5:00 in the evening, and will be required to check into their dormitories by 5:30 The prefects will be in charge of making sure all students are accounted for, and will immediately contact me or the head ofthe house if a student is missing. I am sure you all understand that Voldemort has returned and we have to take precautions to ensure the safety of all our students. Quittiditch is to still be practiced, but only under the supervision of four staff members." Dumbledore stopped, giving the students (all of whom were slight appalled, from Dumbledore's bluntness) a chance to soak up this new information.

"On a much more cheerful note," Dumbledore continued, "I am pleased to announce that a new teacher is joining our staff, and filling the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts. Professor Tonson Hall, please stand if you would." All of the students had been so preoccupied with the sorting hat's silence, that they had not noticed the new teacher sitting onthe dim side of the table. He stood up. Professor Hall rose to about six feet, with an athletic build. He had brown wavy hair and deep brown eyes, and a dominant, pointy chin. He smiled, gave a light wave, and then returned to sit. Lavender Brown and Parvati both began whispering immediately. Ron looked at them in disgust, and Harry heard something sound suspiciously sound like "He's gorgeous!"

Harry also couldn't help but notice Snape's face bearing an expression of pure hatred as he too focused his attention on Professor Hall. Harry felt pleased that at least Snape was again denied the position. Dubledore the concluded his speech by proclaiming,"I am sure it will turn out to be a great year, once again… Well I am sure you are all tired after stuffing yourselves with that delicious feast… So everyone best be off to bed. Classes begin in the morning, and you all need your rest."With that being said everyone stood, all now feeling rather sleepy, and headed to the dormitories. Ron and Hermione left immediately to retrieve the first years, and Harry left with Dean and Seamus who were both talking about the new rule imposed by Dumbledore. "It's really going to cause a lot more problems, you know. No one is going to follow it." Dean said as they climbed the staircases with their fellow Gryffindor classmates.

"I s'pouse Dumbledore's has to do something to keep tabs on us, though." Seamus said shrugging.

"I just hope we'll actually be able to have quittditch practice… Four staff members is quite a lot." Harry said shaking his head as they reached the painting of the Fat lady. "Hyperborea," Dean said, and portrait swung open, revealing the warm and cozy common room with its comfy red armchairs and the crackling fire. Harry was feeling rather tired, and after many protest from fellow Gryffindors who were celebrating being back, he went to sleep promptly.

The four-poster bed was waiting for him as he entered the sixth year boys' dormitory. He changed into his pajamas, and laid down in bed waiting for much desired sleep to claim him. However, he lied awake thinking. He missed Sirius. Sirius had always been there for him when he needed him… Harry was just trying to be there for Sirius in return. Instead, he was the reason Sirius had died. Dumbledore claimed responsibility, but Harry knew he had a bigger part in it. Why had he been so stupid? _If only I could change back time like Hermione and I did third year, _Harry thought, rolling to his side. Then he remembered what Dumbledore had said to Harry after that: '_The aftermath of our actions are so complex, that predicting the future is a very hard process indeed.' _Dumbledore was right.

Harry also couldn't help but remember seeing Sirius go through the veil, and Luna saying that they would see the people they lost again when they too went through the archway. He realized she was right, and with that comforting thought he fell into a peaceful sleep.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

Harry woke the next morning just in time to go down a grab a quick breakfast as well as overlook his schedule. Ron and Hermione were already down eating, and Harry couldn't help but feel like they were discussing him before he sat down to eat. "What have you got today?" Harry asked Ron as they both got their schedules.

"I have Herbology in Greenhouse three first, then Defense Against the Dark Arts, and then… Advanced potions." Ron said, emphasizing his disgust for the last course he listed. "What do you have?"

"I have the same, except for Herbology… I have Care of Magically Creatures." Harry said examining his schedule.

"Listen to this," Hermione said interrupting their conversation. She was holding another copy of the _Daily Prophet. _"It says here: _supposedly Dolores Umbridge is the reason why negotiations went haywire last week when the meeting to secure the alliance with the goblins was held. Umbridge was immediately fired from the position that she held at the ministry. Details on what exactly she did are not available, but it has been reported that she greatly insulted the general goblin public, giving them more reason to join the Dark Lord. _Leave it to Umbridge to mess things up for the Order."

"What do you think she said?" Ron asked.

"Well, my guess is that she probably mentioned something about goblins being inferior to all wizards. We all know how much she hates half-breeds or other magical creatures."

"At least she got fired from the ministry. Fudge finally came to his senses."

"I don't know about Fudge… I think he still has a bit of a security issue with whether or not Dumbledore will replace him. I suppose I shouldn't complain seeing as he now has finally accepted that Voldemort is back…" Hermione stopped, distracted by something over Harry's shoulder. Harry followed her gaze and turned to look.

"Harry why are a group of Hufflepuff fourth years staring and smiling at you?" Ron asked as he too, turned and looked in the direction that his friends were.

"No idea," Harry said swiftly turning around, not wanting the girls to think he noticed. He knew he had gained some popularity from the publicity that the _Daily Prophet _had given him after Fudge finally admitted Voldemort was back, but he hadn't been expecting this. Sure, he was used to the stares and whispers, even though they made him quite nervous, but this was a different matter.

The rest of the day went on with many people acting the same way the Hufflepuff girls had. Harry found it annoying, but was pleasant all the same. Harry found his first class, Care of Magical Creatures, very educational but slightly disappointing since Hagrid was again gone. Harry figured that Hagrid was off trying to again gain the giants allegiance, and was dissapointed that he hadn't heard anything from Hagrid since hs birthday, when Hagrid had sent a card.

Defense Against the Dark Arts, however, was probably the most interesting class of the day. Harry, Ron, and Hermione all had it the same hour so they all walked in together and sat in the front next to Lavender Brown who was heard saying, "This class is worth taking just so I can look at the teacher!" ProfessorHall arrived promptly on time and didn't speak the first few minutes into the class period, but instead got himself organized.

"Alright, everyone please listen. I am Professor Tonson Hall, as you all know. I was asked to teach you all I know about defending yourself from the dark arts by your headmaster and I very well plan to teach you everything I know." Professor Hall stopped, and then continued, "If any student is late, has unsatisfactory attitude, or unsatisfactory work they will immediately be out of my class. This is 6th year and I expect 6th year maturity and work ethic." Harry sensed a certain strict air surround Professor Hall and could tell the others did. On the bright side, he appeared to know what he was doing, and had gained some respect from the students.

"We will have practical lessons, as well as theory lessons. Today, to break you all out of your lazy summer habits, we will have a practical lesson – wands only." There was some shuffle as the students all put their books back in their bags with excited faces. It looked as though they finally had a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher who they would actually be able to compare to Lupin.

The rest of lesson consisted of the students each dueling each other practicing different hexes (very harmless ones) and were each individually dueled by Professor Hall. The whole class period reminded Harry of the D.A. meetings that they had held last year and the class was over before anyone knew it.

Advanced Potions was dreadful as was to be expected seeing that Snape would be teaching. Snape was in a particularly nasty mood and didn't feel any need to hide it, and he openly insulted Harry. The lesson was not particularly on anything, but just consisted on Snape giving a boring, dreadful lecture about the type of effort and work he expected and required in his advanced potion class. Much to Harry and Ron's disgust, Malfoy was also enrolled in the class along with his cronies and Malfoy also very openly ridiculed Harry and Ron. The day had its ups and downs, but Harry was just thankful to be back where he belonged.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

He was running fast, scared out of his mind with his throat and lungs burning. That crazy man had killed his mother and was probably going to kill him too. The evil man had magic, the boy knew. The boy had never believed in that before, but he saw it with his own eyes. He stumbled over a rock and fell to the ground. He picked himself up, panting, out of breath only to find the man standing in front of him, the man's red, hideous eyes glaring at him. The man was speaking but the boy was too petrified to understand. He closed his eyes knowing he was going to die. There was a green flash as the boy fell dead to the ground.

Harry woke his scar burning, his whole body shaking. He rubbed his forehead, feeling cold tears come to his eyes. The curtains from his four-poster bed were pulled back as Ron's head appeared over him. "Harry, what's wrong? Are you alright?" Ron appeared to be the only one up, and it seemed to be about 6:00 due to the light.

"Ron, Voldemort killed the boy that he took…I have to tell Dumbledore. Voldemort killed him, I saw him." Harry said panicing. Ron nodded and looked somewhat fearful. The two went to Professor McGonagall's office after they had both gotten dressed and Harry had calmed down. Harry's scar was still burning. Harry quickly told Professor McGonagall about what he had seen.

"Potter, after what happened last year, we have to take precautions before we jump to any conclusions. I can see by your current state that this appeared very real, and it may have been… I will inform Dumbledore immediately, but I want you both to go back to your dorms and get ready for the school day, and not speak of this to anyone else including Miss Granger." McGonagall said sternly.

"Professor, this was real I know it…" Harry said pleadingly.

"Potter, it may or may not be. Whatever the case, you will need to start up occulmecy lessons again with Professor Snape to stop this business. Now you two go back to the dorms now, please." Harry and Ron both stood up and were going through the door when McGonagall called out, "Potter, wait. I have something for you." She then went and fished out what appeared to be a letter and handed it to Harry. "It's from Professor Lupin, he asked me to give this to you. I suggest you destroy it after you read it. He had me deliver it for fear of the owl being intercepted." Harry took the letter and left McGonagall's office with Ron by his side. He was feeling a bit annoyed that McGonagall seemed to believe that this was just Voldemort messing with him, and he was even more depressed that he would have to start private lessons with Snape again.

When they returned to the dorms everyone else was up and getting ready for the second day of school. Harry joined them and their chatter, but could not shake the image of the boy falling to the ground. He felt awful throughout the whole day, knowing he should've told someone about the first image he had. He also didn't get a chance to read Lupin's letter until he went to the library to finish his Defense Against the Dark Arts homework. He opened the letter. It read:

_Harry,_

_I realize how harsh I was at Diagon Alley, and I feel quite awful about it. However, I really want you three to understand that you need to look at all of this with maturity. It's going to be hard times ahead, but at least you will always have the order. I know that it is not necessarily my position to play the father figure, but I fear that after Sirius's death that no one else will fill the part. Therefore, I feel it my duty to come to the role for your sake and my own._

_I just want to give a word of advice. Please, please be careful of who you trust even among your classmates. Always be on the offensive. It has come to Clara's attention that there may very well be a spy working against the order. Please know that you can always come to Clara, Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, and me but be suspicious about others. I also know your new defense against the dark arts teacher, Professor Tonson Hall and know that he is also very trustworthy. Please take my warning seriously, and show this to Ron and Hermione as well. Take care and be careful._

_Lupin_

Just as he finished reading, Luna Lovegood came up and sat down across from him with her books under her arm. She appeared to be not her usual dreamy self. "Hello Harry, mind if I join you?"

"No, not at all," Harry said tucking his letter in his bag and unrolling his parchment. "How was your first two days back?"

"Been a bit crazy, actually. The teacher have been relentless, especially that Professor Hall." Luna said frowning.

"Yeah, tell me about it. We have to complete a 15 inch essay on hexes...Why are you taking that?" Harry asked as he saw her take her Arithmacy text out of her bag.

"Well next year when we choose our careers... well, Iwant to become a Healer, and I have to take this course in order to become one." Luna said opening the text and, writing on her parchment. Harry was surprised. He didn't see dreamy Luna becoming something as serious as a Healer. She did seem very determined though, as she began adding inches to her parchment.

"But you're only a fifth year..."

"I know, but... well it means a lot to me.I am really serious about it, and I figure I should start preparing for my career earlier rather than later." Luna replied.

Before he could ponder about Luna's career selection any longer, Harry's attention was directed towards a table to his right. Ginny was sitting down trying to do homework and ignore Malfoy the best she could as he sat across the room from her staring at her, and trying to speak to her. No one else seemed to notice. Harry was very glad that Ron was not here to witness this. He couldn't help but think that maybe Malfoy did have genuine feelings for Ginny. Then as soon as the thought entered his mind he shook it off. Malfoy didn't care about anyone but himself.

Harry must've been staring at Ginny because Luna, who had stopped to take a breather from her essay, said, "Harry, it's not very polite to stare, you know." Harry didn't bother to explain himself, but was surprised to see Luna's face fall and turn a little pink. Her voice had even seemed a little angry when she had spoken. Harry shook it off, and began working on his Defense Against the Dark Arts essay once more. His concentration failed quickly and he began thinking about the boy he had seen murdered. He couldn't help but think of it. He was sure the boy had been a muggle. Why would Voldemort kill a muggle? Just like Hermione always said, there was a logical explanation for everything and this was no exception.

"Harry, are you all right?" Luna asked, and Harry realized she was looking at him intently, looking somewhat worried.

"What? Oh yeah… Just thinking that's all."

"Okay… You looked… upset."

Harry just smiled in return and shook his head. He almost considered telling Luna, but Lupin's warning came back to him loud and clear. He didn't know whether or not he trusted Luna, but decided to play it safe. She had helped in the department of mysteries, after all. But then, he hadn't known her for very long.

"Well, I am all finished," Harry, said packing his bag and standing.

"See you later then," Luna said without looking up.

Harry walked past Ginny with a quick smile, and gave a look of hatred towards Malfoy as he left the library. It had certainly been a long two days.

A/N: Okay so Chapter 7: We first find out what Moody's business at Gringotts was and that the Goblins have made an alliance with Voldemort. We also learn that Umbridge is one of the reasons WHY goblins joined the dark side. Secondly, we have Hermione lecturing Harry and Ron – This was done for the sole-purpose of showing how all the teenagers are being forced to mature/grow up because of this war that all of wizard-kind is now in. Malfoy struts about only in front of Harry and Ron. I want to point out that he is not telling anyone else. He is still a smug pratt, but he doesn't hex Harry and Ron, or set Goyle and Crabbe on them. Why? He is terrified of them saying something. Harry and Ron don't realize it yet, but they have a major weight over Malfoy's head. Then the sorting hat's silence… Why? Well the sorting hat gave a warning of sticking together the previous term, so this year it has decided that all the advice it can give has already been given, and it in a sense remains quite to attract attention… make the students realize that it meant business last year.

We have Harry's vision, which is VERY important! It has a lot to do with the Half Blood Prince (Hint! Hint!) We have Lupin's letter (we learn that there is for sure a spy), time with Luna (we see that everyone is effected by the war, not just the trio), and we again have Malfoy and Ginny. I think that's all. Hope you liked the chapter. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

ANY COMMENTS, QUESTIONS, SUGGESTIONS, IDEAS OR COMPLAINTS? If so, please share!

PS: Unlike previous years at Hogwarts, 6th year students all take classes based on their individual career selections. They are no longer separate by Houses and years, but each is separate from all other, with their own individual schedules.

Preview for next chapter: More on classes! DADA, Potions, and other required Auror courses. Dumbledore and Harry have a chat (occulmecy comes up) and a few other surprises occur. I know I said that old flames and new flames would come up in chapter 7, but I decided it didn't make any sense for it to happen in chapter 7 and have decided to prolong it. It won't come up in chapter 8 either. Well thanks for reading! REVIEW!

This Chapter has been revised:) If you notice any errors, please let me know. Thanks!


	8. Answers to the Dream

Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince

By: Fred and George Weasley are MY kings

Chapter 8: Answers to the Dream

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing!

FIRSTLY REVIEWS:

**Slayer of Evil Penguins**: Thanks for reviewing! Glad you liked the chapter!

**Blue Mittens: **Thanks a lot for reviewing. I am really happy that you enjoyed the story. Umm… connection. Yes there is. It really doesn't have any impact on the story, but I did it for my own enjoyment. Hyperborea links back to mythology and fit with the house of Gryffindor. Here I'll explain: I assume that JKR picked the name Gryffindor to name Harry's house because of the mythical creature known as the griffin (half eagle, and half lion) The griffin was known as the Master of both the sky and earth, and is a symbol of bravery and strength, fitting the description of people who qualify as Gryffindor house members. The griffins were said to guard the gold in a land known as Hyperborea, a land that according to mythology, is a land of ever-lasting happiness and peace. I read all of this in David Colbert's _Magical world of Harry Potter_ where he compares mythology to JKR's awesome series. I thought it was really interesting and decide to put it in. I am glad that you noticed!

On to Chapter 8: Answers to the Dream

Note: (9) means will be explained later in story and/or in author's note.

After Harry left the library, he went on his way to find Hermione and Ron. He still needed to talk to them about Lupin's letter. Harry really wanted to talk to them both about it desperately because he sensed that there were double meanings in the warning Lupin gave.

He assumed that they were probably in the common room, where he had left them earlier when he had first set off for the library. He went up the several staircases, through the portrait of the fat lady, and into the Gryffindor common room and was slightly discouraged to only find Ron sitting by the fire working on an essay for Herbology.

"Hey, mate. Where's Hermione?" Harry said as he sat down in the armchair beside Ron.

"Oh, hi," Ron said looking up, "Hermione went to the owlery, or something. She said something about mailing her mum."

"That's a bit strange… She's never sent anything by owls to her parents." Harry said as he set his bag down on the floor leaning against his armchair.

"Well, Hermione has been acting a bit strange lately. I am glad that you came in just now because I wanted to talk to you about what McGonagall said earlier this morning."

"What about it?" Harry asked. He didn't remember anything odd.

"Well, I thought it was very… strange how McGonagall told us that we couldn't tell anyone about your dream, including Hermione. Why can't we tell Hermione? It's almost like McGonagall thinks there's a reason for us not to trust her anymore. Now, she's acting all mysterious… and I think something else is going on."

"Ron, forget it. I did find it a bit odd that McGonagall told us not to tell Hermione but I don't think she meant it like that. Hermione wouldn't do anything dumb like… like… join the dark side or something."

"No, I am not saying that… all I am saying is that she's doing something that she doesn't want us to know about." At that precise moment Hermione walked through the portrait hole, and came in giving Harry and Ron a breathless "Hello," and flopped her self down in an armchair beside Harry.

"How was the owlery?" Ron asked trying to sound completely innocent. The dark expression on his face told otherwise.

"Fine, took me forever. The owls wouldn't cooperate."

"They won't cooperate if they know you are doing something that you aren't suppose to be doing," Ron said, losing his innocent tone.

"What is the matter with you?" Hermione asked sitting up, with a confused look.

"I don't know… maybe I'll just ask the person you owled, since it obviously was not your mum," Ron snapped as he slammed his book close loudly. Fellow Gryffindors also working in the common room turned to stare at the origin of the commotion.

"I am not stupid Hermione. I know that you're up to something, but I don't know what. All I have to say is this: Don't be stupid like Ginny. You got on my back and Harry's back about being mature. I think it's time you practiced what you preached." Ron then turned to leave and went up the stair to the dormitory, several stares following him as he did so.

It was the first time in Harry's memory that Ron had actually had the upper hand in all of the bickering. Hermione was normally the one with the levelheaded argument. Hermione seemed to be in shock, and tears gathered in her eyes. Before Harry could give any word of comfort or questioning, Hermione left without a word.

Harry sat there, receiving some questioning looks to all of which he responded with a shrug. He began to pretend to do homework, but was really instead thinking about what had just occurred. What was Hermione up to anyway and why did McGonagall specifically tell Harry and Ron not to tell her anything about the dream? Was she doing something illegal? Harry almost laughed at his suspicion. Hermione was smarter than that. He pondered on it some more than finally concluded that he would just be more careful around her. He hated feeling like he couldn't trust one of his best friends anymore. He knew Hermione would never intentionally hurt him or Ron, but eventually concluded that she may do it without realizing it.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Word spread rapidly about the fight within the trio and two days after, everyone knew about it. Ron and Hermione didn't help matters by completely avoiding each other. Harry was forced in the middle and resolved this by spending more time with Luna in the library to get out of the cross fire of their argument. Harry never had a chance to show Hermione and Ron Lupin's letter but resolved to tell them about it latter when they got over their spat.

Luna told Harry what most of the rumors were involving Ron and Hermione when they were in the library Saturday night both doing a 15 inch essay (Harry's was about shields, while Luna's was about Nocturnal Creatures) that were both due Monday for Defense Against the Dark Arts. No one ever mentioned a word of the rumors to Harry knowing that he was a close friend to both of them, so he was greatly interested to see what the rest of school thought about the argument.

"Well," Luna started, "The most believed one is that Hermione has a muggle boyfriend back home and Ron is jealous." Harry smiled at that one… The things people came up with! Luna continued listing all of the other rumors, none of which came close to the truth, and then she finished by saying, "Then there's my theory…but that's all."

"What is your theory?" Harry asked, curious.

"Well, I don't know. I… I guess I just figured that Hermione and Ron like each other as far as being more than friends goes, but are both too arrogant to admit it. This fight is just an outcome from all the arrogance." Harry thought about this for a while, as Luna started again doing her work. Maybe Luna's interpretation was more accyrate than Harry's interpretation of the fight, even though he had witnessed it. He had known for a little while that Ron and Hermione probably did have some attraction for one another, especially after all the bickering they did, but he did not think that this was a result of that.

Harry could not shake the feeling that Ron had been right about Hermione doing something that she didn't want the to know about. Then another thought struck him as he looked at Luna. How had Luna known Hermione and Ron had feelings for one another stronger than that of friendship? He had known Ron and Hermione much longer than she had; yet Harry and Luna both knew about the hidden feelings at about the same time. _Maybe girls are just better at that sort of stuff, _Harry thought. Then he realized that it couldn't be the case either. After all, Ginny hadn't appeared to know. It came to him suddenly that maybe Luna just understood people in general. She obviously seemed to understand him and his friends. Maybe she would understand what Lupin was really getting at in his letter.

"Luna, can you do me a favor?" Harry said as he retrieved Lupin's letter that was somewhere deep in his school bag.

"Sure," Luna said looking up from her essay.

"Can you just read this… and… I don't know… try and see what he is really saying you know?" Harry said as he put the letter in front of her. He knew he had decided previously not to trust Luna, but he changed his mind seeing as he had no one else to talk to about the letter.

"Okay," Luna said somewhat uncertainly, as she opened the letter. After she finished reading, it she laid the letter flat on the table so they both could see it. "Well, um… it sounds to me like Lupin is sad, really… about this death of Sirius, and he knows you are too. I really don't understand a lot of what he is talking about though. Always having the order? No wonder you couldn't figure this out."

"Yeah," Harry said absently "What makes you think he's sad?"

"Well, just the tone. Then there's the part where he says that 'I feel it my duty to come to the role for your sake and my own'. Being your father figure will benefit you and him, but he makes it sound like it will benefit him much more. It just sort of gave the impression that he really doesn't have much else to live for."

Harry thought about this and realized that Lupin was probably indeed saying this. Lupin really had nothing but the order and it members. After all, his best friends in the world were both murdered and his other childhood friend was Voldemort's right hand man. Lupin needed Harry for something to live for just like Harry needed him for guidance.

"Now it's your turn to do the favor for me," Luna said, interrupting his thoughts, "Tell me the truth. What is this," she said pointing the letter, "all about?"

Harry looked around knowing that he should've expected this reaction from her. "Look, Luna… I'm sorry but… I… I just can't tell you what is really going on. It's too complicated, and it really rather top-secret sort of business."

"Oh," Luna said as her face fell. "I understand." She sounded hurt, and Harry couldn't help feeling somewhat guilty for not returning the favor.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Monday began with Care of Magical Creatures, one of Harry's optional courses that he had chosen. It had not been required for the study of aurorship, but he found it interesting and decided that the knowledge he would obtain from the course could, and probably would come in handy for the future. After that lesson, he and Neville trooped over to Greenhouse three for Herbology.

Hermione and Ron were still not completely back to their normal selves, but they had started to converse, which to Harry was a very positive sign. Hermione, who was studying to become a (9)Legenmythor, was not required to take Herbology, but did for the sake of her knowledge. She also had it the same hour that Neville and Harry had it, and the three worked together trying to tame (9)Mongoose fairybells, so they could actually plant them. Luckily, Professor Sprout had produced a silencing spell on the Mongoose Fairybells before class had begun, other wise the noise from Harry, Neville, and Hermione's alone would've been heard by anyone in Hogwarts.

After that interesting and somewhat frustrating class, Harry and Hermione departed from Neville and climbed two staircases and went into their Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Professor Hall appeared to be good spirits as the class began.

"Today will be a theory lesson, on the Meliflua shield, and it's properties. Now after reading most of your shield essays last night, I know many of you included the meliflua shield in your list… Now, who knows what it is?" Hermione's hand went up slowly, but it didn't seem to fly up like it always used to previous years.

"Miss Granger?"

"It is the shield of all shields," Hermione started, "It blocks every spell it comes in contact with, but is very hard to conjure."

"Wonderful definition, ten points to Gryffindor. Now who knows why it is so hard to conjure?" Professor Hall questioned. No one really thought about the question, figuring that Hermione would just answer. However, to everyone's total shock Hermione didn't raise her hand, and didn't appear to know the answer. Harry and Ron exchanged glances full of confusion along with many others.

Hermione then said, "Professor, I don't think anyone truly knows, do they?"

"Well, Miss Granger that was a theory that was adopted in the early 60's, but now we have new evidence that has showed that the meliflua shield will only block the curses that the wizard performing the shield has the knowledge and experience to correctly perform. In other words, in order to block a curse, you have to first know how to perform the curse yourself. It is also called the knowledge shield, because you are literally shielding yourself by using your knowledge."

"How would you do that though? How can you just use your knowledge to protect yourself?" Dean Thomas asked from the middle row.

"Well, Dean stand up, and I will show you." Dean stood, looking somewhat nervous, not knowing what to expect. All of the other students around him slightly moved away making an open space.

"I am going to stun you. I want you to concentrate very hard on how you yourself would perform a stunning spell. Then as soon as I cast the spell, I want you to raise your wand and swirl it like so," Hall said waving his wand about. "But it is imperative to remember to concentrate on how you would perform the spell. Are you ready then?" Dean nodded as he drew his wand, and the students that were still slightly close to Dean moved further away so not to get hit with a haywire spell. "Alright then, 1…2…3… _STUPEFY!_" Hall yelled and flung the curse hurtling at Dean. Dean swirled his wand quickly, in the manner that Hall had showed him before.

When the spell had been about two inches away from his chest, The shield magnificently broke out in swirl of royal purple encircling Dean, not leaving an inch of him unprotected, as it easily blocked the stunning charm and sent it back in full force at Professor Hall. Hall quickly performed a Meliflua shield as well and the two began bouncing the spell back and forth between the two. Professor Hall even got a little crazy and would do little tricks and stunts before sending the stunning spell back. The whole sight was quite a spectacle and by the end of it, all the students were laughing at the amusing sight.

Professor Hall ended the riot when his shield faded and he moved out the way of the stun spell, which ended up hitting the North wall and causing a slight dent. He then showed Dean how to undo the shield and explained to the class, "My shield faded much earlier than what Dean's did because I was the original caster of the spell. Magic works in funny ways… since I had the advantage of casting the spell, I am not able to have the full potential time of blocking the spell." Hall then walked up again to the front of the room and began again, "Now, Dean was able to produce the shield just in time. But, you can see that if you are planning on producing this shield, it is hard to do because you do not know what curse the other person is going to cast. It is possible to block more than one thing at once, but your thinking has to be rapid, in order to successfully produce the shield on time… All right class will be ending here in about two minutes… Ten points to Gryffindor again, great demonstration Dean," Dean beamed with pride, then the professor continued, "Read the section in your text about Meliflua shield, and be prepared for a practical lesson tomorrow." And with that class was dismissed and the sixth years went chatting happily along after with a new sense of respect for Professor Hall, especially the Gryffindors who had just received twenty points.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The next morning, Harry and Ron were approached by Katie Bell in the Great Hall during breakfast. "Potter, Weasley!" Katie exclaimed, " We are again going to get an early start for the Quidditch season, this year and hopefully this time it will be more successful, since we won't have Umbridge to worry about. I've talked to Ginny about becoming a beater, and she seems cool about it. She'll have to try out like everyone else, though. Tryouts will be Next Thursday. I want the whole team to be there, like we were supposed to have last year," She was smiling but her voice was dead serious.

"We'll be there," Harry replied.

"Practice will start Friday. I hear Ravenclaw has some miraculous new first year trying out for the keeper position. Then rumor has it that Draco Malfoy has got the new Bindlstrike. We really need to get an early start if we expect to go anywhere this year."

"You say it as if we don't have talent. We're one of the biggest threats out there. Just because Malfoy's got a new broom doesn't mean anything."

"I hope you're right Potter… Well, see you two Friday night 5:00 sharp," And with that Katie left.

"She certainly wasn't very optimistic," Ron said after he polished of his second piece of toast.

"She's just worrying," Harry said, "So what about this great first year playing for Ravenclaw?"

"I think I'm out of the loop, mate. I haven't heard anything about it." Ron said shaking his head.

"I haven't either. Think Luna will know?"

"Probably…you know, you have been spending …err… a lot of time with Luna," Ron said awkwardly.

"Yeah, I suppose I have." Harry said shrugging, not knowing what Ron was getting at.

"Well she is a bit… spacey if you know what I mean. I wouldn't get too… err… close to her."

Harry gave Ron a blank look, although he felt like laughing out loud. Ginny, who had been listening to their conversation, stated quietly, "You know Ron, you really should give Luna a break. She was a bit…odd, I'll admit it, but she deserves some slack after everything. She lost her dad, after all, in the attack at Diagon Alley."

"Her dad died?" Harry asked, shocked. Ron also appeared not to know this, as he too, wore a look of surprise.

"Yeah. Their whole family was attacked. Her aunt and cousin were killed too. I think she moved in with her grandparents now. I can't believe you two didn't know, honestly,"

"Wait…. is her cousin dead?" Harry asked, finally making the connection. Harry had had a vision about a boy and his mother getting attacked on the night Voldemort attacked Diagon Alley. Was the boy Luna's cousin?

"Well, the funny thing is was that her cousin was a muggle. He was found dead last week. The muggle authorities found him in the woods or something, and they have no idea how he got there. I don't think Fudge is looking into it at all. I really wouldn't either, since he was a muggle and all." Harry suddenly realized that the boy had to be Luna's cousin… all of the pieces fit. Harry had seen the boy die in the woods about a week ago… There was no else it could be.

"Who attacked them?" Ron asked, as he too starting getting at the connection that Harry had already made.

"I am not sure. A death eater, for sure, just looking to terrorize innocent people. It's really awful. I feel so bad for her." Ginny said with a frown.

"I had no idea," Harry said flatly, wondering how Luna could hide something like that.

"How could you not?" Ginny asked, "Look at how different she is. She never talks much, she never does anything crazy or completely strange like she used to… she's just changed and I don't think she'll ever go back to how she used to be. I suppose it's all apart of growing up, but it's awful that she had to grow up so fast and for such an awful reason."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Harry and Ron were anxious for a chance to discuss what they had learned at the breakfast table, but didn't get a chance to until during break. They sat down up in the dormitory alone. "So we now know that the boy in your dream was Luna's cousin," Ron said pacing while Harry was sitting on the bed.

"Her cousin is a muggle… Which makes no sense. Why would Voldemort kidnap and then kill a muggle?" Harry said.

"I have no clue… We need Hermione." Ron said desperately sitting down on the bed beside Harry. "She still is acting funny, you know. I worry about it all the time… About what she's doing."

"Ron, come on, Hermione's smart. She wouldn't do anything stupid. We've already had this conversation."

"That's not what I mean, Harry."

"Well what do you mean, then?" Harry said his temper starting to slightly rise, at all the beating-around-the-bush that was occurring.

"Forget it." Ron said flatly.

"Alright, well I'll talk to Luna tomorrow try and figure out why her cousin was a target," Harry said getting up and walking to the door. "Ron, maybe you should talk to Hermione,"

"I'll think about it," was all Harry got in return.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Harry soon realized that any plan of figuring out his odd dreams were going to be put on hold. An Auror's Destiny was calling him. The next day, he had Protection and Proper Use of Magic with Professor Hall. Like all of Hall's classes, it was interesting but was also hard work, and he didn't have much time to think about anything else, let alone do anything. Potions was also becoming more grueling. Luckily, Hermione was in the class with him, so when worst came to worst, he could always count on her to lend a helping hand. Disguise and Ploys was another class required for Aurorship, and again taught by Professor Hall since no one else seemed to fill the requirements. All of his hard, grueling classes together with quidditch, didn't give Harry one second of spare time.

The week went fast, full of homework, and absolutely no time for anything else. However, on Monday Harry was called in to report to Dumbledore's office during Potions. Harry was so happy to get out of the class, he didn't even dread talking to Dumbledore one on one, something he hadn't done since the very awkward meeting they had had at the end of term last year. Just thinking of the meeting brought Harry back to what his homework and Hogwarts had so greatly distracted him from: The prophecy and Sirius's death.

Professor McGonnagall escorted him to Dumbledore's office (password being four chocolate frogs) and he entered after he gave a loud knock. Harry then entered to see the familiar office, covered with pictures of old headmasters all snoring in their frames. "Hello, Harry," Dumbledore began cheerfully, "I trust you know why I have sent for you at this hour."

"Err…Well I have an idea," Harry said uncertainly. Harry figured Professor McGonagall must've finally told Dumbledore about Harry's vision. _'It's about time too, she took way too long,'_Harry thought as he noticed Fawkes perched behind Dumbledore's desk, looking radiant.

"Good, then we are probably on the same page. Please, take a seat. Professor McGonagall has been telling me you have been having odd visions again," Harry nodded. He then continued to explain what he had seen starting with the earliest. He also continued with the story about Luna's cousin and how he and Ron suspected the two were linked. After he finished telling Dumbledore, Harry felt as though he had lifted a large weight off his shoulders. He felt immense relief as Dumbledore continued to think over Harry's story.

"Well, Harry, it appears there is a connection between Miss Lovegood's cousin and this image you have been seeing. I do not know what Voldemort wants with Miss Lovegood's cousin, but it appears to me that there are many things that the order has discovered about numerous things yet… including the purpose of all the recent attacks. In order to prevent anything like what occurred last term, I am again going to arrange for you to be enrolled in Occulmency lessons. I am fully aware of what happened between you and Professor Snape… and I am afraid Professor Snape is extremely preoccupied right now with other things, so I have chosen another to assist you. I am certain that you know Professor Hall, correct?"

"Yes," Harry replied, still not knowing what to think of this conversation.

"Good, good. He has agreed to teach you Occulmency whenever it best works out for both of your schedules." Harry breathed a sigh of relief. Thank goodness he wouldn't have to deal with Snape outside of school. "Now, Harry I do know that this information is a bit welcome to you seeing as thatyou and Professor Snape have not always seen eye-to-eye in the past. But I feel it my duty to tell you that Professor Snape is on our side, and that if enemies are on the same side and refuse to give up their grudges, then nothing will ever get settled. It's the old age saying of '_United we stand, divided we fall_.' " Harry was losing interest. Snape and him forget about everything that had happened? Harry knew Snape would never even try it, so why should he put any effort into it? Harry didn't want to forgive Snape, and nothing Dumbledore could say would make him change his mind.

"Is that all then?" Harry asked impatiently, greatly hoping to stop Dumbledore from continuing on any further. I am afraid we have yet to talk about another matter." Dumbledore stated. Harry had no idea what the other topic would be, but decided that he most likely wouldn't like it. He was right.

"We have to talk about Sirius, and his will that he left."

Harry certainly didn't feel like talking about his dead Godfather and didn't bother to hide his frustrated expression. "Harry, I know this is probably not your topic of choice. However, it was left in Sirius will that you inherit this when he passed on." It was a large leather bound book, with brown covering on the cover. It appeared to be a scrapbook of some kind. "I believe it is Sirius's scrapbook. I have looked through it out of pure curiosity and found some delightful pictures in it." Dumbledore added as Harry opened the book. Pictures of a fat, bald baby giggled and smiled at him. Underneath was a loopy, neat scrawl that read: Sirius Black - 4 months. He skipped a few pages and found a picture of his father and Sirius at age fourteen both given a cool wave, and Sirius would wink and smirk occasionally.

"Thanks, Professor Dumbledore," Harry said, and he truly did mean it.

'You may go back to potions, Harry." Harry got up, tucked Sirius's scrapbook under his arm, and had opened the door when Dumbledore called out, his blue eyes shimmering in the light, "Please remember what I said. Be careful, now Harry, and remember, I'm always here if you ever need anything."

A/N: Chapter 8: Harry shows the letter to Luna, Ron and Hermione have a fight, we learn Hermione has a secret, we learn more about certain Auror classes, DADA in particular, we learn that Luna's cousin is the boy in Harry's dream, and we also again are told how much everything is changing. Ron and Harry have a chat; Oh and there also the realization that there is something going on between Ron and Hermione (more that friendly feelings). Then there's Dumbledore's and Harry's little heart to heart. I think that's it… hoped you liked it!

(9) Legenmythor – What is it? Hermione has chosen it for her career path. It is basically the occupation of solving historic mazes and other legends/myths. It is also closely related to history, study of ancient runes, and arthimacy. Known also has solving historic puzzles and mysterious.

(9) Mongoose Fairybells – a magical plant that cures fevers and other illnesses of the head. They happen to very well be bells, varying in different shades of red. The bells sound similar to the honk of a goose.

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

ANY COMMENTS SUGGESTIONS IDEAS QUESTIONS OR COMPLAINTS? If so, share!

This Chapter has been revised :) If you notice any errors, please let me know. Thanks!

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed.


	9. Quidditch in October

Year six: Harry Potter and the Half Blood Price

By: Fred and George Weasley are MY Kings

Chapter 9: Quidditch in October

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing!

FIRSTLY REVIEWS:

**Benwa: **Sorry about the price of the Bindlstrike…I'll admit was a stupid mistake. I think I corrected myself in the other chapters, so at least I caught it. Secondly I am a chick, and hoped you like the story regardless of the money issue. As far as comparing galleons to pounds… that didn't really work for me considering I'm American, and couldn't even honestly say that I have seen a pound much less know how much their worth. Thanks for reviewing!

**Slayer of the evil penguins: **Thanks for reviewing! You rock.

Chapter 9: Quidditch in October

Harry, however, did not go back to Potions class. Instead, he looked through Sirius's scrapbook. He found himself smiling as he scanned through the pictures and felt closer to Sirius than he had since his death last year. He was a bit surprised that Sirius left him this, but it was a pleasant surprise. Inside the scrapbook there was a letter from Sirius. It read:

_Dear Harry,_

_I left this for you and you only in my will, so if you are reading this I am gone, for whatever reason. I realize that this must be hard on you no matter what the circumstances may have been surrounding my death, but just know that I am probably better off then I am now, wasting away in the very place I hate. Its hell, this old house with my mother's constant shrieking and Kreacher's mumbling… I probably wouldn't have come out sane if I had been put through it much longer. I decided to leave this for you the night you came via floo powder to ask Lupin and I about your father._

_Tonight when you asked about James, it made me realize just how much you really never saw of James or Lily, and it's such a terrible loss. They were two of the best people that ever lived and don't let any filthy scum like Snape tell you any different. I filled out this shellpensive, it's a pensive on paper, with the best memories I had of your father and mother, and a few funny ones just about Hogwarts in general. I hope you'll look at them and enjoy yourself._

_For whatever reason I died, I know that your going to be crushed and either assume the blame or blame it upon someone else. As long as I died doing something brave and great, I really don't give a rat's arse whom is put to blame if any is fairly taken or given. It's depressing just writing this letter, but I don't think death will be all that bad. The worst of it will be not watching over you, Ron and Hermione. Hopefully by the time you receive this, Voldemort is already dead and you are already married with kids. But if this is not the case, please know Harry that I truly did love you like my own son. You were James and Lily's son, and I never once forgot it, but to me you were more than just a Godson._

_Well I have to go quickly update my will and leave it so that you receive this. I know it isn't much, but it really is all I have left to offer. The key to my vault in Gringotts is in the back of the book. There isn't much in there, either…but there may be a few things of interest that cannot be safely listed in this letter, since I do not know who's hands it will fall into first. Harry, please be careful, and do not blame anyone, including yourself, for my death. Remember, we cannot control what happens to us in life, but we can always control how we react. Take care, and visit the Gringotts safe._

Padfoot

Harry felt himself feeling quite relieved. He had wanted so badly to just talk to Sirius one last time and felt like this, even though Harry had no way of responding, was his wish. Harry was also slightly intrigued at the contents of Sirius vault at Gringotts, but had no idea when he would next get the opportunity to get there especially considering that the Goblins were no longer there. He quickly found the Gringotts safe key and what he presumed to be the shellpensive in the very back of Sirius's scrapbook. The shellpensive was a dark purple, the color of regal royality and was blank. It appeared to be somewhat pasted on the back cover of the scrapbook, meaning Harry only could see one side. He anxiously glanced at his watch, found that he had about five minutes before classes ended for the day, and decided against looking into Sirius's shell pensive. He stood, put the vault key back into the scrapbook, took the book up to his dormitory, and put in his trunk.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The month of October began with gusting winds and rainstorms, and continued throughout the week, much to Ron and Harry's disgust who both had quidditch practice nearly every evening. Quittditch tryouts were to be held the next week, and Ginny was seen at the breakfast table obsessing over whether or not the weather would continue. "I'll never have a chance if it raining!" she exclaimed when Harry had tried to assure her that she would do fine.

Harry then continued eating, while Ron muttered, "You just can't talk to her when she gets like this." Harry smirked as he watched her nervously eat her food. He couldn't believe she was so worked up when the tryouts were still a week away. Harry was distracted by his thoughts as the owl post began to be delivered. Ginny received a letter, as Hermione got another issue of the _Daily Prophet. _

"Great it's from mum," Ginny said sarcastically as she tore the letter open and began reading. Harry chuckled at her tone. "Well, really she sends me post about nearly every three days… I like hearing from her and all but really it's too much." Ginny stated after she noticed Harry's chuckle. Ron, however, turned his attention to Hermione's post rather than his sister's. "Anything good in the Prophet?" He asked her as he poured himself more pumpkin juice.

"No, not really. Just some news about Gringotts and people not being able to retrieve their savings."

Harry listened disappointed. He really needed to get into Sirius's vault still. He hadn't told Ron and Hermione about his and Dumbledore's chat and found himself not really wanting to. He still trusted his friends with his life, but he felt as if Sirius's letter and scrapbook were just too personal. Neville had walked in earlier in the week and found Harry in the dormitory just as he was about to enter a memory. Harry, through quite an odd turn of events, ended up showing Neville a picture of his parents, Frank and Alice Longbottom, back in their school days. Neville had been really touched that Harry offered to give him the picture. Neville excitedly took it and thanked Harry countless times.

Harry was jerked back into reality as Colin Creevy sat down beside him. Normally, Harry would've made an excuse to leave immediately, but this year Colin had seemed indifferent to Harry. In fact, he had approached Harry the same day Harry had received Sirius's scrapbook and apologize for being 'a stupid git.' Harry was pleasant, and ever since he and Colin had gotten long great. "Hey, everyone. Did you hear about Draco Malfoy's broom accident?" Colin asked everyone has he helped himself to some food.

Ginny looked up from her letter and responded with, "No, what happened?" Her voice was higher than normal and her ears were a bright pink. It seemed as though everyone's attention was now focused on Colin. He seemed unaware of this as he said, "Well, it was really crazy. I saw it, you know. Well that new broom he has, the Bindlstrike… It went biserk! They were at Quidditch practice, and well he feel about two hundred feet. I am not sure how he is." Colin finished and Ginny stood and left, Ron's eyes following her. "If she is going to the hospital wing…" Ron muttered under his breath to Harry as everyone else was questioning Colin.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Tryout (for both the beater position and one chaser position) night quickly approached and before anyone knew it the night had arrived. Harry and Ron had both helped Ginny practice, and both thought Ginny stood a great chance at making the team. The weather had greatly improved, and so had Ginny's nerves as she began to gain some confidence in her abilities.

Harry and Ron both arrived on time, knowing they'd catch hell fromKatie if they didn't. The turn out of Gryffindors was amazing. Harry had no idea how many people were interested in the Beater positions. The most shocking applicant for the position was Lavender Brown. Harry had no idea she was even interested in Quidditch, and couldn't help thinking she wasn't the type. In fact, Harry even voiced his opinion about this to her and she replied, "Well, I guess I am full of surprises then… I have always loved quidditch, but only wanted to be the Beater position… Since Fred and George were so great at it I never thought I would get a chance to even prove myself, but I guess we'll see now. I am so excited. I'll absolutely die if any of those second years beat me out."

Probably even more shocking than Lavender trying out, was the fact that she was very good. Lavender was fast and could swing the bat with force that Harry didn't even know she had. Ginny's tryout was great as well.Elizabeth Conners, a fourth year,was also very comparable to Lavender; both were fast, light, and able toveer the bludgers off to different paths with mighty force. Lavender andElizabeth were easily the best two, so it came to nobody's surprise when they were selected for the team Beaters

Chaser was another matter completely. There were about five or six that tried out and most happened to be about fourth and fifth years. There were only about two who had any talent: Frank Conners (who was Elizabeth Conner's brother) and Ginny. They easily made the team. Needless to say, Ginny was radiant by the end of the night.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Harry was looking forward to the game versus Ravenclaw, but his good spirits were always dragged down whenever Mondays came around, for Mondays meant Potion class. This Monday was no different and as Harry entered the classroom he felt Professor Snape's loathing eyes fix on him. Harry had felt sorry for Snape before in the previous year, but now Harry felt only hatred. It was Snape who had stopped teaching him Occulmency, which could have prevented Sirius's death. But what got Harry even more upset was that Snape seemed to feel no guilt or remorse for his own actions. Snape disgusted Harry. Harry was now going to start practicing Occulmency next week with Professor Hall.

"You will be making cheering potion today. This is a highly dangerous potion and may cause an explosion if improperly prepared. You have been warned... begin. It must be finished by the end of the hour," Snape said as class began.

Harry quickly turned to his notes where he had recorded the ingredients for the cheering potion, which was a mood-altering potion, the previous class period. Harry began to add his measurements carefully following each instructions and trying to ignore Snape who was peering over his shoulder. In the silence of the room only the cauldrons bubbling could be heard. Harry had decided early on that he was going to spite Snape by merely making no mistakes and Harry had to admit that he was doing a splendid job of it. _Let's see him give bad marks this year, the arse, _Harry thought arrogantly as he added perfectly chopped Liverpool to his cauldron.

After many explosions had erupted near the front of the room, Harry gathered up his potion in his flask and set it on Snape's desk with a blank look. "Mr. Potter, it seems you can actually brew potions. Great achievement after five years of fruitless practicing," Snape said with a sneer. Malfoy, who was standing behind Harry, snickered along with his fellow Slytherin cronies. Harry noticed that Blaise Zabbini and Pansy Parkinson didn't join in like they normally did. Harry didn't care. Snape was going to learn very quickly that Harry had also learned other things in the five years of "fruitless" practicing.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

With the Quidditch match the next day, Harry quickly went down to the library to finish up his Protection and Use of magic homework and found Luna in there like normal. "Hey, Luna" he said as he greeted her and sat down.

"Hello," she replied as she looked up and smiled. He still hadn't said anything about her family's death but Harry knew somehow that she knew he knew about it.

"Listen, I …err… heard about your dad, cousin, and grandma and I am really sorry about it." Harry said awkwardly.

Luna just nodded and looked as though she was about to cry and Harry instinctively put his hand on her hand without even thinking. "You'll see them again, remember the veil, Luna?" He said, hoping to give her the same comfort she had given him when Sirius died. Luna again just nodded and seemed to regain her composure. "I just don't know why he killed them, why?" she asked desperately looking up at Harry.

"I don't know… but we are going to find out. Me, Ron, and Hermione… we think it connects to a dream that I had. We think… We know Voldemort had a reason for attacking, and we are going to find out why."

Luna looked at him, slightly confused but didn't ask any questions. She seemed to brighten up and the tears vanished from her eyes. Instead she looked down at where Harry's hand was still resting on hers and flushed. Harry lifted it up fast, realizing what he was doing and also flushed. Harry heard a chuckle to his left to see Blaise Zabbini smiling at him and Luna, obvious aware of what had just taken place. She gave them a small wave, which Harry and Luna returned.

"Oh, great," Luna muttered.

"What?" Harry asked.

"She is going to be relentless." Luna said cheering up a bit more.

"What do you mean?"

"Blaise… I can't wait to hear her poke fun at me," Luna said as she stuck a tongue out at Blaise who returned the gesture.

"I didn't know you two were friends," Harry said in wonderment.

"Yup, she's pretty cool. Even if she is a Slytherin." Harry stopped and wondered…Did Luna and Blaise being friends have anything to do with Blaise not joining in with the Slytherins at laughing at him in Potions?

"So are you ready to lose to Ravenclaw tomorrow?" Luna asked playfully, back to herself.

"Oh just you wait and see! We are going to kill ravenclaw. I thought you supported Gryffindor."

"That was last year… things have changed," Harry understood all to well. Things HAD changed. "Besides John Aaroen a great player."

"Is that the great first year?"

"Yup. Everyone can't wait till you two come head to head… You're both like the only two people to play as first years inabout fifty years."

"Well, like I said, we'll see tomorrow." Harry said with a smile.

"Well you might. I am not planning on going."

"What? Why not?"

"Don't feel like it." Luna shrugged. Harry couldn't help feel disappointed, why he was so disappointed, he couldn't tell you.

"Well, I think you should," Harry said as he set his homework up.

"We'll see," Luna said indifferently as she lifted a book up to hide her face but Harry could've sworn he saw a smile cross her face.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The next morning the weather was a bit chilly but otherwise ideal for a good game of quidditch. Harry and Ron awoke early, and headed down to the Great Hall to grab some breakfast before the opening game of the season. Ron's nerves were a bit on edge, as were Ginny and Lavender's, who were both already awake and trying to eat what breakfast they could manage to actually swallow. Harry was also a little bit nervous but for another reason than that of his ability to play quidditch. This game would be the first time that he would be forced to be with his old crush Cho Chang. He knew he was over her, but couldn't help but feel slightly uneasy as he remembered what had took place on their date, if that's what you even could call it, last year.

Harry was also slightly looking forward to the game just as much as he was dreading it. He wanted to see what all the talk about the first year John Aaroen was all about. According to every Ravenclaw you talked to he was the best keeper they had even seen, and made the legendary Gryffindor, Oliver Wood, look bad. Making Oliver Wood pale in comparison was not a little achievement whatsoever especially considering the kid was just a first year, which made Harry even respect the kid even more.

Harry began to eat, as the other three team members tried. "You guys will all do great," Harry said with enthusiasm, "We practiced so hard, we all know what we're doing." They all just nodded, but only Ron seemed comforted by Harry's words.

Soon it was time to head to the locker rooms and change into their quidditch robes. Lavender could be seen doing some sort of breathing exercise in effort to calm her nerves, Ginny was unusually quiet, and Ron appeared to be in deep thought. The rest of the team members were all quiet as well, leaving the locker room stale with silence. They headed out to the pitch and Harry's heart soared as the roar from the crowd greeted the Gryffindor Team. Ravenclaw entered at the same moment and fourteen players positioned themselves, ready to lift of the ground. Madame Hooch set free the Bludgers and gold snitch and with a blow of her whistle, tossed the Quaffle in the air as the fourteen players spontaneously rose. The game had begun.

Harry quickly scanned the field for any hint of spinning gold. Finding none, he searched around the stadium well aware of Cho keeping her distance and searching for the snitch. She certainly had learned since last time after following him. Harry listened carefully tothe commentary.

"Bell has the quaffle and is speeding towards the keeper… oh and what a magnificent job to stop the bludger by Ginny Weasely, those Weasley's you know the whole lot are great quidditch players… oh yes sorry professor, I won't get sidetracked. So yes, Bell still has the quaffle and… what a magnificent throw at the Ravenclaw keeper. And it's…. Blocked! Amazing save by Aaroen, that kid does have moves. At first I thought Ravenclaws were just bragging…. Oh right, sidetracked… Sorry Professor! Well now Ravenclaw has possession." Ravenclaw ended up scoring two times on Ron, giving Ravenclaw a twenty-point lead. Gryffindor managed to come back after a lucky goal, making the score 10-20. The game was fast paced but the keepers kept mostly everything out of the goals. Harry knew it was up to him to catch the snitch and win this. Cho seemed to have the same realization as she speed around the stadium.

Then Harry saw it, ten feet below him and made a dive for it. Out of nowhere a bludger came hurtiling at him, making him pull out of his dive in order to avoid it. The snitch was gone. Fuming, Harry soared up and saw Cho go into a dive. With some panic, Harry flung himself forward urging his broom to go faster. They were neck in neck now with the snitch getting closer to the ground. It was only about 9 feet ahead of them and Harry quickly pulled forward. Another bludger was flung at them, but it narrowly missed Harry and made Cho swerve, giving Harry a definite lead in the dive. Seconds later his hand enclosed the tiny, gold ball. Madame Hooch's whistle sounded, signaling the end of the game. The Gryffindor cheers were echoing throughout the entire stadium, everyone knowing that they were now the favorites for the quidditch cup.

The scarlet team all engulfed Harry with hugs. "We beat them in thirty minutes!" Lavender said, excitement bursting in her voice. Harry saw the disappointment in the Ravenclaw team members face as they all landed to the ground. John Aaroen, however, came over and congratulated the Gryffndor team. He was short and skinny for an eleven year old and his blonde hair hung slightly shaggy over his ears. "Great game," he said with a bright smile. He then went on to congratulate Ron for his spectacular save and Harry for his grand flying. And with that the younger boy bounded off with his disappointed teammates.

Ron was glowing for the rest of the day after John Aaroen's complements and he even seemed to be much more happy in general. Gryffindor held a huge party in the common room, which unfortunately wasn't the same without Fred and George, but they all managed to have fun just the same. Hermione talked the houseelves into(Dobby in particular) lending the Gryffindors some food and butterbeer, and together with some music, the party lasted much longer than it normally would have any other year.

Harry and Neville retired early, leaving everyone else still celebrating the victory. Harry retrieved the picture book to scan it quickly before he went to bed and resolved to visit a memory tomorrow. As he closed the book and put it back in his trunk Harry thought about the great victory he had managed to grab for his team. Lying down and waiting for sleep to claim him, he turned on his side and thought with a smile, _I wonder if Luna was there to see us stomp Ravenclaw? _

A/N: Okay so in Chapter 9 we have lots of quidditch, which like I said before I think I messed up on. We have Sirius's letter in the scrapbook, quidditch tryouts (Lavender isn't all that she appears to be), Harry gives Neville a picture (so nice, huh?) We learn that Colin Creevy is less annoying (thank goodness), and that Malfoy fell of the Bindlstrike (haha sucker) and is still in the hospital wing. We have Harry actually doing good in potions, to spite Snape, then we have Harry and Luna's touching moment. Oh and there's Blaise Zabbini. I just sort of threw her in there to have a good slytherin, cause I mean come on not all of them would be evil. Besides I think JKR said we would meet a good Slytherin. Okay well that's it hope you enjoyed.

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

ANY COMMENTS SUGGESTIONS QUESTIONS IDEAS OR COMPLAINTS? If so, share!

Next Chapter: Sirius's Memory! YAY!


	10. Sirius's Memory

16

Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince

By: Fred and George Weasley are MY kings

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 10: Sirius's Memory

FIRSTLY REVIEWS:

**Blue Mittens: **Thanks for reviewing! No, Sirius doesn't really have anything else to give Harry. He does have some money, which he includes in the scrapbook (in chapter 9). It isn't much because Sirius was disowned by his parents… he inherited nothing. The scrapbook will prove to be very important about understanding a few of the original characters. I wanted to build up a past for the OC's… and what better way then to see them in someone's memory? Thanks about info on Quidditch

**Ice-Phoenix-Tears: **I like the name…very creative! Thanks for being my best reviewer ---- sorry everyone else but if you review as much as this guy/girl does, then there might be some competition :) hehe. Well anyway, thanks so much! Glad you liked the chapter

**Clara: **Glad you liked the story and thanks a lot for reviewing. I can't just come out and tell you if he is the half-blood prince. It's a mystery remember? I will give you a hint: **The half-blood prince IS younger than Harry (which I HAVE to change in chapter 1)**. That's all I am going to say! Hehe!

Hazelle: Just review whenever you can if you feel like it. Thanks so much!

Charlie: Thanks for the review! Oh and thanks a lot about filling me in on who was still at Hogwarts. I'll have to change that chapter a lot then… oh I'll have to have chaser tryouts yikes! Who do you think would fill that position well? Hmmm…Thanks again!

Chapter 10: Sirius's Memory

Harry awoke late the next morning, despite his early retirement from the Gryffindor victory party the previous night. He sat up and withdrew the curtains, revealing the steady stream of sunlight dancing with sparkling feet on the solid oak floor of the dormitory. Harry found himself deserted in the dormitory, all of the other beds exposing that they no longer held any occupants. Harry took this as his chance to finally view one of Sirius's memories that he had so long awaited to see. Harry, after doing some research on how to actually activate a shell pensive (since he had no idea how they worked and he couldn't find Hermione), he knew that he needed a keyword or password in order to gain access to the menu in which all of the memories would be displayed. He also immediately knew what Sirius's password would be.

Harry quickly took out the scrapbook and opened it up to where the shell pensive was located. He took his wand and jabbed the pensive while chanting, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." The shell pensive began to swirl as it became gradually a lighter shade of purple, and then after maximum of five seconds, the light purple became a color of the purest white. On the pensive, in messy and bold writing there read:

The Beginning

The Middle Part I

The Middle Part II

The End

Random Thoughts from an Old, Black and Lovable Dog

Harry couldn't help but smile as he read the last category, and he was very tempted to select it first. However, he overrode his temptation and instead selected the first memory, figuring that he better go in order so has not to be confused. He selected it with another jab of the wand and propped himself up on his elbows as he peered over the large book as the shell pensive again began to swirl in a blur of colors. Thanks to Harry's research on shell pensives in his text, Harry knew that the acted as a muggle television set did. Unlike normal pensives, shell pensives do not allow the onlooker to actually go into the memory. The onlooker, merely do just that… they observe and allowed only to see what the owner of the memory point of view or recount of the happenings happen to be.

The memory finally began to come into view. Harry watched eagerly, wondering anxiously if he really wanted to see this. He was fearful that this memory would, like the last one he had visited, show another unworthy characteristic of someone that he held dear (specifically his father). Harry saw through the shell pensive that his own godfather, Sirius Black was walking somewhat hurriedly, with a mischievous smile on his handsome face. Judging by his height, Sirius appeared to be probably a third year. Harry sat up and let the story unfold in front of him.

Memory #1: The Beginning… Harry's point of view is in parenthesis

Sirius walked briskly down the hall. He knew he looked somewhat smug but was not overly concerned ('_Looks like he owns the world' _Harry thought. How ironic considering for most of his adult life he would be held prisoner.) He was, after all, Sirius Black, the one the only. He strode with long and graceful strides into the Great Hall, where breakfast was currently being served. Sirius made his way towards the Gryffindor table and sat down next to his three best friends: (This caused Harry to sit up straighter and closely examine each of the three boys) Peter Pettigrew (Harry saw with disgust as Peter sat next to James, pretending to be his friend. If only Harry could change this and warn his dad right at this very moment), Remus Lupin (Harry noticed he look sickly… full moon must be approaching), and James Potter (who did indeed looked exactly like Harry as everyone claimed). James returned Sirius's cocky smile, while Remus shook his head disapprovingly (Harry could already see the similarities between his group of friends… Harry and Ron as Sirius and James and Hermione as Lupin…There luckily wasn't a Pettigrew) "Did you actually do it?" James asked arching his right eyebrow.

"Of course, I did, Prongs. Do I ever turn down a dare?" Sirius said still wearing his arrogant smile.

"You four and those pet names," a young female voice sounded from behind them. The four boys turned to see their first-year friend Gretchen Meadowes (Harry knew who it was immediately. She was so tiny then, looking more like seven years old then eleven years old, but her face was the exact same) as she sat down.

"Great morning, isn't lil' sis?" Sirius said giving her a mighty pat on the back and ruffled her hair.

"Sirius, don't!" the little girl whined, squirming. "And don't call me your little sister either. I am not little… and I am not your sister, so the whole comment is stupid."

"You are too little. You're eleven, Gretch."

"Well, you act like you're eleven," She said, somewhat dimly as she buttered her toast.

"She has a point, you know," James added.

"That's enough out of you," Sirius said playfully.

"So what were you up to this morning Sirius?" Remus asked as he polished off his second toast.

"Business," Sirius said, trying to be sophisticated as he gave James a hidden smirk.

"SIRIUS BLACK!" A female voice roared throughout the Great Hall, causing all of its occupants to turn and stare. Sirius cowered at seeing who it was, but tried to remain cool and calm. Lily Evans thundered down the Great Hall making her way straight for Black. "Is that your "business", Sirius?" Lupin asked, smiling as he caught sight of Lily. Sirius didn't say anything until Lily stood before him breathing heavy, obviously very upset. "Err… Hello, Lily," Sirius said with a sheepish smile. (Harry noticed his mother's eyes, which stood out like green emeralds among dull pearls. They really were his eyes, now that he saw them closely and wondered if his stuck out like hers did.)

"Don't you dare smile at me after what you just did to Hailey (_What did Sirius do? _Harry thought with curiosity.) Clara is even more furious then I am. What till she gets a hold of you!" (Harry had to stop and think. Were they talking about Clara Prewett?)

"Oh, that… yes. It was just a joke honestly Lily. I thought it was funny. So did Potter."

Lily eyes flashed as she heard mention of James's name. "Well of course Potter would find it funny. He's an arrogant, selfish prat who doesn't care about anybody's feelings but his own."

"I didn't even do anything," James said standing up, slightly losing his temper, choosing to ignore the stares that the feud was attracting.

"One must be honest, Potter," Lily said icily, "I believe that was your excuse for breaking up with Jennifer Brown wasn't it?" She glared at him as he returned it. "Now returning to the matter at hand…Sirius if you ever pull a stunt like that again, I will let Clara have a go at you. Heavens know she could finish you off in about 2 minutes," -- Sirius was a bit disturbed by this thought but didn't show it---. "Maybe you should consider other peoples' feelings before you go and pull a stunt like that."

"Look, I didn't mean to upset everyone…Danielle's not upset is she?" Sirius said referring to his own girlfriend who was known to be best friends with Clara Prewett. (_Who is Danielle? _Harry thought

"This has nothing to do with Danielle, you mindless git." Lily said the volume of her voice rising, causing Gideon Prewett, who was Head Boy, to give her glare. "Look," she continued growing quieter, "All the other girls you insult like that may take it lying down, but know right now that if you ever, and I mean ever pull a stunt like that again…"

"What?" Sirius asked mockingly "You'll hex us, miss-I-never-break-the-rules?"

"I'll make your life a living hell Sirius and it would serve you right. You know that I can." With that and a scathing look at James, as well polite goodbyes to Lupin and Peter, Lily left.

"I really can't stand that girl," Sirius said in an undertone.

"What was she talking about? About making your life a living hell? Honestly, how does she think she is going to do that?"

"Well, err… there are some circumstances surrounding that. She very well could I suppose."

"How?" James asked bewildered.

"Long story," Sirius said shortly and James didn't push any further.

"Well, all I know is that you to both made idiots of yourselves," Lupin said standing, now that he had finished his breakfast.

"What did you two do anyway?" Peter asked, standing up as well.

"We err… sort of pulled a prank and Hailey Jacobs," Sirius said with a bright smile.

"What kind of prank?" Lupin asked growing worried.

"The usual," Sirius responded, "The one she rightfully deserved too, for making fun of my lil' sis right Gretch." Sirius said again to the small girl beside who nodded.

"Sirius, no, not the…" Lupin started but stopped at Sirius grin and hyperactive nodding.

"She deserved it, Remus. You know what she called Gretchen? She called her a…"

"Sirius I don't care what Hailey called Gretchen. You shouldn't have done that: no wonder Lily exploded on you two,"

"I didn't even do anything," James complained, "But to Lily Evans everything is always my fault… I am not arrogant, you know." James added

Remus just rolled his eyes knowing that every conference or meeting with Lily Evans left Potter like this… in a state of denial. Sirius was just annoyed, not knowing how Potter could go on about the wench who had just gotten all over their backs.

"Well, Lupin I do care about what people say to an eleven year old kid, who hasn't done anything to deserve it." Sirius stated. Lupin just left without a word back in reply. James who seemed unaware that Remus had left said, " I am not selfish either. I think of other people, a lot. All the bloody time for that matter." As he finished he ran his hand through his messy hair, leaving it in an even messier state. At Sirius couldn't take it anymore, "Look James if you want Lily Evans that bad, for goodness sake ask her out. I am so tired of hearing this after every time she talks to you."

"I do not want Lily Evans. She hates me, and I do my best to return the favor."

"Well then shut up about it already then," Sirius said jokingly knowing that James was already head over heels. "Hey, Pete… want to see what we did this morning?" Sirius asked with a smile, "Don't tell Moony we showed you…"

There, at the exit of the Great Hall there was a pair of lacy pink underwear floating midair next to a matching pink bra that had Hailey's picture pinned on it. James had successfully conjured it that if anyone even attempted to take any of it down, they would immediately be burned, and would blister up. James and Sirius had done this twice before and by now everyone knew who was behind it - besides teachers of course - and knew better then to mess with it. Harry had to laugh all though it was very cruel of Sirius. But the thing that made him laugh was that in bold black letters that hung skillfully above the set of Hailey's undergarments. It read: _All of the below (girl in the picture, bra, and underwear) rightfully belong to Padfoot (90 percent) and Prongs (10 percent)._

The shell pensive began to swirl and it returned to its normal regal purple. How on earth had his parents actually gotten together? Harry's mother made it seem as though she hated James. Harry was slightly reminded of two other people he used to think hated each other: Ginny and Malfoy…_I have to see how they finally realize how much they mean to one another, _Harry thought thinking of his parents. He was going to activate another memory when Ron came bursting in. Harry jumped at the sudden sound and knocked the scrapbook off of the bed. He scrambled to pick it up and recovered it quickly, putting it in his trunk as Ron started towards him. Ron had a piece of parchment in his hand and was looking at Harry with a confused expression.

"What were you doing?" Ron asked, as Harry was about to say hello.

"Oh… I… err… was just looking at some old photos," Harry explained gesturing back to his trunk. Why he reacted the way he did, he had no idea. He just seemed to feel as though those memories were private, and were meant only for him to see.

"Anyway," Ron said shaking his head as if dismissing the topic they were just discussing, "Have a look at this. Hermione found it posted this morning. All the girls are going crazy down there." Ron said with a shudder as he gave the parchment he had been holding onto to Harry. The notice read:

HALLOWEEN CELEBRATION 

_Thanks to the HeadBoy and HeadGirl of Hogwarts Institute_

_A dance celebration has been scheduled to take place after the Halloween Feast on_

_Halloween night. We are disappointed to included that only fourth years and older will_

_Be able to attend the dance, seeing as it will take place well past the curfew of the younger students. We hope that all of the upper classmen will attend and enjoy the celebration. We all hope to see everyone there!_

_-Katie Bell and Marcus Randal _

_HeadGirl and HeadBoy of Hogwarts_

Harry was slightly surprised, and then was hit with crushing reality. Was he going to ask anyone to this dance, like he was probably expected to? Did he even want to? Thought settled immediately on a certain person, but Harry shook it off quickly. Of course she wouldn't accept… They were just friends weren't they? Did he, Harry want it to be more? Why else he immediately thought to ask her?

"It's awful, isn't it? You don't know how much I wan to be a third year right now," Ron asked, slicing through Harry's thoughts. "I have no idea who to go with. I suppose we don't _have _to go with anyone…"

"Yeah…" Harry said absently.

"Do you… I mean are you thinking of asking Cho?"

"Oh, her? No. I really have gotten over that, you know. I don't know why you and Hermione…"

"I am not going to ask Hermione!" Ron interrupted Harry quickly, in a nervous voice.

"Err… Right. I was going to say that I don't know why you and Hermione refuse to believe I am over Cho," Harry said with a smile.

"Well, if I did ask Hermione, you don't think it would be bad… Not that I am going to or anything… just if," Ron said, clearly not listening to Harry.

"No not at all. In fact I think it would be brilliant," Harry said suppressing a laugh.

"So, you think I should?"

"Of course,"

"Well, if you think so… I suppose your right you know."

"Of course, I am right," Harry said again with a chuckle that went unnoticed.

"Well, since it was your idea, I suppose it can't do any harm then?"

"No, no… no harm at all."

"Great, I'll ask her right now." Ron said was gone, bounding down the dormitory steps leaving Harry to laugh at his friend's antics. Maybe if they were all lucky, this would be the beginning of something great. Now all Harry had to do was find out his real feelings for a certain blonde Ravenclaw.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Hermione accepted Ron's invitation (Surprise, Surprise!) and they both went out nervously seeking Harry's advice, which was perfectly fine to him, besides the fact that they were too preoccupied to give him any advice about his current problem.

Sunday afternoon, Harry was reading quietly and Ron was finishing his potion essay in the common room when Hermione approached him with a determined look on her face.

"Hey guys, we need to talk," Hermione said quietly as she sat down next to them. Ron and Harry exchanged nervous glances. "It's about the prophecy," Hermione hissed as she noticed their expressions.

"What about it?" Harry asked, dreading the topic. He hated thinking about it, let alone talking about it.

"It's too crowded… Let's go somewhere else," Hermione said as she scanned the full common room.

"Hermione, it's almost five. We will have to really hurry if we are going to be back by 5:30." Ron said checking his watch.

"We'll go to the library… fast. Come on," Hermione said leading the way to the library, going through the portrait hole.

The trio entered the library, Hermione leading the way. Ron and Harry were both pleased to see her acting like her normal self, not any of the suspicious letter sending that had been occurring. Ron had seemed to have finally forgotten about it, but Harry knew that Ron hadn't completely forgiven Hermione. Harry, himself, was just more curious then anything else.

Hermione quickly began whispering as soon as they sat. "I was thinking about everything last night try to sort it all out," Hermione started, "Then something hit me… Last year, the whole reason for all of Voldemort's exploits last year were for the sole purpose of you getting the prophecy for him. Now that we know what the prophecy says, I don't see how it would've helped Voldemort anyway. I mean sure it was useful to us because we had no idea, but killing you has been on Voldemort's agenda for a very long time, so it wouldn't have made a difference. I know Voldemort would got through all of that ordeal just for that tidbit of information."

"So… what? You think we got the wrong prophecy?" Ron whispered, confused.

"No. I think that Dumbledore didn't tell Harry the whole prophecy." The thought had occurred to Harry before as well when Lupin made the comment about not sparing Harry's life at this time… like there was a time and place for Voldemort and him to duke it out.

"Why would Dumbledore do that though?" Ron asked in a quiet voice.

"Well," Hermione whispered, "Maybe he's trying to protect Harry… I am not really sure why. But the way the prophecy stands now it makes absolutely no sense."

"I think you're right," Harry said speaking for the first time in the conversation. "Remember last year when they were talking about how Voldemort would be able to use a weapon? That information is not a weapon, no matter how you look at it."

"Exactly. That's why I think that the prophecy must've included… a way to stop both of you… meaning that it had sort of advice. There has to be something it tells about that both of you can use to your own advantage once you find out what it is."

"But why wouldn't Dumbledore tell Harry how to you-know-who if he knew?"

"There's something holding Dumbledore back… Maybe he doesn't think Harry should be burdened with it… I am not sure. But I know, mark my words, that there is something else in that prophecy. A weapon… and whoever has it will defeat the other."

A/N: Chapter 10! Special thanks to all the reviewers and bcoolgirli, who helped me with my summary! Okay, you all are lucky that I got this out so soon. I might, notice the might, get Chapter 11 up during the weekend but don't count to heavily on it. I have semester finals coming up fast… but if we keep having snow days (Wisconsin weather rocks!) then I will be able to write a TON more. Okay so in chapter ten we don't have a lot going on since it takes place in the span of about two days but the stuff that does occur is very important: Sirius's memory (that might be a bit confusing to read – haha I thought it was funny though) Halloween Celebration is coming up… Ron asks Hermione to the dance and we learn that Harry has a new love interest as well. Then there is the trio's chat about the prophecy. Does it really contain more? Of course it does! I was slightly disappointed when I finished the fifth book because I KNEW there was more to the prophecy then that. I mean the characters were all surprised, but I certainly wasn't! Now that I have reached chapter 10 (yay!) I am going to majorly revise this story. The plot will stay the exact same – the changes will be mostly spelling errors and stuff like that. I also have to give Gryffindors two new chasers… That whole scene needs to be fixed, but that will be the only chapter that the actual storyline will change.

Preview for next chapter: Occulmency with Hall, Romance starts to boil, trust is gained and some trust begins to fade, first trip to Hogsmeade, and maybe some more quidditch! I hope to get 11 out this weekend. After that though don't expect a lot… I'll be super busy with school and exams. But I'll try!


	11. The Real Weapon

18

Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince

By: Fred and George Weasley are MY kings

DISCLAIMER: (I have decided to change this up a bit) I own all of my OC's and the plot. Otherwise nothing else is mine! (Creative, huh? Just kidding haha!)

Chapter 11: The Real Weapon

FIRSTLY REVIEWS: (Thanks so much… I love you all! Because I got so many reviews on this chapter I decided to write this really fast and full of tons of good stuff. You all rock!)

**n6uos**: All right well that disappoints me a lot to hear it, but I do invite criticism because I don't look at it personally. I know that the story isn't by any means perfect, but I at least hoped it was entertaining… Oh well. You can't win them all right? I hope you did continue reading to Chapter 8, because the plot does begin to pick up a bit then. I will keep in mind to liven things up a bit. Nonetheless, thanks for the review.

**Blue mittens: **Haha! I can always count on your review to put a smile on my face :) See there it is… haha! I am glad you gave me those words of wisdom… They really picked up my spirit! Thanks for the review – I fixed the parenthesis thing… Yay!

**Eagle-Eyes: **Hey thanks for the review. Luna: Yeah, I honestly forgot about that… You are right she IS in Ginny's grade. I had her choose a career and everything. Whoops! Thanks for bringing to my attention. Glad you liked the chapter and again thanks for the reviews!

**Ice-Phoenix-Tears: **You are the bomb! As always you never fail to review! Thanks so much! You rock my socks! Haha, that's such a dumb saying, but I like it!

**Nandhp: **Thanks for the review! Glad you like chapter 10 and hope you enjoy chapter 11! I hope the chapter will bring a lot of new things into light. I guess we'll see.

**Mystic Child: **Hey, I am really glad you liked the story and hope you got to continue to chapter 2, haha. If not, then you probably won't read this anyway… but I don't care much. I vow to always write an individual review response to EVERY reviewer (no matter what they say), and I am a person of my word. Thanks for the review! (Hey I looked at your profile – And my name is Rachel too! Sweet, huh?)

**Benwa: **Hey! Glad you continued reading! Thanks about Angelina, Alicia, and Lee's ages. I can't believe Lee is gone… Who am I going to have say the commentary? Any suggestions? Glad you found Malfoy's accident enjoyable… I found it funny too… Serves him right the prat! Glad you liked the story and as always thanks for the review!

Chapter 11: The Real Weapon

The week started of with a morning quidditch practice. Katie hadn't been satisfied enough with a defying win over Ravenclaw when they were due to play Slytherin next week. "Look," she said after practice was over and everyone was trudging back slowly to the locker rooms to change and shower, "Malfoy got out of the hospital wing earlier this weekend, so all of their players are restored, meaning that we now share the favorite spot with Slytherin. They've got some new hotshot chasers so we are going to have to watch out for them… But we easily have the best team in this league, and have had the best team for years. We have to win this one guys… It's my last year, and you don't know how much it will mean to me." She looked up with a meaningful glance at all of her teammates, whom all nodded and smiled. They would win this year… For Katie and for Gryffindor.

After quidditch the whole group trudged back up to the castle to again begin classes. Harry and Ron happened to be on their way to Defense Against the Dark Arts Class when Professor McGonagall approached them with a bright face. "Potter, Weasley. Professor Dumbledore wishes to see you immediately."

"Professor, we have class," Ron said.

"Weasley, you have already been excused from Professor Hall's class. This is more important right now." Harry and Ron exchanged glances. Was Dumbledore going to tell them that he hadn't told Harry all of the prophecy? Were they about to really learn what the weapon was? They both followed Professor McGonagall, each of them eagerly awaiting the new information that would be bestowed upon them. They reached the gargoyle, which sprang open after the password was spoken and Harry and Ron were left to climb the stairs and enter Dumbledore's office. They walked in, still eager, and again saw the portraits of former headmasters all sleeping. Harry was also delighted to see Fawkes, sitting on a perch behind Dumbledore's desk, looking radiant.

"Harry, Ron… please have a seat." Ron and Harry nervously sat down. "You aren't in trouble," Dumbledore said with a kind smile, his eyes twinkling as he noticed their nervous expressions. "I have called you two in here today to talk to you both about the little club you started last year."

"You mean the D.A?" Harry asked, his spirits falling. Here he thought he would actually get some answers from Dumbledore.

"Ahh, yes of course. Well, if you are both still up to directing the club and it's meetings, I think it would be delightful to make it a legal organization… Wouldn't you?"

Harry and Ron both smiled and nodded. "I was hoping you both would be happy to hear it. I think it is an excellent program and compliment both of you for coming up with the idea. You can hold the meetings whenever you like, and will have to read these rules before holding meetings," Dumbledore said pointing to a small list about Hogwarts clubs and other organization requirements, "I have also informed Professor Hall about the D.A. He is very delighted that you two have both taken your interest in the defense department outside of the classroom and said he would love to stop in during one of the meetings and perhaps give a few pointers, or else just supervise. I trust that this will be a very big success with you two leading it."

"Professor?" Ron asked.

"Yes, Ron?"

"It was mostly Hermione's idea… I mean I don't feel right taking all the credit for it," Ron said awkwardly. Harry realized that Ron was right.

"I talked to Miss Granger earlier and she asked me that you two be given the position. She didn't want to have to over burden herself. I believe she is doing quite a lot these days." Dumbledore concluded. Harry, on the other hand, had to wonder whether or not this was another exploit to keep Hermione out of the circle of trust that seemed to be engulfing Hogwarts. "Well you two best be off," Dumbledore then stated, "I believe Defense Against the Dark Arts class will be over by the time you get there, so get a head start on your next class. And Harry, Professor Hall was wondering if Friday night would work for Occulmency practice?" Harry thought and then nodded, dreading it. With that, Ron and Harry got up and left the office. Harry thought about confronting Dumbledore about what Hermione, Ron, and him had all discovered Sunday night but decided against it. If Dumbledore wouldn't tell him before, Harry doubted that he would now. Harry would just have to find out himself.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The rest of the week was full of rumors and excitement about who was going to the dance with whom. Harry still hadn't mustered up the courage to ask whom he wanted to go with, but he had at least confided in Ron. "Well, I don't see why not." Ron replied cheerfully when Harry asked if he should.

"You guys… err… are kind of close I suppose. At least that's what I keep on hearing. It's about time you told me something about it."

"Luna and me are… err…we're just friends," Harry said nervously. Truth be told, he really didn't know what he wanted him and Luna to be anymore.

"Nothing wrong with that… Hermione and I are just friends too," Ron said in fast paced chatter that would've put Gretchen Meadowes to shame. "Friends, nothing more at all." Ron continued, in a slower pace this time. Harry had to wonder when all of Ron's denial was going to stop… but then another thought came to him. _Am I in denial, too? Do I really like Luna? _He _had_ been spending a lot of time with her, and he had even put his hand on hers without even thinking. He always thought about her, even after winning quidditch. But none of that really meant anything, did it? Did it?

After Harry had talked to Ron a bit about Luna, he felt more up to asking her to the dance as he strode to the library where it seemed Luna always was. This time she was, but she was sitting with Elizabeth Conners, Blaise Zabbini, and Hannah Abbott. Harry had never seen a stranger group of friends. Two were fifth years, two were fourth years, and all were from different houses. Harry, no matter how brave he was feeling before, pretended to go about his business like he was there to do homework. He would've been fine if she had been alone… but he couldn't very well ask her in front of all those girls. If she said no, it would be mortifying enough, without three other girls on looking the whole incident. Within ten minutes, they each left, much to Harry's surprise. Elizabeth Conners (A/N: She is going to be Gryffindor's new chaser, well one of them anyway. I have to finish revising chapter nine, then you'll have more information on her) even gave him a wave, which he returned, as she left, as if she knew why he was there.

When they all left he sat down across from Luna where Blaise had been before. "Hey," she said casually, looking up from her potions homework. "Hey," he said back. He didn't know what else to say. He sat there pretending to be finishing up some Charms homework.

"So…err… Did you hear about the Halloween Celebration that they are having?" Harry said almost kicking himself after how stupid he sounded.

"Of course,"

"Going with anyone yet?"

"I've had a few offers… but I turned them all down."

"Oh," Harry said flatly. Was he going to be another among the denied?

They sat in silence for a few moments while Harry worked up his courage again. He didn't know why this was so hard. "Well if you want to go, I was…err…wondering if you would want to go with me."

Luna looked up her face bright and a bit pink as she asked "As friends, or as a real date?"

Harry decided to play it safe, "As friends."

"Okay," Luna said smiling, as Harry got up to leave. "See you later then," He said leaving and turning the corner and go out the door only to run into Blaise, Elizabeth and Hannah all wearing rather guilty expressions. Had they been listening this whole time? "Hey Harry," Blaise said sheepishly before leading the others and walking past him. He blushed a bit, but the continued on, thinking. He felt disappointed even though she had said yes. _I think I know why, _He thought to himself as he climbed the staircase, _it's because she is happy to go as JUST friends… and I am not._

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Friday came up quickly, meaning that Harry was going to have to go through another Occulmency lesson. The bright side was of course that Snape would not be teaching. In fact, Snape always seemed to be preoccupied in his class and never paid much attention to Harry, which was fine by him. Harry knew the loathing and hatred still existed, but was glad that it wasn't always scorning him everyday. Harry walked into the Defense Against the Dark Arts Room at four 'o'clock, and saw that Professor Hall was already set up, having cleared all the desks to the left side of the room. "Ahh, Good afternoon, Mr. Potter." Hall said as he saw Harry enter the room.

"Good afternoon,"

"Well, we best get started. Dumbledore told me that you had been practicing with Professor Snape last year, correct?"

"Yes."

"Well, Professor Snape is very busy this year and won't be able to teach you any longer. He is much better at this than me, but I guess I'll just do my best."

"Alright so let's have a go at it then. I am assuming you already know what to do. Just remember to keep your head clear of emotion, and think of calming thoughts only… slightly like meditating. Dumbledore informed me that you and Voldemort can enter each other's brains when you are both at your weakest points… or most emotionally distressed points. Calm is the key. All right ready then, I'll give you a minute to calm down. You can do this by just thinking of calm thoughts. Your minute begins…now." Harry scanned his brain for a calm thought knowing that the man across from him was about to enter his mind at any time. He cleared his mind as best as he could and thought calming thoughts, doing a meditating type thing, just like Hall had suggested.

"All right minute is up," Hall said while Harry tried to concentrate. "1…2…3!" Hall shouted as he flung his wand in the direction of Harry's temple. Pictures flooded Harry's mind causing him to break his concentration. He saw Cedric looming closer…he was in a field with long grass with the wind sweeping the grass making it appear as though it was dancing… Cedric was smiling and reached out a hand that Harry took without hesitation. Harry felt calm, and had not a care in the world as he and Cedric walked through the grass and turned back. They saw spells flying as well as bodies laying in heaps…but the shocking thing was that Harry saw himself, trying to revive a dead body near him… All of the sudden he was back in Hall's class room on the ground with his scar prickling slightly. He looked up to see Professor Hall wearing a worried expression as he helped Harry up off the ground. "Harry…What were you thinking about?" Hall asked.

Harry slightly shaken from what he had just seen looked up to see Hall's honest face. "I wasn't thinking about anything," Harry lied, "I just cleared my mind."

"I saw that just as well as you did…I didn't get any further into your memories… but Harry have you ever seen that vision before?" Hall asked with a serious voice.

"Well, not that exact one… but I saw one in that same field before." Harry said quietly, deciding that he could trust this man after what Lupin had told him in the letter.

Hall sat down as he stated, "That was the strangest thing I have ever seen… it looked as though it was an insight to the future and not a memory at all. Has that ever happened before?"

"No… I don't think so. I had a dream about that same field, though like I said before."

"Yes, but is extremely odd that when I go to enter your thoughts, you see something that has never happened… Look, Harry I think that is all we will do for today. I'll talk to Dumbledore and I'll look into it some more, so don't worry about. We'll get to the bottom of it," Hall said with a smile, "Same place and same time next week."

Harry left still thinking about what he had seen. He knew Voldemort had not put the vision there because his scar would be throbbing if Voldemort had. So how did it get there? Was it possible that he had another connection with someone else? _Yeah right, _Harry though to himself as he made his way to the common room. But nothing else seemed to explain it. _Maybe Hermione will have a theory about it, _Harry thought as he climbed through the portrait hole. The common room was suspiciously empty besides for Ron and Neville who were both sitting in front of the fireplace. Ron was reading the rules that Dumbledore had given them and Neville was busy doing some Herbology IV essay. "Where is everyone?" Harry asked. On Friday nights the common room was normally packed.

"Well, I guess there was a third and second year dueling competition tonight, so that's were all the young ones are… then Professor Flitwick needed help decorating for the dance tomorrow, so everyone left to do that… then I think some people were planning on having a mock quidditch game."

"Oh," Harry said flatly, "Where is Hermione?"

"Not sure," Ron said stretching and gingerly standing up. "I think I am going to head down to the quidditch field and join in. Want to come you two?"

"No thanks," Neville responded. Harry normally would've been thrilled, but he needed to do some thinking before he could do anything else. "No… I think I am going to finish up all the odds and ends for this D.A stuff."

"Okay, see you guys later then," Ron said disappearing through the portrait hole. Harry, however, did not even look at the D.A. guidelines but instead began searching for some of Hermione's books that might be able to help him explain what had just happen in his Occulmency lesson. She normally kept a few under her favorite armchair, and Harry searched there immediately, although he got a very odd look from Neville. He opened the most revolting looking one first and began to page through it. However, before he could get too interested in the book's contents, he noticed a piece of worn parchment folded up in between two pages. Careful not to let Neville see what he was doing, Harry unfolded the parchment and began to read. It was a letter from Vicktor Krum.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I am writing to tell you that I am very sad that you no longer feel the way that I feel about you. My heart feels as though it has been broken in two and I don't know if I can go on. I know you said that you have to be honest and say that you are in love with your friend named Ron, but I would rather be lied to then hear that. I miss you, very much and I wish that you will change your mind. I don't think this Ron boy will be able to offer you what I can. Please write me back… just a letter will ease the pain for a little while. Please think about what I said._

_Love, _

_Vicktor_

Harry gapped at the letter as it sunk in. Hermione was still talking to Krum? And she told him she was in love with Ron? How long had this been going on? Was this who she had been owling so secretively? He was going to set off to find her, but Neville was gazing intently at Harry looking like there was something he desperately wanted and needed to say. "Err… Neville…Are you all right?" Harry asked.

"No… I… I," Neville said stuttering.

"Go on, Neville… What's on your mind?"

"Harry," Neville started nervously, "I have to tell you something."

Harry looked at him curiously, "What?"

"Well… you know how the prophecy was smashed in the department of mysteries last year?" Neville began uncertainly.

"Yes…"

"Well… I heard it Harry… I heard what it said. When I let it fall, I was right there. I know you didn't hear it… But I did, despite all of the noise." Harry's heart jumped in realizing that maybe Neville might've known what the prophecy really said all along. Harry leaned in closer.

"Neville, what did it say?"

Neville gulped as though he was revealing something that he would be punished for later. "It said… '_In a line not of Voldemort's regime, there comes a valiant one of royal blood, cloaked with the purest heart,' _That's all I heard… I dream about it every night, so I know it by heart now. And I think… I think they were talking about you." Harry suddenly realized why Neville had such a hard time telling him… It was the first Neville had ever said the Dark Lord's name. "I just thought you should know," Neville said still uncertain.

"Thanks, Neville… I really mean it, too." Neville just nodded and left to up to the boys' dormitory. Harry started thinking about what Neville had said. 'I think they were talking about you,' Neville had said. Harry had to admit it might sound like him, but then he remembered what Dumbledore had said earlier about Harry playing a different role in the prophecy. Maybe the prophecy was talking about someone else. Then it hit him. Was it possible that the prophecy was describing the very weapon that Voldemort could use to destroy him and vice versa?

At this time, since it was nearing 5:30, everyone reported back to the common room and it was crowded once again. Harry resolved to talk to Hermione and Ron first thing the next morning in private.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The next morning Harry told Hermione and Ron everything that had happened the previous day in the boys' dormitory, since everyone else was down in the common room. He hadn't yet mentioned Krum's letter because he wanted to only speak to Hermione about it, knowing that Ron would immediately get jealous and that Hermione probably wasn't ready to tell Ron how she felt about him just yet.

"Well, I think that you are right about it talking about the weapon, and not you," Hermione stated referring to the prophecy that Neville had told Harry.

"The only question is what does it mean?" Ron asked as he looked down to where Hermione had written the bit of the prophecy that they knew down.

"It's not that hard to decipher… Look," Hermione said, picking up the parchment and placing it in her hands. " '_In a line not of Voldemort's regime_'… that most likely means that the person isn't evil or that they aren't pure blood,"

"How do you figure?" Ron asked confused.

"Because regime I think in this case is taking on a meaning similar to league. All of the people in Voldemort's league are either pure evil or pure blood. So therefore, this person is neither."

"Then there is the part about royal blood," Harry stated.

"That could have many different meanings… royal doesn't always mean king and queens, but it very well could I suppose… I am not sure about that part."

"So it's a half-blood, courageous and good-hearted king?" Ron asked an amused look on his face.

"Not necessarily a king," Hermione stated.

"A half-blood prince then."

"Who says it is even a man?" Hermione asked offended that Ron had automatically assumed it couldn't be a girl.

"How many girls do you know that are valiant?" Ron asked with a smile. Hermione refused to admit that Ron was probably right, but Harry had to agree with Ron.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

After the three of them had their little chat, Harry found Hermione again and talked to her privately. "Hermione, I have to talk to you quick," he said holding up Krum's letter. Hermione recognizing it immediately snatched it angrily out of Harry's hands. "What were you doing… snooping through my things?" She asked him, the anger apparent in her voice.

"Hermione, no. I found it in your book that I was planning on reading… I wasn't looking through your things."

"Well, what about it?" she snapped, flushing slightly realizing that her feelings for Ron were heavily displayed in the contents of the letter.

"I was just wondering if this is who have been so secretly mailing? You really worried Ron and I… We didn't know what you were up to."

"Yes," Hermione said her eyes filling with tears, "Harry, please don't tell Ron. About any of it…it's bad enough that you know. Promise my you won't tell him."

"Okay I promise."

"Thank you,"

"But Hermione," Harry said as he looked straight at her, "You really should be honest with him, you know. It might save everyone a bit of trouble in the end." Hermione looked up surprised and shook her head while she smiled. "You really have to stop being more mature then me," she said jokingly. "After all it's my job to be the levelheaded one, you know."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

That night Harry was thinking to himself before he went to sleep. He normally thought about Sirius and his parents but this time, he was thinking about his vision he had seen during Occulmency practice. Why had he seen that? Was it really like Hall had said… A forecast into the future? He told Hermione and Ron about it as well, and they found it just as odd as Hall seemed to. He noticed that they both seemed to be very overly worried about him, which was probably to be expected. He knew they were still worried about the prophecy and that they didn't want to see him die ever let alone sometime soon.

He hated thinking about it, but it was beginning to take over his mind. He knew he needed to sort things out… yet he hated doing it, knowing that he was doomed no matter which way he went. It was an awful feeling, a feeling that made him feel hopeless. But as he turned on his side, looking at the moon in the sky through the crack in the curtains, he thought of Sirius and his parents again… And he decided with conviction that he would not let them down.

A/N: Chapter 11 is done! Hope you all liked it! All of it is pretty important: We have first Quidditch, then Dumbledore asking Harry and Ron to again start up the D.A., Harry asks Luna to the dance – I bet many of you are probably questioning that. It seems like everyone thinks that Harry and Ginny will get together. I do not. In fact I think there is a lot of foreshadowing in OoP that tells us that Harry does like Luna. Firstly, JKR always paired them together in everything…seeing the therestrals etc. Then right before a D.A. meeting in the RoR where Harry is taking down the Christmas decoration Luna comes in and they both stand under mistletoe. Harry thinks Dobby put up the decorations but how could Dobby get into Harry's RoR. Harry's subconscious put up those decorations as well as the mistletoe over him and Luna. Then Occulmency where Harry sees (He also begins to trusts Hall) his vision – okay as far as that goes it is VERY important and yes it IS a forecast of the future, as well as the dream in chapter 1. Then Neville tells Harry about what he heard the prophecy say – very important obviously (we learn the weapon is the half-blood prince or in Hermione's debate a half-blooded PERSON no gender specified). We find what Hermione has been hiding, and the trio has chat and Harry fills them in on everything that they have missed… We also have Harry being mature – yes the golden hero is growing up! Okay, well hope you liked it! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

ANY QUESTIONS COMMENTS SUGGESTIONS COMPLAINTS OR IDEAS? If so, please share! Thanks

PS: I know I said all that stuff about hogsmeade being in this chapter… sorry! I never stay true to those dumb chapter previews. Hogsmeade will come in next chapter as well as Sirius's vault contents, and the Halloween dance thingy. Don't expect 12 for a while though probably around 2 weeks, I know it's a long time and it sucks. I'm revising Chapter 9 right now and will work my way through the rest of them to, going backwards starting with the most recent chapters. If you notice any errors, please tell me. It would really help me out since there are so many! Thanks so much! Love you all! Bye! Oh and if you really want me to write Chapter 12 fast, review. Nothing gets me more pumped to write then those things do! I love them! Bye again!


	12. The Second Battle and the New Army

Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince

By: Fred and George Weasley are MY Kings (I changed my pen name!)

Chapter 12: TheSecond Battle and theNew Army

DISCLAIMER: I am so sick of writing this!! BLAH!! I own the Bindlstrike, Clara Prewett (except her last name-- JKR came up with the name Prewett), Gretchen Meadowes, oh and the Conners Twins… okay, this might go on a while, so everything you don't recognize is mine… everything you do recognize is JKR's! There, hehe!

FIRSTLY REVIEWS:

**Libby Bird: **Thanks for reviewing! How did I come up with Bindlstrike? Well Bindl happens to be my last name (hehe) and strike I just kind of threw in there… like fireBOLT. I figured strike and bolt are similar, so that's where that came from. The whole idea for it, like being controlled by your mind, just sort of came to me when I was typing that chapter. Thanks so much! I really try to be creative and bring in new things. I am really glad you like the story! Thanks for all the reviews!

**Blue Mittens: **I agree Luna and Harry are cute! I updated this way fast… You're lucky! Thanks for reviewing!

**Clara: **Thanks for reviewing! Glad you liked the chapter.

**Iniysa: **Hey Lauren! Thanks for reviewing… Glad you liked the chapter!

**Eagle-Eyes: **Thanks for the review! I am glad to hear you liked Chapter 11… hehe I hope to get a lot more "curvy" with this story. Harry and Ginny probably would be cute together (I used to be a BIG GWHP fan…before the fifth book anyways)… but I think you're right about him not really noticing her, and it not happening. Enjoy the chapter, and again thanks for the review.

**Diddler: **I am really happy to hear that you enjoyed it and can't wait for the next chapter… I was a bit slow on this upload, but it was such a hectic week… Well I am still sorry that it took me so long to update. Chapter 13 will probably be just as long a wait, which I say with regret. Sorry, but exams are this week, and I really have to take care of that business first. But I will try and upload really fast after that! Thanks for the great review!

Thanks again for all the awesome reviews! Hope youall like this chapter.

Chapter 12: The Second Army and the New Army

Harry awoke early the next morning. He wasn't sure what woke him up, as he pulled back the curtains on his four-poster bed. Ron and Seamus were snoring loudly as Neville seemed to be making wheezing noises. The sun was just beginning to peak over the rolling mountains in the east, as Harry glanced out the frost covered window. He quickly changed into his school robes, and headed down to the common room, where Ginny was currently sitting peacefully in her pink bathrobe on the couch, staring longingly into the crackling fire.

"What are you doing up so early?" Ginny asked, as she noticed Harry descending down the dormitory stairs.

"Just woke up… What about you?" Harry responded as he came to the bottom of the staircase and sat down next to her. Her face was blotchy and her eyes were red, giving Harry many suspicions that she had been crying earlier.

"Just thinking," She said sadly, as she continued to gaze into the fire. "Life just isn't fair." Harry could definitely agree to that.

"What's wrong?" he asked timidly.

"Everything…I… I just feel so _torn_." She said, sniffing.

"Ginny, if this about Malfoy…" Harry started, but was cut of by Ginny.

"Yes, it is about Malfoy, Harry," she said angrily turning to face him, "I know what you are going to say… 'Oh Ginny, he's scum… he isn't worth your tears…' Well, I can't change the way I feel. Do you think that I like him by choice? No I don't… There is just something about him that makes me happy…but no one understands… no one even tries to understand!" By now Ginny was crying, and she buried her face into her hands.

"Err…Ginny… It'll all work out," Harry said awkwardly, giving her a feeble pat on the back.

"No, it won't! Ron still hates me, and Malfoy doesn't even talk to me anymore! How can it work out?" Ginny screamed at Harry.

Harry didn't know what to say, but just let Ginny cry as he gave her another pat in effort to comfort her. "Come on, Ginny…Stop crying… please." Harry said imploringly. He didn't really know what else to say.

She just looked up, tears steadily flowing down her face. "You're probably right," she said, "I really should stop crying." She began wiping her tears off her face. Harry conjured up a tissue, and handed it to Ginny, who took it and immediately gave a might blow into it. "Thank you, Harry for listening to me…Sorry I know its not your fault but… I just get so upset." She gave him a weak smile and headed back up to the girls' dormitory. Harry watched her, a worried expression clearly forming on his face.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The day began brightly, despite the slightly depressing meeting with Ginny. She appeared to be happier at breakfast, but Harry knew that she was just keeping it all in. Ron and Hermione were both in great moods, obviously greatly looking forward to the dance that was to take place later that night. Ron even went out of his way again to speak to Ginny in a good brotherly manner, causing her spirits to do an apparent lift.

Classes went on in their normal routine even though all of the students were itching to get the day over with so they could begin to get ready. All of the female occupants of the school older then thirteen were all giddy, and could be heard giggling and whispering, which Harry, and many others, found extremely annoying.

The classes of the day quickly ended and Harry and Ron headed to the quidditch pitch for practice, leaving Hermione and Luna, who had decided to get ready together in the prefects' bathroom. "I don't know why they need so much time," Ron said shaking his head as he and Harry made their way across the school grounds. Harry didn't respond but was instead thinking about Luna, and continued to think about her until they reached the field.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"I reckon we look good, mate," Ron said as he checked his reflection in the mirror that hung peacefully in the boys' dormitory. Fred and George had, like Harry implored them to after he gave them his prize money fourth year, gotten Ron a brand new dress robe. It was dark, deep blue that did not clash with Ron's vibrant red hair. I t also fortunately did not have any lace ruffles that Harry remembered all too well on the previous dress robe. Harry had also gotten a new dress robe because he had grown a considerable amount since fourth year. His new one was an emerald green to match his eyes. It made him stand out, but the green color on him made him feel like a Slytherin, much to his own distaste.

"Yeah, I guess," he said casually as he glanced in the mirror. He wasn't sure if _any_ guy _could_ look good in a dress…

The feast was to begin first. Harry and Ron left to meet up with Hermione in the Great Hall and then would proceed to sit with their house for the feast. After the feast, the dance was to be held, giving the younger students a chance to leave for the common rooms. Harry and Ron quickly went down the several staircases and as they rounded the last corner, they found a dazzling Hermione, who was dressed in a silky, sky blue dress robe. She had again done some sort of charm with her hair, as it hung elegantly straight to a little bit past her shoulders. Ron had to quickly do a double-take, and said nervously as a faint blush sprinkled his face as well as his ears, "Wow, Hermione… you look err really great."

"Thanks," Hermione responded wringing her hands, obviously just as nervous as Ron was. The three sat there for quite some time in an awkward silence before entering the Great Hall. None of them knew quite what to say. Harry, realizing that Ron and Hermione were not going to say anything, finally broke the silence and said, "Well, should we go in then?"

"Oh yes, of course," Hermione said if she was startled by something. She led them in where they sat at the Gryffindor table. Harry looked to the Ravenclaw table to see if he could get a look at Luna, but he couldn't find her anywhere. Without much warning the food appeared on their plates, and they all began to dig in hungrily. Every type of food imaginable was placed before them, as the golden goblets and plates came into view.

The feast, as always, was wonderful and by the time Dumbledore stood and cleared his throat, everyone was anxiously awaiting the dance. Dumbledore excused the younger classmen and with wave of his hand, the whole room was transformed. The four house tables disappeared, and the Great Hall became a dance floor as smaller tables were scattered along the walls. It looked exactly how the Great Hall had been set up for the Yule Ball. With that the dance began, and a bit awkwardly. No one seemed to want to be the first to dance, so Elizabeth Conners began dancing immediately with Colin Creevey. Harry was slightly reminded of Fred and George Weasley as the Conner twins and their dates began taking over the dance floor dancing wildly, causing Harry and a handful of other to laugh at their antics.

Harry still hadn't found Luna and was standing tiptoe searching for her. He felt quite stupid as he was all by himself since Ron and Hermione had already left to dance. He also noticed Cho's smug glances (like she was happy to see him alone) that he successfully managed to avoid. "Hey Harry," a quiet voice sounded from behind him. Knowing exactly who it was, he turned and saw Luna. She looked gorgeous. Her hair was in two golden French braids that hung past her shoulder blades, and she was wearing a dark lavender (that reminded Harry of the shell pensive) dress robe that hung gracefully on her slim figure. Her blue eyes were bright and glittery. Harry was sure he had let his mouth drop and quickly closed it, hoping that Luna hadn't noticed. She was looking everywhere but his face, so Harry felt very confident that she hadn't. " Hey, Luna. You look really great," he said enthusiastically as she finally focused her gaze on his face. She flushed and murmured a thank you. "Well, do you want to dance?" Harry asked holding out his hand in a very gentleman-like manner, feeling stupid immediately after he did it. "Sure," she replied with a friendly smile as Harry led her out to the floor. Harry noticed many glances as he and Luna began dancing to the slow song that had just begun.

Harry winced slightly, as he remembered having to dance with this very song with Partivi two years ago when the champions had to do the opening dance. He also remembered the Weird Sisters standing on a stage and performing. Now, however, there was an object that looked similar to a muggle record player, and it was playing an odd orange object that Harry presumed to be the Weird sisters' album or record. He held Luna close to him, awkwardly at first, but as the music began to get more momentum he gradually relaxed and just moved along with it, Luna dancing lightly in his arms. Harry was again forced with yet another question he did not know the answer to: did he like Luna for more than a friend? He knew he was attracted to her, for whatever reason, but he didn't know if it really went beyond that.

Harry and Luna both still received a few stares of confusion as they danced softly, and Harry saw Cho throw him a hurt look, as though he had gone behind her back. Harry just shook it off and ignored all the other glances they got and he could tell Luna was doing the same… but everywhere people could be heard whispering among their friends, "Is _that also _what happened in the Department of Mysteries last year?"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

November came in full swing, with gray clouded mornings and light snow in the afternoons. It was a bit early in the year to receive snow (there was only about two inches), but everything continued as normal. Quidditch was becoming more intense as the game versus Slytherin inched closer. Malfoy had again resumed possession of his state-of-the-art broom, but Katie refused to let the Gryffindor team to rely on him falling again. "It won't matter if he falls," Katie screamed one afternoon at practice after Ron had just insisted that Draco would, "He is faster, Weasley!" Immense pressure was therefore put on Harry to lead his team to success. In fact, it seemed as though the pressure of everything never left. On top of quidditch and classes, Harry was now also adding a new project: the D.A.

Hermione, Ron, and Harry all sat down one afternoon and mapped out the new D.A. According to the guidelines Dumbledore gave them, they had to set up an official meeting place and time. This was easy enough, seeing as they had used the room of requirement before. They also had to allow whoever wanted to be a part of the organization join.

"What about Slytherins?" Ron asked incredously after Hermione had explained it.

"Yes, we would have to let them," Hermione said, as she nodded. Ron gapped at her as though she was mad.

"Oh come off it, Ron. What Slytherins would join anyway?"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

However, two Slytherins did attend the first D.A. meeting, much to everyone's surprise. One was Blaise Zabinni, who came with Luna, and the other Slytherin came with Hannah Abbott. His name Karl Voss, a good-looking fourth year and according to Ginny, well known because his family was extremely wealthy. The meeting started off somewhat oddly, as Harry didn't really know what to say. "Well, I am happy to see all of you… and err…"

Hermione thankfully jumped in, "All of you know why you are here. This is a club started for better understanding of Defensive Against the Dark Arts… hopefully it will be a club that will help you defend yourself against Voldemort." Several people instinctively jerked back, while others sat up, interested. "I don't care what anyone says… or what they do. We are at war, and no silly dance should let us forget that." Harry and Ron caught each other's eye and saw that their confusion was shared. Hermione then began handing out copies of the _Daily Prophet_ as well as some of her own research to everyone present, including Ron and Harry. One article was about the Goblin alliance with Voldemort, while the other was talking about the Gringotts banking failure. "This is proof," She said holding up her own copies, "I don't know why the teachers and Dumbledore pretend like everything is great and safe, and that we will all be protected. My point is that we have to do this ourselves and who better than Harry to teach us since he has already been through it before? If we don't learn how to protect ourselves… I don't think anyone else will teach us how. I know it all seems unreal, but we all have to be aware that this is really happening." Some people wore faces of fear, while others, like Karl Voss, wore skeptical expressions. Neville, Luna, and Ginny of course looked as though they believed every word that Hermione was speaking, and rightfully so probably did.

Harry glanced over the other articles, not from the _Daily Prophet_. They seemed more blunt and straight to the point but also provided more information. Was Fudge still controlling the _Prophet_? Was what the other article stated really happening, although the _Prophet _somewhat contradicted it? After Hermione finished her speech, she ended the meeting, telling everyone to plan to meet next week for the official sign up. Harry couldn't help but feel as he saw the disbelief in many of the members' faces that not many would return to sign up to be official members.

"What was _that _all about? We never agreed to telling them that!" Ron said angrily to Hermione. Harry guessed that Ron must've noticed the disbelieving expressions as well.

"Look, Ron I wanted to get the point out. I don't want them thinking that I am going to hide it like everyone else."

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked, "Hiding what?"

"Hiding the fact that we are in a WAR, Ron!" Hermione yelled in a frustrated voice. Harry began to feel thankful that everyone had left by this time, so they didn't have to witness this… In fact, he wished he had already left.

"How is anyone hiding that, Hermione? Everyone knows about it!"

"Oh, please, Ron. What do you think that stupid dance was for? It was to distract us… keep our minds happy, gives us a false feeling of safety…" Hermione said as she bit her lip. Harry had to wonder what on earth was going on. Why was she acting like this? Ron looked hurt, as he asked angrily as his ears began turning pink, "Just a stupid dance? Hermione… I just don't understand you." And with that Ron turned to leave. He opened the door and closed it with a loud slam. Hermione simultaneously fells to her knees and burst out crying as Harry thought _'Damn it! Why didn't I leave with Luna or something?'._ He was getting tired being put in the awkward position of comforting crying girls.

"Hermione…" Harry started, but Hermione cut him off.

"Please… just leave. I want to be alone," She said resting her chin on her knee, but not looking up at him. Harry, after a glance back at her pathetic figure, left with a headache. He was sick of this… tired of the fighting, the crying, the secrecy, and the mysterious mood swings. But most of all Harry was sick of this war. Unfortunately, it had barely begun.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Harry woke early the next day and immediately got ready for the Hogsmeade trip. He was looking forward to it seeing that he had made plans to go with Luna, again as just friends. He told a moody Ron the previous day, who just responded by saying that he was going to stay at the school anyway. Hermione also informed Harry that she wasn't planning on going. "I need to think about things," she said for an excuse. Harry was interested to know just what she would think about, but he didn't question her any farther.

Realizing that he had about two hours wait before he had to leave for Hogsmeade, he settled in a cozy armchair and began working on his Potions homework. When it was finally time to leave, he went off to the Great Hall and met Luna.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Hogsmeade was cheerful as always as he and Luna walked down it small, paved street. The light snow that had occurred three days earlier had begun to melt, leaving puddles around every corner. They went into most of the stores purchasing various items like some Skipping skeeters, the newest wizarding candy that tasted similar to the muggle candy called Starburst, except for the fact that Skipping skeeters literally skipped in your mouth. Luna and Harry also made their way up to where the Shrieking Shack was visible, while Luna told him all the crazy things she used to believe about that place. They sat just looking at it for a bit, while Harry was debating with whether or not to tell her about what had happened to him in that very place third year. Unfortunately he never got the chance as screams came echoing from the village behind them.

Luna and Harry turned to see what had caused the scream. Then Harry saw them, everywhere below them. Dementors were flooding Hogsmeade, coming from every direction. There were other figures in black casting spells, causing destruction. Harry didn't think about what he was doing, but felt his legs carry him down the hill, with Luna right behind him. Some third years were cowering in a mass of bushes while some other wizards came out of the Hogshead, in attempt to fight of the Death Eaters.

Harry felt the sickly cold feeling as the dementors drew closer to him. "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" he yelled, as about ten of them rounded the corner. The stag galloped towards the dementors at full blast, casting them each away. The Death Eaters were greatly advancing, after disposing of the wizard who had tried to stop them. Harry felt their gaze fall upon him. He raised his wand to cast a stunning spell, but instead was choked by the coldness of the air. He turned around and saw dementors surrounding him. His vision began to shake… He couldn't think. It felt as though he was paralyzed. In a rush every horrible memory flashed through his mind at lightning speed as he heard his mother's scream. But he saw something else, something that he hadn't seen before. He saw a black-haired boy, crying by a window. He saw the same boy getting cowering to a man in black. Harry felt like he was drowning, and felt his mouth opening.

Suddenly his body jerked back into the present as he heard distant callings of spells. He felt cold and stiff, as he timidly opened his eyes. Luna was kneeling over him, her mouth moving rapidly, but her voice inaudible. Harry sat up quickly as his hearing came back to him. "Harry, are you all right?" Luna asked in a high-pitched nervous voice. Harry didn't answer but instead turned to where all of the noise was coming from.

The order members, all cloaked in dark blue, were dueling with the death eaters. The dementors all seemed to have vanished. Harry stood, but was immediately shoved back down. Lucious Malfoy peered from under a black cloak, an evil smile on his face. Harry saw with distaste that Snape was right by Mr. Malfoy's side. Luna gasped and backed away from the two men. Snape looked calm and cool as though this had been his plan all along. "Ahh, Mr. Potter, one of the little boys we are looking for," Mr. Malfoy said.

Harry gripped his one ready to hex Mr. Malfoy. However, Snape yelled, "STUPEFY!" directing his wand at Mr. Malfoy, and hitting him square in the back. Malfoy fell to the ground as Snape nervously looked around. "Get out of here, you two. Take the rest with you. NOW!"

Harry had no choice but to listen to Snape's word seeing as that Snape had probably risked his own neck to save Harry's. Harry grabbed Luna and pulled her up quickly, leaving with some regret. The death eaters were there because of him… If anyone died… it would be his fault. Harry saw Colin Creevey, Justin Flen-Fletchery, Frank Conners, and Elisabeth Conners hiding under some of the ruins of what used to be the Hogshead. Harry quickly shouted, "Over hear, we're going back. Hurry up!" They all ran up the trail, which led back to Hogwarts with speed. "Harry, wait…" Luna said stopping and grabbing his arm in hopes of stopping him too. Harry stopped and saw what she saw. Coming down the path were more dementors. Harry knew that their group of six teenage wizards would not be able to hold the dementors for long. Cursing, he searched for some other way out. Then it hit him. "I know a secret passage way… it will take us right back to Hogwarts…" then he stopped realizing that the passage way was probably blocked off now… so it wouldn't help them anyway. "Well let's go then!" Frank yelled nervously backing away as the dementors glided down the path quickly. Harry realized that they had no other choice. He led them running back to Honeydukes, which was currently missing a chunk of wall and all of the glass from its windows. Harry ran down to the cellar saying hurriedly, "It might be blocked, but it will at least it will hide us for a while."

"It's not blocked," Colin Creevey said, causing the other five to turn and give him questioning looks.

"I don't think it is either," Justin said plowing through the others, drawing his wand and saying "LUMOS."

The six made their way through the long tunnel, and Harry was surprised that Colin and Justin were right… the passage way was not blocked. The six arrived back at school exhausted, and covered in dirt. They trampled through the halls and made their way back to the Great Hall. The whole school was gathered, many people anxiously talking. Harry saw Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick, and Professor Trewlaney all with frightened faces trying to comfort so third and fourth years that made it out okay. Ron, Hermione, and others ran to greet the six that had just walked and many others fell quiet at seeing Harry.

The six explained their story to the others and everyone else was left to wait for the others return. Luna told Harry that five of the dementors had all tried to perform the kiss on him at the same time. Luna tried to block them off but only succeed in veering one away. "Clara arrived just in time. She got all of them away with one spell," Luna said a scared look in her eyes. "It was horrible." Hermione then filled them in on what had been going on at Hogwarts: According to McGonagall, Clara Prewett was sent to retrieve the other students and at least 20 were still missing, as well as many members of the staff. "We were so worried," Hermione said with a glance at Ron. "Thank goodness you are all okay… I just really hope that everyone else is just as lucky."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Two hours later, all of the twenty students were all accounted for except for one. Ginny had not returned. Ron hadn't spoken since he found out that she was missing and no one else dared to speak. Luna was also looked very shattered. Silence fell as Dumbledore walked up the Great Hall with a tired expression on his face. Many others followed him, including Snape, Prewett, and Lupin. Dumbledore stood tall as he reached the staff table and turned to face the anxious and worried students. Harry had noticed that Malfoy hadn't spoken since it was announced that Ginny was missing. "I am sure you all know about what as been occurring these past five hours. Many of you witnessed it. We are very lucky that no lives have been taken from us, but many are unfortunately injured. I realize that this will be the end of Hogsmeade trips for this term. I want to thank Mr. Remus Lupin and Ms. Clara Prewett who led all of our students back to safety. I hate to say this, because it is a very depressing note… but we must all be careful of our actions. The wizarding world that we all love is torn in war at this time. The only thing we can do is unite together and stand strong in the forces of darkness. We must remember the grand old saying of 'United we stand, divided we fall.'" With that Dumbledore left with Snape, Clara, and Lupin through a back door.

Ron and Luna got up and left and Harry saw Malfoy do the same. Harry hoped that Malfoy wasn't going to the hospital wing, like Luna and Ron were most likely were. Harry stood and left to go up to the common room. He was still filthy and exhausted. He took a quick shower and fell onto his bed, replaying what had happened to him with the dementors had tried to give him the kiss. Who was the black-haired boy, crying and staring out the window? Why did it feel so familiar? Harry had never seen it before had he? His exhaustion finally overtook and he fell into a pitiful sleep.

He woke up to the tapping of glass on the window. Harry got up quickly and looked around. It was still dark and he heard the others snoring distantly. Harry made his way to the window and found Hedwig, with a letter tied on her leg. Harry let her in and offered her some food and water as he gently untied the parchment. Harry's heart jumped when he recognized the untidy scrawl as Hagrid's. Ripping the parchment open, Harry drew out his wand ("_Lumos!"_) and read:

Hey yeh Harry,

How yeh been doing? Reckon yer a bit worried about me, so I thought I'd write yeh. Tell Ron and Hermione I say hello. I can't say much, because it might go in the wrong hands and all that. Just know that I'll be back soon, this time with happier news. Grawp's doing great, loves the fresh air. Well, I'll see yeh three soon. Be careful and stay outta trouble.

Hagrid

Harry smiled as he remembered Hagrid's half-brother Grawp, who had actually helped him and Hermione get rid of Umbridge. It felt good to hear from Hagrid. Harry gently stroked Hedwig's head and then he let her out so she could go fly up to the owlery. He again returned to his bed after putting the letter from Hagrid in his trunk. Harry felt as though things would never be the same. He had always been a part of something… but now everyone was involved, and Harry didn't want anyone dieing because of him. But then another thought came to him. They were not just looking for him… Malfoy had said 'one of the boys we're looking for'. Who else did they want? Were they there to get the other boy, and not Harry?

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The quidditch game was postponed because of Ginny's injury. It turned out that she had been buried underneath the rubble of the Hogshead. Ron and Hermione seemed to had made up, because they always left with each other to go visit Ginny. Madame Pomfrey insisted that Ginny was getting better, but Harry didn't see how. Lupin and Clara stayed at Hogwarts three days after the attack, and Harry took his chance. He approached both of them with Sirius's vault key and asked if they could go and retrieve Sirius's vault contents after explaining to them what Sirius had left for him. Lupin promised to do it as quickly as he could.

Professor Hall also gave Harry a break, and allowed him to skip Occulmency, which Harry was immensely grateful for. "It's been a long week," Hall stated. Harry had to agree. But there was some good that came out of the attack. Ron and Hermione got over their spat. Also, when they held the next D.A. meeting about twice as many people showed up, and everyone signed in as official members, giving them a completely new army. Everyone finally realized that Hermione was right like usual.

A/N: Okay, yay! I am so glad I got this out before finals next week (Wish me luck! Chemistry is going to bite the big one). Oh I changed my penname… So many other people had Ron Weasley is my king or some variation of it for their penname and it bothered me… I like to have a somewhat unique identity so others can actually find my stories. I really hope Fred and George are less common selection… With my luck, probably not… Who knows?

Okay onto the chapter: we have the Halloween dance… Nothing really too important, but just shows some romance! Hehe! Then there is Ginny's breakdown…its not too important either, just giving us more on Ginny. I haven't written a lot about her. The D.A gets started again and we have Hermione's control-freak moment… I know everyone is probably like okay why did Hermione and Ron get so upset with each other? Well Ron doesn't like the way Hermione handled the situation, and lets be honest… she was VERY blunt. Hermione has her reasons… she knows more than Harry and Ron – we find out how later :) Then the attack on hogsmeade, which is VERY important. Then the whole new army that assembles for the D.A. and the realization from everyone (all of the students) that the war is really happening and is really going to effect them. Well I hope everyone enjoys! **REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

ANY QUESTIONS, COMMENTS, SUGGESTIONS, IDEAS, OR COMPLAINTS? If so, please share!

I am still working on revising chapters 6-10 (If you noticed any errors in chapters 1-5 please tell me, thanks!) I have decided to revise every ten chapters so 11 and 12 will be revised when chapter 20 is uploaded (hopefully that will be soon!) All right well thanks to all the readers and reviews! Bye

PS: I don't have school Friday! Expect Chapter 13 an probably the revision of at least 6 and 7! Again I was not true to my chapter preview… whoops! Well I **PROMISE** that next chapter will have Sirius's vault contents and the Slytherin Game. I wanted to put it into this chapter but it would've been too long. I might throw another one of Sirius's memories in there too, but I guess we will just see! THANKS FOR READING! Please review! Bye again!


	13. Finding Fudge

Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince

By: Fred and George Weasley are MY Kings

Chapter 13: Finding Fudge

DISCLAIMER: I own everything you don't recognize; every thing you recognize isn't mine!

A/N: I **dedicate** this chapter to four great guys (Two seniors, one junior, and one graduate) who were killed last night (Thursday) in a car accident. Their car slipped on a patch of ice and they went head-on into a semi (the semi driver was okay…Thank goodness). It was terrible and I hope that everyone will get through it. I was not very close to any of them, but I do know many people who were. It'll be such a huge change, and probably one that many people just aren't ready for. Please remember: there is no cure for birth and death, except to enjoy the interval. **Rest in peace Josh, Jason, Danny, and Justin. **We will all miss you and we will never forget you!

FIRSTLY REVIEWS: **Special thanks** for pointing out my errors and for the great suggestions!

**Half blood-dark-phoenix: **Okay, the mistakes: I went back and fixed the Luna age thing and I also made Katie the Gyffindor captain when **Eagle-eyes :)** mentioned it earlier, but thanks anyway – I appreciate it. As far as Ginny trying out for beater… I didn't know she wanted to be a chaser in OotP. I apologize, I must've forgotten and I admit that I should have caught it. Thanks for letting me know! I'll have to go back and revise chapter 9 again. As far as details go, I try and do my best. I know it isn't near close to what it should be. I'll keep it in mind as I am continuing on with the story and revising my story. I noticed that I was lacking detail in chapter 9, and I tried fixed that. Thanks for the review, and the tips…I think you are right about more details. Thanks again!

**Vertigo4Ever:** I love the name! Hehe. Anyways thanks for the review. I don't know why I put Blaise and Hannah in fifth year… Thanks I'll have to go back and fix that. Thanks for the reviews! Also about the dementors, Harry was not able to fight them off for a very specific reason (under normal circumstances, he would have been able to)… it has a lot to do with the black-haired boy that he saw (hint! hint!)

**Clara**: Hey, thanks for the review. Sorry, but I do not think that I will be able to post this soon enough for you to read it at school! It's so cool that you memorized my id number… makes me feel so special, hehe. Thanks for pointing out my error, too!

**Ice Phoenix Tears**: Hey…YAY my best reviewer! Hehe. Hope you enjoy this chapter:)

**Blue Mittens: **Thanks for the review! Harry and Luna are not together as a couple… yet. Sorry to prolong it but now isn't the time for it to happen! It will eventually, I promise! Hey-- **Vertigo4ever **was kind of upset about your review... I don't think you meant it to be a flame, but she was very upset. Maybe you could settle something? I don't know. Thank you for the review

**Nandhp: **So glad that you liked the chapter! Thanks for the great review… It really made my day. I really needed something cheerful today… it's been a very sad and horrible day.

Chapter 13: Finding Found

The shock of the attack so close to Hogwarts was slowly ebbing away as December strode in with full force. Ginny was as good as new and everyone else was slowly going back to their normal, and might I add boring, lives…With the exception of the golden trio. Snowfall increased in the ten-fold so now a healthy seven inches was visible on the school grounds. Harry and Ron were both now throwing themselves into the D.A. and quidditch, leaving schoolwork a bit in the dust. The D.A. had turned out to be a great success. Not only were other houses joining, but Harry could tell that the members actually enjoyed what they were doing. He saw their achievements made over just the first lesson and couldn't believe some of the talent that some of them had. Karl Voss, for instance, could produce a patronus just as easily as Harry could.

Professor Hall had again resumed the Occulmency practices, but nothing strange occurred. Hall had been lost for any explanation as to why it had occurred in the first place. Harry, however, was becoming sufficiently better at blocking out Hall, even though he still entered Harry's mind. He assumed that the reason he could do it much easier now with Hall had something to do with the fact that Snape had so much resentment inside of him, that when he cast the spell, all of the resentment and hate came with it.

Snape was back to being his old self, Harry soon found out when he entered Potions class Monday morning. Harry had been hoping that Snape would've perhaps become a little bit more bearable, after the Hogsmeade attack. After all, Harry reasoned, Snape had risked his life for Harry and Luna by cursing Mr. Malfoy like that. If Snape had been seen performing such an act, Harry was sure that Voldemort would've immediately put two and two together. But if there had been any truce between the two, it wasn't found on Monday morning. Snape had hi usual biting remarks while Harry bit his lip, and struggled not to say anything in reply.

Harry hadn't gotten a chance to talk to Luna after Hogsmead, and was desperately awaiting a time when he could. He still was unsure about what he felt about her, but he definitely knew it was something more permanent and more likeable then his brief experience with Cho Chang. Harry was also eagerly awaiting Sirius's vault contents. _Some items of interest_… Those had been Sirius's words. So what was in the vault? Something important… maybe something to do with the half-blood prince? Harry had been wondering about just who the half-blood prince could be...Was it possible that the death eaters had been looking for the half blood prince as well? Harry also had the uncanny feeling that the black-haired boy was linked to the half blood prince somehow. Was the black-haired boy _the _half blood prince? Is that why he felt so familiar to Harry? Harry was just hoping that maybe the vault contents would give him some answers. If not, he would have to turn to Ron, Hermione, and maybe even Luna. There was nothing that they couldn't overcome together.

Harry soon found out that he wouldn't have to wait too long for Lupin to return. On Wednesday, Lupin returned back to school grounds with three parcels in his hands, which he personally gave Harry right beforeHarry was to head out to the pitch for quidditch practice. "Best not open them here Harry, wait until you're alone. Well I have to be off with other business, but you take care of yourself." Lupin said with a warm smile after he had handed Harry Sirius's vault contents. Harry couldn't believe that Lupin was already here, and that the mystery that had been nagging on him for quite some time would finally be solved.

"Lupin, how did you manage to get these so soon? The paper is always reporting about how hard it is to get into Gringotts and actually retrieve anything since the Goblins are no longer working there at all. Actually, I think just yesterday I read something about the many wizarding families panicking and sending their house elves to retrieve all of their savings, and the house elves were dieing because of all the special security that only Goblins can break. You should've heard Hermione…She's still going at it."

"Oh yes I suppose, that's Hermione for you. I personally don't keep up with the daily prophet. As far as getting into Sirius vault, I had a speck of help from a friend," Lupin said mysteriously with a flicker of glee in his eyes. It was the first time that Harry had seen Lupin somewhat happy since last summer.

"Would that friend happen to be Clara?" Harry asked with an all-knowing smirk. He figured he might as well have fun with the situation.

"Ah, that's a bit of a long story, one that I don't have time to tell right now. I have got some order business at Plain Pillsbury this evening." Lupin said, swiftly changing the subject.

"What kind of business?" Harry asked his interest flaring.

"That, Harry, is another story… one that again I unfortunately do not have time to tell. By the looks of things, it doesn't seem like you have time either." Lupin said. Harry soon realized that Lupin was right. All of Harry's other teammates were already on the field and no longer in the locker room.

"Well, Harry I am afraid I must be off. Remember if you need anything, just owl me. Of course, you'll have to be discreet… you know the drill by now, I am sure."

Harry just nodded in response. "Goodbye, Lupin." Harry called as the man opened the locker room doors, exposing bright sunshine reflecting of the radiant and blinding white snow. Lupin gave a light wave accompanied by a smile as he walked out into the winter wonderland.

After quidditch Harry tore up the snowy hills in a very hurried manner. He was so anxious to open the parcels that he hadn't even paid attention during quidditch. Katie, who had become so intensely frustrated by Harry's lack of attention, practically screamed at him every time he passed her. "Pay attention!" She would yell or "We play Slytherin, Harry! No joking matter!" but her definite favorite phrase was, of course, "Malfoy has a faster broom, Harry. He is faster! You need to practice!" Harry knew that he needed concentrate but finding out what was hidden in Sirius's vault was a lot more important right now that some quidditch game. What if these packages had something to do with the Half-Blood Prince? Harry needed to know. He knew the half-blood prince was important. He had begun to suspect that Mr. Malfoy was also looking for the half-blood prince at Hogsmeade. He wasn't sure why, but he sensed the connection. He also thought some connection between the image of the black-haired boy existed with the issue at hand. Was the black-haired boy the half-blood prince? Was that why the boy had felt so familiar?

Quickly making his way up the staircases, he bounded up to the portrait of the fat lady. "Jastnohdy puvrita," Harry called as the portrait swung open. He climbed through the portrait hole, and stole away to the dormitory, where he could open his gifts in private. He set the three parcels down gently on his four-poster bed and picked up the lightest one first. He noticed that his name was written very neatly in bright green ink on the front of each of the packages. Harry eagerly tore of the wrapping and was very surprised at what he saw. Inside the parcel, were three very important looking documents. As Harry leaned closer, he saw that they were deeds to different estates. The first one was for Godric Hollow, Potter Manor. The very place his parents had been killed… Where he had lived for the first months of his life. Harry felt awe coming over him.

The deed, issued by Lily and James, said that Potter Manor was to be left with their heir Harry Potter when he was of age, if in any case they died before they were able to issue it themselves. Until that time of age, which was preferably eighteen, Sirius Black would remain the owner. Harry then shuffled the documents to find that Sirius had left him the Black Family Estate in France and the Black family summer home in London. With these two deeds, Sirius left a note of explanation.

_Harry,_

_These were given to me from my Uncle Alphard that I told you about earlier. I actually lived in the summer home in London for quite sometime, right after graduation, to be precise. The estate in France is probably one of the more valuable estates that the, but I do not know for sure, seeing the fact that I have never been there. I hope you will find some use out of them. They are really the only things I own of value besides for my own small inheritance from my uncle, which is in another parcel. Behave yourself…Oh who am I kidding? Just don't get into too much trouble._

_Love,_

_Sirius_

Harry folded up the letter carefully and put the deeds in his trunk, carefully hiding them underneath many pairs of socks --- the ones that Harry tried his best to avoid wearing. He couldn't believe he was now the sole owner of three huge estates. He certainly didn't have any use for them now. A part of him wanted to go back and look at where his parents had once lived… to Godric Hollow. He had to admit that he was curious about the places that he had just gained possession of in the last minute. What would he do with these places? Sell them? He couldn't do that… His parents had passed down the Potter Manor to him and Sirius had given him two estates, because Sirius believed Harry would use them. He couldn't just throw them away like trash. They were gifts from the only parental-like figures that he had ever known, besides for the exception of Remus Lupin.

He again sat down on his bed, determined that he would decide later about what he was going to do with the estates, and opened the second parcel. It was a small wooden box with small carvings of elves and other magical creatures running all along the sides. On the top, there was a picture of large black dog. _How appropriate, _Harry thought with a smile. Black dogs had always been Sirius's trademark. Harry carefully and gently unlatched the hook of the box and opened it. Inside there was a small item about the size of a women's small brooch resting on green silk cushion that was tucked in neatly all around the box. Harry peered over it and looked closer. It looked similar to a coat of arms. It was shaped like a shield with the figure of a golden lion walking forward with its tail perked. The background was a deep and brilliant purple has and emerald green writing that read: _Fortuna Bonus_. Harry had no idea what the phrase meant or what the thing even was. Figuring that he would have to just ask Ron and Hermione later, he closed the box and moved on to the next parcel.

This parcel was a lot larger and heavier than what the others had been. Harry had been trying to guess its contents the whole trip up to the dormitory. He tore of the wrapping. It was large and wooden, with a long indentation on the cover that read S.B. It wasn't locked or hooked together, so Harry carefully lifted the lid. Inside were many gold galleons and shining knuts. It looked as though there might even be some muggle money in the mix: Harry saw something that looked suspiciously like a penny. It wasn't close to a fortune, but Harry knew that this was probably all his godfather could offer, and it meant so much to Harry that Sirius would leave him all of this.

Harry smiled as he put his new possessions in his trunk, again disguising them with old socks. He knew that he might never use what Sirius had given him, and he had to admit he was expecting some answers about the current mystery… but it meant the world to know that he had meant just as much to Sirius, as Sirius had meant to him.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Immediately after the attack, Ron, Hermione, and Harry all vowed to do their best to get to the bottom of the mystery. OnThursday morning, however, the mystery came to them. As usual the owl post arrived. Ginny and Hermione received their usual: _Daily Prophet_ for Hermione, and Molly's annual letter for Ginny. Ron and Harry continued on eating, knowing that if anything of interest was in either post, then the girls would tell them.

"Look at this," Hermione exclaimed excitedly as she set down a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ in front of the three others as Colin Creevey and Elizabeth Conners looked also. A bold headline proclaimed '**_Fudge Found'_**

"I didn't know he was missing," Ron said as he read the headline.

"No, Ron… It's about Fudge being questioned. The ministry counsel members tried him in trial after the Hogsmeade attack. The paper also says that our beloved Minister of Magic has been under the Imperious curse."

"What? How?" Harry asked. He remembered being concerned about it last year when he realized that Fudge had such close contact with Mr. Malfoy.

"Why were they trying him in court?" Colin asked.

"It says that Hogsmeade has protective wards around it that only the Minister of Magic can lower, but he first needs the approval of the Ministry Counsel. He lowered the wards before the attack took place without the approval from any counsel members. They tried him and found him guilty. The Aurors then were taking him away when he leashed out… That's how they found out he was under the Imperious Curse, and the Aurors don't know how long it has been going on or who was controlling. They were forced to kill him."

"That's awful," Elizabeth said wearing a frown.

"They don't know who cast the spell?" Harry asked. He remembered being concerned about the exact same issue last year when he had noticed how close Fudge was with Mr. Malfoy.

"No, they Auror's are investigating." Hermione said looking over the paper some more.

"So does this mean we need a new Minister? I wonder who it will be." Colin Creevey said, mildly surprised.

"Me too, I can't believe Fudge died." Ron said dazed.

"Well, that explains how Voldemort got in…" Hermione said then added in an undertone that only Harry and Ron heard, "Now we just have to find out why... I wonder if it has to do with the half-blood prince."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Thursday came with more snow and the greatly anticipated Slytherin game. Harry had managed to convince Luna to come, and he couldn't wait to face of Malfoy. He knew that the Bindlstrike was of course faster than the firebolt, but Harry felt a special bond with his broom. It had helped past many obstacles before, and Harry knew it wouldn't let him down now.

Ron, Harry, Ginny, Lavender, Katie, and the Conner twins all headed down to the pitch all nervously awaiting the start of the game. Katie had already let them know how she felt about this year and didn't say anything further except to "Bring Gryffindor some pride." Harry intended on doing just that. They dressed silently, knowing that if they lost this game, they would be joining Hufflepuff and be out of the running for first place. They had already sworn to Katie that they were not going to settle for anything less... and they didn't plan to either.

The team, all cloaked in their scarlet robes made their way out to pitch just as the flush green of Slytherin began to clear out as well. The air was cold, as was to be expected in winter, but the players were all wearing their heavy robes, which ensured their warmth. The fourteen players took their positions on the ground ready for kick off. Katie and the Slytherin captain shook hands tensely, and with a blow of a whistle the Quaffle was released. Harry flew up immediately noticing the Bindlstrike's speed. Malfoy was the quickest one to pull out of the starting position and he began quickly scanning the field for any flitter of gold. Harry began to do the same, also striving to listen to the commentary that was being provided by some Hufflepuff fourth year Harry didn't know. "Bell has the Quaffle, passes to Conners, who passed... oh no pass, an excellent fake by Conners. Back to Bell, she shoots... and she scores." The cheers from Gryffindor's section were tremendous as Katie quickly did a victory lap. "Mendeleev has possession, and he passes...and... INTERCEPTED by Conners who turned and scored! Excellent play... amazing... intercepted!" The cheers were defying as Harry circled around the stadium. Here they were, five minutes in and Gryffindor had a twenty-point lead. The game continued as Slytherins made a slight comeback on Ron to tie the score.

Katie wasn't about to let Slytherin take the lead. She quickly passed the quaffle to Elizabeth, who wasted no time in pulling a successful goal. Mendeleev, the Slytherin captain could be heard yelling at his keeper, "She's a girl... you're being outplayed by a girl. Get it together."

The keeper then fired back, "At least I am not being outscored by a girl." Harry began to dislike the 7th year chaser more and more as the game continued. Mendeleev, however, didn't seem to care what anybody thought. After a rather great goal by Conners, Mendeleev took the beaters bat from his teammate and chucked a Bludger in her direction, hitting her square in the back and knocking her off her broom. Harry was about to go help her when he saw glittering gold by Mendeleev's face.

Harry pushed his broom forward and flung his arm outward feeling the cold winter air fly up in his face, almost laughing at the surprise and fear in Mendeleev's eyes. Malfoy must've noticed the snitch as well, because he too was flying at Mendeleev in warp speed. Harry had already had a two second head start and pulled in the dive as the snitch flew towards the ground . Malfoy was constantly gaining on Harry. He quickly outstretched his hand and encircled the small gold ball just as Malfoy's hand snatched the air where the snitch had previously been located.

Harry magnificently pulled out of his dive, holding his arm up as Ms. Hooch blew her whistle signifying the end of the game. Cheers echoed throughout the stadium as the team of scarlet hugged each other. Katie hugged Harry an extra long time, whispering, "Thank you," in his ear, while she gave a big, almost aunt-like kiss on the cheek. The Gryffindor's victory was of course somewhat sort-lived. Elizabeth had fallen off her broom and had been taken to the hospital wing, by Madame Pomfrey.

The Gryffindor team landed, as did the Slytherin team. Mendeleev threw each of the Gryffindors murderous looks. Malfoy was also looking a bit murderous as he glanced upon Harry. "Luck Potter. That's all it was... I would hate to see the day when your luck runs out."

"Well, Malfoy," Harry responded, "It looks as though yours already has."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

A/N: All right sorry this chapter is a bit short but I have a lot on my mind and all with the deaths...It's so horrible! I can't believe it happened. Well anyway, enough about that depressing note.

Anyway Chapter 13: We "find fudge" and realize how the Hogsmeade attack occurs and how Fudge was killed. We also hear some more talk about Occulmency, the D.A., the hogsmeade battle and Snape. Then we find out just what Sirius's vault contents really are... as far as the lion pin, you will find out its REAL meaning next chapter... if there are any theories I would love to hear them! We have Harry's suspicions about the half blood prince, and of course the great show down of Slytherin vs. Gryffindor. Well hope you enjoyed! REVEIW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

ANY COMMENTS, SUGGESTIONS, IDEAS, COMPLAINTS OR IDEAS? If so, please share!

PS: Chapter fourteen will be updated ASAP! Expect sometime this week if not sooner. Thanks for reading, goodbye!


	14. Felix Felicis

Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince

By: Fred and George Weasley are MY Kings

Chapter 14: Felix Felicis (A/N: This is the REAL title of chapter fourteen in JKR's half-blood prince… according to mugglenet anyway. This is my theory of what it will be about… enjoy!)

DISCLAIMER: Everything you don't recognize is mine: Everything you recognize isn't mine!

FIRSTLY REVIEWS:A/N: Just wanted to quickly put ina reply to a question I recieved previously:I am planning on having about 25-30 total chapters but I don't know if I will get that much…. I have it all written down in my notebook (basic plot lines per chapter) but I may end up combining a few plot lines. I guess we will just see.

**Blue Mittens: **Thanks it means a lot to me and everyone else here... It's going to be hard though. Secondly, I didn't think you meant to be rude to Vertigo4ever… you just seem like a really nice person. I am sure she'll understand. Thanks for the review!

**Benwa: **Thanks for the review! Glad you enjoyed.

**Star: **Thank you for pointing out my error! That chapter was revised so I guess I will have to revise it again, hehe. Hope you continued reading, and I really hoped you enjoyed Chapter 1! Secondly, I am honored that you think it is great that I am writing this. I really do it because I enjoy writing so much… and I obviously love Harry Potter.

**Nandhp: **Thank you for keeping those young guys your thoughts. Our whole school district is just stunned… They were just so young. I can't tell you how much it means to everyone here! As far as the shell pensive, you are in luck my good friend! This chapter is FULL of Sirius's memories, now that Harry will finally have some time to himself to actually look at them. Enjoy! And thanks again for the caring review.

* * *

Chapter 14: Felix Felicis

* * *

The Gryffindor team went to visit Elizabeth directly after their defeat over Slytherin giving Harry no opportunity to talk to anyone. The scarlet team entered the hospital wing, all in great moods, figuring that Elizabeth would be back and up in no time. It turned out that she had broke her arm, which Madame Pomfrey quickly mended while muttering, "Such a dangerous sport… enough to kill someone, mark my words." Elizabeth was static once her arm was fully mended and left with her fellow teammates to throw a monstrous party in the Gryffindor common room.

Indeed, the party was monstrous, but Harry wasn't quite in the mood to celebrate. He was anxious to get some time to himself in which he could finally finish his looking at Sirius's memories.

Harry stole up the dormitory stairs, entered the dormitory, and went directly to his trunk while drawing his wand. Harry dug for the great leather-bound book and found it after much sifting. He had hidden it, along with the other gifts from Sirius, under about 10 pairs of unwanted socks, all without their pairs, and an old T-shirt, that was about ten times too big, that he had inherited from Dudley. He took the book to his four-poster bed, and made himself comfortable before closing the curtains. Opening the great scrapbook, Harry felt a surge of excitement. He hadn't realized it before, but it meant so much to him that he could just share these memories from his godfather about his beloved parents. It was the best gift Harry had ever received. He had always wanted just a chance to get to know his parents, and he felt like this was his chance.

Harry wasted no time in turning the scrapbook to the shell pensive and activating it. The familiar screen popped up (again reminding Harry of a muggle television set) and this time Harry selected the memory titled: The Middle Part I. He laid flat on his stomach, propped himself up on his elbows (much like he had before), and watched the shell pensive begin unfold before him as it spun in a maze of different shades of purple. Suddenly the memory came into view. Sirius was in the boy's dormitory…

The Middle Part I (A/N: **Nandhp**, this is just for you! --- Harry's POV is in parenthesis)

Sirius Black was lying on his back on his four-poster bed in the fifth year dormitory, staring into space (Harry noticed immediately that he looked exactly like he had in Snape's pensive. Harry reasoned that the boys must've been in fifth year) In fact, he was bored out of his mind sick of Potter's rambling. All the git did was ramble about one person… Lily Evans. Sirius supposed that he sometimes may have told detailed descriptions to James about his exploits with the female sex, but at least his were interesting and not all about the same bloody person. This was torture, but he couldn't very well just get up and leave (It was very clear to Harry that Sirius looked peeved about something, as Harry heard the soft murmur of other voices.)

"She's just so gorgeous, I cannot get over it." James said after about a five-minute retort to Moony as to why he couldn't "just get over Evans" (Harry leaned closer to get a better look at his fifteen year old father, who was currently blabbing about something). Sirius rolled his eyes for about the hundredth time that night. He was so accustomed to doing it that he barely even noticed when he did it. (Harry snickered as he saw his godfather's face.)

"A bit superficial, don't you think, James?" Another voice came out, and Sirius knew it immediately as their friend Remus Lupin. Sirius rolled his eyes for the hundredth-and-one time, namely because Lupin always insisted on having good morals. He also did the gesture because of the mere fact that Lupin was actually listening. Then again Lupin didn't have to go through this every other night. Sirius had set his muggle stopwatch, a birthday gift from his latest twit, Hanna, in hopes of a new record breaker…(Harry had to wonder where on earth Sirius got the muggle watch and just what exactly he was doing with it). The current longest, recorded just two days ago, had lasted 66 minutes. Sirius quickly glanced as the speeding numbers flashed by the screen. It was nearing an hour…seven more minutes and he would hit a new record, and Sirius would have to immediately tell Clara. The two, who had always had a rather rocky relationship, had gotten closer… and no not in any romantic way… Clara was, after all, head over heels for a blind git who periodically turned into a great ugly beast on the full moon. Sirius and Clara had settled their fights in order to make fun of their two hormone-struck friends, by recording how long they talked about each other. Lily's record was only about thirty minutes, making James look even more foolish, especially considering the fact that Lily complained about him whereas he graced her every movement. Sirius finally couldn't take it any more, even if it was going to be a record breaker.

"Blimey James! Why don't you just ask the blessed girl out again? You just sit here and grumble to us." (_So was this how they got together?_ Harry thought, _was it just Sirius always pushing them on each other?_)

"Sirius, she turns me down every time. There is only so much my ego can take."

"That's because she thinks you are just playing the field. Honestly Prongs, girls always play hard to get. You can't take no for an answer!"

"Erm, except in certain situations, Prongs," Moony corrected. (Harry was immediately disgusted and shuddered… this was his _mother _they were talking about!)

"Right Moony, what are the chances of anything remotely close to that happening. You know what a clam Evans is." (_Sirius actually wanted me to hear this?_)

"Padfoot, that is so disrespectful," Moony said shaking his head in some slight amusement.

"Being a clam isn't a bad thing either. It makes her all the more mysterious." (_Please spare any more details. Honestly any other memory padfoot and I would have been fine. Why this out of all of them? I don't want to know **this** about my parents_.)

"Whatever you say Prongs. Evans just isn't my cup of tea." (It suddenly struck Harry that perhaps Sirius had been a bit shallow as a teenager… referring to his mother in many such manners. Of course, we all know it can be blamed on the lack of maturity.)

"Speaking of tea, is Wormtail still gone?" At the topic being diverted Sirius clicked off his muggle watch. Four seconds away! Sirius had even distracted James… God only knew how long it would've gone on if he had remained quiet. (Harry had to wonder why Sirius was stopped the watch at that precise moment. What on earth was he up to?)

"I didn't know Wormtail went to tea? Who threw the party? Man, what a girl little Pete is… He's never going to hear the end of this!" Sirius smiled his devilish grin, now sitting up on his four-poster bed.

"Sirius there is nothing wrong with drinking tea on a date,"

"There you go mate," Sirius said to James. "Take Lily out to tea. I cannot wait to hear the success of Petey's date. Haha."

"You aren't necessarily one to make fun, Padfoot. How is a certain third year doing?" Lupin asked raising his left eyebrow with a smirk primly placed on his face. Sirius face fell but he quickly recovered. (_What? Sirius and a third year? Now it is getting interesting.)_ Damn Remus for always bringing it up. So maybe he had fallen hard for a younger girl… after all, after nearly every break up the girls all yelled that it was his loss, which almost caused him to laugh, and that he couldn't handle their maturity. Maybe he and Gretchen were on the same maturity level. He then smiled. Maybe it was just the fact that they were all the same, and all rather boring. But Gretchen wasn't like that.

"Well, Moony you really need to stop bringing that up, considering that you have some unsettled business with a lovely lady named Ms. Prewett." (_So Hermione was right. Something **did** happen in their past._)

Lupin blushed feverishly, and didn't come up with a retort. James, however choose that moment to interject, "You really think she is just playing hard to get?" (Harry was suddenly reminded of Ron.)

Sirius wanted to give his friend a good kick in the arse but held himself back. He really didn't want to have to start the bloody stopwatch again. "Prongs if you can't keep up with the conversation, don't add to it." Sirius replied. But James didn't appear to be listening. "I think I am going to have another go… but this I need something flashy… something big. Something to tell her that I really love her."

Sirius who had begun to zone out again was suddenly steered back to the conversation.

"What?" Sirius exclaimed and he looked over to Lupin who seemed just as surprised as Sirius was.

"I said I needed something flashy."

"No after that," Sirius demanded.

"Oh erm, nothing," James said a flush creeping up his checks and his neck.

"Liar. You just said that you loved her didn't you?" James didn't answer but he avoided Moony and Padfoot's eyes, looking at anything and everything else he could. (Harry's own mouth had dropped open. James was only fifteen. He couldn't really love her already, could he? He was too young.)

"James, I don't think it is a good idea to say that, especially now." Remus said quietly.

"Okay so maybe I am not really text book definition in love with her. But… there is _something."_

"Prongs, I think you like the _idea_ of her more then anything else." Remus again stated. (_Was Lupin right? Do I do that too? Just like the **idea** of someone?_)

"Yeah," James said now looking very uncomfortable (Harry could easily see why. Guys were not very good at describing their feelings in this manner.) "Err, guys I am gonna… I h-have to go to the library. Finish up some Transfiguration homework." And in a flourish, Harry saw his father stand, grab his bag, and leave through the door.

"This won't last, don't worry Padfoot. James grows out of everything," Remus said smiling and shaking his head after his friend, and then he turned his attention back to Sirius. "You both grow out of everything."

"Moony, I don't know about you, but I have a feeling that James will never grow out of Lily Evans. I used to think that too, but the fact that it has been going on ever since third year is starting to change my mind just a tad." Sirius said sarcastically.

"Sirius, come on,"

"Look, Remus you're always the logical one, but for once use my logic. James is never to give up on Lily, until he has her. Hell might freeze over, but I don't think James will care. I don't understand what he has with her or why he is simply chasing after her… but whatever tickles his fancy, right?" Remus just nodded. (_Sirius was right. Dad didn't stop until he got mum. I just wondered if he really loved her like he claimed.) _

Sirius again rolled over on back and stared up at the ceiling as he heard Remus leave the room. Sirius turned to his side and pulled out some sort of pin (Harry recognized it immediately. It was the mysterious pin that Sirius had give Harry… one of the vault contents!)

"Good Luck, eh? I suppose it could never hurt… I do need some luck if I am ever going to pull it off after all." Sirius pinned the brooch underneath his robe as he smiled mischievously. (Harry had to wonder what Sirius was going to do next… maybe he didn't even want to know. At least he now knew that the pin stood as some sort of Good luck symbol. )

The memory stopped and left Harry wanting more. That memory hadn't been too long. What if he just took a look at another? The pensive again returned to the familiar screen and Harry turned to activate the memory labeled The Middle Part II, anxious to see it hoping that maybe it would explain more. However, as he glanced at his own watch he noticed that it was well past midnight and that the others were probably due up any minute. Harry got up, now becoming full aware of how tired he really was, and closed the scrapbook (thus deactivating the shell pensive) as he put it back in its spot in his trunk.

He settled back down in his bed, closed the curtains, and closed his eyes. As sleep began to claim him, he couldn't help but think of Luna and wonder about the mystery of the half-blood prince. Then suddenly he drifted off to sleep.

Harry wasn't sure how long he had been asleep, but he jerked awake as he heard Ron calling his name.

"What?" Harry groaned as he saw Ron standing over him as the sun was just beginning to shine against the wall in the background.

"We think this is bad news…" Ron said frowning holding up a piece of weathered parchment.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

According to Hermione, an owl had arrived to her at dawn and she had immediately snuck up to the boy's dormitory. The three were now in the deserted common room and by the looks of things, it seemed as though the gang would again be spending the greatly anticipated Christmas break at St. Mungo's. The letter had read:

_Trio,_

_Great strategic loss, one attacked outside…regretfully dead, no suspect. W's loss. One Still alive, barely. _

_Thought we'd fill you in._

_Gred and Forge_

"How the bloody hell does that fill us in?" Ron said after Hermione had read it aloud for the second time.

"Ron, relax. They can't just come out and say it. What if it got into the wrong hands? They had no choice. We should be able to figure this out," Hermione said casting a weary look at the letter.

"Well, obviously two people were attacked, outside… that must mean like outside headquarters," Harry said, shrugging helplessly.

"One is dead, and one is barely alive," Hermione said tears filling her eyes. "Oh no, it's so horrible. The order won't be able to bare another death."

"I wonder if Lupin is all right…" Harry said worriedly.

"Well we know Fred and George are all right," Ron sighed as he pointed at the signature at the bottom of the letter. "I can't get over that… that W's loss thing though."

"Why?" Hermione asked, confused.

"Well, it's probably stupid I guess… but well, I was thinking maybe it meant that the Weasley's loss… like someone from my family… died." Ron said, stumbling over his words as his voice gave a fearful tremble.

Hermione then seemed to make the connection as she gasped and tears filled her eyes. "Ron… I think Percy was killed."

"What?" Ron choked out.

"It says they were outside… outside of the order… and that it was W's loss. Every other Weasley is in the order… this is terrible." Harry felt his stomach drop, hoping against hope that Hermione was wrong, just this once. But of course, she wasn't.

Ron looked distraught as he grabbed the parchment angrily out of Hermione's hand and read it for himself. His face fell and Harry could see his best friend's eyes fill with pain. "Oh no, this can't be happening. Not Percy. I can't imagine what mum is going through." Ron said closing his eyes while wearing a painful expression on his face. Hermione quickly engulfed Ron in a hug as she began sobbing. Harry felt awful as he sat watching his two friends. He then covered his face with his hands, not saying a word.

Dumbledore had informed Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny that the death had indeed been Percy and that Clara was currently in St. Mungo's suffering from some sort of form of magical coma. According to the professor, there was not much hope left for the brave woman, but the healers were determined and Dumbledore had faith in them. "Do not lose your faith," Dumbledore said, his eyes no longer having their lusty sparkle, has the four got up to leave from his office, "Faith is the greatest medicine that Ms. Prewett can ever receive."

"Professor," Hermione started, " I just don't understand _why_? Why were they attacked?"

"Well, Hermione," Dumbledore replied, " It seems to me that the two were meeting to discuss something… a certain thing that they shouldn't have known." As Harry looked at Dumbledore he saw something strange… something that Harry would never forget to his dying day. He saw in Dumbledore's very eyes, the sight of Dumbledore crying and yelling, '_Why such precious lives Tom? Why when you only want the boy? What will you do when you have him Tom? You don't know, do you?_'

Then he felt cold as he heard a voice answer from inside his own head, _'Old man, no life is precious. The boy will be mine. My search is no longer on the verge of failure. Trust is your weakness, and you will soon see just how much.' _

Was Voldemort inside of him? Why had he heard the voice? Why had he heard Dumbledore's thoughts? Were they talking about him? Were they talking about the half-blood prince? Not knowing what to do, Harry remained silent and refused to look into Dumbledore's eyes again. He had seen and heard enough.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

Harry had a horrible school week, as did everyone else. Ron and Ginny's were easily the worst… They hardly ate and didn't talk much at all. If the rare occasion that they did actually talk it would be things such as "The funereal is Thursday," or "Please pass the butter." Deaths seemed to get closer and closer to home and it seemed like there was no way possible to escape it. The only thing that kept his spirits up at all was the weekly D.A. meeting. Harry was anxious to start the actual practicing again and started up with the simple disarming charms. Harry saw with much pleasure that all of his students last year had actually become remarkably better and could easily disarm many of the less experienced others. Ron and Ginny both seemed to get a little bit back to themselves during the D.A. meeting and actually let out a laugh, which was amazing to anyone who witnessed it. The recent deaths had made the rest want to work harder as well. Harry circled the room, similar to how he had last year, and gave out a few pointers.

"Voss, keep your focus on your opponent."

"Denis, erm would you mind facing the other way so you don't set the bookcase on fire again?"

"Colin, you might want to try opening your eyes _before_ you cast the spell."

Dobby seemed to be quite aware that the students were using the room of requirement again, as he constantly entered during meetings and provided the group of about forty teenagers with refreshments. "He is a creepy little bloke isn't he?" Elizabeth Conners said the first time Dobby had provided the group with food. Hermione had just glared at the poor fourth year, and still refused to speak to the girl. This had set everyone else quite aware to the fact that they may want to think twice about insulting the creature the next time he came. Hermione didn't look very intimidating, but everyone knew she had wit that could kill and that they did not want to be on the receiving end of her temper.

During the precious time that Harry could take his mind off of his troubles, he found his mind revolving about Luna. He was lost for any explanation as to why he liked her. After all, people were already calling them an item… Him and Loony Lovegood. Surprisingly, he didn't care but found that the phrase rather delighted him. After the D.A. meeting, she stayed back to walk him back to his common room, or so he thought anyway. Turned out she had a different idea. Taking his hand without a word, she led him through the corridors, all the way with Harry complaining and questioning her motives, and up to the great astronomy tower where dusk was beginning to come quickly.

"Erm, Luna… Why are we up here? It's a bit cold." And indeed it was.

"_Shhh!" _was all that she said in reply.

"But, Luna," Harry whispered into her ear, "Why are we here?"

"You'll see, just wait. I want it to be a surprise." Harry wasn't sure if he was going to really like this, considering the fact that it had to be past 5:30 by now as the sky was clearly dark, meaning that if they were caught wandering the halls, they would surely have detention. Harry hadn't had one yet this year, probably some sort of a record and he was definitely not looking forward to getting one if he didn't have to. For some reason, he didn't utter any word of protest but instead pulled Luna closer to him and shared her warmth as he put his arms around her. She seemed a bit startled by his actions but returned the gesture. They sat there without a word, but instead of feeling awkward, it just felt right.

Suddenly Luna pulled away and looked up into the majestic navy purple sky with its swelling stars. "Look, there it is!" Luna said pointing up, and as Harry gazed in the direction, which was southeast. There was a sight that Harry could honestly never say that he had ever seen before. Of course, he had heard of it and knew immediately what it was. It was a lunar eclipse, and the two sat and watched as the dark shadow began to slowly cover the face of the moon. Luna looked up as though mesmerized. "It's so gorgeous. I love the moon." Harry almost laughed considering the fact that her name was so very closely related to the moon, but stopped himself when he saw that she was on thevergecrying. "My dad loved the moon too…Firenze told me that the lunar eclipse symbolizes years of change." And soon Harry understood all to well why she had dragged him there with her. She just needed some company.

"Harry, I need to know."

"Need to know what?"

"What you know Harry..."

"Luna, I have no idea what you are talking about."

"I need to know what you know about my family's murder. I have to know Harry. I can't live with myself if I just sit here and don't do anything to bring their killer to justice. I have to know!" Luna was sobbing now, and Harry felt his heart give out in pity… He knew how it felt to be in her position. He could not just come out and tell her, but he could use this chance to do something else. Harry knew that this was his time to put all of his own insecurities inside and take a hold of the only thing that was still right in his life. He gently pulled Luna to him, her face still wet with tears, and he pressed his lips upon hers.

It was in all reality the kiss of the inexperienced, but to both Luna and Harry it was something more magical then anything they had ever felt. Their lips tingled with mirth, their minds buzzed with anticipatation and excitement, and their hands hungrily pulled each other closer. Luna ran her right hand through Harry's messy hair as she pushed his head closer to her own, and Harry could feel her knees wobble. He too pulled her closer as his left arm settled perfectly around her slim waist. Harry was savoring every minute and he felt his mind melt. Nothing mattered so long as he had Luna here. But Harry felt her pull away and coldness surround him as she looked down to the ground. "Don't give me your pity, Harry… I need answers." She said looking up as tears fell down her cheeks.

Harry felt as though he had been slapped. Was that all she thought that just was… pity?

"That wasn't pity, Luna." He said angrily.

"Harry, I can't do this. I-I just need answers. I know that it all involves you, and I need to know why they were killed."

"You know that it involves me? Luna… you don't think that I… no Luna had nothing to do with your family's murder."

"Please don't lie…" Luna said her headdropping, more tears coming down. "They were looking for you Harry. I don't know why, but they were looking for you. They k-killed them Harry all b-b-because t-they were lo-ooking for y-you."

"Luna, you think it's my fault then, don't you?" Harry asked turning away from her, not daring to look at anything but the floor.

"I don't know Harry, my thoughts don't make sense anymore," Luna said between tears.

"Well, Luna, they were not looking for me… please just calm down and stop crying. It will be easier to tell you everything that way." Harry said turning back to face her. She seemed to struggle with herself for a moment, but then she angrily wiped her tears away and sniffed. "Tell away, Harry," Luna said in a calm, emotionless voice that stung him, for unexplainable reasons.

And so he did. He told her everything, his whole bloody life story in quiet tones so people passing (although there probably wouldn't be any) by couldn't possibly hear, as she sat and watched with a horrified look on her face throughout its whole duration. She was quite an audience member, smiling at the appropriate comical sections, looking teary as he described what happened to Cedric, and finally looking fearful whenever he mentioned anything about Voldemort. He explained everything about the Half-blood Prince and the Order of Phoenix (not all of its member's names though, for Harry didn't even know that). The moon had moved clear overhead by time he had finished and Luna looked at him with a mysterious glimmer in her eyes. She hadn't said anything since he had started and they both sat there in silence, thinking. Finally she stood and sat down close to him while sighing. Wordlessly, he pulled her into a quiet embrace as their lips gently touched and their hands met. Everything was right in those few moments in the perfect stillness of the silent December night with the stars shining and the moon smirking all-knowingly down upon them as they kissed each other softly and just as wonderfully as before. For they both knew that neither kiss had been out of pity. Rather, it was from a completely different emotion… one that they were too afraid to face completely yet, but would soon and be all the more happy.

"Potter! Lovegood!" A voice sounded causing the couple to jump and pull away quickly from each other. Harry muttered a quick curse under his breath as he saw who the owner of the voice was. Professor Snape gloated at them, his upper lip curling with a lantern in his left hand, wand in his right. "What have we here? Detention with me in the dungeons, both of you. Do you not have any concern for the rules? You are out of dorms well past 5:30, ten points from, Ravenclaw." Then he continued, "_Fifteen_ points from Gryffindor."

"Fifteen? Professor that does not sound very fair, especially considering you only gave me ten." Luna said as she stood to her full height. Harry followed and did the same.

"Well, Miss Lovegood, if you would like me to adjust it in all fairness very well, _five more points _will be taken away form Ravenclaw. I would, after all, hate to not be fair to the rule-breaking students. Now Miss Lovegood, I believe you are to be off to your common room. I believe I will accompany Mr. Potter back to his. Off you go." Luna left reluctantly casting a sorry look in Harry's direction.

As soon as she left, Snape turned his scowl back onto Harry. "You are very lucky Potter. The headmaster requires your attendance in his office. I believe that your punishment will most likely be shirked seeing as the headmaster seems to have a horrible soft spot for the likes of you. I am certain, however, that your little girlfriend's punishment will not be so easily avoided."

"If she has to carry out with the detentions then I have to, too. I was at fault just as much as she was."

Snape looked surprised as he glanced upon Harry's face. Instead of speaking, he merely turned on his heel and made his way back in. It seemed as though there were just something Snape had to say as he again turned around and spoke. "I honestly would've thought you and Granger.A bit surprising, you stooping so low to date a Ravenclaw. Whatever the case Potter, just make sure there are no future Potters in my lifetime. I have already lived through two generations and asking me to live through three would be a death wish."

Harry ran through the halls, thanking his good luck, as he landed next to the gargoyle. He spoke the password, and climbed the stairs leading to Dumbledore's office. The sight greeted him as always with the sound of soft snoring and the glow of warm lamp light, giving the whole room a rather cozy appearance.

Harry sat as he noticed Dumbledore just gestured for him to do so. There was another man present, sitting beside Dumbledore. He had a long, straight nose and a sharp jagged face that was framed with curly locks of chocolate brown hair. His eyes were a bright grayish color that gave the man a wise and somewhat cunning look to him. His eyes were perfectly round and they observed Harry through a pair of thin spectacles, made merely for reading.

Harry had no clue as to whom the man could be but he sat regardless, his curiosity bubbling. "Good evening Harry. Professor Snape informed me just a while ago about not being able to locate you in the common room. May I ask what you were doing at such an hour? It is, as I am sure you know, well past curfew time. Why it is going on 11:00!" Professor Dumbledore said, and Harry noticed that the shine was back in his brilliant blue eyes.

"Erm, I was just strolling about. I lost track of time." Harry lied. He knew that Snape would tell Dumbledore what really happened later, but he didn't feel like this was the time for him to come clean with Dumbledore. He still didn't know who the man was.

Dumbledore seemed to have noticed Harry's uptight nature, for the old man then introduce the two. "Harry this is our new Minister of Magic, Felix Felicis. He is here because he is very interested in funding the order with supplies and legal backing."

"I am also very interested in exactly what you saw of the murder of the muggle boy named Hank Kendal." Felix Felicis jumped in.Harry looked at Dumbledore stupidly, who just simply nodded.

"Please go on Harry. I know we can trust Mr. Felicis." Dumbledore said kindly. Just then something jerked back to Harry… _'Trust is your weakness, and you will soon see just how much' _No Dumbledore couldn't trust this man… Voldemort was most likely planning this. If only Harry could somehow tell Dumbledore without Mr. Felicis hearing, but unfortunately Harry was forced to tell his story, which would let Voldemort know just how much the order knew. Reluctantly, Harry told his story with all the detail so as not to make Felicis suspicious.

"Well, Professor, Mr. Potter, I best be back to the ministry. But I do believe your side and will have my best detectives look into the case… see if they can find anything fishy." And with that the new minister was gone, leaving Harry and Dumbledore alone.

"Dumbledore, I have to tell you something. Earlier this week when you told us about Percy and Clara… I-I heard your thoughts."

"Say no more Harry. I felt your presence in my mind. It was always expected that you had the ability."

"I don't think I follow."

"Harry, you have the ability to read people's eyes."

"Err… What exactly does that mean?" Harry asked slightly confused. How the bloody hell did you read someone's eyes?

"It is a process similar to Legimency, however, it is passed down through genetics. Unlike Legimency, you only can see the person's feelings. It is called the practice of Oyosmiroency. Your mother was known for her ability in it, and I must say that is really no surprise that you can as well. You have her eyes after all."

"I read people's eyes?"

"Not techniquecally of course. It is of course based on the quote that eyes are mirrors to the soul. You see others' souls, Harry. A bit of an unnerving quality at times. Of course, the people first have to willing let you in, other wise you cannot. There is no forced entry like that Legimency. Oyosmiroency is so rare, that many do not know it even exists."

"But if I saw you're soul, then why did you feel my presence in your head and why did I hear Voldemort too?"

"It is important to understand that soul and mind are not always separate. In fact many times when you do happen to gain access of seeing someone's feelings, they reflect their thoughts. That is why I felt your presence in my head. As far as Voldemort, you two have a bond that goes beyond any magical ability. It is a link so strong and so rare that it is possible for you to see his soul and vice versa when you become in your most fragile states. It is a mystery to most, and I will not pretend for one moment that I am an expert on it."

"Well Voldemort answered your thoughts as though he could hear what I was seeing."

"It is possible that the link between you two may have transported the information to him. Or perhaps he may have entered your thoughts."

"No, I didn't feel him… and I would've." Harry said remembering how his scar hadn't hurt at all.

"Well than Harry there seems to be some other power to that scar that maybe we haven't learned yet. I am curious as to what Tom said, regardless."

"He said _'Old man, the boy will be mine. My search is no longer on the verge of failure. Trust is your weakness, and you will soon see just how much.'"_

"Alas, still bluffing just like he always has."

"But, Dumbledore, what if he is right? Can we really trust...?"

"Harry, do not believeany of that nonsense. For I am certain of the people to whom I bestow my trust." Dumbledore then cleared his throat, and continued, "Well, Harry I believe you must be off to bed this instant. I can't keep you up a minute longer. You'll need your energy to support the others tomorrow. Funerals are always tiring business."

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

Percy's funereal was scheduled for the last day before break, so the many students that wished to attend could do so easily. The four had attended as well as Luna, Neville, and of course many others. The Gryffindor quidditch team and the entire order staff, except Lupin (had to look after Clara in St. Mungo's) and Doge (had to look after headquarters) showed up to give their support to the Weasley Family. Everyone looked like they were holding up, except Mrs. Weasley who looked absolutely devastated.

The ceremony itself was depressing and Harry, who was located in between Neville and Luna, found himself wanting to reach out to his best friend. However, he couldn't because Ron was seated with the entire Weasley family (Harry had never seen so much red hair in his life). Harry had of course been welcome to sit on the Weasley family bench with them, but he didn't want to intrude. Hermione seemed to be having the same issue as she kept giving Ron worried glances as tears streamed down her face. Luna didn't look as though she had eaten in days, as her tiny frame was more pale and sickly. Harry was worried about her, and couldn't help but feel a bit protective over her, as he lent a strong shoulder for her to cry on and held her hand causing him to receive a surprised look from Hermione.

Neville seemed healthy enough, but definitely not happy as he passed by the Weasley family giving them each a friendly handshake, gently saying that he was sorry for their horrible loss. As Harry looked at Neville now he couldn't help but notice that his friend had grown taller, and had matured a lot over the past few weeks. He seemed no longer as frightened as he used to, and Harry soon saw why. As Neville made his way up to Ginny in the visitation line at the beginning of the funereal, he saw Neville beam with self-confidence, an occurrence that had never happened before.

Then when Neville approached Ginny, Harry saw his friend place a gently kiss on Ginny's cheek and smile warmly up to her as Ginny returned it. Harry and Ginny met each other's gaze, and Ginny flushed. Harry couldn't help but smile; the two had always been perfect for each other.

* * *

A/N: First I want say that I am trying my hand at The Marauder's years… If interested check out my profile and you can link to it there. I hope to hear from all of you soon, hehe. Secondly, it has been a difficult week. As you know everyone is suffering a lot… four funerals in one week is a bit much. Please keep the families in your prayers! Thank you so much. A **SPECIAL THANKS **goes out to **Nandhp** and **Blue mittens** for being so supportive and caring about the losses.

Okay this chapter is my longest yet! 7,235 words! Lucky you guys. Okay so hmm we have Sirius memory, which was so much fun to write, we had news of Percy's death and the attack on Clara… Dumbledore tells the four why. We have an odd incident in which Harry reads Dumbledore's feelings and hears Tom's as well. Okay I feel like I need to explain this. I read this thing on about what things were going to show up in the sixth and seventh books. The importance of Harry having Lily's eyes was among the many. The only thing I could come up with was the fact that Harry would be able to read thoughts or something. After all, JKR seems to really stress the fact that in order to perform Legimency there must be EYE contact. And she is also always stressing that Harry has lily's EYES. See the connection? I have actually read a story where they had a similar theory and they made him have the power of Legimency. So in all the power of trying to be original I made up a special quality that Harry possesses… something much more rare and more powerful than Legimency.

Then there is the sweet romantic part with Harry and Luna. I am absolutely horrid at writing romance scenes, so I am terribly sorry for putting you through that. I tried so hard to keep it PG. I am strictly trying to keep it to that rating so my little brother can actually read this story. Anyway Harry comes clean with Luna, and the share another good snog, only to be interrupted by Snape. That, my dear friends, was my little brother's idea, and laughed like crazy when I wrote that part.

We meet Felix Felicis; the new minister of magic and Harry has a bit of a trusting issue. Dumbledore and Harry have a nice chat but Dumbledore doesn't really take Harry's warning about trust very seriously. Think that's it! Thanks for reading! **REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **

ANY COMMENT, QUESTIONS, COMPLAINTS, SUGGESTIONS, OR IDEAS? If so, please share!

Chapter preview: Second Christmas at St. Mungo's! Expect during the weekend.


	15. Christmas at Grimmauld Place

Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince

By: Fred and George Weasley are MY kings

DISCLAIMER: Everything you recognize is JKR's. Everything you don't is mine.

Chapter 15: Christmas at Grimmauld Place

FIRSTLY REVIEWS:

**12345:** Hey, okay. Firstly, I want to say that I know Voldemort hates muggles. I got that down. One thing I do want to point out is that they are pointless in the war (they can't DO anything). Don't you find it a bit odd that Voldemort personally kills certain muggles? In OotP Sirius tells us that his brother probably wasn't even important enough to be killed by Voldemort personally…and he was a pureblood! Secondly, its not so much the fact that muggles are dying but merely the fact that Voldemort is doing the killing...PERSONALLY! That's why everyone is so clueless… Why are the muggles so important? I can't say…big chunk of the plot :) I admit I should have made it more clear has to why it was so strange behavior from Voldemort, and I already went back and fixed it. Thirdly, I really hope you continue reading despite this mix up, but if not thank you all the same for the review and for bringing my mistake to my attention.

**Star**: Hey I am REALLY glad that you continued reading. And I absolutely loved your idea for the shell pensive! I am going to use it in this chapter… it was a really great suggestion and I know I never would've thought of it. Again thank you for the great suggestion and I hope you enjoy this update.

**Nandhp**: Great to hear from you:) I am really glad to hear that you enjoyed the shell pensive. I certainly enjoyed myself while I was writing it… As I said before Sirius is just SO much fun to write. Thanks again for all the great reviews! Enjoy chapter 15!

**Kim**: Thanks for the review, and I am really glad to hear that you like the story. I hope you got past chapter 10 because the plot does pick up a lot after that is now in its full potential. I really wanted to have a good mysterious plot, and hopefully I am doing okay! Thanks again for the review!

**Blue Mittens**: I am glad that you assured me that the romance scene wasn't too horrible, and I thank you for it. Haha, I was not sure how it was going to go over! I am glad you liked the Snape part. I laughed out loud when I wrote it. I must give credit to my brother though for thinking of it. I was going to make them pull away when they could no longer ignore the need to breath, but he disagreed, saying that everybody did that. I must say I like his idea a lot better. Thanks for the review! Enjoy Chapter 15!

**Clara**: Thanks for the great reviews! I am really glad you liked it. Sirius was a riot, haha. I love him! Again thanks for the reviews.

Chapter 15: Christmas at Grimmauld Place

The once highly anticipated holiday break had finally come, but Harry soon found himself dreading it as he, Hermione and the rest of the Weasleys (minus Percy, of course) made their way to St. Mungo's in a cramped muggle vehicle. The air was heavy and all was silent besides the hopeless sighs, which escaped Mrs. Weasley's firm mouth. Her eyes were sad, and her figure slumped. She seemed to have lost weight since Percy's death and had remained unnervingly quite. But Molly Weasley was a strong woman, and she would eventually rise from her grief.

Perhaps even more unnerving then the change in Mrs. Weasley, was the change in Fred and George. They were not wearing their jubilant grins or their mischievous expressions and in fact neither of them had said a word to anyone since the funereal. Harry then saw death for what it really was. It was a loss, of course, but it mostly was something that overtook life and _changed_ things from the beloved ordinary.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

They all entered the Spell Damage Branch of St Mungo's only to find a brightly lit room full of comfortable looking armchairs and a coffee table sitting primly in the middle with a stash of issues of _Witch Weekly_ neatly piled on top of it. To the left, there was what seemed to be a reception desk, and a well-dressed witch was sitting behind it making different memos and sending off in different directions.

"Good morning. Can I help you?" She asked politely at seeing the whole lot enter.

"Yes," Mrs. Weasley replied, "Could you direct us to Ms. Prewett's room?"

"Oh, certainly, Miss?"

"Mrs. Weasley."

"Yes, of course," The witch nodded with a smile, just noticing the flaming red hair, "Ms. Prewett is in our Intensive Healing Unit, in room 45. Do you know how to find the IHU?"

"No, I am not very familiar with this branch of the hospital," Mrs. Weasley answered again.

"Not a problem Mrs. Weasley, it is just on the second floor in this branch, and the staircase entrance is just to your left."

"Thank you."

"Not a problem, have a great day."

Mrs. Weasley then led the way to the staircase and the rest of the lot climbed it quickly and entered the IHU. It was just a long corridor that stretched out seemingly forever and had many rooms branching off of it all numbered starting from forty. Clara's room was easy to find. It was a large square room with a table and chair off to the side, and a large hospital bed against the wall in the middle of the room. Flowers were placed on some shelves near the bed, and a night table held up a small lamp. There were chairs scattered along the walls, providing seating for visitors.

A tired-looking Moody was sitting in a chair along the wall while Aberforth stood on the opposite side of the room leaning against the wall with a blank expression. Gretchen, who was wearing an uncharacteristic frown, was placing more flowers along the shelves, and Lupin, who was wearing a grim expression, sat near the bed with his gaze falling only on the unconscious figure of Clara Prewett. Tonks stood behind Lupin with a disgruntled face as she looked into space.

No matter how large the room seemed to be, Harry knew that if their whole group were to go in at once, especially considering the fact that Lupin, Gretchen, Moody, Tonks, and Aberforth were already inside, it would be cramped. Mrs. Weasley insisted that the younger ones all go in first, so Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron all went in with Mrs. Weasley accompanying them.

Lupin stood to greet them, and with a horribly sad look in his eyes he gave them all a weak smile. "How are you doing Molly?"

"I am fine, don't you fret about me… How are you holding up?"

Lupin shrugged and his gaze then fell on the teenagers as Moody, Aberforth, and Gretchen all gave their sympathy to Mrs. Weasley.

"How are you doing Ginny, Ron?"

"We're fine," Ron said looking at the ground, as Ginny remained quiet. Lupin just gave a small nod in response and silence soon filled the room again.

"What have the healers said?" Mrs. Weasley asked as her gaze fell on Clara.

"Well, they say she was hit with some disarming charm first and then she was it with a curse… they still aren't sure with what. They also think she was hit in the head with something large which induced this sort of muggle coma."

"What have they said about her healing? How long is it going to take?" Hermione asked, speaking for the first time since they had entered the hospital.

Lupin bit his lip as Gretchen answered, "They aren't sure… They have predicted that she will gain conscious in about three to four months. For now all they can do is monitor her."

Mrs. Weasley looked and shook her head sadly while saying "It's just so horrible."

"It never should have happened," Moody said in a gruff voice, "Her partner should've been there to help." He then cast an extremely ugly look in Aberforth's direction.

"Alastor, we have already been over this," Aberforth said in his usual cold manner.

"That does not mean I am just going to drop the suspicions," Moody growled back.

"You two can discuss it later, there are other people here." Gretchen said casting the two wizards a disapproving look and Harry knew exactly what she had meant by it. This, whatever Moody was so upset about, was something that they weren't supposed to hear. What had happened?

Moody and Aberforth both ignored her warning much to Harry's delight (after all, he wanted to know what was going on) and the two continued their bickering.

"I was working on decoding the document Alastor," Aberforth said coolly in the manner of someone merely commenting on the weather.

"You were supposed to be with your partner meeting the Weasley boy to discuss the matter at hand."

"Clara wished to go alone."

"You have some nerve boy playing us all for fools. Your brother may have taken you in with wide arms but know right now that I don't trust you at all."

The whole room was now focused on the two men's argument that was becoming more heated by the second. Lupin, Gretchen, and Tonks were seemingly frustrated, but everyone else was mildly interested because of their lack of knowledge.

"Moody, we all trust Aberforth. He is the one who made the discovery in the first place." Tonks said.

What discovery was that? Harry was dieing to know.

"You lot leave… this is not meant for you to hear,"Lupin said loudly to the teenagers.

"Oh, does it really matter anymore? You think that their innocence is still even intact? Who the hell cares what they know?" Aberforth fired back.Lupin looked shocked, as did everyone else.

"Don't take that tone with anyone, boy," Moody growled as he stepped menacingly close to Aberforth while he gritted his teeth.

"WOULD YOU ALL JUST STOP?"Mrs. Weasleyyelled, causing the whole room to fall quiet. "My son isdeadand my sister is on her death bed and all you can do is fight? have you no respect at all? I am worried about my family, not your personal problems!"

Lupin and Gretchen shifted nervously, as Moody and Aberforth continued to look dangers at each other. A small sob escaped from Mrs. Weasley's mouth, as the Weasley children stared at her in shock. Her sister? Clara was their aunt?

"Maybe not, Molly. But I think they should know whyyour beloved son and your children's brother was killed… because this is a man that cannot be trusted… even if Dumbledore thinks he can be," Moody growled as he hobbled over to the door and exited.

The word stuck out to Harry like a sore thumb.

Trust.

'_Trust is your weakness, and you will soon see just how much.'_

Trust… that was Dumbledore's weakness.

Was this what Voldemort had meant? Was Dumbledore wrong to trust his own brother? Had Percy and Clara paid for Dumbledore's weakness with their lives?

Gretchen consoled a rather shaken Mrs. Weasley, as Lupin pulled the teens aside.

"What was my mother talking about? Clara can't be my aunt. I have never met her before!" Ron demanded.

"Clara is your aunt... a very long story that your mother will tell you as soon as she is ready. Don not push her right now. This isn't the time for it," Lupin said harshly.

"But what happened?" Ginny inquired.

"We have a right to know!" Ron yelled angrily.

"Clara was there the night your uncles were killed," Lupin replied in a tense voice, "And I don't think Molly ever forgave her... the circumstances wereodd...your mother needs to tell you the rest herself. That's all I can say. Now, you lot keep this to yourselves, understood?"

Everyone nodded slowly,Ron doing so very reluctantly, and Ginny not doing it at all.She waslooking daggers at Lupin and Harry could tell Ginny was not about to takeLupin's response for an answer.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

The rest of the break was slightly less stressful then the beginning of it had been. Ron and Ginny had become more themselves and they continued to brighten up throughout the course of the break, despite the new discovery of a long lost family memeber. Lupin was scarcely seen since he never left Clara's bedside except for the dead of night to catch only an hour of sleep. Mrs. Weasley pulled herself up and began to tend to the children and other order members, being the strong woman that she was (though she still managed to avoid answering any questions about Clara). Fred and George, Bill, Charlie, and Mr. Weasley were all becoming more cheerful and back to themselves as well. Of course, Harry and Hermione could both easily see that each member of the family was still suffering, which was understandable. Time was the greatest healer of all wounds… all they needed was time.

The trio had loads of spare time, which they spent playing chess, (Hermione mostly did her holiday homework), exploding snaps, and, of course, talking about the half-blood prince.

They mostly spent each day in the drawing room that they had all fixed up the previous Christmas break, playing games or peering over text. On many occasions they discussed the war in general and what could it could possibly all mean. Wednesday morning was one of those times.

"Let's go over what we know already," Hermione suggested as the trio all sat in the empty drawing room on a crisp December morning.

"Sure," Ron said half-heartedly.

"Okay well we know first Voldemort has been personally killing muggles, which is really strange," Harry added.

"And kidnapping muggles," Ron interjected

"Then Neville told Harry part of the prophecy, about the half-blood prince," Hermione said while frowning.

"We've assumed that half-blood prince guy is the real weapon, but what still aren't sure what he does."

"Well wait a minute, lets be logical. If he is truly royalty then he must have some pull with government somewhere making him powerful," Hermione said shrugging.

"But that doesn't make any sense…how can that be used as a weapon?"

"Harry, it does make sense. Think about it… for all we know this half-blood prince may be in control of a huge kingdom with a lot of influence. Maybe whoever has him as an ally will eventually defeat the other."

"But what is so special about him? That's what I don't get."

"Well, Neville didn't hear the whole prophecy… When prophecy balls break, you only hear a snippet. I am guessing that there is more to the prophecy, more that will help us figure this all out. We just have to find it."

"And how do you plan on doing that? The order won't just have it lying on the dinner table," Ron said with a smirk.

"No, but that doesn't mean it isn't here somewhere. I certainly am not going to give up hope."

There was a bit of silence after this as the three began brooding about their next topic of discussion.

"What do you two make of the attack?" Ron asked timidly, obviously still a little sore about Percy's death. Harry and Hermione had both been dying to discuss it but they hadn't mentioned it. The last thing they wanted to do was upset Ron.

"Well, Moody said that Percy and Clara knew something that they shouldn't have known. Do you think they knew who the half-blood prince was?" Harry asked.

"Maybe… but I kind of doubt it. I think that the whole order knows about the half-blood prince. I think that they knew something else."

"Like what?" Ron questioned

"Like the identity of the spy," Hermione said smirking, "I don't care what anyone tries to say… There is one in the order. I can't believe Dumbledore isn't seeing it."

"Moody seems to think it is Aberforth… I still don't know what to make of that," Harry said frowning.

"That was a bit interesting when they got into that spat right in front of us." Ron said.

"Yes it was… and I think it was really important. I really want to know just what document Aberforth was decoding, and what his discovery was that Tonks was talking about."

A knock suddenly echoed through the barren drawing room. The three exchanged surprise glances.

"Err… come in." Ron said unsurely.

The door opened revealing Mrs. Weasley. "Breakfast is done you three, come eat it now before it gets cold… and before Fred and George wake up. Heavens knows that when those two wake and get themselves down here there won't be any food left after their finished."

"Okay, mum. We're coming," Ron said standing up and going to the door to exit the drawing room as Harry and Hermione followed his lead.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

With all of the spare time that Harry had due to the great glories of no school and the art of procrastination (he still had loads of holiday schoolwork) he had time to enjoy Sirius's pensive. On Wednesday night, he stole away to the room that he and Ron shared directly after super, making up some excuse about having to do his homework. ("It's about time," was all Hermione had to say, and Harry had the fleeting suspicion that Ron didn't mind spending some alone time with Hermione).

Harry made his way up the stairs and turned into the first room on the left. He entered the familiar room and retrieved the great leather bound book. Harry flopped down on the small bed and opened the shell pensive and activated it immediately. He again got to his normal posture when watching a memory as he laid flat on his stomach and propped himself up on his elbows.

He then used his wand to select the memory labeled Middle Part II. The familiar swirling of purple again continued as the memory came into play.

The Middle Part II (Shell pensive again. Yay! Harry's POV in parenthesis.)

James had been planning for Valentines Day two weeks in advance. It was to be his last attempt to get Evans. After all, they were in seventh year, ready to graduate and had their whole lives before them. If she didn't want James, he had no choice but to move on. It was now Valentines Day, and it was all going to unfold, for better or for worse.

Sirius, who had been the mastermind behind the devious scheme, – in al reality he only had the idea as for the setting in which the scheme would take place - was sitting in the common room under James invisibility cloak without the knowledge of anyone (Harry only saw an empty common room. _Where is Sirius? This is his memory after all._) The common room was empty as everyone else was eating dinner, were he was supposed to be according to the plan. But if Potter thought that Sirius was going to miss this, James had another thing coming. This was probably going to either be the best or worst moment in James's life, and not to mention probably the juiciest gossip in Hogwarts… Sirius was going to have front row seats. He had even placed a little wager with Petey… Ten galleons Potter swept her off her feet. Potter had better do it too. Sirius could spare ten galleons, but the fact of losing to Peter would almost kill him. He supposed he could always use a memory revising charm… hopefully Pete hadn't told anyone.

As Sirius was still thinking of how to solve the memory issue if he did indeed lose, James entered with a furious Lily Evans. That certainly was a minus.

"Potter what do you want? I am hungry, make it quick."

"Lily just wait a minute okay. I really need to talk to you." Lily looked a bit confused as she glanced at Potter's serious face. (Harry leaned closer, still wondering where Sirius was – it was his memory… he had to be somewhere - and wondering just what his father had to say.)

"I know that we haven't been exactly on the best of terms lately or ever as far as that goes. But… well I want you to know that well I admit I was immature, but now that we are growing up I just want to put it behind us and start over. I am not saying this just for kicks… but I really mean it." Lily looked even more confused at Potter's sudden maturity. In fact, Sirius was even shocked and had to suppress the urge to laugh out loud. James Potter mature? Hah! Something was definitely not right here. (Harry was a bit surprised and had to wonder what year his parents were in. 7th possibly?)

Lily was quiet and looked much more calm then she had before and James took her hand sweetly saying softly, " Happy Valentines Day," as he put a small box into the palm of her hand. Lily looked a bit concerned as she saw the pink box and Sirius leaned forward, wondering what she would do. She had to like it after all. It was so Evans… fit her perfectly.

Lily opened the box hesitantly as though she was expecting some sort of prank to be pulled, which was probably in all honesty very clever of her. However, James had different things in mind.

Inside there was a small ring and Lily had to let out a gasp as she saw the ring. The band was a white gold, and the ring itself was a gorgeous opal with the silver enclosing it on the sides. Even from where Sirius was sitting, he could see the light hit the stone showing the exotic pink, and crisp greenish-blue that covered the smooth white stone that was cut in a perfectly straight square. (Harry had to admit the ring was attractive looking and not too gaudy. Part of him wondered what had ever happened to it.) When James had seen that ring in Diagon Ally during Christmas break, he knew that he had to buy it for Lily and he had dragged Sirius into the horrible jewelry shop.

Lily looked up, lost for word as she looked into James's eyes and Sirius saw something extremely odd occur. Lily seemed to be reading James… She seemed to be looking right through him, as though she could see his soul. (It looked as though his mother was reading his dad's thoughts… Then he remembered what Dumbledore had said about his mum being able to read people's eyes just like he himself could. Was his mother possibly reading that his dad really was in love with her?)

Sirius was utterly confused and without any warning, Lily flung her arms into James's head of messy hair and kissed him without any holding back. Sirius gapped at the two and had to fight the urge to cover his eyes as the two snogged uncontrollably. (Harry was shocked that his mother had just flung herself at his dad like that, and they began to kiss. He wasn't sure if he should just look away, or completely close his eyes, but he feared missing something important.)

Sirius definitely had to buy an opal for the next girl he dated if this was the kind of response that one got. A smile then crossed Sirius face. He had beat Peter. Hah! He then did a slight sitting-victory dance, which unfortunately caused the cloak to fall of him, exposing him. (Harry laughed out loud as he caught sight of Sirius materialize out of nowhere sitting on the couch doing a little dance) Lily, of course had to open her eyes at that precise moment a she quickly jerked away from James.

"Sirius!"

"Err… Hello! Don't mind me. I'll be off to eat, you can continue snogging," Sirius said as he fetched the invisibility cloak and fled out the portrait hole with James glaring at him. Sirius then continued his victory dance has he made his way down to the great hall, a grin spreading across his face. Take that Pettigrew!

With that the memory ended and Harry went to sleep in rather good spirits.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

Harry awoke Christmas morning to Ron and Hermione standing over him, shaking him while saying, "Harry time to get up."

"Stop, I am sleeping," he groaned in response.

"Honestly Harry you went to sleep at 8:00. You've had twelve hours of sleep… get up." Hermione said laughing.

"Hurry up, mum's got Christmas breakfast ready. There won't be any left if you don't get up soon," Ron said as he and Hermione made their way to the door… _holding hands_. He had obviously missed something last night.

Harry stretched and sat up, and quickly changed into a fresh pair of clothes and made his way down to the breakfast table.

Many of the order members were gathered, as well as some of the Weasley family (Bill and Charlie had left Tuesday night) and Harry sat down in between Ginny and Ron. The great spirits that Harry had been in the previous night had now vanished, as everyone seemed to be brooding about one thing: Percy's death. It wasn't the first holiday without him, but that seemed to make it harder then ever. He had been on bad terms with the family for quite sometime and had just begun to see that the Order was on the good side, but now they would never be able to fully set aside the different views they once had. It was too late now.

The meal began in silence as everyone helped themselves to large helpings of food (Tonks accidentally spilled her glass causing some commotion on the other end of the table). Harry was glad to see that Lupin was present and Harry gave him a smile, which Lupin returned. Harry had never known for sure what exactly had happened between Clara and Lupin in their pasts but he did know that something had and that Lupin still had feelings for her now. He looked horrible, and Harry knew it had nothing to do with a full moon coming soon.

The food itself was enjoyable even if the setting of the feast was highly uncomfortable. As Soon has everyone, all thirteen of them, had finished Gretchen rose first and was about to help Mrs. Weasley with the dishes as Lupin signaled for her to wait and she sat back down. Harry had noticed something when Gretchen had stood… She had a pin on her robes that was identical to the one Sirius gave him. However, his attention was quickly diverted back to the subject at hand

"This been an extremely hard time for all of us," he said quietly looking around at all of the sad faces, "For me, it has helped put my life into perspective… to see what is really important. We must treasure every minute we have on this earth with people we love and a great cause we believe in." Lupin stopped beaming at everyone.

"To Percy and Clara," he said raising his glass.

"To Percy and Clara," everyone echoed rising there own goblets and Harry noticed that Tonks did so with two hands as not to spill hers again. He smiled, and looked at Ron and Hermione. Lupin was right… treasure every moment, with loved ones. You never knew when your time would come to go… and Harry's case he feared that it would be sooner rather then later.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

After the breakfast, Harry, Hermione and Ron all exchanged their gifts for each other as well as opening a few from others. Harry was rather pleased with his gifts. He had gotten a book titled _The Defense Guide,_ from Hermione, which was an interesting book about all of the different hexes and curses one may use in order to protect themselves. "It should be fun to practice them in the D.A.," Hermione said matter-of-factly as Harry just smirked.

He had gotten another pair of socks from Dobby, how they managed to get to Grimmauld place, Harry had no idea. Ron gave him a stash of Honeydukes chocolate line and a case of butterbeer. Hagrid had just written saying that his present would be delivered to him when Hagrid returned, which was to be expected very soon. Harry was a bit uneasy that Hagrid had used the word 'delivered' like it was some large animal. Knowing Hagrid it probably was.

Lupin's present was by far the most useful. It was a set of quill and fancy stationary. Harry was very grateful each of his presents but found himself like Luna's the best. It was a mini set (the balls all about the size of a small bouncy ball) of the quidditch set complete with bludgers and bats. There was a snitch that was magically conjured to fly around at break neck speed, and Harry, Ron and Ginny spent hours playing against each other in the drawing room, with Hermione watching amused.

And so they break came to a close and the first week of January broke through with Ron and Harry hastily finishing the school work they had so nicely put off until the last minute. Harry, however, had another matter of business that he had to tend to. Gretchen and the pin. He retrieved his and set off looking for her, only to find her in the kitchen eating some of the substance that she had earlier claimed to be kiro. "Hello, Harry," she said as she saw him enter the kitchen.

"Hello… err Gretchen do you… I mean can I have a word?"

"Of course," she said setting her knife and fork down on the table.

"Sirius gave me this…" Harry said as he held out his hand, displaying the small pin, "and I couldn't help but notice that you have the exact same one. I was wondering if maybe you could tell me exactly what it is."

Gretchen looked shocked as she saw the pin, and her face suddenly wore a sad smile. "I gave that to Sirius, on his 14th birthday. It means "Good Luck" or "Fortunate". It has special protection wards that protect the person wearing it… you normally give one to the person you love," Gretchen said with a slight catch in her voice. She had given it to Sirius? _'How's a certain third year doing?'_ Harry remembered Lupin asking Sirius in the shell pensive. Was Gretchen that third year? It made sense…

"It also has a secret compartment in it called a secret safe… you open in like this." Gretchen took the pin and spun a little dial on the back of it, which Harry hadn't even noticed. A small _click _sounded, and the front of the pin clicked off completely, and inside there was a small piece of parchment folded. A mischievous smile crossed Gretchen's face.

"What do you say Harry? Should we take a peek at Sirius's secrets?"

* * *

A/N: OH! My first official cliffhanger I do believe. I am so proud. GAH! This chapter took forever to write. Gretchen is so hard to write, she is just so complex it's hard. I believe I also had writer's block for the first time ever and it was awful! I hope it never happens again. I wasn't too happy with this chapter… it is slightly boring (I had writers block bear with me) but it is all pretty important, what with Aberforth and Moody bickering Order is beginning to split. The shell pensive was just kind of thrown in there for mere entertainment purposes, and isn't too important. Thanks to **Star** for the great suggestion. I am really interested to hear any theories about a) who the spy is b) who the half blood prince is c) Any thing else you think may eventually happen in this story. I have decided that I am no longer going to have 30 chapters (sorry!) because I want to keep the plot moving and not have it slow down like it did in this chapter. It will probably be more around 25 chapters. Thank you for reading! **REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

ANY SUGGESTIONS, IDEAS, COMPLAINTS, QUESTIONS, OR IDEAS? If so, please share!

Preview for next chapter: Hagrid comes back! More LLHP, RWHG action… what did you expect?


	16. Aberforth's Document

Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince

By: Fred and George Weasley are MY kings

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. I don't own the sentence I just wrote, or the words that make it. I don't even own the last sentence I just wrote… Or… yeah you get the point. (I don't own the point either)

Chapter 16: Aberforth's Document

FIRSTLY REVIEWS:

**Slate-one:** Ahh, constructive criticism… Thank you. It is always welcome and wanted. To answer your question, I am not lucky enough to have a beta reader, but after your suggestion, I do intend to get one. I know the mistakes are plentiful and apologize, but I unfortunately do not have enough time to make sure that every mistake is corrected… I realize I should proofread my chapters, but I barely have time to write them let alone reread them and fix the errors. But I do understand where you are coming from I do hope to eventually revise all of the chapters – please bare with me!

Secondly, Author's notes. Thanks for pointing it out. I didn't know people found it annoying and I will keep it in mind (and fix it) in the future. Last but not least, I want to just give a quick thanks to you for being so polite with your criticism and for actually giving me examples of my errors… I really appreciate it. Thanks for the review!

**Verigo4ever: **Yeah too bad Patriots won, but I agree with you on the MVP. I am really glad to hear that you like that the plot line and that you enjoyed the update! Thanks for reading and reviewing and I hope you enjoy Chapter 16. After reading your story, I don't think you _need _any pointers :) **ATTENTION** to all: If you are interested in Half-blood prince fics, I highly recommend Vertigo4ever's story.

**Nandhp: **Thank you so much for the review! You are the best :) Hope you enjoy Chapter 16! Sorry this response is so short.

**Clara: **Glad to hear that you liked the update. Hope you like this chapter too! Sorry this response is so short.

* * *

A/N: Sorry this is a bit late…I normally try to update once a week, but I didn't have much time to write last weekend. Homework is killing me. I really am so sorry! I feel bad, considering that I even left you on a cliffhanger! I didn't have time to write, but I did get a chance to do some more editing and correcting. This story is under huge revision, and I recently just got a beta reader… improvements to chapter one have already been made.

* * *

Chapter 16: Aberforth's Document

* * *

Harry looked curiously at the folded piece of parchment that was clutched firmly in Gretchen's small hand. It had yellowed with age and long wrinkles lurked on the corners and along the sides, branching outwards like growing tree branches. Gretchen was staring at the piece of parchment with a vicious hunger that Harry had never seen in her features before. It lurked somewhere deep in the interior of her mind, and the emotions that were tied to it were hidden securely. Despite the seclusion of her emotions, Harry could make a plausible guess of what she was feeling considering the knowledge he had gained from viewing the shell pensive. Thanks to Lupin, Harry knew that his godfather had had a romantic interest in Gretchen… Why wouldn't she return the interest? It was apparent to Harry now, that she obviously had, and perhaps even still did, even though Sirius had passed on. 

Harry then thought of the issue, which was being presented. It was obvious that Sirius had had every intention of letting Harry view his 'secret', but Harry felt a bit sketchy about letting Gretchen see it as well. What if it was something that she wasn't supposed to see? Something of personal matters or perhaps a hidden treasure that only Harry could know about?

Despite his qualms of Gretchen being present when Sirius' secret was revealed, he nodded in response to her question. There was no way of not letting her see the contents of the parchment… After all, she had shown him the way to open the compartment in the pin, which had eventually led to the discovery of the very piece of parchment. Seeing Harry's gesture of approval, Gretchen unfolded the aged parchment with small and nibble fingers.

As the paper was eventually unfolded and flattened all that was seen was lonely emptiness throughout the vast surface. Gretchen sighed heavily with a touch of disappointment. "Blank, how discouraging. Here I thought it would be something interesting," Gretchen said, as she again folded the parchment back to its old position and replaced it to its proper position in the pin. Harry was not as easily convinced that the paper held nothing…Instead, he was reminded of the marauder's map. Did this parchment also need a certain password in order to reveal its hidden message? Harry reasoned that it must; why would Sirius give him a blank piece of paper? There had to be something important or significant about it.

"Well, Harry, it's been nice talking to you but I am afraid I must be off," Gretchen said as she handed him the pin. He nodded as he took the pin, and he couldn't keep himself from wondering about just where she was going. As Gretchen left the kitchen, Harry resisted the urge to take the parchment out again, and try to unlock the message it held; he knew he needed to wait until he was alone and somewhere more private. He immediately stole away to the room that he and Ron had been sharing over break and found the room deserted.

Drawing out the pin, and opening the secret compartment, he again took outthe piece of parchment. Harry made his way to his bed, and sat, as he attempted to smooth the parchment into a flatter state. Flattening the parchment as much as was possible, he drew out his wand and muttered the only password he had ever known Sirius to use with anydocuments such as this; "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

No surprisingly, letters immediately began to take form in an aristocratic and curvy font, and they formed the following:

Harry,

_Snape found this during one of his missions for Dumbledore at the end of your fourth year term. It's meaning goes unknown, though Dumbledore recognized the beginning as a prophecy made shortly before your birth. Snape was left to decode this document, but I also made a copy of the original and set out to decode it myself. I don't trust that git, especially when it concerns you._

_If you are reading this now, I am afraid to say that I failed in decoding the document. I don't know what it holds or what it means, but I do think that it is important. No one else knows about this copy, and it is important that they don't find out. When you are finished with this, please clear it, like you would for the Marauder's Map. It is important that it doesn't fall into the wrong hands._

_Take care,_

_Sirius_

_The one with the power vanquish the Dark Lord approaches_

_Born to those who have thrice defied him,_

_Born as the seventh month dies_

_And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal_

_And either must die at the hand of the other_

_For neither can live while the other survives_

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord _

_Will be born as the seventh month dies_

_As another hatched in the last row of the eve of spring_

_In a line not of the Dark Lord's regime,_

_He comes a valiant one of royal blood,  
__Cloaked with the purest heart._

_His power of seen goes on unseen_

_The light of future lighting his way_

_But the shadows of past deepening the doubt_

_The valiance and truth forever owned by both_

_Will be clearly seen when the fateful day of the solstice erupts_

_The power to defeat will be given to the side_

_Of which values they agree_

_The knowledge they possess _

_Will be the knowledge used to save_

_The King of blood shall be seen_

_The Ruler of heart shall be renewed,_

_Then the prince of time, which lights the others journey, will be revealed_

_And the solstice will mark a new_

_While none will follow there after._

Harry gapped as he read the document, knowing immediately what it was after his encounter with Neville and Dumbledore. It was the prophecy, the _actual_ prophecy. It held the clues that were so desperately needed… Clues to find the half-blood prince's identity. Harry eagerly reread the piece of parchment, keeping his eyes alert for any clues that he could possibly use.

'_The light of future lighting his way… But the shadows of past deepening the doubt'_ was easily the most confusing sentence whereas mention of the word prince or something similar to royalty was found almost everywhere. Just as he was brooding about the last paragraph with the mention of all of the royalty, the door gave a loud _click_ causing Harry to jump at the sudden noise. Ron and Hermione entered, wearing blank expressions.

"We were wondering where you went," Ron said smiling as he saw Harry sitting on the bed. ron looked as he was about to say something else, but Harry spoke first. "You'll never believe this," Harry said softly gesturing towards the parchment. "What?" Hermione asked interestedly as she made her way over to the bed to look at what Harry was reading. As she leaned over to read it, a flicker of surprise crossed her face and she gasped in surprise. 

"What is it?" Ron asked as he too came to have a look.

"It's the prophecy," Hermione said softly, as her eyes continued to search the surface of the long document, "How did you get this?"

Harry held up the pin and began explaining how it had come into his possession and how he had discovered that the prophecy was hidden inside of it.

"That is amazing," Hermione said after Harry had finished, "I am surprised that Sirius left this to you, though. It's obvious that we aren't suppose to know."

"Sirius wouldn't have wanted me to be helpless." Harry stated. "I just wish I knew why Dumbledore didn't tell me. He said last year that it was time to let it all out, and come clean."

"Well, Harry, Dumbledore probably didn't know what this meant last year… maybe he still doesn't," Hermione reasoned.

"Why do they have to make these things so bloody confusing?" Ron interrupted, gesturing towards the prophecy. "I mean, honestly. Why even make a prophecy? No one can figure it out anyway."

"Really, Ron it isn't that hard," Hermione said calmly while Ron continued to wear a skeptical expression.

"Look at this…" Hermione said pointing to the first paragraph " '_Born as the seventh month dies.' _Harry, you were born in then end of July!"

"Yeah, the first part is about me," Harry admitted, "That is the part that Dumbledore told me last year."

" '_As another hatched in the last row of the eve of spring.' _That must be referring to the half-blood prince. The last row must mean last hour," Hermione reasoned… "Eve of spring?"

"Well spring officially starts in March, right?" Ron asked.

"Yes, March 21st." Hermione corrected.

"Well the eve of spring would be March 20th."

"Ron, I think you're right."

"But that doesn't help us much," Harry said, somewhat frustrated, "knowing his birthday isn't going to help us figure out who he is."

Hermione considered this as Ron began to frown. "We still don't know why he is so important." Harry also stated.

" It says he has a power of seen… what that means, I haven't a clue." Hermione said helplessly. "I was really thinking this would be more helpful then this. I think its right to assume that this is the document that Aberforth must be trying to decode."

"Well, Tonks said that he had already made a discovery… Aberforth must've already figured something out." Harry said.

"We just have to find out what," Ron stated.

"If only Clara were okay… We might be able to get some answers," Hermione said softly and all of their faces fell sadly at the reminder of the tragedy that had earlier occurred. Silence hung like a heavy curtain until Ron cleared his throat. "We were coming to find you earlier, Harry, because we overheard a meeting of some sort. You know how you overheard them in the kitchen?" Harry nodded and Ron continued, "Well, we did too, earlier today. They were talking about Gretchen going on a mission to uncover why Percy and Clara were attacked."

"They said that she left today," Hermione said picking up where Ron had left off, "We aren't sure how she is going to go about doing it, but they also mentioned someone else…Igor Karkaroff."

At first, Harry's mind drew a blank, despite the familiar ring that the name had to it. Then in a flash, realization dawned upon him. Karkaroff was the Durmstrang headmaster and a once-loyal death eater. Harry's memory settled on the time when he and Ron had witnessed Karkaroff addressing Snape during their fourth year, the night of the Yule Ball… Karkaroff had been planning on fleeing in order to escape Voldemort's return. Something told Harry he wasn't going to like what was going to come next.

"What about him?" Harry asked.

"He was found by some death eaters… apparently he knows some information, and he is being tortured. Snape was really concerned about it."

"Did they mention what he knew?"

"No, but Snape said that if Karkaroff caves in, the aftermath will be horrible." Hermione responded.

"So, you think he knows something about the half-blood prince?" Harry asked finally seeing what his two friends were getting at.

"I'm almost positive," Hermione answered.

"There isn't really anything else that he could know that would be that important," Ron shrugged.

"The order was talking about a rescue mission… going in and saving Karkaroff, as soon as possible. They are leaving tonight."

Harry sighed heavily, blocking out the thoughts of what would happen tonight in a few hours. He didn't want to think of the lives that would be lost; all of the pain that the night would cause.

A sudden roar was erupted from outside the door and interupted the trio's chat. "You three have a letter," Mrs. Weasley's voice drifted through the closed door. The three exchanged surprised looks as they opened the door to let Mrs. Weasley in after Harry had securely hidden the prophecy under his pillow. There Mrs. Weasley was standing with a letter in her hand.

"There you are, dear. I may be wrong but I am almost positive it's from Hagrid." Mrs. Weasley said as she handed Ron theletter. Shethen continued, "After you three finish reading it, dinner is ready, so come on down." She then turned and dissappeared down the staircase.

Ron opened the letter as Harry and Hermione read over his shoulder.

_Harry, Ron, and Hermione,_

_How yeh doin'? Hope all right. I'm fine, been busy. I am expecting to start teaching as soon as break ends cause I'm back home. Can't wait the see yeh lot again. Been a long time. Got some good news after my trip. See yeh soon._

_Hagrid._

"I am so glad Hagrid is coming back," Hermione said as she finished reading the letter. "I can't wait to hear about how the giant alliance went. By the sound of things it all went according to plan."

"I'm glad he's coming back too. Care of Magical Creatures just isn't the same without him." Harry replied."You know, nothing interesting... No blast-ended skrwets or hippogriffs this year."

The three then left for their dinner, and entered the kitchen as the sweet smells of Mrs. Weasley's cooking flooded their senses. Harry dug in hungrily as did everyone else, but he couldn't help from noticing the strange way that Ron and Hermione were looking at each other, and for the first (but probably not the last) time he felt like the third wheel.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

Harry stifled a yawn as he entered the sixth year boy's dormitory. The night before had proven to be entertaining. Fred and George were not requested to goon the rescue mission, so they spent the rest of their night playing quidditch with Harry's set that he had gotten from Luna for Christmas. Harry had felt guilty that night, for having fun while the other order members were out putting their lives on the line, but the distraction was needed greatly.

The order members had come home defeated, proclaiming that everyone was fine but that the mission itself was total failure. They hadn't even set eyes and Karkaroff, and time was running out rapidly.

Harry knew somewhat of the importance, which was tied to Karkaroff… But if he had known the whole story, he would've been much more upset then what he was. Of course, he felt pressured and he pitied the man, but he wasn't necessarily as worried about the situation as he truly should've been.

So he entered the dormitory and set his heavy trunk in the corner, ready to begin a day of lessons, knowing that the war was continuing without him. It not only made him feel useless, but it made him feel much younger then what he was. He was sixteen years old… He was on the verge of becoming a man, if he wasn't one already. Yet the order refused to recognize him as one. And hadn't he proved himself worthy to be called one? After defeating the Dark Lord so many times?

Harry struggled to stop the thoughts from entering his mind. He knew that it wasn't his place to be fighting yet… There was so much he needed to learn. Yet he couldn't help feeling that it would never be learned; feeling like he would just be thrust upon Voldemort without knowing what he was doing.

The unfairness of the situation settled deeply in his mind. Why was he to conquer Voldemort? Why couldn't someone else stand up to the task? He didn't want the responsibility of the task, and he knew that the rest of the wizarding world didn't want their future to rest on a sixteen-year-old boy's shoulders. Yet here he was, sort of wanting to fight, to stand up for the order. He was lost for any explanation as to why he had suddenly become so accepting of his cruel destiny…

Ron entered behind him, whistling a cheery tune, interrupting Harry's thoughts, to which Harry was thankful for (he didn't like where his thoughts were going).

"What has got you so happy?" Harry asked at seeing his friend continue whistling. Harry smiled, thinking that he probably already knew the answer.

Ron blushed feverishly and stopped his whistle, "Well, uh, you see…"

At that precise moment the dormitory door opened with an energetic bang. Ginny entered looking absolutely jubilant.

"So is it true?" she demanded as she stepped further into the room.

"Ginny get out! This is the _boys' _dormitory. Honestly!" Ron replied.

" Ron answer me!_Are_ you and Hermione dating?" Ginny continued to press. Ron turned a deeper shade of red as he attempted to push is younger sister out of the room.

"Ginny, you can't be in here," Ron stated.

"I'll leave as soon as you give me an answer."

Harry watched amused, as Ron looked from Ginny to him and back again in a desperate fashion. Finally he gave Ginny a cold, "_Yes_," and she left as promised, though in a fit of giggles.

Ron refused to look Harry in the eye after the incident and his face was still a bright shade of red that matched his hair color.

"So, uh, is that why you were in such a good mood?" Harry asked, letting a smile form on his lips.

"Maybe," Ron said somewhat resembling the dim manner in which Crabbe and Goyle spoke.

Harry continued to snicker, but Ron was not one to just take the teasing lying down. "Well what about you and Looney Luna. Certainly that's something?"

Harry felt a flush rising to his neck as he stopped smiling. Thankfully, Seamus and Dean entered the dormitory saving Harry from facing Ron's question as he easily struck up a conversation with Dean.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

The next day went as any other normal school day went. The lessons were boring and Harry longed to be back at Grimmauld, brooding over the prophecy again with Ron and Hermione. Unfortunately, it was not an option and he sat through the day's lessons regardless keeping a watchful eye upon his watch.

After their last class had finally ended, he, Ron, and Hermione all went down to Hagrid's cabin for tea and, most likely, a story of Hagrid's recent exploits. Harry had been looking forward to it for quite some time, and he quickly went down the rugged terrain while Ron and Hermione hung back a bit. As he reached the door, he took his fist and gave a might knock.

The door opened only to reveal the great giant of a man with a grizzly beard and warm eyes peering at him.

"Harry!" Hagrid roared, giving him a large clap on the back, which threatened to knock him over. "Where are the other two?" Hagrid asked, apparently noticing that Ron and Hermione weren't with Harry.

"Oh they are up there a ways," Harry said dismissively as Hagrid strained to see in the distance.

"Blimey," Hagrid suddenly said, "Are they holdin' hands?"

"Err… I don't know."

"I never thought I'd see the day," Hagrid said smiling, while shaking his head.

"Do yeh want some tea?"

"Sure," Harry replied

"I was plannin' on making yeh some food, but I got back a bit later then what was expected," Hagrid said, "I hope yeh aren't disappointed."

Harry did his best to assure Hagrid that the absence of food was fine. In fact, Harry almost preferred that there wasn't any food. All of Hagrid's cooking wasn't necessarily what Harry would even consider edible. As the two sat down to have some tea, Ron and Hermione entered, and Hagrid immediately greeted them.

Soon they were all gathered around the small table, drinking their tea while Fang sat at Hagrid's feet.

"So Hagrid, where have you been all this time? And where is Grawp?" Harry asked as he took a sip from his cup.

Hagrid cleared his throat, "Well, I have been workin' with the giant's again. Yeh know, tryin' to get their help and all in the war, and well, we got ourselves an alliance."

"Hagrid, that is great!" Hermione said excitedly.

"Yeh I suppose. The new minister thinks it'll be a big help, which makes it all easier. Always nice to have some authority on yeh side." Hagrid stopped to take another drink and then he continued. "Grawp helped me out a lot, and I left him there with the rest of the giants. He's pretty good with 'em even if he is small… I think they missed him, yeh know? I gave 'em all the gifts and they accepted 'em. Worked real nicely. I didn't even see anyone else up there. I reckon you-know-who gave up on 'em. Not me, though."

"Well I am sure their help will make a big difference. I mean, who can compete with a giant?" Hermione proclaimed, "It's really great that we finally have some alliances. What with the Goblins and dementors already joining Voldemort…"

"Yea, I know what yeh mean."

"I think it would be a good idea to get the houselves on our side as well."

"Hermione, I don't know about that… They don't want to fight and betray their masters. Yeh might wanna rethink that."

"But they do have advanced magic… Think of what a help the could be."

Harry and Ron sat in silence as the debate began to fire up with Hagrid pointing out that it wasn't their war to fight, well Hermione insisted that it should be. Harry, who grew tired off the bantering, finally interrupted. "Hagrid it's been really good seeing you, but we have to head up to the castle. It's almost 5:00."

Hagrid just nodded, and they stood up to leave. "Yeh three take care now," Hagrid yelled as they exited the cabin. Harry turned to give a wave and the door shut behind him. The three trudged back up to the castle as the cold January wind encircled them.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

Harry awoke the next morning just as the sun was peaking over the snow-covered hills in the east, and he got gingerly out his bed. Making his way to the common room, he encountered Ginny reading a something as she sat contently in an armchair. "I was just about to go get you and Ron," she said sighing. "Mum sent this… and, well, to be honest it doesn't look good." Harry took the newspaper out of her hands and began reading. His stomach immediately overturned as his eyes read the headline labeled: **Durmstrang Attacked Last Night.**

* * *

A/N: REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **Any comments, suggestions, ideas, questions or complaints?** If so please share! Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed 

Preview for next chapter: Viktor Krum's Last Letter


	17. Krum's Last Letter

Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince

By: Fred and George Weasley are MY kings

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing!

Chapter 17: Krum's Last Letter

FIRSTLY REVIEWS:

**BeautifulLady**: Thanks for the review. I updated ASAP. Enjoy!

**Laura Depravi: **Thanks for the review!

**Blue Mittens: **My biggest fan? I am touched, and I am so glad that you found the chapter intriguing and enjoyable. Thanks for the review.

**Clara**: Hooked, eh? Absolutely nothing wrong with that! Thanks for the review.

**Mersang: **Thanks for the reviews, and of course, the awesome detective work. Again, I really hope everything isn't that easy to figure out. After all, it is a mystery. Thanks again, and enjoy Chapter 17.

**Vertigo4ever: **Thanks for the review and the complement. I really wanted Hagrid to be in character, as well as everyone else. I really wanted the prophecy to have double meaning… you know, each word could mean at least two different things… it just depends on how you look at it… I really hope I did it, haha. Again, thanks and enjoy chapter 17!

**Frettchen: **Thanks for the review. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Author's Notes: Sorry for the wait. School is taking up so much time, and I am just too busy. I got this out as soon as possible. Thanks for being so patient! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 17: Krum's Last Letter

* * *

The news of the attack on Durmstrang Academy encircled Hogwarts like wildfire, and it wasn't long until many were asking the burning question; if Durmstrang had been attacked, could Hogwarts? The sensible students, like that of Hermione, shot the possibility down very quickly. However, those who were slightly more paranoid, such as Parvati and Lavender, began preparing for the worst. The girls had begun packing prized items in a small bag, so that if Voldemort decided to attack, all they had to do was grab their bags and flee. 

Others shared Lavender and Parvati's views of paranoia. After all, they reasoned, the location of Durmstrang had been so securely hidden that of course Voldemort would easily be able to attack such a place as Hogwarts. The location was widely known, making the castle venerable to an attack. And didn't Hogwarts house the Dark Lord's greatest enemies?

No one else was more annoyed by these thoughts than Hermione was. Being a Prefect, she began to take house points for even just the mention of such worries. However, Harry found himself wondering much of the same thing. He knew that Voldemort didn't dare to attack Hogwarts… Besides the castle was much too protected. But why and how had Voldemort succeeded in attacking Durmstrang?

The worst thing that the article in the _Daily Prophet _did was to quote the words of the sole survivor, who provided such gruesome descriptions that Harry had skipped over that whole section. According to the _Prophet, _only fifty of the 380 students of Durmstrang Academy were reported to be dead. The others had joined ranks with the Dark Lord, killing their own classmates when they refused to join. The ultimate sight was proclaimed to be that of anarchy. The students as a whole were easily persuaded and those who weren't persuaded as easily were killed without a moment's hesitation. It was believed that the Dark Lord had attacked for the sole purpose of gaining more followers, but Harry found this doubtful. Many of the students were young, and therefore untrained in even the basic elements of defense. How was it that they could be used to an advantage? Harry, Hermione, and Ron all suspected a different reason; the reason was to make Karkaroff talk.

Igor Karkaroff had officially been enduring the torture of the Dark Lord for a week, and Harry could sense Voldemort's patience was wearing thin. His scar would prickle, without any warning, and although Harry never truly saw anything, he sensed it.

Occulmency was becoming second nature to Harry as he and Professor Tonson began meeting more regularly. Though Harry could still sense Voldemort's emotions when they were at their very highest, they never overtook Harry's own emotions. The improvement that Harry had achieved mystified him. Snape had been relentless in the training as was Tonson. Why hadn't he achieved anything while he was practicing with Snape? The question plagued him and thoroughly made him question both Snape and Tonson's motives. However, there were other issues at hand. Karkaroff's torture was one other issue.

The Order had again attempted to free Karkaroff through Gretchen, but the result was fruitless. Time was working against them, and the Order, like Harry, knew that Voldemort's patience would soon run out.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

Three days after the scandalous issue of the _Dailey Prophet _had been printed, the news slightly died, but the fear did not diminish altogether. The day's lessons continued normally, and many students forgot of the events that had plagued their minds before. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were among these students. They had resolved to not dwell on the night's events… if something came up which would lead them to further understanding of what had gone on, then it was to be shared. If not, then it remained a topic that would be discussed later.

With it being the third week of January, snow again fell quietly outside as Harry, Ron, and Hermione all were seated in the common room. Being sixth years came with a certain respect given from other students, and the three were granted the best seats by the roaring fire. Ron and Harry, who had abandoned their homework in the midst of the excitement of the attack, were hurriedly trying to lessen their stack of homework that still needed to be completed.

Ron, who was lying on the hearthrug, suddenly let out an exasperated groan. "Hermione, please… I just can't think of anything else to write," Ron let out in a coaxing voice, while Hermione rolled her eyes as she better situated herself in the red armchair.

"Ron, honestly, I am not going to let you cheat. I warned you two about keeping up with your homework. I don't know why you never listen to me," Hermione said in an annoyed tone while Ron looked deflated. Harry was surprised by Hermione's response. The two were now officially dating, much to everyone's relief. Harry found that he was not the only one who once found their bickering very aggravating. Luna, Neville, and just about every other Gryffindor had in fact placed bets upon not _if_ Ron and Hermione would get together, but merely _when_ it would happen.

Luna had been complaining the other night that Fred and George Weasley had won, and that the final sum had been around somewhere around two hundred galleons. Harry had immediately wondered why he hadn't been asked to join in and place a wager. "Fred and George told Ginny that you couldn't place a bet because you had an unfair advantage over the rest of us," Luna smiled, "You know, being their best friend gives you a lot of insight."

Harry had to smile… perhaps he did have an insight to their relationship before, but not any more. Ron and Hermione seemed to become very distant whenever Harry was around. It was very apparent that they had feelings for each other, but in his presence there was no touching or sweet talk… something Harry was eternally grateful for. It wasn't that he found himself jealous; in fact he had always had his suspicions since fourth year, and had concluded along time ago that it was bound to happen. To Harry, it was just their efforts to prevent him from feeling like the third-wheel.

Continuing with his Potions essay, Harry began searching his text for more of the effects of the Hentarogue potion, as Hermione checked her watch.

"Harry, we should be heading down. The D.A. meeting starts in about twenty minutes."

"Good," Ron said quickly rolling up his parchment. "I am tired of doing this...18 inches is insane."

Hermione kept quiet, but her face was bearing a frustrated expression as she stood up. Harry also stood and the three made their way to the Room of Requirement. Normally, Harry was the only one to set up the D.A. meeting, but this one had cause quite a great deal of anticipation. Since all of the members had improved beyond recognition, Harry had decided it was time to learn something big… Patronuses, again. The resulting excitement from the D.A. members was something Harry never suspected. The older D.A. members, who had already worked on the spell, were just as excited as those who hadn't. Soon the fear of being vulnerable in the event of an attack flew out the window. They would learn to defend themselves; Hogwarts would not fall like Durmstrang had.

The trio quickly made their way to the Room of Requirement and began to set things up. Naturally, the room knew there was need for a boggart (since they couldn't use a real dementor) and there was a large trunk in the center of the room that quivered dangerously as the three first entered the room.

Only about ten minutes passed, but all of the D.A. members filed in instinctively rolling up their sleeves and drawing their wand with the excitement readable in their expressions. Upon realizing that everyone was present, Harry stood in front of everyone and spoke of what Lupin had taught him in third year.

"Now, today we will be practicing the patronus charm. Many of you already know how this works, but I am going to go through all of it. Firstly, it is important to know that this will only work if you are focusing on a very happy memory as you cast the spell The incantation is "_expecto patrunum_." With that being said, this charm is really difficult, like you all know, and you won't get it absolutely right on your first try."

"Did you?" Zacharias Smith interrupted.

"Did I, what?" said Harry blankly.

"Did you do it on your first try?"

"Oh, no, not at all," Harry reassured them. "Right, well, err… who wants to go first?" A few murmurs ran through the members and it appeared like no one wanted to go just yet. Finally a disgruntled looking Colin Creevey was pushed forward from the pack. "I guess I am going," he said a bit nervously as Harry let out a grin.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

An hour later, Harry was making his way to the common room. He was exhausted, but rather proud of the group's accomplishments. A couple of the D.A. members from last year had strengthened the force beyond their spells, which made Harry feel a surge of pride. No one had succeeded in doing it perfectly, like Harry had warned, but the effort was what really made the difference.

It wasn't long until he reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, and he grumbled out the password, as the portrait opened revealing the Gryffindor common room. Since it was nearing 5:30, the common room was teeming with people. Timid first years were playing exploding snaps in a corner while a group of third year girls were sitting around a table gossiping. Hermione and Ron were nowhere to be seen. _Probably snogging each other senseless, _he thought sighing, while a bad mental image graced his mind. Harry proceeded to his dorm room, feeling more worn out by each passing second. He had no idea has to why he was feeling so utterly exhausted.

It was too early to go to sleep, but Harry flopped on his four-poster bed regardless. The next thing he knew, sleep had claimed him.

Before he could enjoy the rest for very long, a different emotion overtook him. He felt powerful and strong… and an anxiety flowed within in him…soon he would be unstoppable. Suddenly, a blurry picture came into view. The air was heavy as Harry stepped into the dungeon. Pettigrew was to his right blabbering excitedly like the maddening fool he was. "My Lord, he said he is finally ready to tell you. Karkaroff says he is ready to die."

"He has been ready to die for quite some time," Harry spat maliciously, "Defying me is a death sentence to anyone… don't forget that, Pettigrew."

The dungeon was dark and damp as the cold stonewalls glistened with an evil glow. The small compartment was empty, despite one creature who lay on his back, his eyes protruding, and his body twisted into an unnaturally position. The pain was apparent in the man's face, and Harry took great pleasure in seeing the marks of agony.

"Tell your Lord of the weapon," said Harry his voice sounding cold, hopeless… but mostly it sounded devoid of any human emotion… his voice was dead.

"I will," came a muffled voice. The veritaserum was finally working… Bellatrix could always be trusted. His followers had been using everything they could to get Karkaroff to speak. They had even gone to such extremes as too attack Durmstrang. Now, all would be revealed.

Harry was soon leaning forward, his black cloak swishing slightly at the sudden movement. He was anxious… he was to finally get his answers. He was finally about to get his weapon; a weapon, that if owned by him, would restore him to unimaginable power. Would the foul creature speak? His thoughts reared madly looking at the filthy traitor that lay half-dead before him. His temper began rising… and he fought the urge to dispose of the man immediately. He needed the information, needed the power.

"Speak, Karkaroff. Who is he?"

"It's Viktor Krum," the man, who was splayed out helplessly before him, croaked out.

"How do you know?" asked the cold, dead voice flatly.

"When I first joined you, on the eve Halloween, a cloaked figure came to me."

"Who came to Karkaroff?"

"I don't know; some sort of seer. They knew things." Karkaroff continued his voice shaking as death was beginning to creep upon him.

"What did they say? Speak, you foul creature! Tell everything to your Lord!" Harry screamed as an anger so fierce rose in him.

"They told me a prophecy, a prophecy that had clues. I figured out the clues," Karkaroff stopped and winced in pain, "All the clues led to Krum. He was a half-blood, but as soon as he was to become of age, I decided to enroll him in Durmstrang. The prophecy said that you would become all powerful if he helped you, and I was planning on keeping an eye on him during his growing years. I wanted to be rewarded for doing such a great deed for my master. On Halloween, I sought out to tell you, but the Potter boy defeated you. I became frightened… I quickly changed my ways and convinced the ministry I had nothing to do with you. I still enrolled Krum in Durmstrang, but after that I feared your reign. I watched over Krum, making sure he was protected and making sure his past was kept quiet, even by keeping him in the dark. Viktor became like a son to me, and I soon ran to the caves knowing that if you found me, Viktor's identity would come out."

Harry looked to Bellatrix. "Get Krum, alive… now!"

She nodded and left hurriedly her cloak making a swishing sound across the dungeon floor.

"Thank you, Karkaroff… but I am afraid it is time. You have made me wait far too long." Harry said as he raised his wand. _"Crucio!" _Harry said with a voice so full of hatred. Karkaroff's screams echoed through the empty dungeon. A sound so full of agony, that it frightened anyone who heard it… All but Harry, of course, who felt a smile curving on his lips. Then a voice began to blur with Karkaroff's cry… Harry jumped back surprised, as he felt a great jolt from inside of him.

As Harry Potter woke on the dormitory floor, the Dark Lord was beginning to realize what had just happened.

"Harry, wake up." Hermione was crying.

"Holy hell, look at him," Ron called out, "What happened?"

As Harry sat, his seared with unimaginable pain, causing him to clutch it with his hand and groan. "It's Krum, he's the half-blood prince," Harry said weakly.

"We know," Hermione said flatly.

"What? How?"

Hermione's eyes filled with tears as she hand parchment to Harry.

_Dear Hermione, _

_This will be my last letter. I cannot say much, but I am going to help Karkaroff. The people who have him have agreed to let him free if I come with them. They have told me I am a prince and my role is very important. I don't know what they want and I don't know when I'll see you again. Please just know that I will never forget you._

_I know there were differences in our feelings for each other, but I truly loved you. I know that you are with that Ronald, but I still wish you would change your mind._

_Again this will be my last letter for quite some time. I do not know what is going to happen to me, but I need to free Karkaroff. _

_Please do not keep writing, since I will not have time to respond. Just know that I will be safe and well._

_Love,_

_Viktor_

As Harry finished reading, a realization dawned upon him… something so truthful he knew not to question it. "It's not Krum," said Harry in a voice that did not sound like his own.

"What? Harry did you not read the letter?"

"I read it… I even saw Karkaroff admit that the Half-Blood Prince was Krum… but it doesn't feel right. It just can't be Krum."

"You saw it? Harry this is not good. I thought Occulmency was going well," Hermione questioned.

"It is! I have no idea why I saw it. But I just know… it's not Krum. There has been a mistake somewhere. Karkaroff must've made a mistake."

"I think you better tell us what happened," Ron said flatly.

Harry then continued to tell his friends what he had seen. He, of course, did not tell them that he had been inside of Voldemort's body... feeling Voldemort's emotions. Other than that small factor, everything else was recited. After he had finished, Ron sat there a blank expression claiming his freckled face and Hermione looked horrified.

"I still don't understand why you don't believe it is Krum," Ron said exasperated.

"It's just a feeling Ron… I just know. I can't explain it." Harry said in a frustrated tone.

"Well, then we believe you Harry," Hermione said defiantly, "I just wish there was a way to help Viktor. He is so stupid to be so trusting like that. Of course they aren't going to let Karkaroff go."

"Karkaroff is probably already dead," Harry said flatly as the sound of the horrible screams came back and sent a chill throughout his body.

Ron looked down to the ground in silence while Hermione wore a defeated expression. Harry could tell that the next days were not going to be easy. He had no idea how right he truly was.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

Word about Viktor Krum's disappearance spread almost faster then the news of the Durmstrang attack. The quidditch team, in which Krum played for, pasted his picture on all of the wizarding newspapers they could find. He was desperately needed for the big game the next week and the ministry immediately began searching for clues to his disappearance. The final conclusion came to that Krum had left on his own will.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron had immediately reported to Dumbledore's office to tell what had happened. After they had finished and explained the entire ordeal, they stood and made their way to the door, leaving the old man stunned.

"Just wait you three," Dumbledore demanded in a soft voice, finally regaining all of his composure. "There is something I have to share with you… and you may want to sit down."

* * *

A/N: Well this chapter was a bit short but I liked it anyways. Brownie point to anyone who can guess what Dumbledore is going to tell them… I foreshadowed it in Chapter 15. To answer the buzzing question, Krum is not my HBP. Come on it is only January! They can't find him already. 

On another note, a group of friends and I started a Harry Potter fanfiction group at Yahoo. The link can be found in my profile. We are in need of more members to make the group more active. Take a look, and if you like what you see, feel free to join! Everyone is welcome.

Any comments, suggestions, questions, ideas, or complaints? If so, please share. However, flames are **not** needed. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Thanks.


	18. Death, Destiny, and Faith

Harry Potter and the Half-blood Prince

By: Fred and George Weasley are MY kings

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except the plot, Tonson Hall, Gretchen Meadowes, and Clara Prewett.

Chapter 18: Death and Faith

FIRSTLY REVIEWS:

**Laura Depravi**: Thanks for the review. Here it is!

**Mpro1: **I updated ASAP. Hope you enjoy! Thanks a ton for the review.

**Know it all: **Thanks for the review. Hope you like Chapter 18.

**Nandhp: **Haha, close! I guess we will see in a matter of time. Hope you like this chapter. It took me quite a while to get it up, so sorry about the wait. Things are hectic here. :o)

**Black rose**: Thanks so much for the review. It means a lot to hear that you like this story. Enjoy chapter 18!

**Clara: **Brownie points! You were very close with your theories. You must possess the inner eye, hehe. Well, here is Chapter 18. Be sure to read and review.

**Blue Mittens: **Now I suppose a real brownie could be arranged, even though what you listed is not about to come next. After all, you're my biggest fan, right? Enjoy chapter 18!

**Dchall: **Well firstly, thanks for the review. I am glad I finally got some feedback about that certain issue in the story. I personally felt it was a bit forced, and that it didn't really… fit. I am planning on looking into it; again thanks for bringing it to my attention.

**Mersang**: The detective reports back for duty, hehe. One thing that you listed is coming in this chapter, so brownie points to you… and of course it is a chocolate brownie. I found that very interesting about your mom because mine is the exact same way. She will watch any movie/show and know exactly what is coming next… nothing stumps her. I can do it sometimes, but only when the movie is a bit obvious about it. Just Thursday night, we were watching a new CSI, and she knew right away who the killer was. Completely ruined the show for the rest of us. I also went through a similar stage, only I was probably around ten. I was reading Nancy Drew at the time, and wanted to be just like her. Needless to say, that is no longer the case. Well anyway, here is chapter 18. Be sure to read and review!

**Dahrinn: **Three words for you: BE MY BETA! I hope you consider it, and if not please continue to leave those type of corrections. To answer some of your questions, Harry is supposed to be writing an essay, based on what the question is asking; the essays are not already written and the whole idea of the essay is actually absurd, that's why Harry detests them… you are right about the smarter students finishing sooner to their own devices, and that they would not be "dragged down" by the others, but Professor Binns is not so logical. As far as the rest, stupid mistakes if you ask me… ones that I didn't even know were there. Thanks for the review!

**Phoenix2: **Thanks for the review!

**OCDboutharry: **Thanks for the review! Glad you like it so far. Just curious about your penname; what does OCD stand for?

**Special Thanks to: **My friends Heidi and Freddie for keeping me on task with this chapter… Even if it came to threatening to strangle me, right Freddie? Thanks to everyone for all the great reviews... keep them coming!

* * *

Chapter 18: Death and Faith

* * *

Harry Potter sat on the hard bench, waiting for the ceremony to begin. The air was warm yet still thick, as muffled sobs from grieving friends and family reached his ears. Looking to his left, he saw Ron and Hermione sitting contently near Ginny, who sat silently as well. Much to Harry's distaste, Snape sat next him on the right, acting just like his normal self, scowling. Harry marveled over what had happened over the past week. Never would he have pictured himself being here; attending Gretchen Meadowes's funereal on the first week of February. 

After the news of Viktor Krum had been reported to Professor Dumbledore, the Headmaster had continued on to report to the three that Gretchen Meadowes, who had been working as a double agent for the Order, had been caught and murdered after her interference with Krum and Karkaroff. She had been trying to save them from their doomed fate, but she had failed horribly.

The result at first was disbelief. The Order members suffered from this disbelief, and no matter how hard Harry tried to accept it, he could not grasp it. Gretchen had been so full of life, with her quick-paced chatter. Harry's thoughts then drifted to other issues.

The rift in relationships, (between the Order members) that the death had seemingly caused, puzzled Harry, Ron, and Hermione. It had been very apparent in previous arguments that Aberforth and Mad-eye Moody had not been on good terms, but now it appeared as if the Order as a whole was distrusting of each other. Harry suspected this to have something to do with the circumstances of Gretchen's death, which had not been clearly revealed yet to the trio, much to their dismay.

The funereal service, or as Dumbledore had called it, the eumorbidsl, was due to begin any minute, and Harry was eager to get it over with and report back to Hogwarts. Despite the fact that the four Gryffindors had severely dreaded attending the eumorbidsl for Gretchen, Harry and Hermione had been interested in the different name and the meaning it held. Surprisingly, Ron had answered as soon as they voiced their curiosity. Harry thought over the last week and briefly recalled their last conversation over the matter:

"It is really rare, actually. Very strict pure-blood families have them… not exactly the type of ceremony you would expect all of us to be going to if you know what I mean." Ron had responded quickly, as Harry and Hermione had vocally pondered over it's meaning.

Hermione almost looked deflated that Ron had known the meaning while she hadn't, but continued on questioning all the same, "Does the name have any sort of meaning?"

"Err… I think it is taken from some sort of ancient elfish language. I really dunno," shrugged Ron.

"Wait you said that normally only strict pure-bloods have these types of occasions… so the Malfoys would hold them too?"

"I suppose…" Ron started, and then grinned widely as he continued, "If one of them died, anyway."

"So that would put Gretchen's family among the Malfoys?" Ginny asked confused, speaking for the first time.

"Now that I think of it the name 'Meadowes' does sound vaguely familiar," Hermione mused.

"Besides, now that we know she was a working on a double agent role, it only makes sense for her to have some pure-blood background… they are, after all, the only ones Voldemort considers worthy," Harry reasoned, as Ron face looked perturbed at the mention of the Dark Lord's name. Surprisingly enough, Ginny made no reaction towards the action. Hermione frowned a bit, as though still trying to think of some connection with Gretchen's last name.

"Stop fidgeting, Potter," a cold sneer came from Harry's right, jolting Harry out of his memory and back to the present. Snape was glowering at him, wearing a particularly venomous look. Unaware that he had even moved, Harry glared back feeling anger boil inside of him. Snape, who seemed aware of Harry's building temper, was seemingly delighted by the apparent anger, as his thin lips curled into a devious smile.

"Such a temper," Snape said flatly.

Harry knew that he had let his temper get the better of him; Snape was always unbearable, but that gave no excuse to get so worked up over something so little.

However, it was then that Harry was again reminded of just why his hatred for his Potions professor had climbed to such heights; Sirius had died. Harry had lost the closest thing to a family that he had ever had.

Shaking his head, he tried to clear himself of such thoughts. However, thoughts of death are something one can never avoid while waiting for a funereal service to begin, so naturally these thoughts were not as clearly avoided, as Harry would've liked. Thankfully, the service began, taking Harry's attention off of his thoughts and he began focusing on the actual ceremony. Having attended only Percy's funereal before, he had been surprised to see that the whole event had followed a format very similar to that of what one expected to witness at a muggle. Gretchen's eumorbidsl was a very different case. The set up was entirely different, as there were benches all facing a large tapestry, similar to the one that had once been displayed at Grimmauld Place. It was full of Gretchen's ancestry and Harry also noticed that it appeared to have some burn marks like that of the Black Family Tapestry. He suddenly supposed that every family had those that went against the rest; ones who fought for causes that they believed were right, just as Sirius had. Two men, Harry was unsure of who they were, walked among the small isle in between the two rows of benches.

Each one was carrying a small, yet very detailed wooden vase, which had some sort of saying encrypted on the cover as well as descriptive carvings along it's edges. Harry was immediately reminded of the muggle process of recremation, and was about to ask Ron, just as he noticed the heavy silence. It was obvious that this was not a time to be asking questions, as everyone's attention was focused upon the two men, who had proceeded to the foot of the tapestry, setting down the vases gently. After bowing in a very respectable manner, the two made their way back down the isle.

Harry was confused, and positive that his expression clearly displayed it. He sat through the rest, itching to get back to Hogwarts.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

As the second week of February began, the professors began relentlessly assigning mounds of homework to the sixth years. It was quite odd time to be receiving such avalanches of homework, and complaints were in store. Ron and Neville were constantly heard groaning in the common room over the latest assignment from McGonagall, and Harry began to suspect that even Hermione was beginning to feel a bit of pressure, as she seemed much more tense then usual.

The entire female population of the school again began to look forward to the holiday of Valentine's Day. The holiday had never been adored much in the past years, (with the exception of second year with Lockhart) and it looked as though it was not about to be this year either. However, it did bring about a more stressful side then what had been witnessed in their early years seeing as each member of the trio had a romantic interest; Ron with Hermione, and Harry with Luna.

Harry was lost as to what stage he and Luna were on in their relationship; to be honest, so was everyone else.Loads of rumors had encircled Hogwarts about the two, all more unbelievable then the next. Lavender Brown had even confronted Harry on one of these rumors after a gruesome quidditch practice. Lavender had been under the impression that he and Luna had snuck out to Hogsmeade and had enjoyed an unhealthy intake of butterbeer, managing to come back to Hogwarts in a rather tipsy state of mind. The whole idea made Harry laugh, as he explained to gossipy Lavender that nothing of the sort had happened.

The approaching Valentine's Day caused quite an uproar among all of the students for mainly one reason; finding the perfect present for the certain someone was still on many people's agenda, including Ron's.

"It's just a chance for the bloody card companies to rip blokes like us off," Ron had said to Harry, grumbling over lunch, while Hermione was off busy in the library.

"What are you planning on getting her?" Harry asked smiling as he poured himself more pumpkin juice.

Ron shrugged as a smile crossed his face, "Maybe I will just get her a book…"

Harry couldn't help but snort. However, Ron was not the only one who had this problem. Dean was seen frantically searching for something that Lavender would enjoy in every _Witch Weekly _he could get his hands on. Colin Creevey also appeared to be frantic as he was seen in the common room sitting over scrolls of parchment writing feverishly. Harry, Ron, and Neville soon noticed that Colin would write, read over his work, and then, as if unsatisfied with the results, discard the entire scroll. After the fifth time this had occurred, Ron questioned, "What do you reckon that nutter is doing?"

Seamus, who had been sitting to Harry's left, spoke up. "I heard he's trying to write poetry for Elizabeth Conners." The boys all exchanged horrified glances, each silently cursing the holiday and the low levels it forced all males to stoop to.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

The day finally came, and Harry went about his normal routine. He had a rather nasty Advanced Potions essay due, and could no longer afford to put it off. He made his way to the library, hoping that Luna would also be there, seeing as it seemed she never left.

Unsurprisingly, Luna was sitting by herself pouring over large, dusty volumes. Harry casually made his way to her table, his bag slung over his shoulder, as he sat in the open chair across from her.

"Hey Harry," She greeted him with a smile.

"Hey, yourself. What are you working on?" Harry questioned as he took out his scroll, quill, and bottle of ink and set them on the table.

"It's a long term Muggle Studies project; it's not due for a long time, but I wanted to get a head start."

"What is it on?" Harry asked, a little surprised that Luna was enrolled in the class.

"The project is on muggle ways of keeping record; we're going to have to do our own family trees. I don't know why we are getting so in depth, but it is a required course, so there isn't much I can do. Mind you, that doesn't stop me from hating it," Luna replied.

Harry laughed lightly at this, causing Madame Pince to throw him the dirtiest look she could muster. He wasn't sure where to go next with the conversation; he and Luna hadn't talked much since before Christmas break, and it was still quite awkward between the two.

Unable to fully concentrate on Potions, Harry put all his supplies back in his bag and was suddenly hit with a realization. Everyone else was off enjoying themselves, and here they were stuck doing homework. Yet, for some reason, Harry found himself enjoying Luna's company much more then anyone else's. He was happy when he was with her, and he was lost as to why. A warm feeling rose inside of him as he looked up at her, as she continued to concentrate hard on her homework. He felt something for her; what, he didn't know, but he knew that something was there… something stronger then it had been the last time he was with her.

However, something strange began to take place as Harry continued to watch her. His scar was suddenly set on fire, as if the wound had burst open again. It was the worst pain he had ever experienced with the cursed wound, and he flung back in retaliation of the excruciating pain. Falling from his chair, Luna came to his side, demanding, "Harry what's wrong? Are you all right? What happened?" He couldn't answer her, as he felt a presence inside of him. He became aware of what was happening, and began to struggle, trying to close Voldemort off.

As he glanced upon her face through squinted eyes, he felt another emotion as he heard cruel laughter rise in his head; he wanted to strangle her… he wanted to cause pain, to watch her die and watch everyone mope over her lifeless form; he wanted to kill.

Luna's face lighted with fear, as he brought his arms threateningly to her neck. She stood there motionlessly, obviously too confused and frightened to move as his fingers wrapped around her throat.

It was the weirdest, and possibly most frightening thing Harry had ever experienced; it was as though an invisible force was suffocating him, dragging him to cold and dark depths unknown. He had been struggling for quite some time, and has he felt his hands encircle her neck, he knew he had to do something, anything, to stop this madness. He didn't know how, or for how long he fought, but he regained control of himself just in time to stop himself from tightening his grip.

Shaking, he lowered his hands, and he felt the presence leave him. Luna, who was rather pale, stood, looking rather shaken, as Harry sat still on the floor, the pain still radiating from his head.

"Harry?" Luna called out weakly as Madame Pince rounded the corner.

"Out, both of you! Such commotion! What do you think you are doing on the floor young man? Out, I say!" Madame Pince demanded in an irritated voice.

Harry stood, wincing at the pain, as he gathered his things in silence as Luna did the same all while throwing him apprehensive looks as though he was about to pounce on her at any moment. His mind was buzzing; how had Voldemort managed to get inside of his head? Occulmency had been going so well... of course, with the exception of Harry's vision with Karkaroff.

"Harry…" Luna began uncertainly as the two exited the library, Harry still occasionally grimacing at the pain.

"I have to go," he replied shortly, as he turned the opposite corner, leaving her standing by herself in the empty corridor. He couldn't face her right now; he was too ashamed of what had almost just happened. He needed to find someone; he needed to understand what had just happened. He had been close to strangling Luna… close to killing her. What if he had not been able to stop Voldemort? What would happen the next time Voldemort decided to pop into his head?

_There won't be a next time, _Harry thought with conviction as he came down a staircase, unaware of exactly where he was going, and not truly caring either. He was confused; he didn't understand why this was happening. He had been told that if he had learned Occulmency, Voldemort would not be able enter his mind and control his actions; Dumbledore had been wrong.

He turned the corridor now realizing that he was on the ground floor on the opposite side of the Great hall. The classrooms were never used on this side, but he remembered reporting to this side briefly for Divination last year, in room eleven with Firenze. Harry hadn't heard anything about the centaur, and in spite of himself wondered just what Firenze was up to.

The door to classroom eleven was wide open, display it's contents, and resembling a great mossy mass of forest and the ground was covered with think moss and a great canopy that rested overhead. Entering the room, Harry was surprised to see Firenze patiently waiting by the door, as though he had been expecting a visitor.

"I was expecting that you would come," Firenze began calmly as he saw Harry enter the door.

"Err… I don't think I understand what you are getting at," Harry replied confused. He had not been planning on coming here himself; he had wandered, his thoughts so important that he didn't think twice about where he was going.

"It is only natural for you to be confused of your destiny, Harry Potter," Firenze began. "I cannot offer you all the answers, though the time for you to fulfill it is drawing closer and closer everyday. Come with me, and I will offer what help I can." Harry looked at the centaur with a confused expression; what help could he possibly provide? However, most importantly Harry wondered why the centaur was being so helpful. Yet, he was plagued with curiosity… Harry followed, noticing for the first time that his scar had ceased burning; it had been replaced instead with a dull ache.

"It is not normally in our nature to show our knowledge so clearly to that of the human race. Your race is a near-sighted one, most never truly understand the skies. Yet, I fear that if you are not helped in your understanding, the evil will conquer us all."

Harry stood in silence, wondering just what the centaur was going to do. As Firenze walked to the center of the room, and moves the canopy leaves; the room dimmed, and twilight shone overhead, as Harry remembered it doing during his Divination lessons.

"The sky has long foretold of your life, Harry Potter. You have grown through very hard times and there are many more to come. A strong faith lives within you, something that will always help you. You must remember this, Harry Potter," Firenze said his voice still calm. Harry was still confused, yet very interested in what Firenze was telling him. So interested, in fact that he began to let the previous even t slip his mind as he strained to hear the centaur speak.

"Everyone has a destiny, a life in which they are forced to fulfill. Some are better then others. Yet each path bares forks in its path... choices in which one must make. The paths of three people are woven into the night sky tonight. One is yours is Harry Potter, and the fork in your path is drawing very near. No choice is right or wrong; a choice shows character. One in the sky has made his choice already… the other, I am afraid, will have his chance to choose his own at the very end of his journey," Firenze explained still looking up into the majestic sky, as Harry gapped up at the stars as well, wondering if perhaps one of the destinies belonged to Tom Riddle.

"Your choice will affect us all. I cannot tell you which is right. I can only warn you that it is present. The time you encounter this fork will be much later, yet still in your young years. You now know of your destiny… You now know if the responsibility. It is much greater then what the human prophecies about you have made it out to be. Gone on, Harry Potter. Remember your faith and keep it close to your heart," Firenze said, his voice still calm, but with a hint of closure, as if this was the end of their conversation. Harry took the hint, and went out the door, feeling as though a weight had been lifted from his shoulders, even though he was still confused about the cryptic messages the centaur had been giving him.

However, he did not have time to solve the mystery that Firenze had presented to him. Harry needed to first solve what had happened to him in the library with Luna Climbing the stairs hurriedly, Harry set his mind to visit Professor Hall. Hall had to have some idea as to what was going on.

Entering Hall's office, Harry found the professor asleep, sitting in his chair with his head rested upon the desk. He didn't want to wake him up, but Harry was desperate for help. Shaking the sleeping man gently, Hall woke and looked surprised to see Harry standing over him.

"Ahh, Mr. Potter," Hall said a bit sheepishly, "I see I have dosed off. What can I help you with? Certainly we don't have a lesson planned today, do we?"

"No, not at all… but something happened," Harry explained.

Hall sat up, looking at Harry with concern. "Did you have a vision?"

"No. Voldemort was in my head; controlling my actions," Harry said eyes downcast, sounding nothing like his normal self.

"What?" Hall stood up wearing a worried expression. "We have to get Dumbledore. This is very serious. Who were you with? What did he force you to do?"

"I was with Luna Lovegood, and I almost strangled her," Harry's voice croaked.

"But… how? Your lessons have been going perfectly. You have almost mastered the art of Oculmency." Hall replied incredulously.

"That is what I was hoping you could help me with. I have to find a way to stop this. I barley managed to get control of myself just in time. I can't risk having something like this happen again." Harry said.

" No, of course not. We have to find away to keep Voldemort out of your head. If Occulmency is no longer working, it is because he is using a different method to read your thoughts… he using a different link to you. A link other then that scar. Have you seen anything recently dealing with him? Have you witnessed anything with Voldemort?"

"Yes," Harry finally answered remembering how he had witnessed Voldemort torturing Karkaroff.

"There has to be some link," Hall said as he walked to the bookshelf bidding Harry to follow him. Grabbing a large, red book of from the middle shelf, Hall peered through its contents.

"If you are both entering each others mind, and are both practiced in Occulmency, there is a similar link in which you both transport your weak emotions to each other. You must have sensed Voldemort's emotions and entered without even realizing it… I am assuming that you were not in control of his actions?"

"Yeah, I felt what he was feeling, but I couldn't control him."

"And he could control you?"

"Yes."

"He must've entered willingly, then, if he could control you.How you can still sense each others emotions, I have no idea." Hall said in a hopeless manner.

"Well what do I do now?" Harry demanded feeling rather frustrated.

"We tell Dumbledore," Tonson replied, "and keep our faith."

Faith. _Remember your faith and keep it close to your heart_. Harry followed Hall out of his classroom, wondering and marveling at the centaur's words.

* * *

A/N: All right well there is Chapter 18. Hope you enjoyed, and as always thanks for reading… and in this case, waiting (it took me much too long to update). This chapter is my favorite so far, even if Gretchen dies, which was a bit hard to write, mind you. It's Spring Break (YAY!) so I am looking to write tons more, so keep your eyes open for more chapters. Of course, be sure to leave me a review. I really want to know how this chapter goes over.

One quick question: what year do students take the N.E.W.T.S? 6th or 7th?

Gretchen's death was foreshadowed lightly in Chapter 15 when everyone was gathered for Christmas breakfast. Here is the excerpt: _As soon has everyone, all thirteen of them, had finished Gretchen rose first and was about to help Mrs. Weasley with the dishes as Lupin signaled for her to wait and she sat back down. _The key was of course that she was the first to rise, when THIRTEEN people were dining. Now, according to Trewlaney, the first to rise is the first to die; Now I know the old bat is nothing more than a fraud, but she has made certain predictions that are of major importance to Harry, and I believe that JKR included that little tidbit of Trewlaney's suspicions, because it will turn out to be important later on.

This story is under heavy revision… I know that has been said before, but this time I am going to tweak a few odd ends; the whole Draco/Ginny pairing will be revised, and possibly deleted, and I am also going to look into chapter 15. None of the changes will be of major importance to the plot. They are just things that do not necessarily make any sense as they are currently. With that being said, REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Thanks!

PREVIEW for next chapter: We learn Dumbledore and Snape's reactions to what happened to Harry in the library. Harry ponders over Firenze's message, and another attack occurs, this time the Order is the one attacking. Should cover the rest February and March both... hopefully very long.


	19. The Link and the Capture

Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince

By: Fred and George Weasley are MY kings

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing!

FIRSTLY REVIEWS:

**Vertigio4ever**: Thanks for the review. Go Badgers! Hehe… about Tom Riddle, I am hoping to update soon!

**Nandhp**: Thanks for the review and the feedback on the NEWTS question. Enjoy chapter 19!

**Blackrose71089**: Thanks for the review and for the feedback on the NEWTS… I updated as soon as possible. Thanks again!

**Blue Mittens**: So glad you liked the chapter! I hope you like this one too.

**Clara: **Thanks a ton the review!

**Laura Depravi: **Thanks so much!

Quick authors note before we begin: Much thanks to all the reviewers. I have a grand total of **96 reviews for my FIRST fanfic **(and its not even over yet)! Hugs and kisses to you all! Also, **I highly recommend rereading Chapter 15, as improvements have been made and they will slightly affect this chapter**.

* * *

Chapter 19: The Link and the Capture

* * *

Following Professor Hall proved to be a bit more tiring then what Harry had first expected. Hall walked much faster then what Harry was accustomed to, and Harry found himself practically running to keep up with speedy professor. 

Upon reaching the gargoyle, which sprung as Hall muttered the password, Harry took the chance to catch his breath wondering how this old man had managed to be so much quicker then a young, lively sixteen-year-old.

As the duo entered the massive office of Albus Dumbledore, Harry was greeted by the familiar sight, realizing that it had not been too long since his last visit. It seemed as though Harry was beginning to always be ushered to the Headmaster's office.

"Good evening Headmaster," Hall began, as he and Harry both stood before the desk.

Dumbledore looked slightly surprised as the two stood before him, as a muffled cough sounded from Harry's left.

Looking to find the cause of the noise, Harry turned to his left only to seeing Severous Snape, standing to the side wearing his customary black cape and foul expression. Harry had to keep himself from giving a glare to the Potions master as Snape sneered at Harry and Professor Hall.

"I am not interrupting anything, am I?" Hall asked his eyes darting from Dumbledore and Snape. The two were both sporting rather serious expressions, and looked as if they had been in some sort of debate.

"No, no. Severous and I were just having a nice bit of tea. Would you two like some?" Dumbledore offered, conjuring up another tray.

"No thank you," Hall answered and Dumbledore looked to Harry.

"Err… I am fine."

"Right, well please have a seat," Dumbledore said gesturing to chairs that were pulled up in front of his gleaming desk. The two sat, as Snape continued to stand and scowl from his corner. "What brings you two to my office this evening?" Dumbledore asked as he took a sip from his cup, apparently unaware of the exchange of dirty looks that Snape and Hall were still exchanging.

Hall looked up and began explaining of Harry's recent predicament. Snape silently listened in the background all while wearing a slight smirk as if he was completely thrilled at the thought of Harry being possessed by Voldemort. However, Dumbledore looked concerned as he briefly rubbed his eyes after Hall had finished.

"Very well," Dumbledore spoke, "And you tell me that occulmency was mastered, Professor Hall?"

"Yes," Hall said nodding his agreement, "We have come to the conclusion that some other link besides the scar is providing each of them access to each other's emotions."

"Headmaster, if you don't mind me intruding," Snape voiced, as he walked closer to the desk, "I can't help but wonder if this other link exists due to the fact that Mr. Potter has no wish for it to stop. Occulmency may come naturally to him, but if he has no desire to block out Voldemort's emotions, then occulmency is doomed to fail."

"You think I _like_ it? That I _want_ it to happen?" Harry spat as he looked at Snape with utmost anger. "If I could stop this from happening, don't you think I would?"

"Perhaps you aren't trying hard enough, Mr. Potter. It is practically impossible to teach you anything for the mere fact that every word of constructive criticism goes in one ear and out the other. The arrogance you possess is coming in the way of you actually learning anything… just like your father." Snape replied, eyes glinting murderously.

"That is enough, Severous." Dumbledore warned, as he peered through his half-moon spectacles. "I quite agree with Professor Hall. There is seemingly another link between Voldemort and yourself."

"How can I stop it?" Harry demanded.

"Well, we must first find the identity of this mysterious link before anything can be done to terminate its existence… which is not good news. We cannot risk you putting yourself or others in danger. You and Miss Lovegood are very lucky; both of you came out unscathed… something I doubt will happen if this ever occurs again." Dumbledore answered, and Harry silently agreed. But what could the do? Sitting here talking about the dangers that would occur if it happened again was not going to do anything helpful.

"Is it possible for this link to be in human form?" Hall questioned, his brow furrowed as he watched Dumbledore intently. The old man frowned.

"I suppose anything is possible," he concluded.

Snape sneered as he said, "It isn't very likely. How many people do we know that have connections with Voldemort and our Mr. Potter? Connections strong enough to provide a link? Not many."

Hall looked almost as defeated as Harry felt. Here he was, in a room with the most powerful wizard in the world, and two respected Hogwarts teachers, and there was no explanation or offer of help for the problem that Harry was facing. If they could not solve the issue, who could?

How many people do we know that have connections with Voldemort and our Mr. Potter? Connections strong enough to provide a link?

Snape words stirred something familiar… links and connections to both him and Voldemort. The scar had always been one… but a person?

"Also if this link was some person, why has it just started now?" Snape demanded cutting into Harry's thoughts.

Again, Hall was at lost for explanation, and Dumbledore stood.

"I am afraid that I cannot offer any advice at this moment. This calls for a bit more information on the topic. I am planning on owling a few trustworthy people to get some responses of help. Until that time, Harry is to be moderated very closely by the guard, which I will set up, and he will be required to attend more occulmency lessons per week."

Harry didn't particularly like either aspect of the solution that Dumbledore had proposed, but knew there was nothing else he could possibly do. It was all for the best and to insure that no one got hurt.

After realizing that this was all the help Dumbledore could offer, Tonson Hall stood and invited Harry to do the same. The two left, leaving Dumbledore and Snape to continue their unknown debate, and the weights that had once been lifted after Harry's talk with Firenze, were again put on his shoulders.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

The hardest thing to deal with after the event in the library was not the realization that Voldemort could enter his head when Harry's own emotions were peaking; no, the hardest thing was facing Luna again.

Harry was much too ashamed and fearful of how she would react, and the more he thought it over, he couldn't help but thinking it was for the best. If he continued to be with her, Voldemort would hear wind of it, putting her life in great danger. Harry couldn't bare to have that on his conscience.

After firmly deciding to avoid her until he figured a way to keep her out of harm's way, Harry thought instead of the connection that was still apparent between himself and Voldemort. It seemed to Harry that the only person who could have a close connection with both them would be one person… the half-blood prince. After coming to this realization, things made quite a bit more sense.

It explained all of the dreams, after Harry had learned occulmency, and it explained the time when he had heard Voldemort's thoughts inside of his head in retaliation to Dumbledore's thoughts. The thing that still puzzled him was why this link was just beginning to make an appearance.

Firenze's message also made more sense.

_The paths of three people are woven into the night sky tonight. One is yours is Harry Potter…_

The other destinies were Tom Riddles and the Half-Blood Prince…

_One in the sky has made his choice already… the other, I am afraid, will have his chance to choose his own at the very end of his journey._

The thoughts of death perturbed Harry as he remembered the centaur's words: at the end of his journey, the Half-Blood Prince would make his choice… a choice that, like Harry's, would effect them all.

That night Harry sat on his bed, the crinkled parchment of the prophecy sprawled out before him, as the moon light shone on it brightly, making the paper readable. Ron was snoring loudly, as Neville made a snuffling type of noise. Dean could be heard tossing and turning, obviously having a rather fitful sleep.

Ron and Hermione had arrived in the common room that night both with wide smiles after their little adventure (Harry wasn't sure where they had gone to… Yet he wasn't worried; Lavender and Dean had accompanied them) and Harry did his best to reflect their good spirits despite the fact that he was feeling nothing short of horrible. He had kept to himself, not wanting to spoil their holiday. He decided that he would tell them later if he felt like it. Right now, sharing the information wasn't on Harry's agenda. He already had Luna fearing him, and that was more than enough.

Looking over the prophecy, he read it over looking for any clues. He needed to find the Half-blood Prince… he needed to find the link. For after he identified the link, he could actually do something to stop what was going on.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

"Harry, wake up!" Ron's voice echoed, cheerfully – much too cheerfully - waking Harry from his much needed sleep. Grumbling, Harry turned to his side and opened his eyes. Sitting up, Harry realized that he had fallen asleep with his glasses. Straightening them a bit, he also found that he had left a nice puddle of droll on his only copy of the prophecy. Wiping the parchment off on Ron's bedcovers while Ron busied himself with getting dressed, Harry cursed himself for staying up so late again.

It was already Friday morning, and Harry had, like every other night, stayed up while his dorm mates slept and thought of the prophecy. He searched for clues relentlessly always coming up with nothing in the end, which was nothing short of frustrating.

Harry had successfully managed to avoid Luna, although he felt a bit guilty. Hermione seemed to sense something was wrong, and she was the first to try and help him. After turning her down defiantly, she didn't dare to try again. Ron had been perky and cheerful all week, which Harry found somewhat annoying yet oddly refreshing both at the same time; something he surely could not explain. Yawning, Harry got out of his bed and proceeded to change and prepare for the day ahead of him.

He and Ron soon headed down for breakfast in the Great Hall and arrived promptly, just as the owl post was beginning to arrive. Ginny and Hermione already sat at the Gryffindor table anxiously peering over a letter that had just been delivered along side the Daily Prophet. Ron paid no attention to the letter that the girls had, as he continued to sit down at the table. Harry followed suit, and he and Ron wasted no time in helping themselves to some eggs and hash browns. Their breakfast was interrupted as Hermione and Ginny passed the letter on to them. Harry recognized the writing as Mr. Weasley's. It informed them all that everything was back to normal (after Percy's death) and that Mrs. Weasley was doing much better. Arthur also included that Clara Prewett was making great progress in her recovery and the healers were all amazed and very hopeful. The lettermeant welland was encouraging, but Harry could tell it had hit a sore spot for both Ginny and Ron.

Neither had said much about their family after they had found out their mother had hidden her own family(Clara being her sister, and her two brothers)from them, but Harry could tell that it troubled them. It puzzled Harry more then anything else, especially since Mrs. Weasley seemed to be the type to hold family very high on her priority list. Percy's death was also never mentioned anymore as people seemed more content with not thinking about it. Harry could perfectly understand that: he didn't like to think about Sirius's death either.

However, Harry didn't have a chance to say anything to possibly lift Ron's spirits again as Luna appeared seemingly out of no where looking out of sorts, and possibly even a bit angry.

"Hi, everyone," She said pleasantly enough and everyone returned her greeting besides Harry who was starting to feel a sinking sensation in his stomach; so much for successfully avoiding her.

"Harry… we, err, have to talk," she said uncertainly, well aware that every Gryffindor was now looking at her very curiously especially Ron and Hermione.

Harry stood well aware of the stares and confused looks, and walked out of the Great Hall not sure if Luna was following him or not. He was hoping against hope that she would just let him be. It was better this way.

Of course, Luna was not going to settle for him just walking away from her like that. She followed him all the way out and demanded that he stop so she could actually talk to him.

In spite of himself, Harry turned to face her.

She looked worried; her face was flushed a bright pink and her eyes were slightly narrowed.

"Why are you avoiding me?" she demanded.

Harry couldn't just answer her. It was far too complicated and she just wouldn't understand.

"Just drop it okay? You just don't understand," Harry said his voice dangerous.

"I am not stupid, you know," she replied mater-of-factly. "I know enough about you to know what happened anyway, after what you told me before. I don't think you should go about like this. Truly I am the one that should be avoiding you."

"See now that is what you don't understand," Harry replied furiously. "If that happens again… me avoiding you is all for the best okay? You could get hurt... you'll be in danger of being one of Voldemort's targets. Just like Ron and Hermione are now!"

"Harry that has got to be the worst excuse I have ever heard in my life. Protecting me from getting hurt? You forget that they all already know me… I was with you in Department of Mysteries. I am already a target," Luna shrugged. "And we don't really mind, Harry. We're all willing to risk that. You don't always have to play the hero. We all know what we are risking, and to be honest, we don't really care."

"Well, I do," Harry replied shortly.

"Well, it doesn't matter what you think," Luna said jokingly with a smile and Harry couldn't help but return the gesture.

"Honestly, Harry, you can't get rid of me that easily," Luna joked.

"How can you just joke about it? Luna, you almost died..." Harry asked confused.

"Don't be so dramatic, Harry. I'll admit it was a bit scary, but I know you had no control over it... and well, I am sure you'll find a way to stop it." Luna continued.

"I just don't want to loose control like that again. Someone could get hurt... and I have no way of stopping it," Harry replied.

"Well, avoiding me isn't going to solve anything," Luna stated. "I know that it scared you a lot...I was scared to, but that doesn't mean I am going to go about and ignore you."

Harry sat unconvinced, but Luna didn't seem to care. He couldn't believe how sure she seemed to be... she was so convinced that he would over come it. How could she believe in him like that?

"I'll see you in the library tonight," Luna said smiling before leaving him alone. He still wasn't convinced that Luna was right, but it certainly did feel a lot better to have her to talk to again.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

February quickly faded, making way for March as spring came in full force. The snow on the grounds all melted away making quidditch practice much more enjoyable. The upcoming game between Hufflepuff and Gryffindor was approaching fast and had quite a lot of importance in it. If Gryfiindor were to take the win, it would take Slytherin completely out of the running for the Quidditch Cup… something that Harry couldn't help but greatly look forward to.

Another thing Harry couldn't help but look forward to was the holiday of St. Patrick's Day. After assuring the wards around Hogsmeade, Dumbledore had agreed to let Hogsmeade trip carry on as normal and the next one was scheduled on March 17th. Naturally, Harry invited Luna to attend it with him, and the two had big plans that included lots of shopping. Most of the shops had all been repaired and the student's visit would provide a good boost for business that was so badly needed.

As March continued, so did Harry's occulmency lessons. Professor Hall said there wasn't much else he could teach Harry, but they practiced three nights a week, regardless. Harry was sick of seeing through Voldemort's mind and letting Voldemort see through his own. Harry also did not give up on his search through the prophecy each night, though in all honesty he now only spent about five minutes of reading it, before he went to sleep.

March also appeared to be very dull as far as news, which as far as Harry was concerned was a very good thing. No news of attacks was certainly something good. Hermione, however, seemed to disagree.

"If they aren't off randomly attacking then it can only mean one thing; they are getting more organized… meaning that they now have an agenda, which is definitely not a good thing." Hermione informed him as she looked over a rather dull issue of the Daily Prophet.

"Well, they've got Krum I suppose, so they no longer think they need the Half-Blood Prince. Right now, they are probably trying to put his 'power' to use." Harry reasoned.

Hermione only nodded sadly, apparently not liking the thought of Krum being with Voldemort.

"Bloody git," Ron muttered, "He was nuttters to think that they would actually let Karkaroff go."

However, the slow news did not last very long. The second week of March brought about a very packed issue of the Daily Prophet proclaiming several caught death eaters. He noticed with grim satisfaction that Bellatrix Lestrange's picture glared out at him, along with the men who Harry recognized as Rookwood and Nott.

**_Three Death Eaters Caught after Invading Meeting_**

_Allegedly, three of the Dark Lord's followers were caught by Auror's yesterday afternoon as the Auror Branch of the Ministry of Magic invaded on a secret meeting of the Dark Lord and his closest followers._

According to the article, the three were placed securely in a prison located within the Ministry and had the highest security measures. Felix Felicis was praised for his form of action, as were many of the Aurors. As much as everyone else seemed to take this as a great sign of finally gaining the upper hand over Voldemort, Harry saw it different. Like Hermione had said, they had an agenda… and Harry couldn't shake the thought that perhaps this was part of it. He pushed the thought out of his mind as he realized that they couldn't possibly attain anything from it.

Lestrange's picture brought back the memories of Sirius death, and Harry couldn't help but wish that he would've been there with the Aurors when they had captured her to see the look on her face. They all said revenge was sweet, and Harry couldn't help but want a taste.

It wasn't long until the day of the Hogsmeade trip came and Harry was off with Luna, enjoying the spring weather in the village stopping by each shop. The two enjoyed themselves as they sipped on butterbeer while talking to Hermione and Ron. It was all in all a great time to relax, and for Harry, it allowed him to forget about all the troubles he still had to face. He was well aware that the troubles were all still back at Hogwarts waiting to be solved, but this offered him a greatly needed distraction.

Harry was thankful that he and Luna had solved the issue, and the two vowed never to mention it again as they walked back to Hogwarts.

"It's not your fault Harry," Luna said. "I am sure that Dumbledore will figure it all out."

Harry only could wish to be that lucky. Dumbledore had told Professor Hall that nothing useful had turned up, and that they would have to find the link. Harry didn't share this with Luna… he just nodded, as he couldn't bring himself to shatter her hope.

The Hufflepuff match drew closer and closer and Harry's excitement grew with each passing day. This was his opportunity to stomp Slytherin out of the running and he planned to take full advantage of it.

The day of the matched finally dawned and Harry headed down to a rowdy Gryffindor table, were a see of red and gold sat all wishing the Gryffindor team the best of luck. After a bite of breakfast, the Gryffindor team headed down to the pitch together. The weather was perfect conditions for quidditch and the Gryffindor team was feeling very good about their chances.

"We've got this, everyone," Katie exclaimed as she put on her quidditch robes. Ginny, Lavender, and Ron who were normally nervous wrecks before a game, were as confident and sure as Katie was.

As the Gryffindor team broke out of the Gryffindor locker room, they were met with thundering applause that was surprisingly equal to the amount of applause that the Hufflepuff team received. The Slytherins and Hufflepuffs were cheering together, something that certainly didn't happen every day.

As the players fell in position, Madame Hooch directed the team captains (Katie Bell and Marcus Campbell) shook hands. With the blow of the whistle, the quaffle was thrown into the air, while the bludgers and snitch were released.

The fourteen players all rose. The game had begun.

As confident and sure as the Gryffindors were, the Hufflepuffs took an immediate lead, two of their chasers scoring easy goals on Ron. His blunders only seemed to frustrate him and he soon let in another, making the score thirty to zero. Ginny retaliated by scoring a tricky goal on the Hufflepuff keeper.

"And the youngest Weasley fires back with an amazing goal on Kloppers. Now the quaffle is on to passed to Abbott, who is flying towards the goal – bludger takes her off her path – Abbott drops quaffle, and recovered by Conners who… yes! Scores! Beautiful bit of flying there by Conners, the girl is pretty fast. Did you know that?"

"JORDAN!" McGonagall let out dangerously.

"Right, right, sorry professor! Right well Hufflepuff takes possession…"

Harry was straining to see any glint of gold in the distance. The game had been going on far too long. Gryffindor had taken a strong lead, now that Ron's composure had returned. Still, if the Hufflepuff seeker caught the snitch, the game would be lost and Slytherin would still have a shot. The whole game Harry had not once spotted any hint of gold and he was beginning to not feel so confident. Where was it? He saw, Jorkins, the Hufflepuff seeker circling the field. Obviously Harry wasn't the only one who hadn't seen it.

Then suddenly Harry saw it to his right, and pulled a dive, well aware that Jorkins had seen him and was gaining on him. Harry's Firebolt was faster, and he succeeded in clutching his fingers around the ball of shimmering gold.

Roars from the crowd echoed, and Ravenclaws (who now had a shot at the title) were possible louder then the Gryffindors.

Lee Jordan could be heard over the roars proclaiming, "Take that you cheating, little manipulating, no-good, little basta…"

"JORDAN! I WILL NOT ACCEPT PROFANITY!"

"Err, you little Slytherins." Lee finished, ran away from McGonagall's murderous glare.

The Slytherins left all disappointed, Malfoy among the sneering lot. Harry couldn't help but smile as they all shot him the dirtiest looks they could muster as they passed.

As always, a victory party followed in the common room. Everyone was delighted at Slytherin finishing dead last in the runnings, and the fact that Gryffindors had little competition for the title. The cup was as good as theirs! Katie was overjoyed, and was seen dancing wildly with Lee Jordan as Seamus supplied the music. Harry had quite a good time sipping butterbeer and eating some candy with Ron, Hermione, and a group of younger classmen.

March had been great fun… but hopefully, April would bring around more answers… because those are what Harry truly needed.

* * *

Author's Note: I have come to the conclusion that I love the word 'however'. It is in this chapter alone like ten times! Haha… oh well. Well, I am pretty proud; two chapters in one week. Oh, is Lee Jordan still in school? I am pretty sure he was but figured I would double check. 

Well thanks for reading, I know this chapter is slightly boring, (sorry!)nothing to exciting really happens, but I promise we will learn much more next chapter.

And the next chapter is: The Wrong Prince… April DOES bring about a lot more answers. YAY!

All right, well thanks for reading: REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Thanks!


	20. His Power of Seen

Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince

By: Fred and George Weasley are MY kings

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing!

Chapter 20: His Power of Seen

FIRSTLY REVIEWS:

A/N: You are all amazing! Thanks for all the reviews and the great feedback… keep it coming!

**Mersang**: Visions of Voldemort doing the can-can? Haha! Now that's an idea…Thanks a ton for the review. About Lee Jordan, I am thinking that I will just keep him anyways, so I don't have to find another commentator. So, yes, I guess he failed… hehe. And about the captured Death Eaters, I like your theory. Only time will tell. Oh and about not reviewing for chapter 18, no worries. I hope you liked it. Enjoy Chapter 20.

**Nandhp**: Yeah, I think I will just keep him around. Thanks for the review! Enjoy Chapter 20!

**Blue Mittens**: Of course Voldemort is one step ahead; there is a spy, remember? And they are leaking information over to the other side. Well, I updated ASAP and I hope you enjoy. Thanks for the review.

**Laura Depravi**: I updated as soon as I could. I hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks for the review.

**Clara**: As far as the new rating scale goes, I have no idea what they stand for. I believe K+ is PG since that is what my story is now rated. Glad you liked the chapter.

**Precious**: Thanks for the review. The feedback was way helpful. Hope you like the chapter.

**Time/Psycho**: Yes it is a start… but there is a lot more where that came from. I really hope you continue reading, and that you like the update. Regardless, thanks for the review.

* * *

Chapter 20: His Power of Seen

* * *

As the first week of April dragged on, Harry found himself greatly looking forward to the rapidly approaching Easter Holidays. Not only did it offer him much more time to relax, but he could also use the time to possible unearth the real secrets hidden in the prophecy. He had finally given up on reading it each night, but the identity of the Half-Blood Prince still plagued his mind. He vowed to find some clue over the break, whether with Ron and Hermione's help, or just by himself. Harry happened to be in luck…

Friday morning dawned, the day before the glorious Easter Break officially began, and Harry and Ron both made their way to the Great Hall for breakfast, only to find a rowdy Gryffindor table, its occupants all talking excitedly.

"What are all of you so chipper about?" Ron asked grumpily. He had been up until the wee hours of the morning trying to perfect his Potions essay, and was a bit grouchy from the loss of sleep.

"Rumor has it that Dumbledore is setting up a dueling tournament to promote inter house unity after the Easter holidays," Dean replied quickly.

"It is just a rumor, Dean," Hermione reminded, "There isn't any need to get worked up about it."

Dean shrugged, and then turned to Harry, who was currently busy heaping mounds of pancakes onto his plate, "It is about time he gave us the opportunity to actually use our skills. I bet all the D.A. members will kick some arse, all because of you, old chap."

Harry chuckled, and began to feel some enthusiasm about the possibility of a duel. He wasn't sure how a dueling tournament could possibly promote inter house unity, but that was what made it even more interesting… Harry was interested in just what Dumbledore had up his sleeve.

Classes dragged on endlessly; the teachers tried to gain the attention of the students, but soon gave up, seeing as it was absolutely no use. It was not hard to see that the sixth years students (Hermione as an exception) were all focusing much more on the promising Easter Holidays, then that of their lessons. It was a completely different story for the fifth and seventh years. Both the O.W.Ls and the N.E.W.T exams were drawing nearer, and the students were beginning to feel the pressure.

It wasn't long until the classes for the day had ended, and the break had begun. Harry, Ron, and Hermione proceeded to relax in the common room, watching the fifth years all scurry about studying feverishly.

"I am sure glad that's not us anymore. Poor blokes…" Ron said as he and Harry both caught sight of Colin Creevy and Ginny pouring over a Defense Against the Dark Arts text.

"It will be us next year, you know," Hermione reminded.

_If we are here next year…_ Harry felt a sinking sensation his stomach as the thought crossed through his mind. He couldn't help but think such thoughts; It was part of the reason why finding the Half-Blood Prince had taken on such importance. Harry shook his head to clear his thoughts and stood up. He felt highly uncomfortable talking and thinking about the future… most of it was due to the fact that he didn't even know if a future for him existed.

"I think I will go see Luna," Harry lied as he proceeded to walk out of the common room, Ron and Hermione saying their goodbyes.

"Harry, wait up," a voice called out as he was beginning to climb through the portrait hole. Turning to the origin of the noise, he came face to face with Ginny Weasley.

"Are you going to the library?" she asked. Harry really had no idea as to where he was going to go. In all honesty, he had just wanted to take a walk around the school for a bit and think things over. However, now he appeared to be somewhat cornered.

"Yeah," he replied flatly.

"Well, I'll walk with you then," Ginny shrugged, good-naturedly. She was hunched from the weight of the books that she was carrying and appeared to be a bit stressed as both she and Harry set off for the Library.

"Err… studying for the O.W.Ls?"

"Yup… Bloody boring as hell too. I am doing all the easy topics first; you know, like Divination and Care of Magical Creatures. Speaking of Care of Magical Creatures, where is Hagrid these days anyways?"

Harry, too, had found himself wondering the same question. Earlier that week, Harry and Ron (Hermione had Prefect duties that night, so she was unable to come with) had made a trip down to the cabin only to find the place completely deserted, with the exception of Fang's presence. Curious as to Hagrid's whereabouts, since he still had not reported back to his teaching position, Harry and Ron sought out Professor McGonagall. Unfortunately, she had been a source of very little help.

"Hagrid is away on personal leave, if you must know," McGonagall replied sharply after the two boys had questioned her.

"When will he back?" Harry demanded.

"Well, Potter, Professor Grubby-Planks will be teaching for the rest of the term if that helps put things into perspective."

Harry gapped at her as Ron asked, "What type of personal matters is he attending to?"

"Potter, Weasley, I am sick of this interrogation. It is not up to you to pry into the business of your professors. I must say if Professor Hagrid wished for you to know this information, I am sure he would've shared it with you. Now, you two, kindly report back to the common room," McGonagall responded sharply, while Ron and Harry both slumped a bit. Hagrid was not just their professor; he was their friend. As they two boys made their way out of her office, McGonagall, who seemed to have realized she had been rather harsh, called out, "I am sure he will write to you both shortly." However, this didn't give either of them much comfort.

Harry suddenly became aware of Ginny looking at him expectantly. "You know Harry, when making conversation, one needs a bit of help… like the other actually responding," She said, smiling.

"Oh, err, sorry. I was just thinking. I was wondering where Hagrid has been too… McGonagall told me he wasn't going to teach at all this term."

"Well, I am sure there isn't any need to worry," Ginny said, seemingly noticing Harry's worried expression. "I mean there isn't much that could hurt Hagrid is there?" Harry smiled, and nodded; no, not much could hurt Hagrid.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, the two reached the library. It was utterly packed with other fifth and seventh year students, all of whom were pouring over dusty, large volumes, either reading or taking notes. Harry spotted Luna at the corner table, with a group of other Ravenclaws, and he waved. She returned the gesture and went back to studying. Harry figured that he could at least do some research on the prophecy now that he was there. Surprisingly enough, Harry noted Ginny also had to study the same content; she had set her books down on an empty table, with one catching his eye.

"Hey, Gin, do you mind if I take a look at this one?" Harry asked.

She looked surprised, but shrugged. "I've got plenty more, so go for it." Harry sat down across from her, taking the large blue book titled _Important Prophecies of the Century: How the Old Age of Royalty Effects the World Today_.

"What class is this for anyway?" Harry questioned as he began scanning through the pages.

"Divination," Ginny replied shortly, as she was already immersed in a copy of _The Healing of_ _Herbolgy_.

"I don't remember having to know any of this stuff," Harry said as he continued to flip the pages. He caught sight of many pictures of famous seers, not truly recognizing any of the names, all looking at him slightly apprehensively.

"Well, you had Trewelany. I had Firenze for the whole term. He makes it slightly more difficult. We have to know the importance of the Royal Age and all that. It's mostly all bogus anyway."

"The Royal Age?" Harry asked, jumping suddenly to attention.

"Yes…" Ginny said uncertainly, apparently surprised at his sudden interest.

"What is it?" Harry demanded eagerly. Could it possibly have something to do with the Half-Blood Prince? Harry was sure it did, as he leaned forward, awaiting Ginny's answer.

"Well, it all started with the Trewelany family line in the early 1700s. It was basically a time of discrimination… it was when the Purebloods really started all the 'pure-blood, mud-blood' nonsense. Anyway, it basically just earned the true seers more respect… they were referred to as the royals, because people literally worshipped the ground that they walked on. They made all sorts of predictions about what the world would be like in 300 years. It's quite interesting because many of them actually came true. The whole thing is actually mostly considered a bit of legend, which is why most people don't really know about it. There was a lot of controversy over the prophecies after they started happening though. Some Scholars have said that they were forged and made after the recorded time, so they weren't really predictions at all, just faked."

"Wait a minute. By faked you mean…?"

"The people who have very closely studied the documents believe that the prophecies were actually made _after_ the event they proclaimed was going to happen, occurred. In other words, the 'Royals' were thought to be frauds, and no one put much faith in any of them or the prophecies after that."

"And when you said Trewlaney…"

"Yes, the great ancestors of our own Professor Trewlaney… And I think its fair to say that she is a fraud as well. Although she did have a great-grandmother I think, who was an actual Seer."

"And Firenze makes you know all of this?"

"Yes. He wants us all to be well aware of the human limitations. He basically announced that it was going to take up a full two pages on the practical exam."

Harry just nodded, as he was suddenly hit with a realization.

_He comes a valiant one of royal blood_

_Cloaked with the purest heart._

His power of seen goes on unseen 

_The light of future lighting his way_

_But the shadows of past deepening the doubt_

"It wasn't just the Trewlaneys was it? Were there other Royal families?" Harry asked quickly. He knew that he was coming close to finding the answer.

"Yeah, there were a lot of them actually. You've got to remember, this supposedly lasted for about two hundred years. I wouldn't put too much faith into it though. Again, most consider it just a legend... no one really puts any faith into the prophecies."

"Could I possibly borrow this for the night?" Harry asked pointing to the book.

Ginny still looked horribly confused, but nodded. "Harry, are you alright? You are acting really strange… with this sudden interest in Divination, and all."

"Never been better, Ginny," Harry replied as he stood and tucked the book underneath his arm. He had to find Ron and Hermione.

He soon found them, in the common room where he had left them earlier. They were both indulging on Mrs. Weasley's infamous Easter Eggs when Harry interrupted them, only to utter four words quietly; "He's a bloody Seer."

Hermione, who immediately understood, looked appalled. Ron took slightly longer to grasp what Harry was talking about, but when he did, he too looked surprised.

"How did you find out?" Hermione questioned, looking somewhat uncertain.

"I'll explain soon, I'll go get the prophecy and my invisibility cloak. We're going to have a nice chat in the Room of Requirement."

Ron smiled and nodded, but Hermione looked worried.

"Harry, it's five 'o' clock now. If we're caught outside any later then…"

"Hermione, this important. It's worth the risk," Harry reasoned, "Besides, I'll have the cloak."

"And do you still expect all three of us to fit under it?" Hermione challenged.

"Hermione, come on. Harry's right… this is important. Besides, you know how to do disillusment charms now anyway; we won't need the cloak." Ron pleaded.

"Fine… We'll get a head start… Hurry up, though. The sooner we are back, the better," Hermione huffed, as she and Ron made their way out of the common room, unnoticed.

Harry climbed the stairs quickly, almost tripping over Crookshanks who had taken a keen liking to sit on the third to last step. He quickly retrieved his cloak as well as his copy of the prophecy and left through the portrait hole, slipping the cloak neatly over him.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

"You mean to tell me that the Trewlaneys actually were considered royalty?" Hermione questioned incredulously.

The three had been sitting in the Room of Requirement for the past hour discussing the newfound information that Harry had received. Hermione seemed to be slightly miffed that she hadn't found the answer, but Harry could tell she had already begun to over look it. After all, the important thing was that they were actually getting somewhere. Slowly, it was all beginning to fit.

"Yes, they were, according to legend. Many other wizarding families were too,"

"It makes sense… the Half-Blood Prince being a Seer. '_His power of seen goes on unseen_'… That definitely fits there." Ron added.

"It all makes sense so perfectly, it has to be it… _He comes a valiant one of royal blood…_He must be a descendant of one of the wizarding families in that book." Hermione concluded, gesturing to the book that Harry had borrowed from Ginny.

"But what about the rest?" Harry asked, a bit hopelessly. There were still many holes left. Ron and Hermione both looked somewhat hopeless as well. Sighing, Harry returned to rereading the prophecy. Something in the last part caught his attention.

_The King of blood shall be seen_

_The Ruler of heart shall be renewed,_

_Then the prince of time, which lights the others journey, will be revealed_

Then it came to him

_The paths of three people are woven into the night sky tonight. One is yours is Harry Potter; One in the sky has made his choice already… the other, I am afraid, will have his chance to choose his own at the very end of his journey._

The prophecy was speaking of the three destinies. The three people; Voldemort, The Half-Blood Prince, and himself.

"Look at this," Harry said gesturing to the three sentences. "Who do you reckon these people are?"

Hermione took the parchment out of his hands and read intently. "The prince of time… well, that has to be the Half-Blood Prince… he can predict time… he owns time."

"And the King of Blood's got to be Voldemort. He is obsessed with blood," Harry added.

"That leaves the Ruler of Heart…" Ron said unsurely.

"There is only me left," Harry responded shrugging, while Hermione and Ron both exchanged glances. Harry then went on to explain what had occurred the very eventful Valentines Day, when they both had been off elsewhere. Their reaction was mixed between surprise and a bit of fear. "Why didn't you tell us right away?" Ron questioned as soon Harry had stopped.

"I didn't want to ruin your holiday," Harry shrugged.

"Oh, honestly, Harry don't be so bloody noble," Ron said shaking his head.

"Well there wasn't much you could do; no sense bothering you," Harry replied.

"Harry, don't think of it that way. You're our friend… even if we couldn't do anything; we still like to know about what's going on. You wouldn't have been bothering us," Hermione said.

"Well you know now, so…"

"Next time tell us sooner. You shouldn't have to deal with those sort of problems by yourself." Hermione cut it.

"Okay, okay," Harry sighed in defeat.

"Now that that is settled, I think we should go back," proclaimed Hermione.

"What? Hermione, we can't! We're so close." Harry argued.

"Harry, it's getting late. McGonagall will be up in the common room any minute, demanding for the prefects to report any news. We can do this tomorrow… we'll actually look through the book seeing if we can find any descendant who was born on March 20th."

"Fine," Harry grumbled as he gathered his belongings. He then followed Ron and Hermione out of the Room of Requirement.

Despite Hermione's promise to get to work on finding the identity of the Half-Blood Prince promptly in the morning, the three teenagers were distracted by other news. _The Daily Prophet, _which normally came out on weekday mornings, issued a special news bulletin: Victor Krum's body had been found. Not only was the news deeply disturbing for apparent reasons, (someone dieing is always somewhat disturbing), but Harry, Ron and Hermione found it unnerving because it meant one thing. Voldemort was now again on the hunt for the Half-Blood Prince. If he managed to find the prince before they did, the consequences would be devastating. For now that Harry knew of the Half-Blood Princes power, he now saw what the prince would give; he would tell the future, and tell one how to defeat the other.

Firenze had told Harry that each destiny had to make a choice; a choice that would affect all of mankind. Voldemort had made his… he had chosen the path of darkness and evil. Harry and the Prince had yet still to make theirs. And Harry would be damned if he let the prince choose to follow Voldemort. Like stated before, if the prince did side with the Dark Lord, the aftermath would be devastating.

* * *

A/N: And the plot thickens! Haha… Well, Happy Belated Easter and Belated April Fools' Day. Hope everyone had a good one! As always, thanks to everyone for reading and be sure to tell me what you think. (I know I said before that this chapter was to be called 'The Wrong Prince,' but I changed my mind) .It was pointed out to me that Ginny and Harry were acting a bit too friendly in this chapter (I didn't really think so, but…yeah) so I just thought I should very clearly proclaim that Harry and Luna will stay together in this story. I don't have the heart to break them up… they're just so good for each other. Oh, another note, I have officially decided to cut all of the Draco/Ginny romance. **_Special thanks_** goes to _**Vertigo4ever** _for her rather clever idea for the dueling tournament. Well that's all for now! Be sure to **_REVIEW! _**Thanks so much! 


	21. Dreams and Dueling

Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince

By: Fred and George Weasley are MY kings

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter.

FIRSTLY REVIEWS:

**Blue Mittens**: Thanks! I am really happy to hear that; it completely made my day. Enjoy Chapter 21.

**Laura Depravi**: Thanks for the review. I was a bit slow on this update. Forgive me!

**Clara**: Thanks for the review! I know… it was painfully obvious. I bet you weren't the only one who overlooked it, so no worries.

**!Rise Against!** Much thanks. I really think that many people forget that Harry is still just a teenager. The plot always overrides his life, and quite frankly I think that that his teenage life consisting of school and friends is just as important if not more. Thanks again for the review!

**Chocolate Frog Cards**: Wow, thanks for all seven of the wonderful reviews. They meant a lot to me! I hope you enjoy Chapter 21!

**Robbiesmanda**: Firstly thanks for the review. I am sorry to hear that you are going to be sitting around with nothing to entertain you for eight hours, and hope that this story possibly lessened the amount of severe boredom that you are most likely enduring. To answer your question, I update mostly every weekend, although sometimes the wait may be longer; this time unfortunately, it was a bit longer then anticipated. I am glad to hear that you are enjoying the story and hope that you continue to do so.

Special thanks goes to: **Precious**, **shywriter**, and **Freddie** for their great feedback on the story. It means so much to me. ANOTHER BIG THANK YOU TO: **Vertigo4ever **for inspiring this chapter and brainstorming with me. We created quite a great sequence of events for the dueling tournament; although not all of them are included in this chapter, they will appear in the nextand hope you all enjoy them!

A/N: Apologies for the wait, I was very busy with real life. Pesky thing it is, mind you. On a very quick note, this chapter goes out to my younger brother who just turned thirteen. Happy birthday, kiddo:o) On anther note, for this chapter and the next oneI must give credit to another wonderful author for a few excellent ideas on her part. My co-writer and fellow Harry Potter fan... Vertigo4ever (Applause) If in need of a good story to read, be sure to check out Vertigo4ever's own **_Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince._**

* * *

Chapter 21: Dreams and Dueling

* * *

_It was cold, but he didn't mind. In fact, he preferred the coldness… and the darkness. And there he sat, waiting with sour distaste; he was not one to keep waiting in such a manner. He sat, looking into the empty fireplace._

_Then she came; His loyal servant. _

"_You are late," he spoke in a flat, dead tone. His back was to her as he sat unmoving in his armchair. _

"_Forgive me master," her voice asked pleadingly, "I was in the company of them. I couldn't leave at the destined time, dare I should have aroused suspicion."_

"Silence. I do not wish to hear of your excuses," Voldemort replied, his voice still devoid of any emotion. "The time is drawing nearer, a time we have been long been awaiting… I presume you are ready."

"_Yes, of course, my Lord."_

"_Then begin. I want both brought to me. Do not disappoint me,"_

"_I shall not fail you, master. You shall have them when the solstice erupts, as the prophecy states."_

"_Go." His voice demanded as he turned to face his servant, his spy._

_The sight of him was rather disturbing, even more so then normal. For his monstrous face was twisted into a smile, as his eyes, small red slits, gleamed._

Harry Potter woke with a start in his four-poster bed, a cold sweat trickling down his brow, his body tangled in his bed covers. His scar was throbbing as he struggled to sit up, peeling his sweat-drenched covers from his body. Sighing, he brought a hand to his scar, rubbing over it in hopes of soothing the burning. He had been having the same dream, ever since Krum's death had been discovered, four days ago.

The news of Krum's death had spread quickly, and it still was all anyone could talk about. Hermione had taken it rather hard, which was not very surprising. What _was _surprising was Ron's outlook and attitude on the issue. He was currently being very supportive of the ordeal, using all his efforts to comfort Hermione, causing all those who doubted him ever actually maturing, to be rather taken aback.

The theories of Krum's death were all more unbelievable then the next. For example, Dean Thomas had become convinced that a deranged quidditch fan had gone too far, whereas Seamus argued that Krum had gotten involved with the muggle 'Mafia'. While the two had been heatedly debating the issue over breakfast Monday morning, Harry noticed that Hermione, judging by the look on her face, appeared to be holding herself back from taking a good swing at them. Harry couldn't really blame her.

Although Krum's death was the only thing on everybody else's mind, Harry was a bit preoccupied with something else… his mysterious and reoccurring dream.

His scar was still burning as he made his way down to the common room to just lie down. He was still terribly tired, but with Ron's unbearably loud snores and Harry's own flaming forehead, it was hard to even think let alone sleep; and those were two things that he needed to do desperately.

He noticed his shaking hands as he settled himself on the couch by the dimly glowing fireplace and let his thoughts claim him.

The dream disturbed him for many reasons. Firstly, he slightly recognized the

female voice. It brought back all of the warnings about spies in the Order and the trusting issue back into mind. Secondly, Harry was again worried about seeing visions, and whether or not the event that the dream displayed had actually occurred. Although, thankfully, he had not been 'inside' Voldemort's body, just being in the very presence was disturbing. It made Harry wonder if Voldemort could possibly do the same thing, only vise versa, with seeing Harry ready to go through with some sort of plan. Thirdly, Voldemort had been happy, smiling madly. That surely was never a good sign.

He refused to discuss the issue with either Ron or Hermione, since they both currently had quite enough on their plates. Instead, he kept the plaguing dream to himself, and brooded over it as the days passed.

That evening, despite the numerous distractions, the trio all stole down to the Room of Requirement, large volumes tucked under their arms (they had raided the library for other books on the Royal Age, coming back with an impressive number of volumes), ready to begin their search. Harry had been itching to finally start it, but made no comment about its delay. When the three finally sat down and opened their books, they finally became aware of what they were dealing with. Ginny had told Harry that there would be a lot of Royal families… but Harry was not expecting over 400, and was astonished by the workload. Nonetheless, the three still went on, searching through the massive family trees for any mention of March 20th. However, their search went in vain, and even Harry found it hard to return the next night, despite his anxiety to know the identity of the half-blood prince.

Their search continued to progress, though they never found an ounce of useful information. Hermione, however, did come up with an odd observation their third night of searching.

"Krum isn't in here," she said silently, as she looked through the 'K' section in her book titled _The Royals, Great and Small, of the Royal Age_.

Ron and Harry both looked up from their own books, taking in Hermione's meaning.

"How could they even think it was him? He wasn't even a royal…" she asked softly, her voice cracking slightly as though she may cry at any moment, while Ron went over somewhat awkwardly to console.

Harry sat still thinking Hermione's question over. What _had_ made Karkaroff believe the half-blood prince to be Krum? Harry reasoned that if Karakaroff had gotten the real prophecy, he surely would've ruled Krum out. But had Karkaroff read the _real_ prophecy? He had received the information from a 'cloaked figure'; perhaps they misled him with a false copy. With his curiosity flared, Harry moved on with a new energy as he delved into his book again.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

The anxiety that Harry was feeling from his dream and the never-ending search for the half-blood prince were both soon over-looked, as another happening was sure to demand his immediate attention; the dueling tournament wasto occur.

Thursday morning, Harry and Ron both woke at about the same time (Harry was quite relieved that his sleep had been dreamless) and headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. As the two sat down at the Gryffindor table, Seamus and Dean immediately began talking excitedly.

"Look what we found this morning," Dean said as he handed a piece of parchment to Harry.

"It was on the notice board," Seamus added as Harry and Ron both began to read:

_Inter-House Unity _

_Dueling Tournament_

_Testing begins April 15th in the Great Hall at 4:30 PM_

_Fourth years and older only_

"Testing?" Ron asked incredulously, as he began to direct his attention back to his breakfast.

"I wondered about that too… they must be having separate rounds," Dean reasoned, as he too, began adding more to his already overflowing plate.

"I wonder what sort of test it will be; whether practical or theory," Harry wondered aloud as he poured himself pumpkin juice.

"My bets on it being theory… they'll be time for the practical stuff later." Seamus said, and Harry nodded his agreement.

"So are you guys going to try it?" Ron asked, between mouthfuls.

"Yeah, there's nothing else to do… I hear the whole thing is going to take place during Easter Break, so we don't have to worry about schoolwork," Dean answered while Seamus just nodded his response.

"Are you two going to?" Dean questioned, looking t both of them with keen interest.

"Yeah, I guess. Might be fun," Ron said.

Harry, however, was having second thoughts; the whole process seemed very time consuming, and he already had quite enough to do without adding anything else. Noticing everyone's expectant faces looking at him interestedly, he spoke up.

"I'm not sure, I'll just have to see," Harry replied. He noted the surprised expressions his three housemates gave him, but he didn't let it bother him. Instead, he continued to eat, and a new topic was soon discussed.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

Hermione was not nearly as tempted to join in on the dueling tournament has everyone else seemed to be. In fact, she was almost dead set against it.

"I have no desire to join it. I am busy as it is. Besides, if we ever expect to have any success in our searches we can't just give up." She said defiantly, that night when Ron brought it up in the common room.

"I don't think I really fancy it either. We've just got way too much to do," Harry agreed.

Surprisingly, Hermione looked disappointed at this. "Harry, I think this would be a good opportunity for you… it would help you take your mind off of everything, and all."

"Yeah, but what about searching for the half-blood prince? This dueling tournament is going to take a lot of time." Harry questioned in a lowered voice, making sure those also present in the room had no way of hearing.

"I can take care of the searching… you two just go off and relax a bit," Hermione said brightly, smiling .It seemed as though it was the first time she had smiled since Krum's death and Harry returned it with a grateful look.

After Ron's display of great enthusiasm at Hermione's idea, Harry finally caved in, truly hoping that it would offer him a time to relax.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

Harry headed to the Library bright and early in good spirits on Friday morning, Luna and Ron on each side of him, both talking excitedly about the Dueling Tournament. Harry couldn't help but share their enthusiasm, as he too enjoyed himself in the animated chat. They reached the library soon, and began quizzing each other on various hexes, in order to prepare for the upcoming test, that would determine who advanced to the next round.

As a whole, the student body immediately received a boost of morale as the first round of testing approached rapidly. It was precisely the thing needed after such a devastating loss like that of Viktor Krum. More then half of the school (even the fifth and seventh years, who saw it as an opportunity to make themselves study Defense against the Dark Arts for their upcoming exams) was planning on at least trying the first round, and Harry noticed that every house was anxiously awaiting a chance for glory. Yet, Harry resisted being one of them; this was supposed to be an inter-house unity dueling tournament, and Harry knew that somewhere there was sure to be a catch.

Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Luna all continued to study over the course of the days together, while Hermione made a lot of progress in searching. She still hadn't found a possible contender for the position of the half-blood prince, but she had gotten through the letter 'M' which was a feat all in itself.

Finally the night of the testing arrived, and they all made their way into the great Hall at 4:30, nerves buzzing with anticipation. The set up was remarkably similar to that of how it had been last year, when the fifth years had had to take their O.W.L. exams. The turnout was even bigger then Harry had suspected; the tables were overflowing with students all cramming last-minute notes into their already packed brains. Harry and Ron found seats with difficulty, and soon after they were seated, Professor Hall administered the test.

"This is, as you know, the first round of the inter-house unity dueling tournament. I encourage you not to cheat, seeing as if you attempt to do so, I will immediately be aware of it, thanks to Professor Flitwick who graced the test with the best anti-cheating charms. The test is to be timed, and I suggest using every minute of it, seeing as it will not be very generous; as soon as the hour glass above," he stopped his rather monotonous speech and gestured to a large hourglass sitting on a table in front of all the others, "empties, your time in which you must complete the test has come to an end. I wish you all the best of luck. You may begin." The hourglass above swiftly flipped onto the other side, and began draining, as test appeared in front of each student. Harry immediately set to work, with great enthusiasm as he read the first question; _Name three characteristics of a werewolf that differ from that of a normal wolf._

The test proved to be somewhat difficult even after all the immense studying Harry had went through. However, he felt confident that he did fairly well, and when time had run out, he had been completely satisfied with his answers. Ron was a different story.

"No chance of me getting in, mate. I would've been better off just helping Hermione with the search," Ron shrugged as he and Harry both made their way to the common room.

"Ron, you can't have done _that_ bad," Harry said.

"Oh, no? Believe me, I did _that_ bad," Ron reassured as they got to the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Dionysus," Ron spoke the password somewhat irritably, causing the Fat Lady to shoot a rather reproachful look at both boys before she swung open.

Whatever Ron had been certain that he had done horrible on seemed to be otherwise, as the results for the first round were posted promptly in the morning revealing that both he and Harry had made it, as well as an extensive list of many others. Ron had immediately wanted to share his news with Hermione, but she was still sleeping in the dormitory, which was quite odd for her since she was normally seen strolling about well before every other Gryffindor. "Must've been up late looking through the books searching," Ron remarked, as Harry nodded still looking over the list of the people advancing, noticing that Luna and Ginny both were on it. Harry also noted only with the utmost disgust that Draco Malfoy had also passed onto the second round, almost with just as much points as Harry had.

Regardless, each of the houses celebrated the ones who made it in the Great Hall at breakfast the morning the winners had been announced, and the Gryffindor table was easily the loudest out of the four; Seamus and Dean were heard making bets on Harry's behalf, only betting on _how _much he would beat the others by in the end. But amidst the celebration, the catch that Harry knew to exist, was about to fully come out in the open.

Professor Hall stood tall in front of the staff table, parchment clutched in his left-hand, and cleared his throat, demanding the attention of all.

"Firstly, congratulations to those who have made it past the first round. I am here to announce the teams in which you are to be dueling with." At these words there were looks of confusion. Teams? No one had said anything about teams? Students turned and whispered questioningly amongst themselves, all surprised. Harry and Ron exchanged confused glances, as Harry also noticed Dumbledore, sitting comfortably behind the staff table, looked rather pleased with the reaction; his lips were in a bright smile, his eyes twinkling, almost somewhat mischievously.

Hall demanded silence from the whispering students again, and then made move to read the list, which started from seventh year on down. Harry took note that each year had four teams with four team members per team (one member from each house). When Hall got around to the sixth years, Harry found himself leaning forward expectantly, silently wishing for a decent team. However, Harry had no such luck.

"Sixth Years, Team one – Potter, Bones, Malfoy, and Goldstein. Team two – Weasley, Greengrass, Macmillan, and Hahn. Team three – Abbott, Zabbini, Longbottom, and Netherfield. Team four –"

Harry unconsciously zoned out, blocking out Hall's listing of the fourth and final team for the sixth years, his head buzzing with thoughts as his stomach dropped. He was crestfallen; he had to work _together_ with Draco Malfoy. The situation was bound to be an utter disaster. Ron shot Harry an apologetic look from across the table, but Harry was so deeply immersed in thoughts of dread of having to work with Malfoy, that he hardly took any notice and replied only be giving a half-hearted shrug. He was beginning to second-guess the whole thing. The duel was supposed to help him relax; it seemed impossible to do so if he had to work together with Malfoy.

It was quite obvious to anyone that all of the students were rather enraged at such pairings that had been given and that everyone was as equally distraught as Harry was, though for, of course, other reasons. The chance for house glory no longer was up for grabs, and many began to resent the fact that they had even joined. The scornful whispering continued to drift among housemates all the while Hall was naming off the teams for both the fifth and fourth years. Harry had the urge to perhaps drop out, but that thought was quickly silenced. For if he did merely quit the duel, no one would take greater pleasure from it then that of Malfoy. Malfoy was sure to see it as triumphing over him, scarring him away from such a challenge. Harry, both unafraid and proud, decided not to give Malfoy such satisfaction. His mind set, he went on in all normalcy polishing off some toast, as Hall finished the list.

"And lastly to the winners of each year, twenty-five point will be awarded to each house for the display of extensive knowledge in the art of dueling and for the show of team effort and sportsmanship. Good luck to all of you. The second and final round will begin tomorrow, so we can finish this up before the end of break. Rules and restrictions placed on the dueling ceremony held tomorrow night will be distributed by your head of house tonight to all applicants. With that behind us and all taken care of, please carry on with your breakfast… I am certainly ready to get back to mine." Hall then retreated back to his own plate overflowing with eggs, bacon, and toast, at the staff table a hungry look claiming his good-natured face.

Harry and Ron both ate fast, eager to meet up with Hermione sense she still hadn't appeared at breakfast. Harry had even begun to wonder with some enthusiasm if perhaps she had found something of importance which could help lead the to the prince, thus explaining her absence. Hence, the two set of for Gryffindor Tower in hopes of finding her, all the way complaining heavily on the teams that Hall had presented during breakfast.

"Honestly, they couldn't have done more horrible job at it. I've got that Daphne Greengrass on my team. I've heard her to be quite spacey; surprise that she made it at all. Plus she's a Slytherin, which doesn't help much. Then there's you and Malfoy…"

"Which will result in mass murder," Harry concluded grimly.

"Exactly. I almost snorted when Hall went on about team effort and sportsmanship. I dunno about you mate but I've got a feeling that quite a lot of people aren't too happy with who they were paired with… it's not just us."

"That's the point though I guess. Promote friendships between houses, and all," Harry said as they neared the Portrait of the Fat Lady.

Harry mumbled the password softly, and it swung open wide only to reveal Hermione herself climbing out.

"I was just on my way to find you two," she remarked as she saw them, the portrait swinging shut again behind her as Ron and Harry stepped back. It was then that Harry noted the look on her face; it was one of pure mirth. Something told him he was going to like what she had to say.

* * *

A/N: Well I had planned on making this chapter longer, but I am horribly pressed for time, which is also why the update itself was so long in coming – my deepest apologies! This was a rather slow chapter yet some of the information is extremely vital, like the dream, so it is not wasted space... Any theories on the dream are greatly welcome. Next chapter will include Hermione's information, the second round of the dueling tournament, and an eventful week after Easter break, which starts the grand month of May. Comments are welcome and thank you for reading.REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! 

Before I stop, I would briefly like to invite you to check out my latest work in progress, titled The Girl who Loved Tom Riddle. I am in need of feedback and would love to hear from you. Thanks!


	22. Hermione's Discovery

Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince

By: Fred and George Weasley are MY kings

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I don't own the sentence I just wrote, or the words that make it. I don't even own the last sentence I just wrote… Or… yeah you get the point. (I don't own the point either)

Firstly Reviews:

**Chocolate Frog Cards**: I think I am just going to avoid that question for now – suspense won't kill you, after all. Here's the next chapter, and thanks a ton for the review.

**Nandhp**: Thanks loads for the great review. Hope you like this chapter.

**Blue Mittens**: Thanks as always for the great review. Enjoy chapter 22!

**Vertigo4ever**: Anytime! You really did help me out a lot. I was stuck, cursed writers block, and you, thankfully, handed me a hammer :o) Here's chapter 22. Can you believe it? It seems like only yesterday when I started this thing! It's crazy.

**Madame Whitbrook**: Thanks for the complement on the plot line. As far as everyone going way OOC, I must say that I really don't agree. But everyone is entitled to their own opinion. Yet without any real solid evidence to back up such a claim, I hope you won't mind that I have no desire whatsoever to take your comment seriously or change any of the character's reactions/interactions. On another note, perhaps Luna isn't as crazy as she used to be, but I feel that that too is justified – Her family was brutally murdered. Wouldn't that change _you _a bit? I thought it would be simply unrealistic to have her go on as she always did after something so traumatizing like that occurred. Regardless, thank you for your input.

**Laura Depravi: **Thank you! Enjoy chapter 22!

**_Author's Note:_ Special thanks** goes to: **My Betas** (for this story and all the rest, you know who you are), **Freddie**, and **Shywriter. **Without you all, I would not be nearly so motivated to write this. Your encouraging feedback (and sometimes catching me in my blunders, hehe – thanks again Shywriter) keeps me going and is appreciated more than you'll ever know! **Editing Errors in Chapter 21: **to add more of a competitive nature around the dueling tournament, I have decided to increase the winnings. House points are still to be awarded yet the winning team will be awarded The Dueling Cup of Hogwarts, a prestigious honor that has not been received for over fifty years. Plus all the bragging rights one can back up… Also, instead of Hanh competing in the tournament, I have replaced him with Michael Corner, a fellow Ravenclaw who is probably better suited to dueling.

Again, thanks to **Vertigo4ever** for her contributions to this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 22: Hermione's Discovery

* * *

Hermione continued to beam as she looked at both Harry and Ron. 

"It's the Trelawneys," she said in a low tone, as she stepped closer to both Ron and Harry. Exchanging a confused glance, Harry and Ron questioned her immediately in hushed tones to make sure any stray wanderers out and about in the vast corridor couldn't possibly overhear them.

"What are you on about?" Ron hissed.

"The Trelawneys… their descendant is the half-blood prince; I am almost positive."

"Almost?" Harry asked, feeling his stomach flutter with excitement. They were getting closer… it would only be a matter of time until they found the Half-Blood Prince.

"Well, I can't be completely positive," Hermione reasoned, managing still to speak quietly even though she was radiating with excitement. "I checked everything. Went through each book, and nothing matched. But that's when I realized that the Trelawenys were missing from the records. I went back to the place in which it should've been located, and noticed that someone had very cleverly ripped all the records out of the volumes."

Ron's mouth was hanging open. "Someone doesn't want us to find out, do they?"

"Exactly what I had been thinking. But they might not be hiding the truth from just us… maybe they're hiding it from the whole student body. I say someone took the pages in effort to protect someone."

"I am not sure I follow," Harry admitted.

"I think that the person, the descendant, the half-blood prince, is here, at Hogwarts. He's a student, Harry. By taking the pages out of the book which gave a detailed account on his family history, someone successfully managed to protect his identity… even from the prince himself," said Hermione, her eyes shining.

"Blimey! The bloke has no idea who he is," Ron concluded.

"Which is why it has been even more difficult to find him," Hermione nodded.

"But who ripped the pages out, and how do they know about the prophecy?" Harry questioned.

"A fair question, but first you have to realize that the Trelawneys were in a lot of bad fixes over the time period of the Royal Age. Whoever destroyed the pages that focused in on the Trelawney descendants, like the family trees, didn't destroy all of the other historical documentation on the family. I read that by the end of the Age, hundreds of commoners had struck against the Royals, killing many. Trelawneys, for their dealings in fraud and theft, were the most targeted of any of the other Royal families. Even after Cassandra Trelawney, a very celebrated Seer, redeemed the name of the Trelawneys, many still blame them for the corruption during the Royal Age. Whoever ripped out the pages may be trying to protect the present day generations from persecutions based on that."

As Harry was about to retort to Hermione's comment, Neville and Ginny came climbing up the staircase, looking at the three with some interest, and Harry couldn't really blame them. Anybody congregating around the portrait entrance to the Gryffindor Common Room was bound to look a little bit odd and considering that the people were Ron, Hermione, and himself, it made it all the more interesting.

"Hullo Ginny, Neville," Ron said casually with the air of one merely commenting on the weather.

"What are you three up to?" Neville asked with a small smirk.

"Chatting about the dueling tournament," Hermione covered quickly, showing no trace of fibbing.

"Oh really? Congrats on making it Harry, and you too Ron. Sorry to hear about you and Malfoy though, Harry," Neville said pleasantly.

"You too, Neville," Harry replied, choosing to ignore the comment on Malfoy, seeing as he really didn't want to think about such a thing at the present time. "Ginny, I assume you made it, too?"

Blushing with pleasure, Ginny replied in the affirmative.

"Well, it'll be great fun watching all of you competing tomorrow," Hermione remarked lightly as she checked her watch. "I want to go down and catch a quick breakfast. I'll see all of you in a bit." The others gave their regards as Hermione began to depart.

Before she clamored down the great staircase she threw a sidelong glance at Harry and Ron, subtly stating that they would continue their previous conversation at the next possible moment when they didn't have to worry about being over heard.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

After Hermione had left, the remaining four decided that it was as good a time as any to begin practicing for their duels against the other sixth (and in Ginny's case, fifth years) year competitors. Though all agreed it was a shame they were not on a team together, Neville, Ron, and Harry vowed not to take on each other unless it was deemed absolutely necessary. With their new alliance in tow, the four headed to the Room of Requirement, all rather cheerful. That was of course until they entered.

It seemed as though many other students had had the same idea. The Room of Requirement was overflowing with D.A. members and a few others, all practicing for the upcoming event. Harry was pleased to see Luna among them and signaled her over to join them. However, it was then that he noticed that there was hardly any room to move let alone actually duel.

"You can't even move without knocking someone over," Ron exclaimed, exasperated.

"We should probably find somewhere else… anywhere is better then here," Ginny agreed.

"I've got an idea," Harry said, hoping desperately that Professor Hall wouldn't mind some visitors.

Professor Hall indeed certainly did not mind at all. In fact, he even left them to themselves saying that they were on the honor system.

"I trust that nothing will be disturbed when I return," Hall had said just before leaving through the door.

With the wide-open space, (with Hall's permission, they had cleared the desks to the side of the room) the five were free to practice as they felt necessary. Harry and Neville went over simple yet effective stunning spells while Ginny tried to help Luna improve in her Bat-boogey hex. Strangely enough, Ron retreated to Professor Hall's rule packet, which had yet to be delivered to the students. Harry couldn't help but smirk when he saw his friend peering over the small handbook, eyes narrowed in concentration; Hermione seemed to be rubbing off on Ron whether he liked it or not.

The five continued to practice well past the lunch hour until finally their hunger became too persistent to ignore. They headed to the Great Hall, happy with their rather successful morning. Luna parted from them, retreating to the Ravenclaw table, with a slight waving signaling her goodbye. Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Neville all proceeded to the Gryffindor table, all hungrier then they had been in a long time. Digging in rather ravenously, it was probably the first and only time in which Ron's table manners were not the worst out of the whole lot during a mealtime… something that Ron himself felt rather cheerful about.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

The evening passed rather quickly and it wasn't long until everyone grew tired of practicing. Each of them felt quite confident of their skills and went off in individual directions after about 3:00 PM. Luna and Ginny claimed to have loads of O.W.L. preparation to catch up on, and Neville had to help Professor Sprout with some new Herbology project. With that Harry, Ron, and Hermione were left alone to discuss what they had been wanting to all day; the Half-Blood Prince.

After retreating from Hall's office, the three were relieved to find the sixth year boy's dormitory empty. Settling down, Hermione merely continued where she had left off.

"As I was saying before, I really don't think that the person who took the family trees from the volumes knows of the prophecy. It's possible, I suppose, but unlikely."

"So you think they just took them out entirely, just protect the living Trelawneys?" Harry asked, skeptical.

"I know it sounds off, but no one else could really know of the prophecy," Hermione shrugged.

"Well, what about Harry's vision? Karkaroff said that a hooded figure had given him the prophecy. At least one other person knows. Who's to say this hooded figure didn't tell anybody else?" Ron stated.

"Actually, I considered that," Hermione said, "But then I realized that whatever Karkaroff was told certainly was not the prophecy by any means. Otherwise, Karkaroff wouldn't have been led to believe that Viktor was even a possibility."

"The thought actually occurred to me too, when you mentioned that there was nothing to even make them suspect Krum. It had to have been a bogus copy of the prophecy, maybe given out by the order to throw Voldemort off track," Harry agreed.

"Exactly; I happen to think that Snape gave Karkaroff the prophecy, under disguise of course, since he was the one who warned the Order members in the meeting that Ron and I overheard. Snape must've realized that he put Viktor in danger and had to put all effort into saving him before it was too late," Hermione said simply with a sad expression. She then continued, determination overtaking whatever sadness had been displayed on her face.

"While you two are working on the dueling tournament, I am going to find out everything I can about the Trelawneys… even if it means go to talk to the old fraud herself in North Tower… Ron, why are you looking at me like that?"

"I just find it amusing when you sod off on teachers," Ron commented a playful smirk coming to his face.

"Humph!" Hermione cried indignantly. "I don't consider _that_ woman a teacher. But I suppose she could help us… she'll be a _last_ resort."

Harry could only smile at Hermione's remark. Thank goodness he could count on her and Ron both to help him out with this. He felt a good deal happier after the their chat and knew that without his great friends, he never would've gotten anywhere. With their help, Harry was almost there. He could only pray that he found the prince in time.

Unfortunately, others elsewhere were pulling their strings. And fate, as cruel as it may sound, was not smiling upon Harry Potter.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

Although Harry found himself wanting to help Hermione raid the library for anything dealing with the Trelawneys, Hermione tried to refuse to let him.

"You and Ron _have_ to practice!" She shrieked as though the very idea of him helping her was mad.

"Bugger off, Hermione," Ron said playfully. "This is loads more important then some bloody dueling tournament."

Hermione seemingly couldn't resist Ron's charm (Harry saw this with great amusement) and she allowed them to help her, only saying softly, "Fine, fine. Don't blame _me_ when you're lying hexed in front of the entire school, embarrassed beyond reason."

Harry and Ron just grinned, as the three of them began to overtake the library, all the while under Madame Pince's watchful stare. Unfortunately the Restricted Section was still just that – Restricted. Hermione was rather miffed at being turned down after inquiring about a pass for Defense Against the Dark Arts fro Professor Hall.

"Don't know why he turned me down. I don't know quite what I think of him," Hermione whispered in a hurt tone.

"Me either," Harry agreed. Even though he and Hall had been in each other's company for quite some time what with classes and Occlumency lessons, no true bond of anything much besides for some respect had taken place. Harry believed it to be partly his own fault; he merely could no longer trust his Defense Against the Dark Arts professors – his experiences were enough to stop anyone from doing so. Though it was not exactly fair to Hall, Harry remained firm in believing that it was all for the best.

And so they continued, up to dinner, when Hermione proclaimed that she was rather proud of their search. Overall the books had totaled to well over twenty volumes. Some contained mere mentions, while others focused completely on the history of the Trelawneys.

"If this doesn't come up with something, I don't know what will. Whoever ripped the pages out of the books about the Royal Age couldn't have possibly destroyed information in all of these," Hermione said proudly as they headed back to the common room, each of them carrying stacks of books to be dropped off in the dormitory before they went to the Great Hall.

Dinner proved to be more eventful then normal, which Harry was thankful for. Although he had been excited about finding some clue that could possibly lead him to the Half-Blood Prince, the Library and the monotonous hours of searching had gotten to his nerves a bit. He was therefore delighted to see that everyone was excited about the upcoming dueling tournament. The expectations for an amusing and exciting night were still ever climbing, since Professor Hall had recently assigned the rule handbooks and the first fighting assignments to the students.

Dean jokingly declared the ultimate defeat of Ron's team during the first round, well everyone else continued in great humor about his or her upcoming defeats. Even Neville was heard joking, and even more surprisingly, it was rather funny: "I fear the person who comes in contact with my Bat-Boogey hex." All the D.A. members couldn't help but snort, as the memory of last weeks meeting was still fresh in their minds. They had been working on hexes, and Neville and Colin Creevey had been partnered up. The resulting chaos that ensued by Neville's Bat-Boogey hex was not pretty at all. Colin, now fully recovered from the horrible acne Neville had bestowed upon him, laughed good-naturedly among the other Gryffindors.

The rounds for the tournament had been settled. For sixth years, the order was as follows: Team One (Potter, Malfoy, Bones, and Goldstein) VS. Team four (Boot, Finnigan, Smith, and Bulstrode). Yet the first duel to take place was Team two (Weasley, Greengrass, Macmillan, and Corner) VS. Team three (Abbott, Zabbini, Longbottom, and Netherfield). Personally, Harry was relieved to learn that his and Ron's teams were not to fight each other the first round. It would've been rather devastating had both teams not had the chance to compete in the final round.

And so the excitement bubbled still, as the students competing turned in early, Harry, Ron, and Ginny rightfully among them.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

As the time for the first round drew nearer, Harry began to notice his own nerves coming to an uneasy fluttering in his stomach. He and Ron had woken in early in hopes of catching up on some of the preparation they had missed while helping Hermione in the Library the previous day. Though, Ron had soon complained that it was much too early, and fell back into an easy slumber. Harry had been willing to follow Ron's suit. The resulting happening consisted of both of them sleeping well past their normal times of waking. Worried, Hermione had thankfully inspected and woke the two up.

Now the two boys sat, trying to keep their nerves together as well as trying to keep their eyes open, as the first round was due to begin shortly. Why they were both so tired had them lost for any explanation. However, with the excitement of dueling, the exhaustion was beginning to ebb away ever so slightly. All of the other competitors from all of the years that were permitted to duel stood patiently waiting in the Great Hall, which had long been cleared of the house tables, only to present a perfect open space for the teams to duel. Spectators stood outside of dueling lines (ropes that slightly resembled the 'caution' warning tape, only without the yellow color, that muggles used, marked off the dueling are) and Harry could see Hermione flashy him and Ron a huge grin.

To Harry's left, Luna and Ginny stood, quite a good deal more nervous then what he and Ron were. Squeezing Luna's hand reassuringly, Harry noticed that she seemed to slightly loosen, as she smiled up at him gratefully. Ginny, who had apparently noticed the gesture, only smiled knowingly at the two of them with great satisfaction as though rather pleased with herself about something. However, Harry didn't have time to ponder about what. As he released Luna's small hand from his grip, Hall, followed by Professor Dumbledore, strode to the center of the Great Hall, clearing his throat loudly, efficiently gaining everyone's attention.

He then ranted on a rather boring dialogue of the true meaning of dueling and sportsmanship, of teams and loyalty, and of life and courage. He speech seemed almost endless as the students all began to feel their attention drift from the young man's words and to their own anxious thoughts. Harry had tried listening, but found that it was rather pointless and instead took pleasure in glancing every now and again at Luna.

_She really is gorgeous, can't believe I didn't notice it before, when I first met her._

Truth be told, if anyone had told Harry last year that he would've been admiring Luna Lovegood in such a manner, he never would have believed him or her. It was a bit ironic how fast everything could change.

Suddenly, Dumbledore broke in. "Thank you, Professor Hall for those wonderful words of wisdom. I now wish to direct all of you towards the proper dueling areas. Seventh years shall be reporting to the Room of Requirement under the supervision of Professor McGonagall, you may follow her out if you will."

The seventh year teams scrabbled to follow McGonagall, who was beckoning them to move quickly.

"Sixth years will remain here in the Great Hall, under the supervision of myself and Professor Snape" Dumbledore continued. "The fifth years shall report to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom under the supervision of Professor Hall. Fourth Years will be placed in The Charms classroom under the supervision of Professor Flitwick. I bid you all good luck!"

With the speeches and destinations made, Harry waved a goodbye to Luna and Ginny, wishing them good luck, which they returned to him and Ron. Ron just nodded, apparently even more nervous then before. But then again, Ron's team was to duel first… not exactly what Ron thought of as a comfortable position. However, Harry was just dreading having to work with Malfoy.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

Despite Ron's fumbling nerves, he and his team easily defeated the opponent, which happened to be Neville's team, in a rapid pace. The defeat was clean and respectable, which gained Ron's team quite a lot of points.

Without a chance to congratulate Ron on his victory, Harry was ushered onto the Dueling area, his team amongst him. Susan Bones, a quiet Hufflepuff girl and member of the D.A. offered a friendly smile as did Goldstein. Malfoy seemed to be giving off the air that he was extremely bored with the situation, his arms crossed over his chest, a look of pure tiredness claiming his pale ferret of a face. Harry would've liked nothing more than to smack the git, but he held his temper. B

Before the duel each team had time to get acquainted with one another and develop a strategy towards defeating the opponent. Now was that time, and although the other team was huddled together whispering, Harry's team remained silent as if scared to speak. Finally he brought himself to say something. "I… err… think each one of us should all focus on one specific person. It might make things more orderly," Harry suggested.

"Potty, no one asked you. Why even care, really? You think that this other team has a shot against me? Besides you aren't calling the shots," Malfoy drawled.

"Well, neither are you," Susan Bones retorted before Harry had the chance to. Malfoy only looked down at her with distaste. "The nerve of Hufflepuffs these days," he said shocking his head in mock surprise.

Susan's eyes flared, as she gritted her teeth. "It's a lot better then the load of slime that the Slytherins have."

If she was expecting to get a rise out of him, she was disappointed. Malfoy just smiled and opened his mouth ready to disperse yet another snide remark.

Goldstein, apparently sick of the arguing and wasted time, interrupted. "I think Harry's got a decent plan there. I'll take Finnigan."

"I'll take… Smith," Harry stated.

"No one put Potter in charge. I am not going about chasing after one person," Malfoy spat. "Unlike you two other half-wits, I don't take orders from a Gryffindor."

"Sod off, Malfoy," Goldstein replied angrily. "It wasn't orders – just a damn good plan. If you've got anything better, I'd love to hear it."

Harry made a mental note to thank Goldstein later as Malfoy finally shut his ever-flapping mouth. Unfortunately it opened all too soon.

"Fine, take orders from him. I won't."

"Don't be difficult… you've got Boot, Malfoy," Susan replied.

"Oh really? And you think I answer to you, a Hufflepuff, now, do you?" Malfoy asked in a cold voice.

"What? Why not? Surely you aren't afraid of Terry Boot? Is that why you refuse to fight him?" Susan questioned mockingly.

"Don't be stupid. Boot couldn't hex me in my sleep, you idiot," Malfoy retorted.

"Then why not prove it?" Goldstein challenged.

Malfoy didn't respond.

"Now that that is taken care of," Goldstein said, with a hostile glance in Malfoy's direction, "I think we ought to get ready. We nearly wasted all of our time fighting."

Sure enough, as they broke away to face the other team, Dumbledore signaled the beginning of the match. The dueling was to start.

* * *

A/N: AHH! I can't believe it is taking so long to finish up with this Dueling Tournament. By next chapter, it will be finished, that I can promise. Hope you enjoyed the chapter; there was quite a lot revealed dealing with the Half-Blood Prince. Now, be sure to **REVIEW**! Thanks! 

Preview for next chapter: **_The Missing Family Tree:_** _With the dueling tournament finished, some new and somewhat disturbing repercussions come into light. Yet, a new discovery is made; the Half-Blood Prince is finally revealed… But will it be too late? Surprises abound at every corner, clearly showing that not everything is as it seems… _

Yes, we are coming down to the final chapters here, everyone. And I must still warn that there are quite a few bumps that we have yet to go over. Hold on tight! And **don't forget to review!**


	23. The Missing Family Tree

Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince

By: Fred and George Weasley are MY kings

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I don't own the sentence I just wrote, or the words that are within it. I don't even own the last sentence I just wrote… Or… yeah you get the point. (I don't own the point either)

Firstly Reviews:

**Holy Knight: **Why thank you very much! That means quite a lot to me. Happy reading! And thanks for the review.

**Vertigo4ever: **Hello again! Thanks for all of your support, and for the review. Read on, and I hope you enjoy Chapter 23.

**Robbiesmanda: **Hehe, I know I have begun to get rather evil with cliffhangers. I can't help it, and do know that it isn't always so intentional, and from now on, I'll try to make them less infuriating :o) Now about Malfoy… I very much so agree that his ego needs to be brought down a few notches. I think you'll be rather pleased with the way the dueling tournament turns out. Enjoy Chapter 23, and thanks for the review!

**Mrmistoffeles: **Wonderful suggestion and I very much so appreciate… maybe it will make an appearance… Anyway, thank you for the review, and I hope you like this chapter!

**Shywriter89: **Thank you so much! I did take quite a lot of time on this one. I really hope it meets your approval! Again, thanks for the review.

**Nandhp: **I updated as soon as I could… even though it was a bit of a wait. I think you'll see that it's worth it though – I hope so, anyways! Thanks for the review.

**Chocolate Frog Cards: **Thanks for the review! I am sorry to disappoint you, but I don't plan on writing any more than about 25-26 chapters. It's all that I've got time for, really. Enjoy Chapter 23!

**Blue Mittens: **Thank you for the review. Enjoy Chapter 23!

**Laura Depravi: **Thank you so much! Enjoy this chapter!

A/N: This took ages to get out! Believe me, I am rather upset about it. My workload has just been extremely overbearing, and I really couldn't help it. My apologies!

* * *

Chapter 23: The Missing Family Tree

* * *

With Dumbledore's signal, Harry stood on his guard waiting for the hexes and stunners to come in full force. Terry Boot immediately unleashed a strong stunning spell in Malfoy's direction. Malfoy didn't need any more persuasion. Soon, he and Boot were flinging curses at one another, curses ringing among the speeding jets of light. _The fight is on_, Harry thought and couldn't help but smirk. All they had to do was gain four wands, and the duel was rightfully theirs… a seemingly easy task when one had previously dueled with fully trained and merciless Death Eaters.

No longer worried about the ferret following the strategy they had devised, Harry began to pursue Smith. In all honesty, it was a rather unmatched fight, and Harry felt a bit sorry for the bloke, who not only exposed his weakness on several occasions (Smith never took a defensive stance, leaving his chest in clear shooting range, even if he would have projected a shielding charm) but also seemed rather frightened of Harry, as his eyes were practically as wide as saucers. Harry easily disarmed him (it was in about a six minute time span, in which stunners and some full-body bind hexes were exchanged), gaining fifty points for his team. With the loss of his wand, Smith retired bitterly to the spectator end of the Hall, throwing Harry a scornful look, which Harry pretended not to see, as Smith left the dueling arena

Harry clutched Zach's wand, knowing that his team's chances for victory had just about doubled. Not only did they now outnumber the opposing team, but they also seemed to have the upper hand in the skill department of dueling as well. Goldstein was advancing on Seamus with amazing speed and accuracy, and Susan was giving Millicent a run for her money, dodging every stunner that the Slytherin girl sent her way.

On the other hand, it was difficult to see what was really going on between Boot and Malfoy. One minute one of them looked close to defeating the other, then without any prior warning, the scene would switch with in a matter of a few seconds in which the other would gain the upper hand.

As Harry stood watching Draco and Terry in their struggle, a red beam suddenly sped past him, grazing the back of his neck. Spinning around and casting a shield, he saw a rather unpleasant sight: Millicent Bulstrode was in his pursuit, charging her large body in his direction all while casting a variety of hexes in his way, all of which deflected off of his shield. Feeling his stomach sink as he wondered about what could've happened to Susan to set Millicent on him, he took a defensive stance and cast a few hexes in her direction, praying that one of them was to be accurate enough to hit her. Somehow she managed to avoid being hit, which surprised Harry to no end (she was both very large and very slow), and she set some poorly aimed stunners in his direction, all of which missed him by nearly a foot.

Before Harry could react in any manner, He heard Boot let out a cry of defeat, as a wand flew across the room. Millicent stopped, mouth open, watching the wand fly through the air. It took her a bit longer to figure out what was going on (when slow was mentioned before, it was not confined to meaning just physical ability) then it did everyone else. Goldstein and Seamus stopped mid-duel to watch the wand… then instinctively, both dove, along with Malfoy and Boot, towards where it had fallen on the floor of the Great Hall in hopes of recovering the wand. It was really quite a funny picture and Harry couldn't help but laugh out loud when he saw Millicent charge in and dive in amongst the body pile; it was a sight that reminded him vaguely of some muggle sports he had witnessed in the past, in which they tackled each other in such a manner.

Harry had been unable to keep his laughter inside, and it appeared that others were having similar problems. The spectators, all crowded among the tape, (it was an important gain, since both teams were now tied, with Susan's defeat, and whoever received the wand was almost sure to win; it was rather exciting) chuckled, and then began to cheer for the students in the body pile, whom Harry noticed with some amusement, were now scratching one another, in frantic search for the wand which was no where to be seen.

"KICK BULSTRODE, KICK!" A loud male voice called out.

"BOOT YOU CAN'T LET MALFOY SCRATCH YOU LIKE THAT! GET YOUR BLOODY WAND!" Another voice, only younger sounding and female, screamed among the now riled up spectators.

Then there was Harry's personal favorite:

"BITE HER! GET HER! FOR MERLIN SAKE, DO SOMETHING SEAMUS! YOU CAN'T BE AFRAID OF A GIRL! BLIMEY! SHE'S A GIRL… A LARGE ONE I SUPPOSE, BUT SHE'S STILL A GIRL!" A laughing figure of Dean Thomas yelled out.

Harry, thankful that he had remained sensible, was still standing about ten feet away from the pile of the four, who were all scurrying about trying to pry the wand from whoever had it in their possession. It was clear to all that there was minimal progress being made. As vicious as they were all acting, they were bound to lose their own wands in effort to get Boot's. Finally overcoming the initial shock of the occurrence, Harry again regained his composure.

"_Accio Wand!"_ He called out, a bit disappointed that he had to break up the amusing sight, yet he realized that if he didn't, then one of the supervisors would have shortly if it had gotten too violent – which was bound to happen judging by the looks of things.

Boot's wand flew from under the pile, with some difficulty, into Harry's outstretched hand. Automatically, fifty points was registered to Harry's team and the pile began to disentangle themselves from one another. With Millicent and Seamus the last two standing from their team, their chance to escape defeat was minimal. Shortly after the duel had continued, Harry and Draco both took on the two remaining opponents while Goldstein shot different curses at each, at different intervals, making both opponents fight two people at once. It was quite a good strategy on Goldstein's part, and the opponents cracked under the pressure; both were disarmed relatively quickly, leaving Team One, the victors of the match, to advance onward to the final round against Team 2.

IOIOIOIOIOIIOIOIOIOOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

"I still can't believe that, mate, honestly!"

"Really, Ron, I think we've talked about it enough." Hermione stated.

"Hermione, sod off. I mean it's not every day you see Malfoy getting scratched to bits by Millicent Bulstrode. Brilliant! Even Snape was laughing a bit… _Snape_!" Ron said happily in the common room that night as the three, accompanied by a few fellow Gryffindors, were sitting around the fire talking about the day's events… most importantly, the tackling session that had ensued earlier.

A few others chuckled at this as Dean added, "And then Harry… standing about with this bewildered expression on his face… you should've seen yourself! You had the stupidest expression on your face."

Harry agreed, and laughed as he realized how awkward he must have looked just standing about observing, when he was supposed to be dueling.

"The best part by far was seeing Millicent charge in and dive on top of the lot, after about a whole two minutes later after the thing began…" Ginny said, smiling.

"No, no… Crabbe and Goyle were the best. They were in fits of hysteria watching Malfoy get shoved about like that. It was really more amusing then anything else. The pieces of lard were going mad and were actually whimpering," Colin Creevey added.

After they had all quieted down a bit, Ron and Harry stood and departed from the group, turning in early for their duel the next day, despite the protests from everyone else. It had been a long day, and the dueling had taken a toll on both of them. And tomorrow was sure to be all the more grueling.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

The dueling was to begin immediately after breakfast in the Great Hall and did so promptly on time. As Ron and Harry made their way to the arena with their teammates bringing up the rear, Harry noticed the number of spectators had all but doubled since yesterday. It was heard that all of the excitement from yesterday's duel had tempted many of the underclassmen, who had not been able to duel or had already been eliminated from their own year's competitions, to come to watch the sixth years duke it out.

Harry sincerely hoped that the duel would not go about as the one yesterday had. For starters, he was hoping to be faced against some better talent; Smith was not really his ideal opponent. He was also not eager for something like the body pile, as funny as it may have been, to occur again. Instead, he _was_ eager to get back to searching for the half-blood prince – the sooner this duel was over, the better. Unfortunately for Harry, this duel was bound to last for much longer then what he would've liked.

Ron and Harry departed, with a smile and a wish of good luck to each other, and found their respective teams who had already positioned themselves on opposite sides of the arena. Malfoy, Goldstein and Susan were all waiting for him, and he made a gesture of greeting with a wave of his hand, which only Susan really replied to.

He couldn't help but be a bit surprised by how different Susan and Anthony both were from what he had originally suspected. Susan, who he had always assumed to be shy, easily retorted and insulted Malfoy, of all people, openly without flinching. Goldstein, who Harry had only talked to a few times, had already earned some of his respect, seeing as he was a great duelist, and had a sound personality. It was Malfoy who Harry couldn't get to like, or even find some good-natured feeling towards yet – six years of mutual hatred was quite something to overcome. It was Malfoy who made Inter House Unity look like a foolish and unachievable goal. Damn Malfoy.

Dumbledore signaled the ten-minute preparation time, interrupting Harry's thoughts. Surprisingly, Malfoy was the first to speak, with a comment directed towards Susan.

"This time, won't you grace us with your pathetic presence a bit longer? I don't fancy losing."

Susan glared daggers at him. "Funny… you seem to lose at quidditch way too many times for a person who doesn't '_like'_ to lose."

"Cut it out." Goldstein snapped. " I am sick of everyone's quibbling. If you all don't get your act together, we _will _lose."

"Honestly Goldstein. Weasley is on this team… as if that isn't assurance enough." Malfoy drawled.

"Care to elaborate, Malfoy?" Harry asked dangerously, feeling his anger rising.

"Oh I suppose I must, Potty. I guess I should probably become accustomed to explaining every complex idea behind my words since I have to work with you lot and –- "

"Really? I thought dealing with Crabbe and Goyle left you an expert in such manners," Harry said, grinding his teeth.

"It's rude to interrupt, Potter. Now as I was saying, Weasley is just about as stupid as he is poor. He can't hit the broad side of a troll, so we already outnumber them."

"Sod off Malfoy. Ron could easily beat _you_… broad side of a troll my _arse_," Harry spat.

"Are you sure about that Potter? You think Weasley is comparable to me?" Draco challenged.

"Not just comparable, Malfoy… he's better."

"I'd almost laugh at the incorrectness of that statement if it was made by someone somewhat intelligent, but seeing as you are nothing short of brainless, I won't hold you much accountable for those words."

"I don't find it incorrect at all," Susan interjected.

"Well what you 'find', is of no concern to me."

"So you think you're better?" Goldstein asked, an amused smiling growing on his face.

"I do not think I am better… I _know _I am better."

"Well then prove it to us, your team, by all means, Draco," Goldstein replied.

Malfoy smiled, a smile that Harry was positive he did not like to see, as he replied, "With pleasure, Anthony… with pleasure… and _by all means_."

Harry could only roll his eyes. _Bloody, self-mighty arse._

"Sorry to disappoint, Malfoy, but I'm taking Weasley tonight. Maybe you two can settle scores elsewhere, if you're that eager to prove yourself," Goldstein said.

"Oh really?" came the cold reply.

"Yes. Harry's got Greengrass, Susan's got Corner, I've got Weasley, and you've got Macmillan. Does that work for everyone?"

Harry and Susan nodded, while Draco remained silent, only throwing Goldstein a disgusted scowl.

"Very well, Goldstein. Better you then Potter issuing orders I suppose, but do watch your place."

"I will, Draco, but only when you return the favor."

Harry could only smirk. He was really beginning to like Goldstein.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

Harry's smirk was short-lived. Now, as he was dueling against Daphne Greengrass, he saw absolutely nothing to smirk at. The duel had been going on for ages… and still nobody's wand had been lost.

Daphne had also proved to be much better then what Smith had been, much to Harry's complete surprise (after all, she wasn't even in the D.A). With her small build, she could easily dodge everything that Harry sent her way. Yet she by no means had the upper hand in the battle. It was clear to Harry that he could still beat her. He was gaining on her now, and he knew that it would only be a matter of time until he could disarm her. He decided to try his luck. "_Expelliarmus!"_

She barely escaped the ray of light, by ducking, and sent a stunning spell in response. Harry cast a shield, deflecting the spell. "_STUPEFY!" _Harry called, and this time Daphne didn't manage to get out of the spell's pathway. She fell to the ground.

Feeling relief sweep over him, Harry made move to get her wand. "_Accio…" _

But it was then that something happened. Harry felt an odd sensation claim him… it was a foreboding of doom, a feeling of horrible premonitions of which he couldn't fully explain. Something awful was going to happen, he was sure of it. It was then that he caught Draco Malfoy's eye. The hatred on the pale face was enough to verify Harry's suspicions. Draco soon looked away and directed his gaze towards Ron. Harry noticed Malfoy's grip tighten on his wand; a murderous look claimed his face. Malfoy wanted blood, and Harry now saw just whose he wanted.

Harry stopped dead in his tracks, refusing to even care that Greengrass, who had apparently revived from her stunning spell (it was a rather weak spell, Harry had to admit) was coming his way, her wand drawn, with a spiteful look on her face. He looked in Draco's direction where he was making a steady advancement in Ron's direction. What the bloody hell was the git doing? Goldstein was supposed to be dueling Ron. Harry dodged Greengrass's stunning spell, and simply returned it at break neck speed, focusing his attention back at his other teammates and opponents. Ron could certainly deal with Malfoy on his own. Yet, Harry couldn't forget the sense of foreboding he had earlier. Malfoy looked angry enough to kill, and Harry felt quite uneasy at Ron being on the receiving end of Draco's wrath.

Greengrass was quick to dodge Harry's spell, which he resolved with sending a full-body bind in her direction, which hit her square in the gut. Ernie, who had unfortunately just succeeded in disarming Susan, quickly went to her aide, leaving Harry unable to disarm her (Ernie had set up a shield around the two of them) and free to pursue whomever he wished, since Malfoy had already screwed up their strategy. Yet as he crossed the threshold, he was again drawn back to Malfoy and Ron, who were currently dueling with such heated hatred Harry was surprised that no one supervising the duel had stepped in to stop it.

His mind made, Harry made his way towards Draco, his anger getting the better of him. Malfoy was deliberately betraying their strategy, which was causing both Harry and Goldstein to loose concentration, turning all of it towards a disaster; all in order settle old scores and get the better of his old enemies. Quite frankly, Harry wasn't in the mood for such an occurrence. He wanted this duel to be done with, and Malfoy was only making matter worse but ruining their strategy.

Unfortunately, Malfoy seemed to realize that his time in which to avenge Ron was limited. At that precise moment, as Harry was drawing closer, Draco drew back. Throwing all his energy into the curse, Malfoy flung the red beam at Ron with quickness that Harry doubted even he himself possessed. Ron's eyes bulged as the spell hit him square in the chest. Then he fell… fell with his back arched gracefully. Harry swallowed back the lump that had formed in his throat. Ron had fallen like Sirius.

Panic rose in his gut leaving him to sway sideways -- something was wrong, very wrong. But before Harry could make out what was going on and whether or not Ron was okay, he felt a sharp pain in his side and without warning he plunged into cold, and suffocating darkness.

_The plan was set. The pawns were positioned. All that mattered now was Hogwarts -- the last and final sanctuary. The home of his two enemies, Hogwarts HAD to fall… and with it, the Wizarding World would follow. He stood, his red eyes gleaming, feeling the power curse through his veins. Who would dare to try and stop him after Hogwarts fell? There would be no one… he with the other would build his kingdom, free of muggle blood, free of filth. _

_Hogwarts' fate was sealed. It was to be his._

"Look! He's waking up!"

"What happened to him anyway?"

"Greengrass shot some hex at him. When he had his back turned, mind you. Filthy coward."

"The duel was still going on you know! I couldn't just ignore him. I had to hit him, Goldstein!"

"Yeah, well you still acted like a bloody coward… he was looking out for one of your team members."

Harry slowly opened his eyes to see concerned and almost disappointed faces looking down at him.

"You all right?" Goldstein asked, frowning.

"Yeah…" Harry said slowly, trying to remember what had happened and how he had gotten on the ground. Then it all came rushing back to him -- Ron falling, the pain in his side, the darkness, and the dream.

"Where's Ron? Was he all right?" Harry asked frantically standing up, causing the others to look at him with surprise.

"Blimey, Harry it was the craziest thing," Ernie replied. "Malfoy hit him with an illegal curse… the–"

"He did _what_? An illegal curse?"

"Yeah, quite a messy one at that too. Got our whole lot disqualified," Susan huffed.

"Is Ron alright?" Harry demanded.

"See that's the thing… he wasn't even hurt," Ernie replied.

"What? How?"

"Dunno… it was crazy, this blue thing surrounded him and deflected it."

"It looked like some sort of protection mechanism, though I don't know what kind," Daphne Greengrass added. "And I don't know what would block the Kifiso Curse as forcefully as what it did."

Harry only vaguely remembered mention of the curse, but that didn't stop his anger from rising in his chest. How dare Malfoy? Wasn't that the curse that Hermione had said should be considered an Unforgivable when she had first found it listed in their Defense Against the Dark Arts text?

"So Malfoy got us disqualified because he tried to kill Ron?" Harry spat. " Why am I surprised? What more could you expect though from a Malfoy?"

"Not kill him… the Kifiso curse is a burning curse… it burns, or eats away your internal organs and such, to be exact," Goldstein replied. "But yes, when used with enough power, and for long enough, you can succeed in killing someone, but I don't think that was Malfoy's intention. He just wanted to cause him pain, really, and show us that he was better. That makes it a bit our fault for riling him up like that."

"Where is Ron now?"

"Dumbledore and Snape just took him away… and they told us to come help you. Just got hit with a stunner, right?"

Harry nodded.

It was then that Harry fully remembered his dream (if that was what it could even be called). Voldemort had been planning to attack Hogwarts. He had to tell Dumbledore about this, the sooner the better.

"Did they take him to the Hospital Wing?"

But before Goldstein could reply, Dumbledore broke through their crowd, a worried expression claiming his face.

"Mr. Potter, follow me, quickly," He said, he voice still as smooth as always, and his eyes still looking somewhat bright. Harry nodded, and bid his goodbye to the others, as he followed the older man's hurried footsteps.

"The rest of you," Dumbledore called out to all in the Great Hall, "please find your way back to your common rooms. It appears as though this duel is over."

And indeed it was.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

Ron remained in the Hospital wing for the remainder of Easter Holidays and the first week of May due to the fact that, although the mysterious blue shield had protected him somewhat, it had managed to do some damage to many of Ron's internal organs. Madame Pomfrey was also just plainly reluctant to let him out of her sight for fear that "that spoiled white-haired boy" would attempted to "kill him and poison his insides with acid".

The mysterious blue defense mechanism that had blocked the curse from him was explained to the three soon as an unexpected repercussion from the Department of Mysteries brain incident last term. Dumbledore admitted to not fully understanding the occurrence. "That is why it was in the Department of Mysteries. It was the mystery of human knowledge. This knowledge can make the difference of whether someone lives or dies, and I believe that some of that knowledge resides in those scars on your arm Mr. Weasley. It may prove to be very useful, indeed, seeing as it has already spared you from a rather painful curse."

"Professor?" Hermione questioned, "Why hasn't it done anything before?"

"Well, I suppose that Mr. Weasley has never encountered a dangerous, and ill meaning curse since the Department of Mysteries, so therefore the shield had no reason to ever protect him. One thing does still perturb me, though."

"What's that?" Ron asked feebly, looking at the scars on his arm with new admiration and awe.

"The fact that knowledge is both an astounding life safer and murder. You seem to have no control over what it does, which makes it both a remarkable gift and curse at the same time."

Ron nodded his understanding, as both Harry and Hermione exchanged a worried glance. Harry's insides squirmed with guilt. It had been him who had dragged Ron to the Department of Mysteries last year… It had been him who had gotten Ron those scars.

Ron just looked down again at his arm, a picture of mixed emotions on his freckled face.

"Dumbledore?" Harry asked, suddenly remembering his odd dream, "Is there any way that Voldemort could break through Hogwarts?"

"I don't have any reason to believe so, Harry. Why do you ask?"

"It's just that when I was dueling, I got hit, and I had this vision sort of… well it wasn't really normal… but it was a vision. He was plotting to break into Hogwarts."

Ron and Hermione were listening with rapt faces.

"I do not believe it is possible, Harry. Hogwarts is the one place that will always be safe from Voldemort's tyranny as long as I shall live."

That was all the assurance that Harry needed.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

While Ron was 'imprisoned' in the Hospital Wing, Hermione and Harry took it upon themselves to visit him often and keep him up to date with the work and classes that he had missed. Ron never complained once, and in fact seemed to enjoy the attention that he was receiving (Lavender Brown and Elizabeth Conners fussed over him constantly when they visited, much to Hermione's disgust) but Harry couldn't help but feel guilty.

Luna also visited Ron once in a while with Ginny, Harry, and Hermione, but she had recently been completely immersed in her studies for her upcoming O.W.L exams. She was seen constantly stressing over different potion instructions and different transfiguration problems. Harry decided to give her a bit of help for fear that she'd die of stress.

So as the second week of May began, Harry and Luna went to the Library to begin their study session.

"Do you remember much of what was on it last year?" Luna questioned as she thumbed through her Transfiguration text.

"Not much, but -- " Harry suddenly stopped. Something in her book had caught his eye… He could've sworn he had seen the word '_Trelawney'._

"Wait, what is that? Back there," Harry demanded.

"You mean this?" Luna asked prying the piece of parchment out of the pages of her Transfiguration text. "It's just my family tree… you know, the one I had to do for Muggle Studies? I did it ages ago, but decided to keep it anyway. I found it rather interesting."

"Can I see it?"

Luna gave him a questioning look, but set the parchment in front of him without inquiring about anything.

What Harry saw made his stomach drop. The answer had been right in front of him all along.

There it read:

George Creevey/Catherine Trelawney--- Harold Lovegood/Caroline Trelawney

Colin Creevey Luna Lovegood

Dennis Creevey

It all made sense… Luna's cousin being murdered, her family killed. Voldemort must've had the true prophecy, which had led him to the Trelawney's. Then he found Karkaroff, who had heard the fake prophecy, and went after Krum…

"Those two," Luna said pointing to Catherine and Caroline Trelawney, "are Professor Trelawney's sisters… making her my aunt, and Dennis and Colin Creevey my cousins. I had no idea, until I did this project. Mum had been disowned by the family – some long old feud – so I never got to know her side of the family even when she was alive…"

Harry couldn't get over it. He sat there stunned… Colin Creevey? Merlin's beard!

"Luna, we've got to find Colin now!" Harry hissed standing up, abandoning the family tree.

"What? Why? He knows about this already, I told him right away, naturally…"

"No, Luna… just come on, we've got to find him. I'll explain on the way."

Luna hesitated. He saw it clearly. Did she not trust him? He could see the etches of doubt on her face… something that made him feel as though he had just been slapped.

"Harry…" she said, almost pleadingly, as if warning him about what he was getting into. "I've got an awful feeling about this."

Awful was hardly the word for it.

* * *

A/N:  
**WHY Colin Creevey?**

It has been released that CoS was indeed supposed to be HBP, but JKR changed her mind, realizing that HBP was best to come on later in the series. Therefore, I narrowed down my selection to a character introduced or a discovery made in CoS. In Colin's case, he was not a very prominent figure. But one thing I did notice was that even in books after CoS he was still mentioned… as if to tell you that, yes, indeed he was still around.

There are some debates in which say that according to canon, Colin is a muggle-born. However, on page 96 of CoS (American Version) Colin only states that is father is a muggle (a milkman to specific) –- his mother is not mentioned, and it doesn't appear as though she is still around. Therefore, his mother may have been a witch without his father knowing. And if his mother was indeed a muggle then wouldn't he also want to share the photos that he takes with her? In CoS, he only mentions his father. To me, this set off a red flag immediately.

Another odd occurrence about the Creevey family is that both Denis and Colin are wizards. What are the odds that two muggle parents would produce two children (their _only_ children, mind you, therefore 100 percent of their offspring) that have magical talents?

4. Do I really think that the HBP in JKR's book is going to be Creevey? No, but it worked well with this story and plot line, so therefore I stayed with it. I encourage everyone to plug him into the prophecy, and I hope that you can now easily find how he fits. Example: _The light of future lighting his way_

_But the shadows of past deepening the doubt_

Future lighting his way – he is a Trelawney, and actually does have some Seeing ability, which was seen when he correctly foresaw that the secret passage back to Hogwarts (when Hogsmeade was being attacked) was cleared. I am not sure what chapter it was in…

Shadows of the past deepening the doubt – For one thing the Trelawneys have never been very reliable (the Royal Age, Professor Trelawney being a fraud) and also Colin himself is a bit of a joke, and not very good at advanced magic. He was never a very dominant character, and I do not think that he is taken very seriously by anyone.

Well I do think that was an action packed chapter.** Sorry it took forever**. I also do not remember if Luna's parents' names are mentioned (?) so if they indeed are and someone knows, please tell me so I can correct it straight away. All right then… Thank you for reading!

Don't forget to **_!REVIEW!_**

_Preview for **Chapter 24: Lupin's Summoning**: Harry, Luna, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Neville try to find Colin, only to find out that time has indeed run out. Now they have to escape from the one place they thought would always be safe… Hogwarts. _


	24. Lupin's Summoning

Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince

By: Fred and George Weasley are MY kings

Disclaimer: I own nothing… well, nothing that you recognize.

Firstly Reviews:

**Shywriter89: **Ahh, yes… Dumbledore. Well, I can't really answer what will happen to him right now… you'll just have to wait and see. Thanks so much for the review!

**Nandhp: **Thanks! I updated super slow this time though. Happy reading!

**Chocolate Frog Cards: **Firstly, thanks for the review. About writing more and updating fast, I'll try my best but I can't promise anything. I am flattered that you want to read it so badly though, and let me tell you it means a lot to me. I am glad you think Colin Creevey works too.

**Bewiched: **Thanks for the reviews! They really gave me a boost. Enjoy Chapter 24!

**Vertigo4ever: **So glad you liked it – I feed off of your appraisal! I almost laughed myself silly when I wrote the part about them fighting over the wand. Reminded me a lot of some backyard football games that I've played before, hehe.

**Mrmistoffelees**Glad my points make sense to somebody – I was sort of afraid that everyone was going to think I was off my rocker. Thanks a ton for the review. Hope you like Chapter 24!

**Robbiesmanda: **Congratulations on the baby! I certainly don't hate you for not reading the books in a long time… In fact, I haven't read them for ages, at least not the entire thing. Thanks so much for the review, and I really am happy to hear that you like how the story is going. And no worries – Malfoy will be punished, although slightly indirectly I suppose. I'll make him pay, hehe. Giving him to Filch? Now, there's an idea! Thanks again for the review!

**skiier15: **Thank you so much! I am so glad that you're enjoying the story. Hope you like this chapter!

**Bakura2000: **Well thanks for the review. I am afraid I can't just come out and tell you. Keep reading, and you'll find out!

**A/N: **All right well I am afraid that this update was just as slow as the last… I am sorry, but I had final exams to study for, and I was just uber busy. (The studying paid off too!)On another note, Track season is now finished, with my relay team qualifying at Sectionals! Go us! I'll have a lot more time to write now, with athletics out of the way, and summer finally here. Lets get to the chapter, then, shall we?

* * *

Chapter 24: Lupin's Summoning

* * *

"…So you see, Colin is the Half-Blood Prince that Voldemort has been searching for. That's why your family was killed, Luna. He was looking for the half-blood prince." 

Harry noticed Luna's eyes widen with fear as he finished his explanation; thankfully the doubt that she seemed to have been harboring previously had now left her. Now the two were on their way, speed walking (running, although extremely necessary in such a situation like that of what they were in, would cause far too much attention) while Harry filled Luna in, towards the Gryffindor Tower, hoping with all of their might that Colin was there, safe and sound.

They climbed the staircase leading to the tower two at a time, all the while hoping, and all the while thinking.

However, they hoped in vain. Harry found the common room deserted, which wasn't exactly surprising, seeing as everyone was busy pretending to study for upcoming exams outside, near the lake enjoying the warm May afternoon.

"Do you have any idea where he is? Do you think he's outside with the others? Maybe if we can find Elizabeth Conners…" Luna questioned as they made their way down the stairs again, quickly after Harry had reemerged from the common room, shaking his head in defeat.

Harry turned to her and answered, still bounding down the staircase. "We'll have to split up… he's still got to be around here somewhere."

"Why exactly do we have to find him this instant Harry? Really we've got the rest of the term to tell him about it. He's safe here, so you don't have to worry about you-know – I mean, anyone, finding him."

Harry only nodded in response, as they came to the foot of the staircase, the corridor in front of them leading to the Great Hall. Although his mind did agree with what Luna had so logically pointed out, he couldn't shake the feeling that something very well could happen to Colin… the vision about Voldemort attacking Hogwarts certainly didn't help matters.

Nonetheless, Harry kept going towards the exit, in search of Colin, with a flustered looking Luna by his side.

"Right well, I'll take the grounds… can you check the Great Hall and sort of ask around?"

Luna gave a curt nod and turned off in the opposite direction. Harry proceeded, making his way onto the grounds. It was a picturesque May afternoon; the warm sun, high above beaming down from a cloudless sky, with a slight breeze carrying the fragrances of summer.

The lake was littered with Hogwarts students, all enjoying themselves before the exams were due to start. Harry spotted Hermione and Ron under a nearby beech tree; books under their noses while Ron's face bore a thoroughly disgruntled expression. Harry scanned the other groups of students, coming up with absolutely no sign of Colin. As he trudged back inside, he hoped that Luna had had better luck with her search. As he entered the school, fast footsteps were heard hurrying along in his direction, and before Harry could react to them, Remus Lupin rounded the corner. He looked disheveled, with worn-looking robes and askew hair. His face was grim, with an odd glint in his eye that Harry couldn't quite place. The shock of seeing him was rather overbearing, and it took Harry quite a while to come to himself. When he did, his greetings and questions as to why Lupin was at Hogwarts flowed freely.

"Lupin!" Harry roared loudly engulfing the man with a hug. Then pulling away he questioned, "What is it? What's going on? You'll never believe – we know who the Half-Blood Prince is, Lupin. We have to find him now…"

"Harry, you have to calm down and listen to me. There is no time to talk about this, although I am mildly interested to know how you became aware of the existence of the half-blood prince."

The gleam in Lupin's eyes as he spoke was becoming more and more dominant. It was then that Harry understood; it was fear, fear of something, fear of loosing control. For some unspeakable reason, it scared him.

"But all that matters now is that I get you out of here, _now._" Lupin concluded, his voice shaky, fear still gleaming in his eyes.

"_What_? _Why?_"

"Voldemort's attacking Hogwarts, Harry. I am on Order business to get you out safely. We have to leave quickly, we don't have much time at all. There's an emergency porkety on grounds that Dumbledore set up – its how I got here. We have to get there as soon as possible." Lupin said, with a strained voice.

"But… he can't attack Hogwarts. Dumbledore's here. Dumbledore told me --"

"He can and he has. Snape informed the Order of Voldemort's plans so Dumbledore and the other staff members have already left to fight him off, and unfortunately he and his followers are gaining territory. It's only a matter of time before they enter the grounds..."

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. Hogwarts was safe. Every instinct had told him that for as long as he could remember. But he felt the presence of Voldemort close to him, and his scar was threatening to split with pain.

"We've got to announce it, we have to tell everyone. No one can be left behind." Harry demanded.

"Harry as much as I agree there is simply no time, we need to get _you_ out of here, the sooner the better. Flitwick will move the other students to a secure location once Dumbledore gives the word."

"I am not leaving with Ron, Luna, and Hermione," Harry said stubbornly, while shaking his head. "I can't do that."

As if on cue, Ron and Hermione appeared at the door, finished with their studying, and chatting, which immediately ceased as they caught sight of the spectacle before them.

"Lupin!" Ron bellowed and smiled brightly. Lupin returned it weakly.

Hermione, the cleverer of the two, seemed to have noticed immediately that something was a bit off in both Harry and Remus's manners. "Is everything alright?"

"No, Hermione, it isn't. Voldemort's attacking Hogwarts and I am on direct orders to bring Harry back to Headquarters. He's being a bit stubborn and frankly there is no time to spare. It wont be long until Voldemort arrives here on the grounds of the school," Lupin said, his shaky voice betraying his calm appearance. The color drained from Ron and Hermione's faces.

"There is simply no more time to stand about," Lupin said firmly. "You two report to the Great Hall, since Flitwick is bound to be calling all of you there any minute."

"I am not leaving without them," Harry said with determination.

Lupin looked as though he was considering it. "Very well then, but we have to leave now."

"We still need to find Colin and Luna." Harry said.

Lupin then turned to Hermione. "Can you go fetch those two then? We'll wait for you all by the porkety. I am afraid that I have to transport Harry there immediately, but I can wait a bit for you and the others to arrive. You have to be quick and be careful. If Voldemort is advancing on grounds, don't come out to the porkety no matter what."

Hermione nodded, looking rather fearful of the whole situation. Nonetheless she responded confidently, "I'll find them." With that she left, bounding toward the Great Hall.

"Right," Lupin said, "Now to get to the porkety. Voldemort hasn't reached the grounds so we should have a bit of cover, which is extremely lucky for us. We've got to move fast. Once there, we should be safe for a bit if I can manage to reinforce the wards around the porkety. Ready?"

Harry and Ron both nodded. Lupin led the way, walking quickly past the other students by the lake. None of them bothered to notice the three speed walking past. Guilt rose in Harry's stomach. "Lupin, shouldn't we, erm, tell them to go inside?"

"That's not my decision Harry." Lupin frowned. "Dumbledore will give Flitwick the orders when he feels the students should be secured inside the wards. Until then, the students will remain clueless. But I am sure they will all be safe once inside the school. Dumbledore just doesn't want to take any chances with you."

Harry understood well enough. Ron gave a him a sympathetic look as they crossed the grounds, passing the quidditch stadium. Large rocks loomed ahead, and Lupin gestured to them, making Harry and Ron immediately assume that one of these was the porkety.

"We'll wait a bit for the others," Lupin said, "I've got to strengthen the wards quick, you two come in here."

Ron and Harry did as they were told, and moved closer to the rocks. They directed their attention to the school, which now stood a good distance away from them. Harry still couldn't believe what was going on. Hogwarts under attack? He had foreseen it, he supposed, but it all seemed too incredulous to believe. He and Ron soon saw Hermione's figure, along with quite a large band of others approaching them rather quickly. They were running, and Hermione was trying shout something, but at such a distance it was impossible to hear her correctly. Lupin didn't seem too happy about it. He turned to Harry and Ron, a sour expression on his face. Without warning, Lupin disarmed the two boys in one crude motion. "Sorry, boys, but your little friend is much too smart for her own good," he said, his voice sounding unnatural.

Ron and Harry exchanged horrified glances as they realized that Lupin was turning on them. He was stunned – not Lupin; he was the one Harry could trust before anyone else. Harry felt as though someone had just delivered him a strong blow to the gut; it simply could not be happening – not Lupin. But it was happening.

He had trusted Lupin and he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Lupin was looking at them, the deranged glint in his eyes still present. Harry doubted now that the glint was fear… it was insanity. But before Harry or Ron could even react to Lupin's statement, Lupin pressed upon them with great speed, grabbing their arms and dragging them forward. It was not an easy task for Lupin, seeing as both were healthy and strong sixteen year olds who were rather upset with him at the moment. They struck against him, kicking with all their might. Harry knew it was their only chance—who knew where Lupin was taking them? Probably right into Voldemort's hands. Unfortunately for the boys, the porkety only needed to be activated by their touch, and that was not difficult for Lupin to manage. Flinging them both forcefully so that they landed on the rock, Lupin dove on top of it as well and watched the world disappear. Harry had never particularly like traveling by porkety… now he felt quite certain that he detested it.

Within a matter of seconds, the three were transported to a large clearing. Lupin was immediately on his feet, while Harry and Ron weren't quite as quick. "Up," Lupin demanded, his wand pointed directly at Ron's neck.

"You try anything Potter, and Weasley's dead. Now get up."

Harry had no choice but to obey. He felt his scar give a surge of pain as he stood – Voldemort must be delirious with joy.

"Good, Potter, Weasley, now walk."

Ron was looking furious as Lupin probed him forward with his wand. "I think you owe us a bit of an explanation you filthy traitor."

"Insulting your kidnapper will not do you any good, Mr. Weasley. Now walk." Ron gave a helpless shrug to Harry, knowing that it would be useless to push Lupin any further. So they walked, Harry leading (with Lupin shouting out occasional directions) Ron in the middle followed closely by Lupin, who had an aim at Ron's back the whole duration of the journey.

The clearing was seemingly endless. The long grass danced as the gentle breeze blew. Harry felt a sickening sensation of déjà vu; he had been here before, in this field of long grass, in his dreams. None of that mattered now. All that Harry could think of was about getting Ron and himself out of here, somehow with their wands. Unfortunately, his chances of doing that seemed slim to none.

Harry had no idea how long they had been walking, but he saw now that dusk was beginning to claim the landscape – surely not a good sign. He looked behind him to see Ron, looking absolutely helpless. Harry had never felt so guilty in his life – he had managed to endanger his friend's life again, even though Lupin had only wanted him. Why had he demanded that they be allowed to come along? Harry now saw that it had all been a set up. Hogwarts was still safe... Harry wasn't sure where Dumbledore and all of the other Order members were, only that Voldemort had successfully lured them out of the school. He now understood... his dream about Voldemort taking over Hogwarts had been forced by Voldemort, which explained why it was so different from the other visions that Harry had had.It had just gotten the idea in Harry's head, and allowed him to believe its possibility.

Harry still couldn't believe it was Lupin. How could it be? It didn't make any sense. In his dream, Harry had heard a woman's voice, and he was certain that Voldemort had not created that vision to mislead him like he had with the dream about attacking Hogwarts. Harry was completely lost; none of this made sense.

One thing that still gave Harry some hope was the fact that Hermione and the others seemed to have known what was going on. Hermione must've known somehow that something in Lupin's story of an attack on Hogwarts didn't line up; He knew that Hermione would stop at nothing to get her friends help. Harry just hoped it would come in time. There was no way that Hermione could have any idea where Lupin had taken them, unless the porkety had worked for her as well, which Harry doubted. Yet another thing that worried him was Colin. Where was he? Safe at Hogwarts? Harry could only hope. He didn't want to think about what would happen if Lupin had somehow managed to get Colin here earlier.

Harry had been so emerged in his thoughts that he did not even notice the large figure looming before him, until Lupin instructed him to stand near it. Harry knew this was not good. He and Ron had to get out of there. As Harry neared the large figure, he now saw that it was a large rock, in the middle of the field with encryptions carved into its depths. Out of nowhere, a stunner shot out from behind the large rock. Harry dropped to the ground, as did Ron and Lupin. Lupin, however, was not quick enough, and the spell successfully managed to disarm him.

"Snape, I really should've guessed." Lupin said haughtily. Harry had never been so happy to see his Potions master, as heappearedfrom behind the rock, his wand aimed forward, as he caught Lupin's wandin his outstretched hand. However, Snape was not alone…A man appeared at his side. Harry's mouth dropped open, as he and Ron exchanged confused glances. It was Lupin.What the hell was going on? There were two of them?

Lupin (the one beside Snape, wearing Order-issued robes) spoke. "Tonks, you know you don't want this. Let them go."

"How would you know what I want? You have no idea. These boys are my key to my revenge and if you think I'll give that up, you are sorely mistaken." The other Lupin answered. Then it dawned on Harry.

"Tonks?" he questioned, looking at the Lupin fake. A cynical smile broke through on the face, and suddenly it distorted, the characteristics changing rapidly back and forth. Within a matter of seconds, the other Lupin disappeared and Tonks stood before them, bubblegum pink hair and all. Suddenly the dream made sense... Tonk was the traitor, it had been her voice. Allalong, she had been trusted by everyone... that was what Voldemort had meant when he said that trust was Dumbledores weakness. That was how Voldemort had remained one step ahead at all time... Tonks had always known what was going on.However, the question of why still lurked in his mind.

"I didn't want to give away my identity just yet, but it appears I have no choice," she said, casting a spiteful glance in Snape and Lupin's direction. "But it doesn't matter. You're too late. The Dark Lord has him! You lost. And even if Potter gets out alive, his defeat is certain. The Half-Blood Prince is ours!"

Harry felt his worse fear be confirmed. Who knew what Colin was going through at this very moment. Harry only felt pity; Colin didn't even know who he was.

Snape didn't need any more prompting. He delivered a quick spell in Tonk's direction, rendering the insane woman unconscious. He quickly bound her tightly, while the real Lupin made his way over to Harry and Ron.

"You two alright?"

"Yeah," Harry answered, as Ron nodded his response, both still shocked at the turn of events. Harry was stumped. "But… why?"

"It's quite a long story, actually…" Lupin started.

"And we don't have time to discuss it, Potter," Snape interrupted, as he threw Harry and Ron their wands. "Especially when a large fleet of Death Eaters is heading this way."

* * *

A/N: Poor Lupin, getting all the heat like that. But no worries, I love Lupin way too much for him to be evil… 

**Why Tonks?**

I've personally always found her fishy with her metamorphmagus talents… I mean why doesn't that Order use that to their advantage and have her spy for them? (She'd be a pretty good spy, since her appearance is so easy to change). Therefore if the order isn't having her spy for them, I feel certain that someone else is. Also, I think that JKR tries way too hard to make her appealing and lovable to the reader, what with her being a clumsy goofball. I don't know about you, but whenever a person is described as clumsy, and acts in a sort of comical manner, I tend to immediately drop them out of any suspicions to which I normally regard any other character with. I think that the fact that JKR tries so hard to make Tonks lovable is because she wants to suddenly shock us with the realization that Tonks is not what she seems.

Well that chapter was a bit short and it took FOREVER (Sorry!) but I am getting right on top of things now that school is done for the summer (thank goodness!). I hope to finish this story up by the end of June, just in time for the real HBP. Can't Wait. Well hope you enjoyed! Oh, and if you're a little confused, everything will be explained within the next couple of chapters... like why Tonks is evil and whatnot.

_**!REVIEW!**_

_**Chapter 25: Betrayal and Old Debts: **Voldemort's Forces close in on the Order, and Harry is successfully taken away to Voldemort's Liar to face his enemy once again. However, some unexpected help and a lot of luck may just get Harry past Voldemort once again._

_DON'T FORGET TO REIVEW!_


End file.
